The Blood in my Veins
by EchoKazul
Summary: Hamato Yoshi decided to buy a pet turtle for his three young sons as a present, but then there was a terrible accident. Years later, a lost and lonely ninja mutant turtle who distrusts all humans will meet three familiar brothers, and maybe learn just what family means. *Winner in four categories of the 2018 Reader's Choice Awards; Details in story's introduction*
1. Prelude

_Author Note: So this story somehow ended up winning multiple entries in the_ _2018 Reader's Choice Awards! I'm in awe and shock!_

 _This story placed in the following categories:  
1st Place - Most Compelling Fan-Made AU  
1st Place - Most Intriguing AU Alternate Depictions of Canon Characters  
3rd Place - Most In-Character Leonardo  
3rd Place - Most Addictive Multi-Chapter _

_Thank you everybody who read and nominated, and to future readers, I hope you enjoy the story! I had a lot of fun writing it!_

* * *

 **Prelude**

* * *

The glass door emblazoned with the words 'Wiltson's Pet Emporium' swung open with a jingle, and out stepped a man with three young children, obviously his sons by the similarities. He was a man of average height but handsome and kind features, well built with a thick head of black hair and gentle grey eyes, despite his obvious asian ethnicity. He held a large glass bowl easily in one hand and chuckled, reaching in to stroke a small but solid green shell. The tiny turtle within watched him, withdrawing slightly into itself, but still peeking out curiously at him.

"Dad! Let me hold him! Let me hold him!" Hamato Yoshi's oldest child, only seven years old, begged, pulling on his sleeve hopefully as they walked down the busy sidewalk, reddish-brown eyes pleading. The most slender of the brothers, his elegant look was only intensified by his smooth black hair pulled back into a long, neat ponytail. Yoshi sometimes marveled at how much his son resembled his late, beloved Tang Shen sometimes.

"Patience, Donatello. I know it's exciting to get a new pet, but you must wait to play with our newest family member until we get home." he chuckled, amused as he shifted the bowl and reached down with a free hand to take the chubby hand of his youngest.

Wide blue-grey eyes that sparkled much more brightly then his own ever could were set in freckled and chubby cheeks. The toddler stared up at the glass bowl that their father was carrying with wide, disbelieving eyes, before breaking out in a wide grin. "Urdle! Urdle!" the three year old chanted in excitement, holding his father's free hand tightly and pointing with the other.

"Yes, it is a turtle. Very good, Michelangelo." Yoshi smiled down at him, and the small boy beamed.

"He's going to love me the most." Donatello proclaimed confidently as he walked in front of them. "I have already read eight books on how to properly take care of a turtle! I'm going to make sure he's got the best home ever!"

"Ima play wif the 'urdle the mostest!" Michelangelo argued happily. "So he'll luff me the mostest!"

"I dunno, I think he smells funny." his middle child scoffed, also leaning in to stare at their new pet and making faces into the glass, sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes. Despite being only five, he was already tall for his age, solid, and could peek in if he stood on his toes and Yoshi lowered the bowl a little.

"You smell funny, Raph." Donnie stuck out his tongue at him.

"Now children, no arguing." Yoshi said firmly, knowing that this could very quickly devolve into a shoving match if not nipped in the bud.

"Sorry, Dad." all three chorused at once automatically.

Up on Yoshi's shoulder sat a sleek brown rat, riding there easily as they walked. The rodent preened its nose, then glanced down curiously at the small green shell in the bowl, barely visible from its perch.

"Look! Splinter wants to see the turtle too, Dad." Donnie pointed out eagerly, looking up at their family pet.

Yoshi fondly glanced at his pet rat, who had been his wife's last gift to him before her unexpected passing. Grey was already showing around the whiskers, and he quietly mourned the fact that the dear rat was already drawing close to the end of his natural lifespan. "Well, he should be curious. It's not everyday we get new family."

"So, what'd are we gonna name it?" Raphael wondered, his hazel eyes darting up curiously.

"'Urdle!" Mikey suggested eagerly.

"We are not naming the turtle 'Turtle'." Raph scoffed.

Mikey thought for a moment, then offered, "Lassie!"

"That's a dog's name. Plus, he's a boy turtle, Mikey." Donnie rolled his eyes. "You can't name a boy 'Lassie'."

"Wait. Wasn't the dog a boy?" Raph looked confused for a second.

"No, she was a girl dog! Lassie literally means 'girl'!" Donnie protested.

Yoshi thought about it. "Well, we already have Splinter." He glanced at his rat. "How about we give him a name like his? Something like... Thorn?"

All three of his sons gave him a suspicious stare with narrowed eyes.

"Isn't that the name of one of the dudes on those daytime shows you watch?" Raph asked skeptically.

Yoshi coughed.

"You named us after Italian artists." Donnie mentioned. "Why don't we name him after one too?"

"Hm. Very well." Yoshi nodded, thinking. "How about Leonardo, then? After Leonardo De'Vinci?"

"Leonardo." Donatello sounded it out carefully. "Leo." He pondered this, then nodded. "I like it."

"E-O!" Mikey danced happily. "E-O!"

"Yeah, whatever." Raph shrugged, resuming making faces at the glass bowl and its tiny inhabitant. "Still would've rather had a dog."

They came up to a crosswalk and stopped, waiting for the light to change.

Yoshi frowned as he heard tires squealing down the road. Somebody was obviously driving far too fast, and he didn't like the sound of that at all. Before he could say anything or usher his three sons further back, Mikey gave a squeal of excitement as he saw a stray dog across the road. "Lookit Waffie! A goggie for you!"

And before Yoshi could stop him, Mikey broke free of his grasp and started running across the crosswalk towards the dog.

"MICHELANGELO!" Yoshi's eyes were wide in fear as he lunged for his youngest son just as a white van came racing down the street towards them.

There was the screech of tires, a loud thud, the screams of children, and the smash of a glass bowl on the concrete.

The small green turtle lay flipped upside down on his shell on the concrete street near the curb nearby, legs flailing in the air as he rocked helplessly, a small flow of water from a recent rain parting around him on it course towards a nearby drain. The aged brown rat had also been flung through the air, hitting the ground hard and rolling a few times, and was now laying dazed next to the turtle and shards of glass. It started to shakily push itself up to its feet, but then a heavy glowing green metal canister flew out of the back of the white van's open door, bounced across the street a few times, and bowled into the rat, causing it to squeak in alarm as the cracked and heavy canister quickly caught the turtle as well, sweeping both of them down the broken grate of the sewer drain. The cracked metal canister leaked a trail of glowing green ooze as they tumbled down to disappear into the darkness below.

And back up on the surface, the cries of three children begging their father to wake up could faintly be heard.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 _So this is a little plot that's been running through my mind for some time. Originally, in my headplot, it was about Leo discovering the human family that supplied his DNA, and dealing with the situation, but it wasn't anything I was seriously considering writing. I like writing brotherly fluff, and didn't want to write a bunch of NPC's._

 _But then, out of the blue, it struck me. I could make his brothers human, and use them instead of the OC's! And then, suddenly, plot started falling into place out of nowhere, and voila, this story came into existence._


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

Twelve years later...

"Leonardo, watch your left foot." the elderly mutant rat warned me, sitting on a scavenged and repaired old wooden chair, one wrinkled paw resting on the stubby rounded top of a worn walking stick as the other stroked his long whiskers, watching his pupil with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Hai, Master Splinter." I quickly realized what I was doing wrong and shifted my three-toed left foot slightly readjusting my stance accordingly. I lifted my worn and chipped katanas, prizes scavenged years ago from some drug dealer and put to far better use, and began working my way back into the kata I was smoothly running through.

It felt good to be back in the small dojo with him. The elderly rat had been so ill the last few days, I hadn't known what to do.

Since that fateful day so long ago, a new beginning that I barely remembered, Master Splinter had taken me in and raised me as he would have his own child. We were both mutants, changed inexplicably by the mysterious green ooze into a half human, half animal hybrids, he a rat and I a turtle. It didn't take us long to learn that we would only ever be feared, despised, and hated by the humans above, and thus we were exiled to a life in the sewers and shadows. Living on scavenged scraps and our wits and cleverness, life was was often difficult and hard for both of us, a constant struggle to survive. Often a times very dangerous struggle, as the many battle scars on my flesh and gouges in my shell testified.

Fate, otherwise cruel, had given us one kind boon, however. Master Splinter had once lived as a pet in the dojo of one of the most powerful masters of nijitsu ever to live. That this ancient and wise rat who had raised me from a newly mutated child had mastered an art form so deadly and versatile, perfectly suited for our life in the shadows, by merely watching his old human master in his years as a pet was almost as miraculous as our mutations themselves.

Miracle or no, though, I still thanked the stars that he had been able to retain so many of the lessons. Ninjistu was a craft that I lived and breathed for. Despite my shell and the reputation of turtles being slow, I reveled and excelled at the life of a ninja. It was everything to me, not just a means to protect ourselves and survive. I lived for the feeling of my body honed to perfection, the thrill of being able to melt away unseen and reappear like a ghost, and, yes, the sheer adrenaline rush from letting my twin swords sing and dance in battle, knowing that few in the world could challenge me unscathed. I was strong, fast, agile, and silent, able to scurry up brick walls or melt into shadows.

I would protect my family. Master Splinter was all that I had, and I was determined that I would do everything in my power to care for my beloved master and protect him from any threat.

Alas, as was becoming all to clear, though, I could not protect him from time.

Master Splinter had been old when he was mutated, and, thankfully, he had been blessed with many, many additional years beyond those of a the lifespan of a normal rat, but that didn't change the fact that he was still ancient. Old, wrinkled, and frail looking, he could no longer demonstrate many of the katas that he had once shown me as a child. His old bones ached, and sometimes it was all he could do to simply rise up out of his chair in the morning. Recently, he had started displaying a very troubling cough that he just couldn't shake, fits that sounded wet and painful every time they shook his frail body. Living in a damp, dirty sewer probably didn't help things, but we had little choice in the matter. The human world above wouldn't let it be any other way.

I continued to step through the kata with effortless grace, my two battle-worn, plain katanas slicing through the air like steel ribbons. Flowing through the well-practiced movements, I finally came to an end, and turned to bow before the rat respectfully.

"Well done, Leonardo." the rat nodded, his milky brown eyes warm with pride. "Once again, you have excelled. You bring honor to the teachings of my beloved Master Yoshi."

"Thank you, sensei." I nodded, straightening back up. His words warmed my heart, though I drew more pride from his praise then the theoretical approval from a human I didn't remember, though I would never tell him that out loud.

My Sensei loved his old master. All my life, he had told me tales, some he remembered hearing, and some from his own memories. Of how Hamato Yoshi had led a great ninja clan, one of the greatest and most honorable in the world. Of how he was once married to the beautiful Tang Shen, and especially of their sons, of whom Master Splinter often spoke of with almost parental fondness. The family had been happy and full of love. And then, finally, how Yoshi's adopted brother, Oroku Saki, had discovered his own hidden roots as the true heir of the Foot Clan, a clan destroyed in a centuries old feud with the Hamatos. He had betrayed his adopted family on their behalf, murdering Shen before Yoshi's eyes just after the birth of their third son. To protect his sons, Yoshi had slain his former brother.

If anything, the stories quietly made me question the morals and ethics of humans all the more. How could Saki turn and attack the people who took him as one of their own as a baby, raised him, trained him, provided for him, and loved him, all in the memory of people he had never met?

A sudden fit of hoarse coughing broke through all thoughts of humans. "Master!" I immediately sheathed my swords and was over at his side in an instant, all thoughts of further training gone.

He tried to wave off my concern as he gasped for air and tried to get the coughs under control. "It... * _cough_ * It's nothing, Leonardo... * _cough_ *." He gasped, and took a deep shaky breath, the fit apparently passing, and finally settled back wearily. "It's just the small cold I've been battling. Nothing more."

I bit my lip, worried. "How about some warm tea, Sensei?" I finally offered gently, helping him stand shakily up on his feet. "That should help."

"Thank you, Leonardo." My rat father leaned against me, old, tired, and frail, and I gladly bore his weight. "Yes... some tea sounds nice."

* * *

A short while later, we were in what counted as our living quarters of our small and humble lair. The old control room located in some forgotten part of the sewers showed both the harsh reality of our life and the efforts we made to pretend it wasn't so. A rusty folding table that had one broken leg duct taped to a stick was covered in a old blue tablecloth with a vase and some fake flowers tastefully arranged on it. Thick curtains of varying colors hung all around on the walls, both to help insulate and to act as some sort of tapestries, and white christmas lights hung from the pipes in the ceiling to give light.

Unfortunately, some days it was a struggle just to keep the electricity and heat going for our most basic needs. I had shocked and burned myself far too many times to count trying to make our dangerous tangle of wires and cords work properly to siphon the power needed to run our few working appliances. My mediocre mechanical skills often left haphazard-looking setups, and I lived in constant fear of a fire or carbon monoxide leak starting while I was away. Winter would be coming soon as well, and I worried about that as well. Should I try to repair our heater again, or risk breaking into a store to steal a new one? Both choices carried risks.

For now, I sat beside Master Splinter's chair, carefully using a small knife to carefully peel an apple, before cutting it up into small pieces and placing them in a small clean bowl for him. It was sometimes hard for the elderly rat to chew now, and I wanted to make it as easy as possible for him.

Master Splinter was wrapped in the thickest blanket we owned, sipping gratefully at the steaming chipped mug filled with his favorite blend of tea. He was watching me with sad eyes.

"I was thinking about making another supply run tonight, Master." I mentioned casually, still cutting up the apple. "There's supposed to be a heavy fog later, which should provide me with extra cover. I might be able to access junkyards I normally avoid."

Master Splinter gave a low, breathy sigh, and nodded, looking down at his cup.

"While out there, I'm going to try and continue to restock our food supplies, though we're still going to have to settle for non-perishables until I can figure out how to get the fridge working again." I tried to keep up a conversational tone. "I also noticed we need more batteries for your radio, and I'm also hoping to find some more warm blankets, what with October only a month away. We need to start getting ready for winter." I set my small knife down off the side and offered him the bowl of small, peeled apple pieces.

"Ah, my precious student." Splinter smiled weakly at me. "You carry so much responsibility on your shoulders for my sake these days..."

"Don't worry. I'm a turtle." I smiled wryly, putting a green, three fingered hand gently on top of his shriveled clawed one, enveloping it warmly. "My shell allows me to carry the weight of the world if such a task is required of me."

Splinter gave a wistful chuckle, then turned his head to the side and sighed. He was quiet for a moment, then looked back up at me, his soft brown eyes troubled. "Leonardo... what will you do when I'm gone?"

I had picked up my knife to clean it, but froze at his words. Then I casually picked up a clean cloth and began wiping down my blade as intended. "Bah, you're talking as if you plan on surrendering to a mere cold, Master. For shame!" I mock-scolded him with forced joviality in my tone, concentrating on scrubbing the steel blade.

"All things must come to an end one day, my little turtle." the ancient rat sighed, leaning back into the pillow I had placed behind him. "And truly, I have been blessed in my life and can move on with few regrets. My only sorrows are that I will never see my beloved Master and his children again, and that I leave you alone."

"Do not talk that way!" I hissed a little more harshly then I intended, then winced and took a deep breath to steady myself. I set aside the knife and moved to cover him up a little more securely with the blanket. "It's just a cold, Master. I'll look for some more medicine when I go out tonight. You'll be feeling better in no time, you'll see."

"Leonardo..." his milky eyes blinked at me sadly.

"I still have so much to learn from you, Sensei." I smiled softly at him, smoothing down wrinkles in the worn blanket with my hands. "And I look forward to getting my shell handed to me once again when you're well."

He drew an old, thin furred arm out from under the blanket, and placed it on my strong green scaled one. "You should seek out my old master and his sons." he suggested to me seriously. "They are your family as well, and you could learn much from them."

"They are humans." I said gently as if that alone explained all my thoughts on the matter. I looked away, frowning as I bitterly added, "And I have no desire to be their 'pet' once more."

Master Splinter sighed and moved his hand from my arm up to caress the side of my face gently. "At least consider it, my son. Please."

I swallowed hard, then exhaled. "If it will ease your mind, I will meditate on it later." I tried to soothe him. "Now then, no more talk about you leaving me. We both know that its not going to happen for a long time yet. Eat your apple, Master, and then rest. I'll be heading out in a few hours to start my supply run."

The ancient rat studied my face for a moment, then nodded and leaned back in his chair to pick up his bowl. I watched him break out into another coughing fit with a lump in my throat.

* * *

That night, the fog lay thick upon the city as promised, and the world became a veritable playground in front of me. In the cool of the night, the dark mist blanketed the streets and hoarded secrets jealously. The damp cloud particles swirled like smoke behind me as I silently leapt from rooftop to rooftop, disappearing like a ghost from view before anybody even knew I was there in the first place.

Pausing to catch my breath on top of a streetlight, I tilted my head and listened as I heard yelling and sounds of fighting off in an alleyway. Purple Dragons, more then likely. I silently scoffed. Humans. Always fighting over nothing. Always ready to attack first and then consider the truths later, if ever.

I listened carefully, and quickly determined that there were no innocents in this one. No helpless bystanders being robbed or beaten or worse. No, this was two rival gangs vying over territory.

Bah. That was fine by me. I had long ago vowed that I would not ignore those that truly needed my skill and protection just because their skin was different or they had a different number of fingers. I would try to make the world a better place, even if such interventions often lead to new scars, sometimes from the very ones I was trying to protect. I would not stoop to the level of the humans. I would not ignore injustices.

But if the rabid wolves who would normally prey on the innocent wished to injure themselves in pointless conflict, then let them. I had better things to do tonight.

Recalling that a nearby outlet store had recently gone out of business, I decided to head that way and see if I couldn't scavenge anything from the dumpsters or, if I was feeling particularly brave, inside the building itself.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and I was feeling particularly accomplished with myself as I headed through the sewer tunnels towards the Lair, my shell burdened down with far more bulky looted goods then normal. Of course, the most important acquisition tonight had been a bottle of cough syrup and a box of cold medication, but there was so much more to show Master Splinter!

Not only had I found a brand new, still-in-the-plastic-package comforter that looked especially warm, but I had found a rather fancy looking portable electric stove, simple enough for me to use. Gods knew we needed it. Our old portable stove had broken past my meager skill level of repair, and we had to rely on building small fires to cook our food, something incredibly unsafe in out enclosed lair. Plus, just to top off the night, I had grabbed a small carton of milk and a box of cheesy crackers. I grinned proudly. If I soaked the crackers in the milk, it would make for a delightful treat for the elderly rat.

I slipped in and entered the Lair quietly, hoping not to wake Master Splinter if he was sleeping. I noticed he was still nestled under his blanket in his chair, eyes closed. I felt some relief. With his cough, he had not been sleeping well lately, and obviously needed the rest.

I moved silently, not wanting to disturb him as I quickly slid my roped bundles off my shell, pulling out the new comforter and preparing to ninja stealth it over him without waking him.

Then I paused.

Something felt wrong.

Nothing looked out of place, but the lair felt... empty. Quiet.

Swallowing hard, I lowered the folded comforter, setting it on the ground. Then I slowly stood up, and hesitantly stepped forward. Each step across the floor of the lair only increased the lump in my chest as I approached my Master, my Sensei, my Father, laying still and quiet under the patched, ragged blanket.

The simple clock hanging on the wall ticked off the seconds as they passed, the monotone sound echoing through the lair louder then I had ever heard it before.

I stood there and looked down at my father for a long, long time.

I was alone.

* * *

 **Author Notes** :

 _Geez, I didn't intend for this to get depressing. Sorry! Trust me, soon we'll have all sorts of grumpy Leo hissing and glaring at three brothers who are absolutely determined to make him part of their family._

 _Also, although Leo is technically about thirteen years old, I'm not pulling what I did in my Shadows series and making him a child. Turtles mature faster, so when he got mutated, he was about the equivalent of seven or eight in human years. Thus, now he's about the same as a 19-20 year old, about the same age, if not a little older, then Donnie. Heck, technically Splinter was only about 15 years old at the end there. He was just already a very old rat when he changed._


	3. Darkness

**Chapter 2: Darkness**

* * *

New York City sat on the cusp of winter. There wasn't any snow yet, but the humans bustled about below me with ever increasing layers of clothing, and scarves, gloves, and hats grew more common as the air grew colder. The whole city seemed to buzz with a new energy, and everywhere I turned, there were talks of family holidays and upcoming meals and visits and gifts and parties.

Alone in the shadows, hiding in alleys and on rooftops, my focus was on other things at the moment.

It was night, and my normally slate blue eyes were narrowed and white as I surveyed the surrounding buildings from my position. I was crouched behind a wooden support pillar, hidden underneath an old water tower atop an apartment building. The city was lit up with a bright silver hue under a full moon, and I welcomed the deeper shadows the cover provided.

The crisp November air was carrying a chill that more then nipped at the tip of my nose and fingers, signaling the danger was just around the corner. Winters were always hard on my cold-blooded body, slowing my muscles and making me sluggish as I desperately looked for ways to keep warm. And now I was facing my very first winter alone.

It was going to be a hard enough for me as it was, but fact of the matter was, I was shamefully unprepared at the moment. I had no shelter, no food stored away, and no blankets or fuel to keep me warm.

It had been two months now since I had lost everything. Two months alone. I had not been back down in the sewers once since burying my Sensei behind a wall near our lair, pulling out the bricks to dig out a space behind it, and then, after laying him to rest, wrapped in the new comforter and a cup of his favorite tea, carefully replacing the bricks, one by one, until nobody could tell that the area had ever been disturbed.

After only a few nights alone in the Lair, I quickly realized that I would go crazy down there if I stayed. The pitch black stone and cement underground corridors that had once been my home felt more like a tomb. Empty. Cold. Filled with nothing but blackness and dripping water. Though I felt no love for humans, I had suddenly felt a desperate need to stay above ground, where I could hear and see that life still existed, that the city and the world moved on, even if I could never be a part of it myself.

And that, perhaps, had serious tactical mistake. Alas, I was coming to realize now that I had allowed my grief and emotional weakness, my need to not be alone, to override common sense, as now I found myself dealing with a new, serious problem.

I was being hunted.

My favored scavenging sites were under surveillance, my campsites were being scouted out while I was away, and even traps were being laid out in hopes of capturing me. And not just simple snares, but far more dangerous tricks like high tech spring cages with laser triggers. So far they had thankfully all been of the non-lethal variety, but how long would that last? And the thought that this human, whoever he was, wanted to capture me alive was not in any way comforting.

I should have been focusing on trying to survive the coming season. But this stalker and his apparent attempts to follow and capture me kept my attention directed elsewhere.

This was all my fault. I had been careless. I had allowed myself to become vulnerable.

I wondered who this hunter was. I had only caught a few glimpses of him, a wiry, impossibly thin man with ebony skin and a neatly kept mohawk. Had he been hired by the Purple Dragons? Heavens knew I hadn't been gently on them lately, as beating in a criminal's face turned out to be strangely cathartic when one was grieving. Perhaps they had grown tired of looking over their shoulders while accosting women and children. There also was the possibility that some cryptozoologist somewhere had gotten wind of a new trophy they wished to add to their exotic collection.

Or... just maybe... Agent Bishop had learned that I was alive?

I swallowed hard as the thought crossed my mind, and I shrunk further into the shadows, clutching at a wooden pillar for support. I had barely gotten away with my life the last time, and now I was alone. There was nobody left who would come to my rescue this time. Not a single soul in the entire world would care if I was captured, experimented on, and eventually dissected.

But then I shook my head, took a deep breath, and steeled myself.

No. I could not be afraid. I could not be weak.

This... hunter, whoever he was, he didn't move with the cold precision or methodical tactics used by the EPF government agents. I couldn't allow myself to get paranoid. But still, this was obviously not the ordinary run-of-the-mill bounty hunter. This person was skilled, persistent, and obviously very, very stubborn. I had noticed him stalking me for nearly a week now, and I was growing frustrated that I just couldn't seem to lose him.

Growling, I reached up and touched the hilt of one of my two old and chipped swords.

Perhaps it was time for the hunter to become the hunted...

* * *

I decided to play things simple.

I was simply foraging for food, that was it. I, of course, would be completely unaware of the small camera that had been set up since the last time I had been to this dumpster behind the Chinese restaurant.

And if the hunter came to try and ambush this innocently unaware turtle, he would find a dangerous ninja behind him instead.

Eh, to tell the truth, though, I really should eat more anyways, I mused to myself as I surveyed the back alley that smelled of fried food and sweet sauces. I'd been shamefully neglecting myself the last two months. Food had been an afterthought. All that mattered at first was training until I was exhausted and couldn't think or feel anymore, and I could tell that I was starting to lose a lot of weight. Not something I wanted to happen with winter coming up. Master Splinter would be scolding me if he could.

I swallowed hard at the thought of the elderly rat, then shook my head, and my eyes narrowed and changed from slate blue to deadly white once more. This was going to be dangerous, and I needed a clear and focused mind. I couldn't think of the past. Only the present. I only needed to concentrate on surviving another night.

I hopped down and skirted the shadows at what I knew would be the edge of the camera's view, determined to catch the hunter's attention, but not wanting to show more then just glimpses of what I was. Just enough to peak his curiosity and bait the hook.

The stray cats surrounding the area looked at me curiously as I approached the dumpster, keeping my body low to the ground, but they apparently decided that this new animal visiting their turf wasn't a danger to them, and went back to napping or bathing. I lifted the lid of the dumpster slightly and gave a sniff. Ooh. What was this? A whole bag of dumplings? And they still warm and smelled fresh! Bonus! I snagged the greasy paper bag out of the dumpster and quickly turned to scurry up a fire escape to the roof above.

And now I would wait and see if the bait was tempting enough. If anything, I had actually found the best tasting meal I had had in weeks, so the effort wouldn't be a complete waste if nothing happened. I sat crouched in shadows, alert and scanning the area while eating patiently.

Sure enough, it wasn't long until I spotted movement as somebody carefully crept up on the roof of a flower shop across the street. I could catch the telltale flash of a glint, the light of a streetlight catching on the glass of binoculars. He was searching for me. Perfect.

Now if I could only get to the...

* _thwip_ *

A small dart dug deep into my right arm, and my eyes widened in panic.

I slapped at my arm and yanked it out as quickly as I could, but it was too late. I could already feel my muscles start to slow down. Cursing under my breath, I tried to turn and run, dashing across the rooftops while I still could in a desperate attempt to find a hiding spot.

There was more then one hunter out there! How could I be so stupid as to miss that?!

I scrambled up the steep roof of an old church, hoping to vault over it and use it as a barrier between me and the sniper.

* _thwip_!* * _thwip_!*

Another dart bounced off my shell, but the third dug deep into my thigh. I swore. Where was the sniper?! I couldn't see him!

Feeling the drugs already coursing through my veins, I staggered, slipping to my knees and sliding down the steep roof several feet. I scrabbled at the shingles to try and keep my grip on both the rooftop and my consciousness.

The world was spinning around me, and I struggled to fight the fog that was trying to cloud my brain. I pushed myself up. No! I... I had to stay... stay awake! I had to... had to get... away...

And then, suddenly, I realized I was falling through the open air. Funny, I didn't even remember sliding off the last few yards of the rooftop...

 **CRACK!**

My shell slammed hard against the metal railing of a fire escape, and pain shot through my numbed body. But before I could even finish registering that had happened, I crashed into a dumpster, smashing through the thick black plastic lid with a crunch.

I lay among the garbage and plastic bags, my limbs no longer responding and my chest heaving as I struggled against the darkness that loomed in my vision, threatening to completely envelope me.

And through the black fog that was folding around me and my unresponsive body, I could make out voices. Two forms loomed over the sky above me.

"Oh, dang, dawg! Look what you did! It ain't damaged, is it? The contract specifically said we weren't to damage it."

"Hm. Well, it's still alive, at least. Doesn't look too broken."

"Ya shouldn't have shot it so close to the edge of the roof, Strenko! You almost cost us the bounty!"

"Bah, be silent, Zeck. You hunt the freaks and monsters, and sometimes the accidents happen. The Hamato Clan is just going to have to understand that. Come on. Let's get him restrained and in the truck..."

The last sensation I was aware of was human hands grabbing me and dragging me up, and then I couldn't hold on anymore and everything faded away.

* * *

Where... where was I?

How much time had passed?

I felt so heavy...

I couldn't quite push my way back up out of this darkness...

" _Oh, Leonardo_!" Distant and far away... Echoing through the fog that filled my brain... " _We found you at last! You really do exist!_ "

That voice...

Who was it?

" _I'm so sorry, we never meant for you to get hurt. But I promise you, everything's going to be okay from now on. You're safe now, and nobody will ever hurt you again, brother. Not if we have anything to say about it_."

I realized there were hands resting on my shell. Why were there hands touching my shell? And why wouldn't my body move?

And then, slowly, my world faded back into nothing.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 _Yup, those bounty hunters are humanized Rocksteady and Bebop, if anybody's curious. I wonder who else will make an appearance in this story?_


	4. Waking up in Paradise

**Chapter 3: Waking up in Paradise**

* * *

Don't move...

Don't twitch even a single muscle...

It was like a lightswitch in my brain was flipped, and suddenly I was awake, instincts screaming at me that I wasn't at home, and I wasn't alone.

There were voices talking nearby.

Who were they? Where was I?

I was laying on my plastron, eyes still closed. If I moved, whoever was out there would realize I was awake. I needed time to figure out what was going on first. I needed to pretend to still be unconscious.

...Ow.

I realized my left shoulder and shell kinda hurt.

"Do you have any fours?"

Huh. I vaguely remembered that young man's voice talking to me while I was drugged. It was a quiet, smooth voice.

"Nope! Go Fish." a cheerful voice chirped out.

Humans. There were humans in the room with me. And they sounded like they were close. Thankfully, it didn't seem like they realized I was awake yet, and I intended to keep it that way as long as I could.

I concentrated on my surroundings, trying to learn what I could without moving and my eyes still closed.

A familiar weight was gone from my shell, so my swords were gone. Not terribly unexpected, given the circumstances. Had the bounty hunters taken them, or these new humans?

Other then my sore shoulder, I felt fairly comfortable, so I didn't think I was too badly injured. I also didn't feel any ropes or shackles, and I didn't seem to be restrained in any way, which surprised me quite a bit. I had been terrified that I was going to wake up strapped down to a medical exam table in some lab, if I ever woke up again at all. Perhaps I was in a cage? It felt like I was laying on a padded mat, and I was warm, which was a nice change from the cold chill that had been a constant for weeks now outside on the streets. There was even a pillow under my head, along with what felt like a smaller, fluffier cushion of some sort tucked under my right arm.

That puzzled me for a moment. It was my left arm that was hurting, so why did they put a cushion under my right arm? It didn't feel like a square pillow, but was rather oddly shaped, soft and lumpy and...

Wait... Was I holding a stuffed animal? Somebody had given me a stuffed toy of some sorts?

Um... Why?

"Do you have any... sixes?" The cheerful voice asked.

There was a pause.

"Dammit." a different low, gruff voice grumbled unhappily.

"Hee!" the cheerful voice beamed, and there was the sound of cards being passed.

Where were we? What did these human want with me?

And... and just what exactly did they do to me while I had been unconscious?

My stomach clenched as I suddenly recognized the sharp and unpleasant scents of disinfectants, ointments, and other medical odors on my skin. I felt my scales rise, and I struggled to keep my breathing calm.

Oh gods... just how many humans had poked and prodded me while I was drugged and asleep, pawing over my body like some medical curiosity? How many blood and tissue samples had they taken? How many scans and x rays had they run on my unconscious form, with charts and pictures of my skeletal structure and inner workings on the walls and desks for them to analyze?

"Hm? Oh!" the smooth voice suddenly perked up, apparently he took notice. "Hey... Hey guys! I think Leo's waking up!"

I inwardly cursed myself. I had started to let fear take over and lost control, and what little element of surprise I had was now gone. I couldn't afford to be so weak!

And there was the creak of metal folding chairs as the three humans quickly scrambled up to their feet.

"Wait, shit? Really? About time!" the gruff voice sounded suddenly interested.

"Oh my gosh! Yesss! Leo! Finally!"

Crap. They were going to come over here! With my cover of seeming unconsciousness blown, I let my eyes blink open to see just exactly where 'here' was while I could.

I... what?

I blinked in confusion.

Just... where was I?!

Of all the things I expected to see, finding myself in the middle of a huge, lush indoor garden was not it. There was a canopy of emerald leaves created by large, towering trees overhead, and a thick carpet of grass underfoot. It looked like I was laying on a futon in the middle of a meadow at the edge of a carefully tended for grove of trees. Flowers were everywhere, both scattered in the field and in elaborate flowerbeds, and nearby, a small artificial waterfall stirred the waters of a decent sized pond covered peacefully in floating lilies.

And yet... surrounding this large, three story tall fairy tale garden I found myself in were walls. Towering, solid walls all around me, leading up to a ceiling covered in artificial lights. Despite the trees and plants and grass, we were very obviously and very securely indoors. There were no windows, no openings, and the only door I could see, a double glass door set into a wall at the end of a pretty cobblestone walkway, looked like it was covered with secure electronic locks.

This was indeed a paradise.

And it was also a cage.

I turned my head to study my apparent captors as they eagerly approached me.

Once before I had been captured by humans. Back then, I had thought for sure that if the humans only knew that I could talk and think and reason just like them, they would realize that I was a living, breathing person and then they would treat me with more dignity and kindness.

I had been little more a child then, and hopelessly naive when it came to humans.

No, when they had learned I could talk, a nice nurse sat down and talked kindly with me for hours. I had thought I had found a friend, and opened my heart to her. And she then turned around and handed off everything she had learned to the head scientist for study. My intelligence was seen as little more then a scientific curiosity, and the more I tried to show them that I was sentient and had feelings, the more tests were run to see just how similar to humans I actually was.

No. I knew better now. The best way to survive and escape was to hide as much of myself from my captors as I could, and keep the humans as clueless as possible. If I convinced these humans that I was nothing more then a dumb, simple turtle for now, then they wouldn't be expecting a skilled, dangerous ninja to make an escape later.

I kept my face expressionless as I watched them stop a few yards away, obviously noticing that they made me nervous and thankfully willing to give me space. They were younger then I was expecting, still only teenagers. Three brothers from the look of it.

The tallest and oldest looking, dressed in a purple kimono, was tall, thin, and willowy, with long, smooth black hair pulled back in a neat ponytail and a set of fancy goggles resting on top of his head and a belt of gadgets around his waist. He looked to be about nineteen, almost an adult, but not quite. He had a gap between his front two teeth, and his mahogany eyes were sharp and intelligent.

Next to him, dressed in a red t-shirt and ripped black jeans, stood what I assumed was his younger brother, looking to be about seventeen. He was a bit shorter, but much broader and more muscular, built like a boxer. His black hair was short and spiked up, with the tips dyed as red as his clothing, and it was obvious that his nose had been broken once or twice in his life already. He moved with the certainty and sureness of a born fighter, and his hazel eyes gleamed with eagerness and confidence.

The third human was obviously the youngest, only about fifteen, and was dressed in an oversized, baggy orange long-sleeve shirt that almost fell over his hands. His messy, wild hair, unlike his brothers, was an almost white blonde, bleached, judging by the dark roots, and almost looked fluffy. He looked and moved almost like an excited puppy dog, eagerly grinning and almost bounding across the grass. His eyes, unlike his two brothers's brown eyes, were a shade of blueish grey. Almost... almost the same shade as my own.

I gently nudged aside the stuffed teddy bear that I had apparently been given to sleep with and slowly pushed myself up into a crouching position to face them, favoring my sore left shoulder. Without thinking, I instinctively reached over with my right hand to support the apparently injured limb, and was startled to feel jagged edges on my shell where it should have been smooth. Alarmed, I twisted about and a sharp wave of nausea hit me as I saw a large, ugly gouge scarring the top left of my shell.

How... My shell was broken!

"It's okay, Leonardo..." Purple spoke up soothingly, and I whipped my head quickly back around to stare at them, nostrils nervously flaring. Purple held up his hands in a calming gesture."You're going to be okay. The damage isn't severe." He sighed and looked at me apologetically. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. Unfortunately, the agency we hired to find you proved to be far more careless and forceful then we anticipated, and your shell took some damage when you fell off of a roof when they tranquilized you."

"Donnie fixed it up as best as he could though, bro." Orange tried to reassure me. "He's super good at that sort of stuff!"

"Yeah, those assholes completely screwed up everything." Red growled, and then he looked at me, and his voice suddenly became quiet and surprisingly gentle for all its gruffness. "We never meant for you to get hurt. Never! We just wanted to find you. We brought you here to take care of you and keep you safe."

I kept a blank face as I eyed these three humans, giving absolutely no sign that I was comprehending anything they were saying. They were obviously trying to gain my trust, to lower my guard, but why? What did they want with a mutant turtle?

Speaking of my turtleness...

I let my eyes shift to the side to glance at pond and then flicked back to the humans.

"I'm Michelangelo, by the way." Orange beamed an eager, friendly grin. "This meathead is Raphael," he pointed at Red, "and this is our big genius brother Donatello." Purple nodded in acknowledgment. Michelangelo put his hands behind his head and rocked on his heels playfully. "But you can call us Mikey, Raph, and Donnie if you want. That's a lot easier! Is your name still Leonardo? Can we call you Leo?"

I hesitantly took a few steps back and, when they didn't stop me, I quietly slunk over to the pond and slipped in, sending smooth ripples bouncing across the pond water. A minute later, I surfaced once more under the small wooden dock that extended a few feet into the pond, my nostrils spraying a little water as I exhaled. Keeping my whole being low and mostly submerged underwater, I kept only my eyes and nostrils above the water's surface as I watched them warily from under the deep shadows of the low wooden planks above me.

Mikey paused in his rocking and lowered his hands, looking concerned at his brothers. "Did... did I say something wrong?"

"Crap." Raph exhaled, and ran his hand over his face, then glanced at the other two.

Donnie sighed and slowly walked up to the edge of the pond with the other two close behind. "Listen, we owe you an explanation, obviously." Donnie rubbed the back of his head, before he knelt down at the muddy edge and resting on his heels. "About, well, everything. Who you are, where you are, and why we were looking for you." He rested his arms on his thighs and sighed, before looking up at where I was half hidden in the water. "Well, first off, we're in the private quarters of the main Hamato Clan complex in New York City. This is a secure location, and we're safe here. I... I don't know how much you know about your past and who you are..." He paused to study me for a moment, searching for some form of response.

I only eyed him warily from my watery hiding place.

Donnie swallowed hard at my lack of response, then shook his head. "Well, let me start at the beginning, then. Twelve years ago, our father, Hamato Yoshi, bought you from a store, intending you to be a pet for us. Unfortunately..." He paused and winced painfully. "There... there was an accident." All three brothers grew somber. "We... we never found what exactly happened to you in the aftermath. All we knew was you were gone." Donnie looked back up at me, his voice growing more steady as he continued. "But then, six years ago, we were approached by some agents from the Earth Protection Force. The EPF."

It took every ounce of my willpower not to tense up at that name, to not show any hint of recognition on my face.

"They were looking for our father." Donnie continued. "We couldn't figure out why they wanted him, but thankfully, as one of the largest ninja clans, we weren't without some means of protecting our own. We not only able to force them to abandon their attempts to take our father from us, but, in the aftermath, we managed to snag some documents to find out exactly what they were looking for." He looked up at me seriously. "And that's how we learned about you."

I didn't acknowledge his words in any way. I could not panic now. I had to keep calm. I had to keep my expression completely blank.

"What we learned from those pilfered EPF reports was actually rather startling." Donnie shifted back to his story, turning more into Fascinated Scientist mode. "You see, there's this mysterious alien chemical, known only as mutagen. I... I'm afraid I haven't quite figured out what exactly it is or where it came from, but from what I understand, when it comes in contact with an organism, it combines their original DNA with the residual DNA from the last living thing they had been in contact with. Somehow, you must have had encountered this mutagen." Donnie swallowed. "And apparently the last living thing that had touched you... was our father. That was why the EPF was interested in our father. They managed to trace the human DNA in your blood to him."

"Leonardo... do you understand what that means?" Raphael stepped forward, crouching down as well and looking at me seriously. "That means our Dad's blood runs through your veins, just as surely as it runs through our own."

Mikey spread out his hands warmly towards me. "Leo... it means that you are our brother!"


	5. Cracks in the Plan

**Chapter 4: Cracks in the Plan**

* * *

 _'You are our brother, Leo...'_

Three sets of human eyes looked hopefully towards the dark water under the dock.

One set of turtle eyes just barely breaching the water's surface stared unblinkingly back.

Donnie finally cleared his throat. "It's... a lot to take in, I'll admit. But we've been wanting to meet you for a long time." He looked around the indoor garden, rubbing the back of his head shyly. "Uh... I knew you'd be half turtle, so I had the clan's meditation garden modified so it would be more comfortable for you. I.. I hope you like it, Leo." He glanced at me hopefully.

I continued to stare blankly at them, the only movement was my nostrils occasionally flaring as I breathed.

"Hm." Donnie frowned, standing up and looking concerned.

Raph frowned. "Do you think he understands us?" he wondered.

Donnie sighed. "I did warn you guys that this might be a possibility." He studied me, continuing to frown. "Leo started life as a turtle. From little I've learned, it's quite possible that his turtle traits remained dominant. And even if he did inherit the ability to understand speech, there is a very limited time to cultivate the ability." He swallowed hard. "If... If he remained isolated during his first years, then he may have lost the ability for language completely."

"So he might not even know what we're saying?" Mikey asked him, disappointed. He looked at me, then frowned, obviously pondering this.

I didn't move or respond in any way, continuing to watch them suspiciously from my mostly submerged position.

Mikey bent down with his hands on his knees as he peered over to watch me closely over the water's surface. "Leo? Blink if you understand us, bro."

The three humans all held their breath, staring at my eyes and snout barely visible above the water's surface.

Finally, after a minute or two, Raph leaned over to ask, "So... Uh, is he blinking because he understands us, or is he just blinking because he needed to blink?"

Donnie and Mikey shrugged, obviously at a loss.

Then suddenly I tensed up and slid back further under the dock.

"So how goes it, young masters?" a new voice spoke out, sounding respectful on the surface but carrying an undertone of sarcasm.

The three brothers turned to see the secure double doors slid closed once more as two new humans walk in.

The one who had spoken was an older man, a black man with greying hair and a sullen, almost resentful aura about him, like he carried a grudge against the entire world. I had the feeling that he had many sandcastles kicked in as a child. He was wearing a white lab coat and several scientific tools could be seen poking out of his pockets, and I sunk deeper into the water, narrowing my eyes. A scientist? What was he doing here?

The other man was taller, broad in the shoulders and narrow at the waist, walking with an arrogant swagger and all the grace of a trained martial artist. He sported a thick, neatly trimmed brown beard, and was dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt that was only buttoned halfway off, showing off his muscled sculpted chest proudly.

"Doctor Stockman, Sensei Bradford." Donnie's composure changed, turning stiffer and more formal as he stood up to greet the two new humans. He narrowed his eyes, watching them. "What are you doing here? I thought I said that we weren't to be disturbed while we were meeting Leo."

"Yes, I can see that we're interrupting quite the touching family reunion." smirked the bearded man who I assumed wasn't the doctor and thus probably named Bradford. He turned and glanced straight at the dock that I was currently hiding underneath with more then a casual curiosity.

...

I didn't like him.

"Forgive us, Master Donatello." The lab-coat man, who probably was the Doctor Stockman, didn't sound very sincere as he came up to stand at the water's edge, threading his arms behind his back as he also studied what little he could see of me thoughtfully. "But the Council sent us to fetch you, insisting that they speak with you at once. You've spent the last three days ignoring all of your classes and duties in favor of your new little 'project' here, and I'm afraid that some of your responsibilities just can't be put off any further."

"He's not a 'project'." Mikey protested, arms crossed and blue eyes narrowed. "He's our brother!"

"Mikey is correct." Donnie said tartly. "Leonardo is a Hamato, the same as us, and will be treated with the proper respect. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Stockman tilted his head in smooth deference to the ponytailed teenager.

Bradford raised a thick brown eyebrow that was as manicured as his beard. "Oh? In that case, should I arrange for a seat for your new 'brother' at the clan council table as well, then?" He glanced back at where I was hiding, obviously amused. "Or perhaps he would prefer a swimming pool, complete with a low umbrella to peek out suspiciously at everybody from underneath?"

"That's enough, Bradford!" Raph bristled, stepping forward with a snarl.

"Raph..." Donnie put a hand on his brother's broad chest, halting him.

"Just because we have to listen to him in the dojo doesn't mean he can mock our family!" Raph growled, hands twitching.

"I meant no disrespect, of course." Bradford bowed slightly.

The brothers didn't look convinced in the slightest.

Donnie narrowed his eyes, the so-far warm reddish brown turning hard and cold. "In the future, you will text me if you wish to speak with us, and we will come out to the foyer meet with you. I don't want anybody entering this room except for me and my brothers."

Dr Stockman frowned. "With all due respect, Master Donatello, my staff and I need access to your 'brother' to make sure..."

"If Leo has any health issues, I will handle them myself." Donatello cut him off, dismissing him with a wave of a hand. "I am more qualified then any other doctor in the city to care for him."

"But, it is necessary for me to..." Stockman's face darkened as he started to argue.

"I am the Chuunin of the Hamato Clan, and I am telling you in no uncertain terms that Leonardo and his sanctuary are off limits!" Donnie snapped angrily, cutting him off. "Are you questioning me?!"

Both Stockman and Bradford looked startled. Apparently, such outburst must have been rare from the purple-wearing teenager.

Michelangelo and Raphael both came up to stand behind their older brother, arms crossed. All three of them stood between these two men and where I was hiding, blocking me from their view almost protectively.

"Leonardo is not a new experiment for you to obsess over, Dr Stockman. He is under our protection, and will not to be touched or bothered unless there is a medical emergency, in which case I will personally handle it. Do I make myself clear?" Donnie glared down his nose at them.

"Understood. My apologies." Stockman quickly composed himself, smoothing down his lab coat. "Of course, I and my staff are still fully at your disposal if you ever feel like you have need us in the future."

"Thank you, Doctor Stockman." Donnie said icily. "Now please wait for us outside."

"But the Council wanted..." Bradford started.

"We will be along shortly." Donnie cut him off. "You will wait for us outside."

"Now shoo." Raph lifted a lip in a sneer.

The two adults paused, looked at one another, and then bowed respectfully. "Of course."

As they turned to head towards the door, Dr Stockman threw one last look my way, and, for just a second, there was a cold, predatory look in his eyes. And then they were gone, the doors sliding closed and locking behind them.

"Oh gods." His icy demeanor immediately dissipated, and Donnie gave a shudder as his shoulders slumped.

"You did good, Donnie." Raph reassured him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I HATE being Chuunin." the wiry, purple clad human ran his hands over his face. "I'm not cut out for this! I just want to build things!"

"You're doing great, Dee. You're an awesome Chuunin." Mikey murmured, hugging him tightly. "Dad's going to be so proud of you."

Donnie gave a small, grateful smile, then suddenly seemed to remember that I was still there and turned, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. "Ah. Um... sorry you had to see all that, Leo. Unfortunately, being the head family of an entire ninja clan means that there are some politics that we have to deal with sometimes." He shook his head. "Don't worry, though. We'll make sure nobody will come in and bother you."

"I know that the Council wants all of us to meet with them, but can I stay here with Leo instead?" Mikey asked, looking back towards me. "I can talk with him and make him feel more comfortable."

Donnie sighed and reached up with both hands to massage the muscles at the back of his neck, obviously trying to rub out some of the tension. "Mikey, Leo's... understandably stressed out at the moment. A lot has happened to him. It might be best to give him some space right now and let him settle in on his own terms." He sighed and let his hands drop. "Let's give him some time to calm down for now and get used to his new home."

"Oh." Mikey sounded disappointed, glancing over to where I was hiding. "I... I guess?"

Raph sighed, and looked up at me, his green eyes searching my own, before finally shrugging. "We have to go take care of a few things, Leo, but we won't be far away, so if you need us, we'll come help you. Don't worry, nobody will bother you down here."

Donnie nodded. "Everything here is yours, Leo. Make yourself at comfortable and at home. We'll come back in the morning."

The three humans lingered for a moment, watching me, then finally they turned and headed for the door, obviously reluctant to leave.

Mikey was the last one to walk out the door, and he paused halfway through, looking back towards the pond.

"Leo...?" Mikey gave me a warm, fond smile as he looked back at me. "Welcome home, brother."

And then he stepped out through door after his brothers. The doors closed and clicked into place, locking, and I was left alone once again.

Only the sounds of the waterfall pouring into the pond echoed through the large room, with not even wind existing to ruffle leaves on the trees. If I concentrated hard, I could faintly hear the clicks and hums of fans in the wall and ventilation systems, and they must have imported insects to pollinate the plants, as I could see the occasional butterfly and bee flitting around.

Surrounded by large trees and lush plants, for a long time I remained submerged in the pond up to my eyes, inwardly processing all the startling information dumped in my lap at once.

I had been captured by the Hamato brothers, son of Hamato Yoshi. My former owners from my brief tenure as a pet.

To tell the truth, the confirmation that I carried Hamato Yoshi's blood in my veins was hardly surprising. Master Splinter had theorized that for years, often wistfully saying that I had his old master's blue eyes. What surprised me, though, was that these three humans called me their... brother?

Did they really, honestly consider me their brother?

Why? Why would three humans want a turtle mutant as family? What did they get out of it?

Was it just a ploy to try and get cooperation and loyalty out of me?

Then there was the troubling news that the EPF was still out there, looking for me. That was what truly unnerved me. Did they know I was alive? Could they track me here?!

...

No.

I was Leonardo, a powerful ninja and a proud warrior. I was clever, skilled, and strong. I wouldn't be anybody's pet. I wouldn't live out the rest of my life trapped in a turtle bowl, even one as pretty as this.

I needed to escape. I needed to get far enough away that the EPF would never find me. And now apparently there were these Hamatos for me to deal with as well. Just how far would they go to keep what they considered to belong to them? Would I spend the rest of my life hunted by them as well?

Finally, deciding that I needed to move eventually, I peeked out from under the wooden planks of the dock and allowed myself to surface out of the water a bit more, looking around warily.

After a few minutes of searching, I finally spotted a half hidden camera up in a tree pointed down towards the pond.

Figured. I was not going to be left alone.

I swam up to shore, and purposefully kept my movements simple and animal-like as I crept under a tree and crouched. Knowing that somebody was probably watching me, I figured this was a good of an opportunity as ever to reinforce the misconception that I was a simple, dumb turtle, completely incapable of complex problem solving.

Complex problem solving like planning escape routes. A room this large had to have weak points, I just needed to find them.

I took this moment to first examine my injured shell as best as I could. Shell maintenance was always difficult, and I didn't have a mirror to help me. From what I could tell, there was definitely a large gouge, leaving an ugly scar by my shoulder, but it wasn't too deep, and it looked like it had been treated with some sort of resin-like seal. It wasn't pretty, but, as far as shell damage went, it wasn't life altering. I could move without worrying about making it worse.

I then crept out and spent the next few hours slinking around the enclosed garden like a nervous animal, feeling the walls, exploring potential hiding places, and secretly scouting out as many cameras as I could, trying to figure out the blind spots.

It reminded me of a zoo enclosure. There were several additions added to 'entertain' me, a tire swing, a large flat rock with several basking lamps set up, and even an exercise area, with bars and balance beams and other structures to promote agility and strength.

I also found a small tiki hut off to the side, really little more then a small round shed with open sides, made up of bamboo and reeds with a circular grass roof. Peeking inside, I could see there were pillows covering the floor, and a comfortable looking cloth hammock strung up for use as a bed if I so desired.

Outside the hut was a stone patio, where I found, to my surprise, a chabudai, a low traditional japanese dining table, with comfortable cushions placed around it. There was a large watermelon with the words 'Welcome home, Leonardo!' carved in the green rind set on it, surrounded by other various fresh fruits, some of which I had never seen before. There was also a metal counter near that, upon closer inspection, acted like a small personal salad bar, keeping open trays of veggies and lettuce cool and fresh.

Well, at least they weren't expecting me to eat out of a bowl set on the ground.

I continued my poking and prodding, and quickly came to the conclusion that we must have been underground. Turtles have extremely good tremorsense, though it operated best underwater, and that, combined with my years of living in the sewers, allowed my to guess that three of the walls of my pen were surrounded by solid earth. The fourth wall, the one with the door in it, felt more hollow. This garden was set against the side of three stories of an underground building.

I pondered this. Being underground meant a more complex ventilation system, right?

I could use that.

* * *

As the day wore on and I continued cautiously exploring, occasionally hiding, and trying to internally map out all the cameras I could find, I began to realize that the lights were slowly beginning to dim. After a while, it grew dark, with small white LED lights flickering on across the darkened ceiling like a sky of stars.

Night. They were imitating nighttime. Did that mean it was night outside as well? I had no way of telling.

But the darkness was just what I needed. Even if, as I suspected, the cameras had some form of nightvision, I had found an area against the wall by a large support beam that I was certain was located in a blindspot.

This was my chance. Time for ninja mode.

It wasn't that hard for me to scale the support beam up the wall, climbing up until I was near the ceiling. And from my earlier observations, I had noticed several large vents that looked promising. I quickly made my way towards the closest one.

It was too securely sealed. I would need a welding torch to break that free.

I carefully explored for a while longer, knowing that the longer I was out of sight of the cameras, the more likely that somebody might be sent in to look for me.

Finally, success. The cover of a medium side vent embedded in the wall felt slightly loose, and I was able to carefully break it off without making a lot of noise.

I peered into the disappearing round venting tunnels beyond.

It was time to leave..


	6. Before the Dawn

**Chapter 5: Before the Dawn**

* * *

With all the silence and grace of a spider, I slid through the metal tunnel set up in the ceilings of the building. I was a ninja moving through a compound of fellow ninjas. I realized just how difficult and dangerous this would be.

Master Splinter... please, let your spirit be with me!

Thankfully, it was a fairly good sized venting system, allowing me to creep along without the sides of my shell scraping along the side, but it was a confusing labyrinth. More then once, I found myself hitting a dead end and forced to turn around and backtrack.

Every so often, a vent would allow me glimpses of the rooms below. I had entered in at around the second story, which appeared to be mostly offices and meeting rooms and a lot of hallways. Occasionally, I would see crimson-clad ninjas walking casually together, not on patrol, but merely going about daily business. Those must have been the Hamato grunts, the rank and file of the clan. I tried to listen in on them as they walked underneath me, completely unaware of a stealthy turtle hiding in the vents above, but most of the time they had moved on before I could catch anything. What little I did hear was just small talk. At one point, I noticed one crimson-clad ninja trying to operate one of a row of crazily high tech, complicated looking vending machines. I was close enough to hear him muttering quietly about how 'Of course they couldn't get normal vending machines. No, Master Donatello just _had_ to make these, and all he wanted was a damn bag of Fritos!'. Apparently, Donnie had taken time from being a busy Chuunin to upgrade the break rooms for his ninjas.

Thankfully, from what I could hear, there was absolutely nothing being whispered about a mutant turtle, especially one that might have escaped. It seemed like so far everything involving me was thankfully going unnoticed.

Suddenly I froze mid crawl through the vent, and held very still, listening over the thud of my heartbeat.

I could familiar voices.

The Hamato brothers.

I flattened myself and listened for a little bit.

I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. They were obviously still a little ways away, and the sound was muffled and echoed a little in the vents.

If... If I could get a little closer, maybe I could hear more. Maybe, if they were talking where they didn't know I could hear, I could learn what their true motivations were regarding me.

Carefully, I slid forward, figured out the direction the voices were coming from, and finally found a vent looking down in the room.

And there they were. Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo.

The three brothers were sitting in a control room with a wall covered in monitors. A quick glance showed me that these were the feeds from the cameras scattered across the garden room I had been held in. There was the pond, and the hut, and the flower beds, only in black and white now due to being in night vision mode.

Were they spying on me?

The room looked like they had been camped in there for a while. There were blankets and pizza boxes and empty cans of soda everywhere.

Currently Raph was sitting back, munching on a large bowl of seasoned popcorn, while Donnie was curled comfortably in a beanbag chair against the wall, obviously hard at work as he typed away at a laptop. Mikey was right up at the monitors, closely examining each screen.

"Mikey..." Donnie said patiently, not looking up from his screen. "I'm not going to tell you again. You're going to hurt your eyes being that close to the monitors."

"I'm trying to spot Leo!" Mikey complained. "And my face isn't any closer to these screens then you are to your laptop screen."

"That's completely different." Donnie huffed, though he did scoot his laptop back an inch or two.

Mikey exhaled, leaning back and frowning as he scanned the screens. "I tell you what, guys. Leo's going to be awesome when we play hide and seek. It's all 'Where's Waldo' hard-mode here."

"He's survived twelve years alone out in the city." Donnie reminded him. "Leo has probably had to be good at hiding."

I could see Raph's face darken, and he muttered, "I really wish we had found him earlier. Like, a LOT earlier."

"Me too." Donnie's jaw tightened a little as his typing grew a little slower and more forceful. He looked up, eyes narrowing. "I don't even want to imagine all that he's been through over the years. All the scars on his body... he didn't get those accidentally. He's been cut and stabbed. Repeatedly. I actually found bullet holes in his shell."

I remembered getting shot. I had jumped in and shielded a woman and her small boy as her furious abusive and drunk boyfriend pointed a pistol at them and fired. And for my troubles, I had gotten shrieked at and pepper sprayed in the face. That had not been a good day. Master Splinter had scolded me for hours while carefully prying the bullets out.

My chest tightened a little at the memory of the patient and worried rat sternly lecturing me while tenderly doing his best to ease my pain.

"One of the reasons I'm hoping that we can get him to communicate with us." Raph had bristled up with the topic. "I need a list of faces to smash in. NOBODY hurts my bro and gets away with it! EVER!" He threw a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth while slouching down grumpily.

Donnie sighed and ran his hand over his face, leaning his head back against the wall. "And then we, his own family, hired the bounty hunters who tranquilized him off of a roof, taking a chunk out of his shell. No wonder Leo probably distrusts all humans."

"We never should have listened to Bradford and hired those goons." Raph testily picked through the bowl of popcorn as if searching for something. "Fat lotta good all those promises on paper not to hurt him were. If we had found Leo first, we damn well wouldn't have shot him off a fucking roof!"

I was surprised by the intensity in his words and voice. He was sincerely upset about my shell.

"We had been looking without success for six years." Donnie reminded him wearily. He gave a wry laugh and shake of his head. "I was beginning to wonder if he even existed."

Mikey was silent for a moment, then glanced back at his brothers. "What are we going to do if he really can't talk or understand us?"

"Take care of and protect him?" Raph shrugged, and tossed a particularly buttery piece of popcorn that he had found in his mouth. "Doesn't matter if he talks or not. He'll still be our bro."

"Of course he's our brother!" Mikey scoffed as if that was an obvious given, turning back to the screens. He touched the screen and was quiet for a long moment, blue eyes searching. Then turned back to his brothers with a shy grin. "We've only known him for less then a day... Is it strange that I already love him so much?"

Raph gave an amused snort and merely ate some more popcorn, but his expression clearly showed that he knew exactly how Mikey felt.

I swallowed hard, not sure how to take this. They... actually sounded sincere.

"I'm going to bake him muffins." Mikey decided out loud, turning back to the screens. "I bet he'd like muffins."

"I still haven't determined how much of his digestive system has changed from his beginnings as a turtle, so nothing with any dairy product in it." Donnie mentioned absently, typing away at his laptop. "It's very possible that he's lactose intolerant. Also, no chocolate or processed sugar for now."

"Hm..." Mikey's eyes narrowed, still looking for any hints of turtle on the screens. "A challenge, then. I accept."

"I really wish he had eaten something earlier." Donnie's brow furrowed in concern, even as he continued working. "He seems underweight, and who knows what his diet's been like out there on the streets. I'm worried about malnutrition. I've been planning on putting together a dietary plan once we figure out what foods he likes."

"Hey Dee, you still working on bringing Dad here?" Raph asked Donnie curiously, popping another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Donnie nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Yeah, I'm just finishing up the final details now. I think he'd like to be here with all of us, and I really want him to meet Leonardo." He gave a wry grin. "It's not everyday that you find out that you have a long-lost son, after all." He went back to typing. "It's going to take a week or two to get everything set up, and then I'll head over to Japan to bring him over."

"Cool." Mikey tilted his head and leaned in close, obviously spotting something interesting on one of the screens, before decided it wasn't a turtle brother and going back to searching. "I know Dad's going to love Leo as much as we do."

I exhaled silently, and then started backing away from the vent. As much as I wanted to stay and listen to them longer, I wasn't safe here. If I wanted freedom, I had to keep moving.

I clenched my jaw, and starting creeping down the vents once more.

I didn't belong here, I reminded myself.

I didn't belong with them.

They were humans, and I had learned the hard way a long time ago that it was never a good idea to get involved with humans.

It... it was for the best.

* * *

I carefully pried the vent off, and peeked out, sniffing eagerly at the cool fresh air combined with the smells of the city.

A snowflake landed on my snout, and I looked around the dark and abandoned street.

I was outside!

I was free!

Slinking out of the vent attached to the side of the building, half hidden behind some dumpsters, and looked up at the building I had just escaped from.

I had made it! I had outninja'd a ninja clan! Ha! Take that, humans!

Huh. I remembered seeing this building from a distance before, a stone structure that almost resembled an old stone castle. I had been intrigued by it, as it was supposedly a dojo, but never investigated it. I never would've guessed that there was a whole complex hidden deep underground.

Right. I exhaled, my breath misting in the cold air, and looked around. I needed a plan for what to do next.

I needed to disappear. Forever. New York wasn't safe for me anymore. I needed to go someplace far away, remote, where nobody could find me.

I could head down to South America, disappear into a thick, remote rainforest in the Amazon Basin somewhere. It... it was a plan that I had considered before. The city wasn't exactly an ideal place to remain hidden from human eyes, and the only reason I hadn't left was that every time I considered it, I thought back to Master Splinter's body buried behind a sewer wall near our old lair, and I would suddenly feel like I was abandoning him.

But the time for sentiments were over, and my three-fingered hand was forced. I would be safer if I left civilization behind completely, and the climate down in the tropics would probably be more suited for a turtle like myself. I wouldn't have to hide all day, I could actually wander around in the day and do what I wanted. I would be left alone.

A noise startled me, and I turned to see that a brown furred rat had overturned a can, sniffing inside it curiously.

I stared at it blankly for a long second, watching it find an old apple and begin gnawing on it.

 _"You should seek out my old master and his sons. They are your family as well, and you could learn much from them."_

I scoffed and turned away. I was not a pet anymore. I did not want to live my life in a cage. The Hamatos may have meant well, but I didn't belong there.

 _"Our Dad's blood runs through your veins, just as surely as it runs through our own."_

This was insane. Why was I hesitating? I couldn't stay here, I would get caught!

 _"Leo... you are our brother!"_

I looked to the rat and swallowed hard.

 _"I know Dad's going to love Leo as much as we do."_

I looked down the street, catching glimpses of the city beyond, glowing with a thousand brilliant lights in the moonless night. A city that held millions of lives and yet I felt so alone. A city where, no matter what I did, I couldn't ever find a place to belong.

Right?

I growled, startling the rat a little, and pressed a hand against my forehead, rocking as my thoughts raced.

Donatello had said that they were bringing their father here in a few weeks. Hamato Yoshi was coming here.

It was foolish and probably one of the stupidest things I ever considered, but still, this might be my only chance ever to fulfill Master's Splinter's last request that I try and meet his former master. I could just meet him, and then make my escape. Then I planned on never being found by anyone ever again. I would spend out the rest of my days carving a living out for myself in a jungle. Alone.

Not that I minded being alone, of course. I didn't need anybody. I was a trained ninja warrior, after all.

I looked back at the vent I had crawled through. I now had an exit available if things went bad. I knew I could escape.

And the Hamato brothers seemed to more interested in adopting me then experimenting on me. Who knew, perhaps after a while, the novelty would wear off and they would tire of their 'turtle brother' like many humans seemed to tire of their pets, but I would only be staying a few weeks at most anyways. I would leave long before they could grow bored and sell me off to a collector or the EPF.

I supposed I could tolerate being the Hamato's pet for a short while. I would meet this Hamato Yoshi, the human my Master adored. Master Splinter had been the only father I had ever known. I hadn't been able to take care of him in life, and this would be what he wanted. I owed him this much.

Then I would make my escape for good, travel to Ecuador or somewhere similar, and be lost forever, never to deal with any humans again.

The rat looked up and watched me nervously as I stepped forward, its whiskered nose twitching as it sat back and tried to figure me out. I gingerly dug in the dumpster for a second, until I found a paper bag from a nearby fast food restaurant with several french fries still inside. I carefully put them on the ground, and the rat eagerly pounced on them.

* * *

A short time later, I was back in my 'sanctuary', as Donnie had called it, with no one the wiser about my ability to leave this room at will. If I played my cards right, my secret would remain safe, an escape route for me if things went bad.

I studied the shadow-hewed garden for a long, quiet moment, the only light coming from the twinkling artificial starlight above.

And then I slowly made my way over to the table with the food left out for me, and grabbed some fruit and a few vegetables. I settled down in a place where I knew I would be in full view of one of the cameras, and slowly began to eat.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 _Inner Logical Leo: *Lists all the reasons why he shouldn't mess around with humans, how the most important goal should always be focused on survival, and reminds himself that loneliness is just a state of mind, and he doesn't really need anybody.*_

 _Inner Chibi Leo : *perks up hopefully* Wait? I can has brudders?_


	7. Of Wars and Muffins

**Chapter 6: Of Wars and Muffins**

* * *

The lighting in the garden sanctuary slowly began growing brighter, and I was impressed by the level of detail the Hamatos had put into this day/night cycle. There was even a pinkish glow at first, like the room was being bathed in a sunrise, before slowly transforming into full sunlight conditions. I took a moment to appreciate it. It was a lot more natural feeling and a lot less stressful then, I dunno, simply flicking the lights on and off like I imagine most people would do.

I had strategically moved into position to deal with the coming day. I found a particularly large fern plant, and now lay huddled under the broad, leafy fronds, my eyes narrowed as I closely watched the entrance doors.

The Hamato brothers had said they would come back in the morning. I had to be ready.

I had thought through my plan some more last night while hiding in the pond again overnight, and I had decided that I would give this three weeks. Nothing more. If Hamato Yoshi didn't come in that time period, then I would leave regardless. And if there was any hint in the slightest that I was going to be medically experimented on, then somebody was probably going to get punched, and then I was leaving immediately. I wasn't going to risk that again ever.

It wasn't long until I could see movement on the other side of the glass door as the humans approached, and I tensed up, waiting.

The doors slide open, and Mikey bounded in eagerly, carrying a small box, followed closely by Raph, who walked in at a more casual pace, a couple of reusable grey grocery bags carried easily at his side. Finally, Donnie came in last, tongue stuck out slightly as he balanced a large cardboard box filled with what looked like wires and electronics.

"Leo?" Mikey called out as he looked around eagerly, before he hurried up to the pond, crouching down and twisting his head to peer under the dock as he clutched his box. "Leonardo? You in there?"

Raph set down his bags as he glanced around. His hazel eyes finally fell on the fern plant I was peering out from under. "He's up there, Mikey."

Mikey perked up immediately when he spotted me as well. "Leo! Bro! Good morning! I hope you slept well!" he chirped happily, and quickly bounded my way. I flinched at the rapidly approaching human, but he apparently could sense my personal boundaries and slid to a stop several yards away, kneeling down in the grass to open the top of the box and show me the contents. "Look! Muffins, bro! Donnie and I made you muffins for breakfast!"

I remained crouched under the broad leaves of the fern, peeking out from underneath without showing any level of comprehension or reactions, only watching him warily.

Huh... Were muffins supposed to be that shade of neon green, with shades of blue swirled in?

"They're made with algae and worms." Mikey beamed. "It was Donnie's idea!"

Oh. Uh...

"Here! Try one! They're surprisingly good!" Mikey dug one out of the box.

Was he really insinuating that he himself had actually...?

Wait... Was he really about to...?

A green muffin bounced lightly off my snout.

Yes, he was. He really tossed a muffin at me.

I didn't move an inch, my only reaction was a blink as I continued to watch him warily, letting the clearly-tossed-in-a-friendly-manner-and-not-in-any-way-thrown-as-an-attack muffin glance harmlessly off my snout, where it rolled to the ground and lay in the grass next to one of my three fingered hands. I didn't look at it once.

That didn't seem to bother Mikey too much, he just grinned at me and sat back in the grass.

Donnie set down the box he had been carrying and dusted off his hands. Then he moved over and started picking through the grocery bags that Raph had carried in, mentally sorting them. "We brought other foods for you as well, Leo, so if you really don't like algae and worms, there's other alternatives here to choose from. I still don't know what diet you prefer, but if there's anything you want, we'll get it. You are a Hamato, and this is the Hamato compound. We want you to feel at home."

Continuing my strategy from before, I just continued to quietly observe from my sheltered hiding spot under the plant.

Donnie moved to the box he had carried in, and looked up at me as eagerly as Mikey had been, as if he couldn't wait to show me what he brought with him. "I also thought that I'd work on a little project while I was here today. Last night I thought up something you might like, and I want to see if I can put it together and get it to work. You see, I realized that you..." He paused as the phone on his cloth belt buzzed, and he turned and picked it up, glancing at the screen. He frowned as he read the text. "Really?!" he huffed in annoyed disbelief. "They can't leave me alone for one morning to spend time with my brothers?!"

"What is it, Dee?" Raph moved over to glance at the phone screen.

Donnie sighed and showed it to him. "Some of the contractors are having issues, and apparently they need me there."

"Damn." Raph frowned. "Can't Bradford take care of it?"

Donnie was quickly typing a reply already. "I'd like to think so, but it sounds like Xever really messed this up and, considering these are the contractors that are supposed to be working on Dad's room, I'd rather not leave it to chance. I need to go take care of clan business for a few hours or so."

"Donnie, bro. We literally just got here." Mikey sounded disappointed.

Donnie finished his typing, and re-pocketed the phone with a sigh. "I know. I'm not happy about this either, but as Chuunin, it's my job. "

Raph hazel eyes glanced over at me and Mikey, then back to Donnie, obviously feeling torn. "Dee, I really don't like the thought of you going out alone. I'd normally go with you as backup, just in case, but..."

"Stay here with Leo." Donnie absolved him with an absent hand wave, folding up the box lid of whatever invention he was going to show me, and moving it off to the side so it was out of the way. He straightened up and arched his back, cracking it wearily. I suddenly wondered just how much sleep he had gotten the night before. Then he turned to all three of us, the one hiding in the shrubbery included, with a smile. "Go ahead and help Leo get to know a bit more about our family and perhaps get a little more comfortable. I'll bring lunch when I return in a few hours."

"Yeah." Raph walked over and unhappily squeezed his shoulders in a possessive hug. "Don't worry, we'll take care of Leo, bro. Call us if they give you any problems."

"Yeah." Mikey had moved over to hug him from the other side. "We'll come running in a heartbeat. I'll even nunchuck Xever in the face, if it'll make you feel better."

"We're not going to start bludgeoning employees, no matter how annoying they may be." Donnie said dryly, then chuckled and ruffled his youngest brother's bleached hair. "But yeah, that just might cheer me up. Thanks." He sighed and looked up at me almost sadly. "I'll work on your invention later, Leo. I promise."

"Don't worry!" Mikey bounced back to his previous seat, next to the box of algae muffins sitting in the grass. "I'll tell Leo all about our adventures while you're gone!"

"You do that, Mikey." Donnie smiled as he held a palm against the security panel, and the doors whooshed open.

Why did I have the feeling of impending doom?

"We're ninjas, bro!" Mikey looked up at me, beaming proudly. "We get in to some crazy situations sometimes!"

I eyed him from my hiding place. Maybe if I didn't move at all, he'd eventually grow bored and leave me alone.

* * *

"... and that's how I became the Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey gleefully concluded.

Dear sweet Kami above...

That human boy must've had lungs that rivaled my own!

For almost two hours now, Mikey talked almost nonstop, hardly breathing it seemed sometimes, while in the background, Raph calmly put away the food that they had brought, tidied up a little, and was now sitting and looking bored as he leaned against a tree and played games on his phone. As if his younger brother wasn't currently spouting fantastical tales of space travel, time travel, even dimensional travel, battling monsters, demons, and aliens.

Thought it all, I remained crouched, staring at him. Mikey told the stories with enthusiasm, his eyes lighting up as he waved his arms, pantomiming wild action sequences. The adventures he was telling me... they couldn't be true. Could they? I was a mutant turtle, for god's sake, a freak that most people would find unbelievable, and even I was finding the tales wild and outlandish. But Raph was sitting there, absently listening in and occasionally adding a detail or two if he thought Mikey missed something, like these sort of things were business as normal.

Mikey beamed at me, rocking in the grass as he added, "They made a statue of me and everything! You've got to see it one day, Leo! It's so cool!"

Raph scoffed, eyes on his screen. "And you never, ever let us forget it, do ya?"

"Ignore Raph." Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. "He's just jealous because I totally kicked his butt in the arena."

"You didn't fight fair!" Raph immediately bristled, looking up from his phone with narrowed eyes.

"There was NOTHING in the rules against tickle fights." Mikey sniffed. "How dare you besmirch my honor!"

"Oh, I'll besmirch your face!" Raph snarled, setting his phone down dangerously.

Mikey seemed to revel in the art of poking the bear, and grinned widely. "Hey, boy. Now settle down... Don't make me grab a feather!"

"That's it, Mikey!" Raph launched himself at his blonde youngest brother with a snarl. "I'll take that feather and shove it up your-"

"Raph! Language! Really bro!" Mikey admonished him with a gleeful chortle, rolling out of the way and flipping up to a standing position with all the ease of a professional acrobat, before he took off running.

And, for the first time that morning, I moved, pushing myself up to watch, absolutely perplexed, as the red brother roared out murderous threats as he chased a nimble, laughing orange brother around the clearing. Punches were thrown, insults were hurled, and spinning kicks were blocked.

As somebody who had gotten into hundreds of fights, I could tell that they weren't serious, and they weren't going to hurt one another. No, this was more like a game. They were like two stray puppies I had seen rolling and tussling with one another, growling like it was the most ferocious battle of their life but meaning none of it. I had no doubt that if one of the punches accidentally landed, the game would stop instantly with a flurry of apologies and a quick examination to make sure it wasn't serious.

Raph got Mikey in a headlock, and was trying to wrestle him down to the ground, but Mikey twisted about and licked his arm, covering it in spit. Raph's eyes widened in horror, and Mikey took the opportunity to break free and flee with an evil laugh. Raph swore and broke out running after him, promising much bodily harm in creative terms.

Without thinking, I crept forward a step, moving a little bit out from my hiding place as I watched them with intrigue.

I rarely got to watch humans act like this. Normally they were screaming at me. Or shooting at me. Or trying to dissect me.

It was... kinda amusing, actually.

They were wrestling close to the pond now. Mikey managed to sit on Raph's back and push his face into the grass, but Raph twisted around and grabbed Mikey's ankle, flipping him off, before jumping on top of him.

Heh.

My hand touched something, and I glanced down to see the muffin that Mikey had tossed to me earlier.

I paused for a moment, then picked it up and sniffed it. It actually smelled sort of pleasant. I tentatively took a bite.

Huh. It was good! Besides the algae and actual worms, there was honey and oats and bits of dried apple. I sat down and munched on the rest of it as I watched them.

Mikey immediately noticed, and beamed happily. "Oh! Dude! Do you like them?"

His attention on me instead of the red brother trying to pound him into the ground, Mikey almost casually slipped out of the hold Raph was trying to hold him in, flipping the startled spiky haired over and sending him splashing into the pond with a yelp.

Ignoring the splash, Mikey quickly bounded to the box of muffins and grabbed another, gently tossing it over to me with a hopeful look on his face. "Here's another one if you want it."

It landed on the grass next to me, and I studied it for a moment, before picking it up.

"Eeee!" Mikey squealed with absolute delight as he watched me eat the muffin. "Leo likes my muffins!"

And then he was full body tackled sideways by an enraged, sopping wet red brother.


	8. Observations

**Chapter 7: Observations**

* * *

Raph and Mikey were sitting in the grass, casually playing a game of Crazy Eights, when the door slid open, and Donnie entered, carrying three take-out containers. "Hey guys! I got the mess all straightened out, and I brought you both chimichangas from the cafeteria. Apparently it's Mexican food today."

"Donnie!" Mikey immediately leapt up and pounced on him, eager to share the news. "Leo liked the muffins!"

Donnie shifted the food to one hand so it wouldn't get squished and glanced up at me. His face brightened considerably when he saw that I wasn't hiding anymore, but was now observing them curiously from a safe distance. "Oh, good! That's definitely a... um..." he blinked at his brothers as he noticed that his little-brother-hug was more then a little soggy. "Why are you two absolutely soaked?"

Raph shrugged, picking up the cards to put them away. "Mikey pushed me in the pond earlier."

Donnie heaved a resigned sigh. "And you returned the favor."

"Of course!" Raph grinned at him, standing up and dusting the grass off of his pants. Both he and Mikey's clothing were visibly disheveled and covered in dirt and grass stains. He and Mikey both took the container Donnie offered them.

Donnie just rolled his eyes and walked over to a flat rock off to the side. To my surprise, he took off the lid of the final take out container, the one I assumed was his own, and set it on the rock, backing away while giving me a friendly look. "I picked you up some steamed salmon as well, Leo, if you want it."

I eyed him warily, still sitting out in the open but not acknowledging that I understood him. I did give a tentative sniff. I could smell the salmon from up here, and it did actually smell really good. As long as they didn't expect me to get too close to them, I might just go down there and try some. The chimichangas smelled amazing as well, but apparently I was only getting fed turtle food for now. Eh. That didn't bother me too much. It just meant my act was working.

Raph glanced at Donnie as he began digging in to his food. "So, what was the big issue?"

Donnie groaned. "Oh, it was so stupid. Xever apparently couldn't find some of the materials needed for Dad's room from our normal supplier, and instead of expending the effort of actually searching other venues, he just ordered different parts that looked similar. Of course, that doesn't work, and when the contractors brought it up that it wouldn't work, he insulted them and tried to tell them to MAKE it work. They got upset, and I had to not only source out the proper materials and have them rushed over to make it in time, but I had to soothe some very ruffled feathers." He sighed and fingered the bridge of his nose. "I'll bring up his incompetence at the next council meeting, again, but I'm sure Dun will wave it off once more. I don't see what Darius sees in the man. He's clearly not management material."

Mikey sighed and set aside his half-eaten food, obviously seeing a greater need at the moment. He stood up, walked over, and grabbed Donnie's head, massaging it carefully. "Dude... just relax. You're with your bros now. As we're trying to show Leo, this is a stress-free zone."

"Mikey, you had better not be getting cheese in my hair." Donnie warned him darkly.

Mikey paused, and examined his fingers for a second, before licking them clean. "Okay, we're good now." He reached for Donnie's scalp again.

"Nope! Nu-uh. Thanks but no thanks." Donnie danced quickly out of his grasp, throwing Mikey's fingers suspicious looks. "Just... eat your food, Mikey. I'll destress in my own way." He walked over and eagerly picked up the box he had left behind earlier, looking through the components with giddy glee. "I can finally make Leo something neat!"

He spread out a blanket and began emptying out the box, laying wires, screws, electronics, tools, and pieces of metal casing in a neat and organized system around himself. Once the box was empty, he turned it over, using it as a makeshift workbench.

"So what's the end goal on this project?" Raph asked him curiously, taking another bite and chewing. I was glad he asked, as I was wondering that myself.

"Well," Donnie's tongue was stuck out as he began piecing things together. "I realized that Leo might benefit from some form of music therapy. Studies show that it can reduce stress, promote communication skills, and enhance cognitive functions." He paused for a moment, fingering through a pile and searching for a particular screw, then, after finding it, leaned back down and resumed working. "Plus, you know, it gets rather quiet in here. He might enjoy it." He gestured with his screwdriver towards a small but neat pile of electronics. "I'm going to make him a simple but sturdy and waterproof portable music player. It will have an easy to use, basic interface for him to interact with along with high grade digital speakers." His nose wrinkled as he concentrated on a particularly tiny edit. "To make things as simple and effective as possible, I've programmed an advanced AI program that will access a database of three terabytes of music and audio files to create playlists based on songs and/or podcasts that seem to hold his attention."

Oh. Master Splinter had loved listening his radio. I supposed music would be nice, as long as I could use it without revealing too much of my turtle act. But why didn't he just buy a radio from the store? Wouldn't that be a lot easier?

Raph studied him for a moment, then merely nodded, going back to take another bite. He didn't seem to see anything unusual in his brother building me a device that sounded like it belonged in a spy novel, only its singular purpose was just to play me music I liked

I continued to observe these confusing humans as the afternoon wore on.

Donnie was obviously in his zone, humming to himself as he worked.

Once his red brother and orange brother finished eating, they began lightly sparring with one another. That definitely got me staring.

It wasn't like their wrestling and chaotic chases from before, but more like the structured practice that Master Splinter used to put me through back in our little dojo. But whereas I had to run through my katas and lessons alone, these two worked together to practice their martial art moves.

I watched, mesmerized despite myself.

That... that looked amazing, and I found myself itching to practice myself. Oh, it was so hard to remain hiding and still! I wanted to play too!

But I had to hold back, to keep up my act. I was a mutant, after all. I learned the hard way a long ago monsters couldn't play with humans.

But still... it was tempting to watch and dream.

It was odd, though. As I watched them, I could see some similarities in style to what I had been taught, but, strangely, their martial art seemed to be a mix of several different styles, but very little of the signature Hamato style that was prominent in what Master Splinter had shown me. Master Splinter had based all his teachings and his own style on what he had learned from his Master Yoshi, and passed it onto me. Didn't their father teach them? Why was their style so different?

Of course, it looked like they were sparring pretty casually, so maybe I was just reading too much into it.

Finally, Raph glanced behind him, and held up a hand, signaling Mikey to hold on. "Aaaaand there he goes. Figured it was going to happen soon."

I glanced over to see what he was talking about, and quickly sat up a bit more, nostrils flaring, when I saw Donnie face down on his makeshift workbench, screwdriver still in hand as he snored lightly.

Was... was he okay?

Raph walked over and carefully took the screwdriver out of his sleeping brother's hand, moved the more delicate items out of the way, and then shifted him a little so he'd be more comfortable.

"Poor Donnie." Mikey sighed, coming over to kneel down beside him sympathetically. "I don't think he's slept more the a few hours since we found Leo."

"Wish we could do more to help." Raph agreed. He stood up and glanced at Mikey. "You brought one of your Space Heroes novels, right? Let's read it to Leo for a bit while we let the genius nap."

"Deal!" Mikey eagerly grabbed a dark blue paperback book with a picture of a spaceship on the front from one of the bags they had carried in earlier.

Raph carefully sat next to Donnie, wrapped a strong arm around him, easing him up against his side. Donnie murmured something, then fully accepted the offer and curled up against his red brother, using him as a pillow as he passed back out. Mikey snuggled happily into Raph's other side, and the red brother draped an arm over him, before opening the book and beginning to read in a low but surprisingly clear voice.

I watched them quietly for a long while.

Listening to the red brother reading gently out loud, I suddenly found myself missing Master Splinter with an intensity that it made my chest ache. He used to read to me like that when I was little. I would snuggle into his warm fur and listen to him for hours, usually until I fell asleep knowing that I was completely safe under his strong arms. The world around us wasn't a cruel, cold place in those moments, but instead, we were where the story took us, his gentle voice conjuring up fantastical worlds in my young imagination where I could be a hero. Where I could belong.

Sitting down below me were three brothers who obviously loved each other, and would do anything for one another.

I had known what it was like to have a family like that once.

I exhaled, and then, forcing myself to move on to other thoughts, I slowly got up, moving to pick at the salmon.

Donnie had been right about one thing. I was shamefully underweight. If I was planning on traveling thousands of miles down to another continent in the middle of winter, I needed to take advantage of the free and plentiful food while I could. I only had three weeks at most to get myself back to a healthier weight.

I carried the fish off further into the trees, and tried to ignore the reminders of what I had lost and would never have again snuggled together against the wall.

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon, and, despite myself, I felt myself getting drawn into the story being read. It sounded like this story was part of a much larger series, but I was still able to understand enough to be slowly enthralled. Raph was just getting to a rather exciting part where the protagonist, a 'Captain Ryan', had just gone down to an ocean planet in search of a rare seaweed to cure some mind control poison plaguing his crew, when suddenly the phones of all three brothers buzzed loudly, startling Donnie awake with a snort.

"Crud!" he rubbed his eyes groggily, looking around. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yup." Raph affirmed casually, glancing at his phone.

Mikey's face fell as he looked at his own phone. "Wait, Bradford wants us to train already?"

Raph grunted, and then put his phone away and stretched. "To tell the truth, we're lucky that he's given us a few days off as it is." He shook himself, then glanced at Donnie. "You okay, bro?"

Donnie cricked his neck and winced. "Yeah... the nap helped." He sighed and looked around for a second, before spotting me sitting on a low tree branch. "I just wish I could've worked on Leo's project a little more."

"He ate the fish you brought him, if it makes you feel any better." Mikey offered him a hand up.

"Oh, good." Donnie smiled up at me, then sighed. "Come on, help me put this stuff away. I'll just have to work on it later."

The brothers quickly put all their things, including Donnie's project, away in the box, and set it off to the side again.

"We have to go to ninja training now, Leo!" Mikey waved to me. "It was great hanging out with you today, and we'll be back in the morning! I'll bring you more treats!"

I remained crouched in the tree, watching him quietly.

Donnie smiled up at me. "Sorry I wasn't very good company. Perhaps I'll be able to be around more tomorrow, brother. I hope you're comfortable in here."

"Later, Leo." Raph waved casually.

And then the three brothers walked up to the glass doors, Donnie pressed his hand on the lockpad, the doors whooshed open, and they walked out.

I watched the doors close securely behind them, and exhaled.

These Hamato brothers were confusing and I didn't understand them at all.

I climbed down from the tree. Suddenly, the three story tall room with a giant indoor garden felt... empty.

I wondered absently if Raph would read more of that story later. This 'Space Heroes' sounded interesting, and I would at least like to know if he ever managed to save his crew in the end. It wasn't like I'd find many books down in the jungle, and I figured I'd enjoy it while I could.

Deciding to explore a bit more, I began poking around, examining each tree, plant, and decoration, trying to continue to learn every inch of this fancy turtle bowl I found myself living in.

Suddenly, the scales on the back of my neck bristled, and I slowly looked back behind me.

On the other side of the entrance, visible through the clear glass doors, was Dr Stockman, standing there and watching me with his hands clasped behind his back.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 _Silly Leo. Donnie would never let one of his family settle for something as plebeian as generic radio. It's no good unless there's a risk of it accidentally gaining sentience and try to take over the world._


	9. Unclear Intentions

**Chapter 9: Unclear Intentions**

* * *

Doctor Stockman...

The scientist that the Hamato brothers had explicitly warned to leave me alone.

The first thing I noticed was that he wasn't alone. Another man, thin and wiry with dusky skin and an almost Hispanic complexion, played absently with a switchblade as he stood beside the doctor, watching me as well. He was dressed in a black vest and jeans, and had the look and feel of a street fighter. The look in his eyes as he watched me was one of amused contempt.

I flattened myself low to the ground and narrowed my eyes, watching the glass doors suspiciously.

Why was he here?

What did they want?

And why were they watching me?!

I kept an eye on them as I slowly and cautiously backed up, then slipped behind a tree for cover, glaring around the bark to watch them.

The man with the switchblade turned and mentioned something to Stockman with a sneer, then snickered gleefully at his own joke, though I couldn't hear anything through the sound-proof doors. Stockman continued to stand there stoically and watch me, arms behind his back.

Growling low, I narrowed my eyes even further and let myself slip back further into cover, melting completely away into the trees and foliage.

When I hadn't reappeared for several minutes, the switchblade wielding man slowly stopped playing with the weapon, frowning.

He turned and asked Stockman something, to which the taller man curtly gave a short reply and a shrug.

The thin man in the vest huffed, pocketed his blade, and leaned up against the door, cupping his hands and pressing his face between them against the glass, leaving his face looking distorted as he squished up against the glass. His dark eyes peered around, obviously trying to locate the missing turtle man within.

 **WHAM!**

My three fingered hand suddenly slammed up against the unyielding glass right where his face was pressed, causing him to jump back and fall hard on his rear with a startled but unheard yelp.

Suddenly I was right there in front of them both, with only the solid bulletproof glass of the doors separating us. My teeth were bared and my face was pulled back in an angry snarl as I let out a loud, angry reptilian hiss.

To his credit, Stockman didn't even flinch. He just raised an eyebrow and watched me coolly.

The soundproofing made it so I couldn't hear anything being said, but I could only imagine the words coming out of the street thug's mouth as he scrambled back up to his feet, his switchblade back in his hands as he lunged angrily for the door.

Stockman held up a hand, stopping him, and said a few words, his gaze never leaving me.

I backed up a few steps, crouched and bristled, making it very clear by my tense and coiled body language that if they dared to enter, I would immediately attack. My very aura crackled with dangerous energy.

They. Were. Not. WELCOME!

My ice blue eye, steeled and dangerous, met Stockman's sharp gaze and held it. Frigid blue versus calculating brown. I was not afraid of him, and I would not back down.

He didn't look intimated or upset. He merely raised an eyebrow, studied me for a long moment, then calmly nodded and turned away, motioning for his companion to follow.

The other man hesitated uncertainly for a moment, then finally threw me a dark look and pointed his switchblade at me, obviously saying something he thought was tough and threatening, before he too turned and followed Stockman away down the hallway.

I watched them, eyes narrowed and teeth still bared in a silent growl.

Once I was sure they were gone, I stood up and at glared at the now empty glass door, my mind racing with a thousand thoughts and questions.

One thing I was certain of, though.

That encounter had not been spontaneous. Stockman hadn't just been walking by and decided to peek in on me.

No... Stockman had waited to appear until after Bradford had called away the three Hamato brothers. He had known that I would be alone and without the umbrella of protection their presence offered me. Indeed, I realized that there was a very real possibility that Stockman and Bradford were working together, that it had been a part of the plan for Bradford to call them away at that specific time, for that very purpose, so that the doctor could look in on me without being interrupted.

I turned and began to pace a little across the grass, still feeling agitated.

Why? Why was he there? Why had he brought a minion? Did he just want to show him something? Was he planning on actually entering through the doors and into the sanctuary, but changed his mind when I displayed such aggressive behavior?

What would he have tried to do once in here? What did he want? What did any of them want?!

The more I paced, the more agitated I grew.

Something was going on here. Something definitely wasn't right.

From all the stories that Master Splinter told me, Hamato Yoshi was a affectionate and caring father. Yet his sons seemed, for the most part, left to care for themselves. Donnie obviously carried far more weight as Chuunin then he was comfortable with, so why did Yoshi allow his son to suffer without intervening? Why were the Hamato brothers burdened with so much of the responsibilities in running the clan?

And they said that Bradford was training them. Why didn't Yoshi, their father and one of the most skilled ninjas in the world, train his own sons personally? Why was he across the world in Japan, why didn't he come over here with his sons to meet me, if they were all so excited about my capture as they claimed to be?

For that matter, why didn't he have a room already in the Hamato Compound here in New York? Why did they have to hire contractors to build one for him specifically? Why couldn't he just stay with his sons?

And there was even more then bothered me then just Hamato Yoshi's inexplicable absence. The more I thought about things, the more concerned I grew. The Hamato Clan seemed to be employing some rather shady and, in my judgement, dishonorable characters. Dr Stockman, Bradford, the man with the switchblade, who may or may not be the Xever referred to earlier. The Hamato brothers didn't seem to care for any of these men, and yet, judging by Donnie's words earlier, they were powerless to go against this Council and its Darius Dun and get rid of them. Where was their father in all of this? Since they were all underaged, it would make sense to have a council of adults overseeing clan matters, supposedly on their behalf, if they had no parental authority, but they spoke as if their father was alive.

Things just weren't adding up.

I slowed in my pacing, and rested a hand on a tree trunk as I looked up, taking a deep breath.

There was something going on here under the surface. Possibly something bad. I was honestly starting to wonder if the three brothers might be as trapped as I was. Perhaps even more. I could escape anytime I wanted. They could not.

And Yoshi... his lack of involvement in all this was absolutely baffling, if the stories about him my Master used to tell were true. Perhaps when I met the man himself, I would learn more, but until then...

I looked back to the door, to where Stockman had stood earlier with his lackey, eyes narrowing as I considered the situation.

I needed more information. Both to help myself, and the Hamatos.

I glanced up at my escape vent up on the wall across the room, and the ventilation system that crisscrossed the compound.

It would be risky.

But I knew just how to try and get it.

* * *

Hours later, it was late at night, and many of the ninjas in the compound were either going out on patrol, or heading back to their quarters up on the second floor. I was considering going back to my sanctuary as well before I was missed, having learned very little for all my poking around.

I was almost offended on behalf of the Hamato brothers as I slunk through the ventilation shafts. Whoever was in charge of security and building maintenance should be fired. There were signs that the vents had, at one point, been secure, but neglect and time had taken its toll. All the maintenance hatches to the vents I came across had once been securely sealed shut and locked, but now all that held some of them on were coats of paint on the outside. There were bolted gates blocking access between sections and from one level to another, but now bolts were loose or missing, covers were rusted, and grates were slipping.

I merely slipped out of a loose vent, crept out and raided an unguarded maintenance closet for some bolt cutters and screwdrivers, and the compound was now my playground to explore. I made a mental note to leave an unsigned note on a desk somewhere pointing out this glaring weakness after I left.

Anyways, I had just been about to give up, when investigating the elevator lead to a new discovery. The elevator had settings for five floors.

I had learned from both personal exploration and talks from overheard conversations below that the ground floor up on the surface was the dojo and the public face. The first subterranean floor was the barracks, where the ninja grunts ate, slept, and played. The second floor, the one I entered first through my vent, seemed to be offices, work spaces, and meeting rooms, including the security room where the brothers had been watching for me on camera last night. The third floor seemed to be more secure, and was the Hamato's personal living spaces, including the entrance to my sanctuary. I hadn't poked around that floor much yet.

Was there really one more level below that? What was down there?

Well, there was one way to find out...

* * *

It had turned out to be far more difficult then I expected to sneak down to this mysterious fourth floor. Contrary to the other floors, the security on this one was intense. It took all of my skills, careful maneuvering of the elevator shaft, and, a lot of subtle prodding looking for weak points, but I finally managed to slip into ventilation system, once again allowing me cover to sneak around in.

Success! Now, to make my way to the nearest vent cover and try to find out why this was...

Well. This was a thing.

My first instinct was to immediately turn around, climb back up to my exit in the alleyway, and try to find the nearest train that would start taking me south.

I stared in horror at the fourth floor.

A laboratory!

I was a mutant living right about a human research facility!

Oh gods, I was going to be strapped down to a table again and turned into an experiment! I had to get out of here!

But then I took a deep breath, forced my panic down, and actually took a moment to reason my way through this.

Even though most of the lights were out, I could see that this was not a medical facility. In fact, most of the research down here had to do with the mechanical. This was nothing like Bishop's lab. There were no specimen locked in cages, no horrific tubes of liquid containing creatures that may or may not be alive. No, there were only half built machines, vehicles ranging from small watercrafts and hoverboards to armored tanks, and a lot of little tiny robots that resembled tiny, round headed velociraptors.

And I quickly noticed that there, sitting in this massive lab late at night under the single light that was still on, sat a red-haired human woman, working diligently at a computer.

I watched her for a long moment suspiciously Why was she down here? It seemed to be after hours, and all the other scientists were obviously gone.

Then I noticed the shadowy form of a human ninja slinking through the shadows behind her, weaving through the abandoned desks like a hunting cat slowly approaching a distracted gazelle.

This lone, red-haired woman was so engrossed in her work, she had no idea that somebody was slowly and silently stalking her...


	10. Transparency

**Chapter 9: Transparency**

* * *

Through the small vent opening, I tensed up as I watched the ninja slowly and silently stalk the distracted red haired woman, teeth gritted and blue eyes narrowed. My nostrils flared, but all I smelled was the dusty vent metal around me, unable to catch the humans scents below.

My mind raced as I tried to parse the situation playing out in front of me.

This vent was too small for me to fit through. I wouldn't be able to just kick it open and dash out if she was attacked. I could keep searching for a larger vent, but that would take the scene in front of me out of view, and would possibly take too long. If I yelled a warning, I could possibly startle the hostile ninja into quick action before I could do anything.

Hm. I did have that screwdriver that I had pilfered. If needed, I supposed I could bash out the vent and lob it as a projectile...

The ninja suddenly leapt up behind her, hands raised with fingers curled like claws. "BOO!"

The red haired lady jumped, screeched and whirled about, grabbing a paper cup of coffee off her desk and smashing it in his face.

"Fuck, April!" the ninja reeled back, now drenched in brown liquid. He yanked off his ninja hood, revealing a long mane of black hair, sputtering and wiping his face

"CASEY JONES! You _JERK_!" The woman snarled, clutching at her chest as if she was trying to calm her heartbeat. She growled and reached back to grasp for a pencil off of her desk, throwing it at him angrily once she found one. "You almost gave me a heart attack! You're lucky that coffee was cold!"

"You're telling me!" the ninja named Casey ducked as the pencil bounced off of his shoulder harmlessly. His voice was thick with a Brooklyn accent, indicating he was probably a native of New York. He wiped at his face with a sleeve. "Doesn't make it any less gross!"

I sat back on my heels in the vent and exhaled quietly in relief, hand on my plastron. Then I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the humans below. Typical. Well, at least I wasn't going to have to blow my cover just yet. I settled back to continue watch them.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me." the redhaired woman, April, huffed, sitting back down and digging out several napkins out of a drawer, handing them to him. "How did you even get down here? This is a secured facility!"

Casey held up his keycard in one hand as he reached over and took the napkins, sticking out his tongue playfully. "I'm a lieutenant in the Hamato clan, remember? I gots me some privileges with that title." He moved around to sit on the edge of her desk and began dabbing at the cold coffee. "Angel and Irma sent me down looking for you when you didn't show up for supper. Or 'Dancing with the Celebrities'. Or a reasonable hour for bedtime."

Now that he was in the light, I could see that the burgandy-clad ninja was a tall, scruffy looking, muscular man who looked like he'd be more at home in a hockey rink then a dojo. I was surprised to hear that he was a lieutenant. His movement while sneaking, while proficient, wasn't exactly the level I would expect of a higher-ranking ninja. He moved like somebody who preferred to wade right into the middle of a battle, fists swinging gleefully and stealth and finesse be damned.

"Sooo..." Casey drawled out, wringing his long hair free of coffee, "Why are you still down here, O'Neil? I'm fairly certain closing time was hours ago."

"My roommates worry too much, they didn't need to bother you about this." April grumbled as she went back to her computer, starting to type again. "I'm in the middle of a big project I want to get done. Don't worry, I'll just finish writing this section, Casey, then I'll head up to my room. It'll only take a minute."

"Or in a couple of hours." Casey scoffed. "Don't kid yourself, Red. You know as well as I do that you're going to end up working all night again if I don't stop you, and then you'll end up tired and crabby, and then you'll finally stab Stockman with a pen tomorrow like you've always fantasied doing, and while that would be absolutely hilarious to watch, Donnie will become all depressed because his girlfriend ended up in jail for attempted homicide."

"Casey! Quiet!" April hissed at him, reaching over to smack him lightly on the arm. "That's supposed to be a secret!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "The only reason you know is because you're nosy!"

"Uh, the only reason I know is because I was innocently fetching supplies from the supply closet for Irma and I opened the door only to find you two snogging in there." Casey rolled his eyes, then glared at her. "Which, I might add, traumatized me for the rest of my life, thank you very much."

"We were NOT 'snogging'!" April protested, her face almost as red as her hair.

"Hey, all I know is that I walked into find my boss and my best friend attached at the mouth!" He apparently thought of something, and turned to her. "Oh, and speaking of Donnie, have you heard anything about what he and the rest of the Hamato bros have been up to lately? I haven't even talked to Raph in days, and my fists are starting to get itchy. I have a quota of thugs I need to punch, and it's being neglected."

April sighed, shook her head, and sat back in her chair, swiveling around a little. "No, but it's something big. I've rarely seen Donnie so worked up or excited about something before."

"Like... 'Possibly world-ending dangerous' big?" Casey looked curious and intrigued.

April shook her head slowly, obviously pondering this. "No, I don't think so. It's something else. Something... personal."

"Well, I do know they're actually moving Master Yoshi over to the States here." Casey offered, snagging a handful of funsized candy bars from a bowl on her desk and unwrapping them from their tiny wrappers. "So that's going on right now."

"Really?" April perked up, suddenly looking far more interested and hopeful then she probably meant to. "Does that mean that he's...?"

Casey sobered up a little a shook his head sadly. "No."

April sighed, obviously deeply disappointed.

Casey popped a chocolate square in his mouth. "You missed a really great scene earlier, though. Xever apparently messed something up bad involving the room they're building for him, and Donnie basically took him apart piece by piece on the spot. I didn't even understand half of the words he was spitting out at him! I wish I got it on video, it was awesome."

April looked up, brow furrowed. "Donnie was dealing with one of Dun's cronies alone? Raph wasn't there guarding his back?"

Casey shrugged. "Oh, I wouldn't say that he was exactly alone. I was there, and you know that I always got their backs. Plus there was as half a dozen clan ninja surrounding us as well, but yeah, Raph and Mikey stayed behind in their quarters, from what I understood."

"Strange." April tapped her desk thoughtfully. "It's not like the brothers to split up like that. Just what are they up to?"

"Eh, they'll tell us when they're ready." Casey slid off her desk, chewing on the pilfered candy. "I know what you're going to be up to, though. Saving your work, and heading back upstairs with me before Irma starts to send out search parties."

"I'm almost done!" April protested, clinging to her keyboard. "Just a few more pages left to go over!"

"Red, I will throw you over my shoulder if needed, and, yes, it will be awkward for everybody involved carrying you down the hallways like that." Casey warned her.

April sighed in defeat and turned to push a few buttons on her keyboard reluctantly. "Fine. You asshole." she grumbled without any real venom.

"And proud of it." Casey ate another piece of stolen candy smugly.

April saved her work, then shut down her computer, before standing up and cricking her back with a wince. "Just so you know, Jones, you now owe me a coffee."

Casey frowned and narrowed his eyes as they walked together towards the elevator. "Oh, come on, April! That's hardly fair!"

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for sneaking up on me." she stuck out her tongue at him as the doors opened.

I watched as they stepped into the elevator, the door shut behind them, and they were gone, leaving me alone in a now completely dark lab.

Huh. Donnie had a girlfriend?

I pondered this for a moment, and decided that I liked her. I approved.

I turned to work my way back, realizing that I wasn't going to learn much from the empty lab without getting out and poking around, something I was reluctant to do.

It was good to learn that the Hamato brothers had allies. And, just like I had suspected, there were at least two factions at play here; Darius Dun, Stockman, and their minions, who were not liked by the Hamato brothers and their allies.

Casey and April had been right about one thing. It was absurdly late, and I could feel the weariness in my muscles.

I just had one more thing I wanted to briefly check over tonight on my way back to my sanctuary.

* * *

One floor up, on the third floor, I carefully searched through the vents. This floor was a little different from the others, and was obviously more of a 'home' then the others. There was a set of double doors that I assumed led to the brothers' private quarters, which I kept a wide berth around, a small private dojo, which caused me pause for a few seconds, and I could even see the double glass doors at the end of a hallway which lead to a familiar garden sanctuary.

And, off to the side of that particular hallway was a doorway that was propped open, with yellow construction tape draped around it.

Was that the room they were building for Yoshi?

Perhaps I'd find some clues in there.

I slipped through the vents, and was pleased not only to find that the vent in the ceiling was larger here, allowing me to slip out, but there didn't seem to be any cameras in the room.

I carefully moved the vent to the side and dropped down into the dark, completely empty room, landing in a crouch. My eyes darting about, I gave a tentative sniff of the air, but, as I suspected, nobody was around. I stood up and began examining the room curiously.

It was a fairly good sized room, but was currently completely devoid of any furniture, decorations, or even paint on the grey wall. Looking closely, I could see instructions penciled in on the dry wall at certain points, obviously plans for the room layout and design, but I couldn't make sense of them.

I noticed that the only wall that didn't have any pencil marks was the wall that must've been shared with my Sanctuary. Curious, I looked it over. I noticed a strange, small panel in the corner, and lightly touched it experimentally.

I jumped as the wall suddenly shimmered and changed, and immediately shot back up into the vents, crouching and hiding.

When no alarms went off, I peeked back out.

Surprised and intrigued, I slipped back down into the room.

What once had been a solid wall was now a large window, showing a premium view into the garden.

I ran my hands over the wall experimentally. It didn't feel like glass. What was this?

I chewed the inside of my cheek as I thought this over, and suddenly felt mildly concerned. Thinking back, I had noticed six large rectangular shapes in the wall, two for each floor, but I had dismissed them as a cosmetic design.

But if they were secretly windows... had anybody secretly watched me when I climbed up and disappeared into the vent?

I reached over to the small panel again, lightly touching it once more, and the wall shifted back into a solid wall, showing no indication it had ever been transparent.

Not finding any more clues in the empty room, I climbed back up into vent, closing it behind me like I had never been there, and quickly made my way up through the labyrinth back up to my secret entrance. Once there, I perched just inside, just at the edge of the three story garden, and peeked my head out, looking cautiously from side to side at the room-sized rectangular shapes on the wall around me.

They were all solid looking. I would never guess that they were actually windows. It made sense, though. With a garden as beautiful as this, it would really add some calming atmosphere to an underground complex.

But now, with the brothers keeping me such a big secret that Donnie hadn't apparently told even his girlfriend, my guess was that they disabled the windows so nobody could see into the garden anymore.

I narrowed my eyes, studying the layout critically. Even if the windows turned out to have a one-way mode, and people could look out over the garden without my knowledge, if I kept close to the wall between the windows, it would extremely difficult to spot me.

I... should be safe for now.

I easily slid back down to the garden, kept in the shadows as I skirted the edge, then finally wandered out as normal at the far end of the room, as if I had been back there the whole time.

I rotated my shoulder, stifling a yawn, suddenly sympathizing with Donnie earlier. I hadn't slept hardly at all the previous night, and most of this night was already almost passed. I felt exhausted. Instead of sleeping in the pond again, I decided to try and actually get a good rest for at least a couple of hours in the hammock of the tiki hut, and started to head in that direction.

On the way, I noticed the teddy bear I had woken up with. One of the brothers, probably Mikey, had moved it up to sit against a tree. I slowed down, and paused. Crouching down, I sniffed at it, then picked it up, examining it curiously.

It was old and worn, definitely not a new toy purchased specifically for me. The eyes were mismatched buttons, and one arm looked like it had been sewn back on more then once. Had it been one of the brother's toy when they were little? It smelled like Mikey, so I assumed it was his.

I eyed one of the cameras out of the corner of my eye, and briefly wondered if the Hamato brothers were watching me.

Eh. Why not?

I carried the bear with me back into the hut, crawled into the hammock, and curled up around it, falling asleep almost immediately.


	11. Slices of Life

**Author Notes-**

_Oof, this chapter did a number on me. I had all these plans for showing Leo and his bros bonding slowly, but when it came time to write them, I just couldn't seem to get them to connect. I ended up just smashing everything together, so this chapter feels a little choppy and episodic to me, and doesn't get the feeling of passing time that I want, but eh, it gets the story moving again. The next one is one I'm eager to get to, because that's where the fun is really going to start!_

* * *

Things weren't quite going as I had planned.

My plan, while reckless, foolhardy, and based entirely on emotional compulsions and not logical reason, had started out simple. All I needed to do was convince all the humans in the compound that I had the animal mind and instincts of a simple wild turtle until I could fulfill my master's final wish and escape. How hard could that be? To pull it off, all I had to do was hide in the water or under broad leaves and silently observe everything. The humans would grow bored with me, leave me alone, and I could live my life in peace. Of course, the plan was complicated infinitely by my desire to sneak out almost every night to explore and map out the entire compound, learning everything I could and keeping an ear out for trouble. But I could internally rationalize that off as intel gathering.

No, the biggest threat to my plan was that, for all my planning, I hadn't counted on the Hamato brothers being so... _interesting_!

Despite myself, I often found my act slipping ever so slightly as I couldn't help but watch them interact through the day as brothers, whether they were fighting, playing, laughing, training, or merely just sitting cuddled together, resting. I kept reminding myself that I had to be careful not to let too much of my act slip, because as soon as the Hamatos realized who I really was, that I wasn't really as simple or 'safe' as they assumed I was, they would definitely grow more wary and distrustful of me, and I would probably lose a lot of the freedoms I had quietly won for myself.

But, as time went on and I watched, it seemed like they were always trying to include me. Just little things, like Mikey waving cheerfully to me to let me know he was glad to see me, Raph throwing glances my way as he read out loud, or Donnie carefully explaining everything he was doing to me as he happily put together his projects. It somehow felt like, no matter what they were doing, there was always a spot there for me if I wanted to reach out and take it. An empty space with a sign saying 'Reserved for our brother Leonardo'.

Which was absolutely stupid and obviously just a figment of my imagination. I could never be a part of a human family. I was a monster, a freak!

But... as I continued watching them as the days wore on... a tiny piece of my heart thought that it was kind of nice to pretend for just a little bit.

* * *

Day Five

* * *

"It's finished!"

I was crouched in a tree, and had been watching Mikey and Raph wrestle together below in what had started out as a normal sparring match but was quickly devolving into a situation where one or both of the brothers were going to end up in my pond again.

Donnie's dramatic proclamation fortunately forestalled the inevitable, and instead had all three of us sitting up, looking his way curiously as he proudly strode forward, holding a blue cube with a few large buttons about the size of a breadbox.

"Oh! Leo's music thing!" Mikey rolled and ended up on his feet, bounding over to hang on his brother and closely examine his new creation. Donnie looked as proud as a new father display his offspring as Mikey ooh'd and ahh'd over it.

"It's Leonardo's Modulating Auditory Cache and Adaptive Cue Identifier." Donnie explained.

"Aka, Leo's music thing." Raph came over to poke at it halfheartedly.

"Give it to Leo! Give it to Leo!" Mikey looked up at where I was sitting in the tree excitedly.

I tilted my head curiously.

"Right. Okay Leo..." Donnie exhaled, and almost seemed shyly nervous as he looked up at me while he walked across the grass a few steps, stopping a few yards from my tree. He held up the cube for me to see, then demonstratively touched one of the big buttons on it, and soft elevator music started playing softly. "The interface I created for this is extremely simple, and you should hopefully be able to figure it out by experimentation."

He backed away to a safe distance, and all three brothers watched me.

I looked at them, then glanced down at the device in the grass. Okay, keep following the plan. Let's see here... what would a wild turtle do in a situation like this?

Well, probably not be in a tree, for one thing.

But that minor detail aside... Hm... Let's go with staring for a while. That was always a good turtle-y reaction to go with.

I crouched in the tree, narrowed my eyes, and stared at the device suspiciously for a while.

Okay, Donnie was looking up at me with such hopeful anticipation, it was actually kinda cute. And I had to admit, I was finding myself more curious then I thought I'd be. I never had a gift made for me before. And from a human!

My resolve slipped just a little. I... supposed I could interact just a little. I realized that I really didn't want to see the crushing disappointment on Donnie's face if his gift was ignored or rejected, it felt like a painfully cruel thing to do to the human. Showing them that I had a small hint of intelligence wouldn't hurt, right? As long as they didn't think I could handle complex tasks?

I finally gave in to both the excited puppy eyes and my own curiosity, and slipped down the tree. Keeping a wary eye on the brothers as I moved, I kept my body low as I slunk cautiously towards the blue box, sniffing the air cautiously. Donnie and Mikey grabbed at one another, stifling excited squeals. Raph rolled his eyes at them and crossed his arms, but he couldn't completely hide his intrigued look as he watched out of the corner of his eye.

Keeping one eye on them, I circled the cube a few times, then, seeing that it wasn't going to explode, and they weren't going to make any movement to get any closer to me, I finally sat down on the grass and allowed my full attention to shift to the invention before me. I leaned down and sniffed it, and then cautiously reached over and pushed the same button that Donnie had pressed.

The music changed to an old country western song.

Tilting my head curiously, I pressed it again, and the music changed once more to a modern pop song.

"The AI program I installed keeps track of how intensely each song attracts his attention, and will eventually learn to narrow down the selections to songs and genres he seems most attracted to." Donnie explained excitedly under his breath to his brothers.

* * *

A short time later, I was back up in the tree, staring in horror at the cube as it loudly played some sort of screaming yodeling polka music.

"Huh." Donnie frowned, tapping his chin as he obviously inwardly recalculated program coding. "I wasn't counting on that."

"I don't think your programming can tell the difference between a look of enjoyment, and a stare of pure horror." Raph commented off handedly.

Donnie sighed and walked over to pick up the cube, pressing a button to stop the godawful caterwauling, tucking it under his arm and walking back to the worktable he had set up. "I'll have to tweak the algorithms."

* * *

Day Six

* * *

I continued making my secret nightly rounds, creeping around the ventilation system, scouting out the compound, and trying to learn any secrets I might find that could aid the Hamato brothers and keep them safe.

This night, I decided to continue mapping out the second level. It had been a slow night, there seemed to be a lot of gossip about Yoshi and some 'secret project' the Hamato Clan was going to be involved in, but nothing out of the ordinary. I noticed the lanky man with the switchblade who had been with Stockman on his unexpected visit the previous day chatting quietly with Bradford in a secluded hallway. I managed to learn that this man was indeed the incompetent Xever, and I heard something about 'Yoshi and his brats', but that was all I got from the brief conversation. Xever discreetly passed a piece of paper to Bradford, and then they turned and walked separate ways.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as I watched them leave, unable to follow them without being spotted.

Then, after a moment, I turned and continued my haunt through the compound like a blue-eyed green ghost.

* * *

Day Seven

* * *

Hm. This was new. A large, thick curtain was hung up on the other side of the doorway to my sanctuary, obstructing the view of hallway beyond.

I moved up to the wall where I knew they were planning on adding a room for Yoshi, and pressed a three fingered hand against the wall, listening and feeling cautiously. It felt like there was a lot of activity going on on the other side and, if I closed my eyes, I could almost sense the multiple auras of several humans bustling about.

"Oh." Mikey perked up from where he was sitting in the grass as he noticed my examination. "Can you hear the activity going on over there, Leo?"

Raph looked up from what looked like homework that he and Mikey were working on. He raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Color me impressed. These walls are pretty soundproof."

Donnie who was carefully soldering something inside the music cube in his makeshift workstation, lifted up his goggles, glancing at me. "Oh, Leo probably has excellent tremorsense. He's most likely sensitive to the vibrations caused by the power tools and renovations." He lowered his goggles over his warm brown eyes again, sticking out his tongue as he worked. "Don't worry, Leo. They'll be done in a few days."

"They're just getting Dad's room ready for him." Mikey informed me with a beaming, freckled grin.

"Mikey, how's that history lesson going?" Donnie wrinkled his nose, examining the soldering job critically, before going back to it. "You agreed that you'd concentrate if we held our school lessons in here with Leo."

Mikey sighed and rolled his eyes, before slouching to lean back against Raph's back, lifting up the textbook over his head to read. "I'm working on it! See Donnie?"

I watched them for a second, then turned back to the wall and ran my hand over it one last time, wondering just what they needed to do over there to warrant that amount of activity.

Then I stepped away and decided to investigate the fruitcake Mikey had brought for me today.

* * *

Day Eight

* * *

It was after lunch, and Donnie was busy at his work station, the cube hooked up by cables to the laptop he was swiftly typing on. Raph was down by the exercise area, doing pull ups on one of the horizontal bars set up. I watched him for a little bit, feeling a bit jealous. I usually spent hours honing my body to perfection, and days of mostly hiding, sitting, and staring like a turtle were starting to get to me.

I turned away from Raph, not needing the temptation to blow my cover by suddenly doing complex exercises.

Hm. What was Mikey up to? It wasn't like him to not be in the middle of everything.

I decided to look for the youngest Hamato and see what he was up to. I slid down from the rock. Moving quietly through the trees, I sniffed the air, looking around.

Ah, there he was.

Mikey was relaxing, sitting with his back up against a large tree and munching absently on gummy worms. His blue eyes were trained on a tablet propped up against his knees, and I could hear dramatic music and laser noises coming from the small device. He was apparently watching a movie or show of some sort.

I was behind him, and, intrigued, I continued sneaking quietly up, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was watching.

Hm. A cartoon? He was watching an episode of a cartoon?

A cartoon apparently set in space, from the looks of it. There was some sort of battle going on, with lots of laser fire, and then the camera panned in to a calm human captain sitting in a command chair, and a young officer starting to panic, just before being slapped across the face...

I paused, then perked up.

Oh gods, wait... Was this Space Heroes?!

They made it into cartoon as well?! Was it as good as the books Raph had been reading?

Mikey reached over and grabbed a few more gummy worms, eating them without taking his eyes from the screen. Then, suddenly, he straightened up a little as his shoulders stiffened.

I didn't make a sound as I cautiously settled down on the grass next to him, nervously within arm's reach. This was easily the closest I had been to any of the brothers so far, and I felt a little unsure being this close to a human. He... he wouldn't try to hug me or anything, would he?

He visibly swallowed, and then, ever so slowly, he shifted the tablet a little so that I could see the screen better.

I tilted my head and watched, fascinated by the animated Space Captain currently standing on deck, lecturing his crew.

Obviously doing his best not to startle me, without making any sudden movements, Mikey's hand moved over and hopefully slid the bag of gummy worms closer to me.

I blinked and glanced down at them, then back up at him. Then I decided eh, why not, and cautiously reached over with my three fingered hand to pick one out of the bag. I popped it in my mouth and chewed as I turned my attention back to this intriguing show on the tablet screen.

And, still watching the tablet as well next to me, a delighted grin spread across Mikey's freckled face. He relaxed and settled back more comfortably to watch the show with me.

* * *

Day Nine

* * *

Hm...

I sat back on my haunches, crouched down to fit properly in the vent system, and narrowed my eyes as I studied the situation in front of me.

This was concerning.

So far, in all of my nights so far patrolling the ventilation system, I had battled dust, cobwebs, and rusty bolts. There had been no sign that anybody else had ever been up in here for years.

Until this section up on the first floor. It was quite obvious that somebody, or multiple somebodies, had been crawling around up here recently. There was one particular vent cover that obviously was frequently removed, and the metal floor and ceiling of the vents were covered in small scuff marks and free of dust and debris.

What was going on here? Who was sneaking around up here, and why?

I slid forward and began quietly stealthing forward, determining to find out.

There... the scuffmarks all seemed to end at that particular vent peering down into that room.

Just what was down there that they were so intent on spying on? I could hear a few women's voices down below, but they sounded more echo-y then normal, and the conversations sounded like they were more casual, one voice was even singing. What information could possible warrant repeated spying?

I crept up to the edge of the grill set in the metal floor of the ventilation shaft, and peeked down.

Well... it was a white tiled room, filled with steam for some reason, there was the sound of running water, and... and...

My blue eyes widened, my jaw dropped, and my green skinned face turned an odd reddish hue. I immediately scrambled away from the vent and pressed up against the wall, clutching my chest and trying to calm my pounding heart.

Then, teeth gritted, I turned away and quickly moved towards the nearest empty office I knew of where I knew I could slip in and borrow a marker. I had quite a few choice words to write on the walls of the vent for the next person to sneak up there to see, and yet another item to add to the long list of security concerns I was planning on leaving on the Hamato's desk before I left.

* * *

Day Eleven

* * *

I don't think I had ever been so confused in my life as I was right now, sitting in the grass in my sanctuary and staring at Music Cube 2.0.

I blinked at it, then glanced at Donnie, Raph, and Mikey as if to silently ask them if this was indeed actually a real thing that existed.

"Hm." Donnie raised his goggles, letting them rest on his forehead, and fingered his chin in contemplation, watching my reaction. "I don't think I've quite perfected the algorithm yet."

"At least he's not hiding in a tree this time." Raph patted him comfortingly on the back.

"Aw, c'mon Leo!" Mikey complained. "J-pop is a completely valid music genre."

I blinked and turned back to stare at the box, completely baffled by the synthetic music and bouncy, anime-voice singing coming out.

When that song ended, and a new one started, Donnie scoffed derisively. "That's not even Japanese! They're obviously singing in Swedish!"

"Oh, come on, Donnie!" Mikey gleefully danced forward, "Caramelldansen is a classic!" He began humming along to the song, holding his hands up on his head and flapping them as he swung his hips to the beat of the song.

My nostrils flared as I straightened up and stared at him, wondering what the heck he was doing.

"It's the Caramel Dance, Leo!" Mikey noticed me and grinned as he continued his dance. "It was a huge internet phenomenon!"

"Ignore him." Raph advised me. "Gods know we do."

"That's because you guys have no appreciation for culture." Mikey stuck out his tongue. He playfully bumped up against Donnie and then Raph, never stopping the repetitive dance to the beat of the song. "Come on, bros! Embrace the music!"

"Oh hell no!" Raph made as if to escape.

Smirking, Donnie lunged for him, wrapping his arms around his more muscular younger brother. He quickly held up his hands on Raph's head, flapping them teasingly in mimicry of Mikey's dance move. "Come on, Raph, you heard Mikey!"

Raph sputtered and fumed, halfheartedly struggling to shrug his older brother off, and Donnie gleefully laughed as they tussled over the dance.

I had to admit, the bouncy music and the playful energy from these three brothers was extremely infectious, and I couldn't help an amused chuckle.

"Yeah, see, Leo?" Mikey didn't miss a beat, grinning up at me as he danced. "It's AWESOME! Come on, try it!" He gave a few exaggerated movements, as if trying to show me just how to do it.

I paused for a moment, then hesitantly put my hands up against my head like he was doing, and gave them a few playful and experimental flaps.

"Aw yeah, boi!" Mikey cheered. "Leo's got the moves, dudes!"

Raph glanced up at me, then blinked, and his hazel eyes looked thoughtful. Then he was buried under two brothers who were insisting he dance with them.

* * *

Day Twelve

* * *

I was sitting in my usual perch in my tree, watching over my indoor domain, when I felt Raph studying me thoughtfully.

Finally, after this had gone on for some time, I turned to glance at him, tilting my head.

The spikey haired human met my eyes, then seemed to come to a decision. "Yo, Leo, I wanna see if we can't try something." he said as he pushed himself up to his feet, brushing the grass off his pants. He patted the grass close to him while looking at me, as if asking me to come closer to him.

Curious, I slid down off the branch and came up to him, crouching down and looking at him curiously.

"Here." Raph got down on his hands and knees, then lay flat on the ground and pushed himself up by the arms effortlessly, like he was doing a push-up. He looked at me encouragingly. "Can you try and do this, bro?"

I stared at him and blinked, wondering just what he was up to.

"What are you thinking, Raph?" Donnie was thinking the same thing from where he sat with Mikey, helping him with his math homework.

"Leo mimic'd Mikey a bit yesterday." Raph explained, doing another slow pushup while keeping an eye on me. "Why not other things as well? I figure that we should help him keep in shape, so I'm going to try and teach him some exercises. Y'know, to counteract all the candy I know Mikey's been slipping him behind our backs."

Donnie paused, then shot Mikey a dark look.

"I couldn't help it!" Mikey protested. "Leo loves gummy worms!"

"See, Leo?" Raph tried to encourage me. "Like this! Down, then up." He did another slow pushup.

Oh, heck yes! It was a flimsy excuse, but I would take anything I could get! I was desperate to get some form of training, any form of training! Even if it was something as simple as doing a few pushups, I'd take it! Of course, I still had to make it look natural...

I carefully studied him, then got down and hesitantly mimicked his movement, looking at him confused, as if I couldn't see the point of this.

"Yeah! That's it, Leo!" Raph gave me a wide, crooked grin. It occurred to me that I hadn't ever really seen him truly smile before. From what I've seen in the few days I've known him, he just gave out playful smirks, not full out smiles that lit up his whole face like this.

It was a good look for him.

I did another push up, more confidently this time.

"Hm." Donnie said thoughtfully, standing up to come over a few steps and watch us. "Excellent idea, Raph. We can work out the details of a proper exercise regiment that would be appropriate for Leo. It'll be an excellent way to improve his health."

"Yo, can Leo get ninja training like us?" Mikey asked eagerly, coming over to watch as well.

Ha! As if the three humans could actually keep up with me. If only they knew the level of my skill!

"Yeah, if that's what Leo wants." Raph merely grunted, setting the pace as I matched him push up for push up. "Don't see why not."

Donnie watched us for a second longer. "Well, you're the training expert, Raph. Why don't you figure out some of what Leo is capable of while Mikey and I go out and make us lunch?"

"Sounds good." Raph nodded, not slowing down. "I got this."

"Right, just making sure. We'll be back in about an hour." Donnie informed him as he and Mikey gathered up the school books and paper, setting them in a neat pile.

"We're going to make cheeseburgers!" Mikey, apparently the family chef, informed us.

"Put bacon on mine." was all Raph said with a grunt as we both did another push up.

The other two brothers left, leaving just Raph and I both doing pushups.

"Now Leo, I don't want to push you too hard." Raph glanced up at me as we did another set. "You're still a beginner at this, so don't feel bad if you can't keep up. We'll just go as far as you feel comfortable."

If I couldn't keep up?! Ha! I was Leonardo, elite ninja warrior and student of Master Splinter. I ran across buildings at full speed in the dead of the night as easily as humans walked down the street. My body was trained and honed my entire mutant life to its peak. As if a mere _human_ could keep up with me!

I deliberately did another push up, watching him with a determined look.

He did another pushup with a grunt, his green eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

* * *

Muscles... shaking... Arms... like rubber... But... can't... give in... first...

Raph too was drenched in sweat and his arms were shaking slightly, but he was just as stubbornly glaring at me, matching me move for move.

The doors slid open, and Mikey and Donnie walked in, each carrying plates with the smell of grilled food drifting in with them.

"We're back with food, dudes!" Mikey announced.

We both ignored them, glaring at one another and not slowing down.

"Uh..." Donnie set his food down and walked over to us, blinking. "Are you... did you guys even take a break while we were gone?"

"Break? Who... who needs a stinking break?" Raph huffed, keeping his eyes on me. "I don't! Going strong!... Yup!... Could do this... all day!"

I snorted and narrowed my eyes, keeping pace, a droplet of sweat dripping down my snout.

"Uh... just how many push ups have you guys done?" Mikey asked, coming over as well.

"One thousand one hundred fifteen! One thousand one hundred sixteen! One thousand one hundred seventeen!" Raph counted out aloud as he moved, annoyed.

Mikey and Donnie paused, then looked at one another in disbelief.

"Uh... why is... _this_..." Donnie gestured to the both of us, "... necessary, might I ask?"

"Hey, I'm f-fine!" Raph growled through gritted teeth, not slowing down. "I'm one of the strongest warriors ever... ever trained, after all! Leo's the beginner, and... he can take a break any time he wants to, but I'm... still good!"

I glared at him and kept going.

"Houston, we may have a problem." Mikey observed, frowning and watching us glare at one another.

"Oh gods. This is going to be a thing, isn't it?" Donnie groaned, facepalming, then looked up and sighed, waving a hand as if resigned. "Mikey? If you don't mind?"

Mikey didn't waste a moment. "For Team Leo!" He cried out as he gleefully pounced on Raph, tickling him.

"Hey!" Raph yelped, taken by surprise and unable to fend off the attack as they went rolling across the grass. "That's cheating!"

I gave a splutter and plopped on the ground, my sweat drenched body more then ready to stop. I lay there for a moment, breathing heavily, then couldn't help the smirk that crossed my exhausted face. Yay! Victory! Even if, technically, there was interference. I rolled over, then sat up, trying to regain feeling in my arms. Whoo boy. How did a mere human get so strong?!

Donnie was already digging in a box, pulling out a few sports drinks, grumbling things under his breath as he turned back to us. "Here, Leo. Hydrate." he rolled one across the grass for me, and I caught it gratefully, sitting up to twist off the top and drink it.

"Huh. Well, mark water bottles as something Leo can handle on his own." Mikey observed as Donnie shooed him off and shoved a bottle in Raph's sweaty hands.

"He survived twelve years out on the streets, Mikey." Raph scoffed, sitting up and leaning back, panting. "Leo's not stupid."

I managed to hide my wince as the foolishness of my actions suddenly dawned on me. Crap. Stupid pride! What had come over me?! I was going to blow my cover at this rate! I had never had a rush of feelings like that before, just since when had I been so competitive?!

Then I caught Raph's eye, and he gave a smirk. "I'll win the next one," he promised with a glint in his eyes.

I tilted my head, blinking at him as if I didn't understand a word, then turned my attention back to my drink, taking another drink as I inwardly scoffed. As if.

"Come on, guys. We'll talk about this later." Donnie threw Raph a dirty look as he helped him stand up. "For now, let's eat before the food gets cold."

I watched as a blanket was spread out, and Mikey handed out burgers and bags of chips. Raph leaned against a tree, obviously recovering, and chatted with his brothers.

I glanced at my basket of fruits and vegetables that they had brought for me, and then back at the tantalizing smelling cheeseburgers.

Maybe there was still a bit of rush of adrenaline in my veins, but I was feeling particularly bold right now.

* * *

Raph had just finished telling Donnie about his plan for further routines we could try out, and turned back to his meal, before he paused and blinked, staring down at the paper plate. "Uh... what in the...?!"

Donnie and Mikey glanced at him curiously, obviously wondering what was up. Their looks also quickly turned to confusion as he picked an apple up off his plate where his cheeseburger had been. Now all that was on the paper plate were several pieces of various choice fruits.

"What in the...?" Donnie blinked, looking up at Raph, perplexed.

Mikey nearly choked, then started laughing. "Guys! Look! Leo!" he managed to point between gasps and sputters.

They looked over to see me sitting in my favorite tree, happily eating a bacon cheeseburger.

Raph stared at me, then a grin slowly spread across his face, before he broke out into a chuckle, shaking his head as he leaned back against the tree and began contentedly eating the apple. "Eh, to the victor goes the spoils, I guess. It's only fair."


	12. Exploring Home

**Chapter 11: Exploring Home**

* * *

Day Fourteen

* * *

"Okay, Leo, the room for Dad is all finished and ready for him, and the last of the details are worked out. " Donnie said absently, tapping at a tablet screen as he finished up some last minute preparations. "Raph and I are going over to Japan to go get Dad and bring him over, but don't worry, Mikey will stay here with you."

"Which means you need to keep an eye on the blond goof for us, Leo." Raph added.

"Hey." Mikey playfully batted at his arm.

"I'm not even kidding." Raph whispered conspiratorially to me. "He's like a three year old sometimes. He needs lots of supervision."

"Hey!" Mikey swatted him again a little more forcefully.

Donnie cleared his throat, walking between them before the playful swats could devolve into an actual scuffle. "If all goes according to plan, we should only be gone a few days."

"You're going to finally get to meet Dad, Leo!" Mikey cheered, waving at me.

I honestly didn't really know how to feel about that. But I had come this far... just a few days more...

Raph sighed, looking between me and Mikey, and he turned back to his youngest brother. "Make sure Leo gets enough to eat. And run through his exercises."

"And keep up with your homework." Donnie added. "I will be checking that when we get back."

"Yes, _moms_." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Chill guys! I can be responsible!"

"Yeah, well, take care of yourselves while we're gone." Raph reached forward to pull Mikey into a hug, squeezing him tightly. After a second, he groped around with an arm and pulled a startled Donnie into the hug as well. I had the feeling that Raph really didn't like leaving family out of sight.

He looked up, and his hazel eyes met my blue ones, and his hazel eyes softened just a little. Then he cleared his throat and released his brothers, straightening up. "Well, we'd better get going. The planes are waiting for us."

Donnie nodded, and looked to Mikey, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll call you when we land."

"Don't worry, bros! I got everything all planned." Mikey grinned at them. "Leo and I are going to have such a great time, we won't even have time to miss you!"

"And that is why we worry." Donnie said dryly.

* * *

Day Fifteen

* * *

The room was dimming around me, indicating night, and I began to start thinking about where I wanted to scout out tonight. With Donnie and Raph gone, I wondered if the Stockman faction would make a move. I hadn't seen much of the scientist since that day almost two weeks ago, which was making me a little nervous. Maybe I should explore the lab down below...

I paused, then crouched as I heard the entrance doors slid open, then closed.

Who would come into my sanctuary this late? Nobody had ever bothered me this late before!

Letting the nictating membrane close over my blue eyes, turning them white and dangerous, I slipped into the plants and began creeping forward, trying to spot the intruder.

"Pst! Leo!" a familiar voice called out. "You in here bro?"

My eyes immediately blinked back to blue as I sat up, confused and concerned.

Mikey? Was he okay? Why was he here? Did he need help?

I quickly slipped out from the shadows of the underbrush to find him.

"Oh, there you are, Leo!" Mikey spotted me and perked up eagerly.

I approached him with a confused look. He didn't look like he was in trouble. In fact, he had a gleam in his blue eyes and an impish look stamped all over his freckled face.

I paused and suddenly wondered if I should be nervous.

"Here, I brought you a treat." Mikey reached around and there was a crinkle as he dug a colorful plastic bag out of his pocket in his sweater. He pulled out a gummy worm and tossed it to me.

I caught it easily and ate it, looking at him questioningly.

"Leo, bro! It's you and me, and I thought we should have a little fun." Mikey knelt down by me, eyes sparkling. "I have a plan, and trust me, it's going to be awesome!"

I eyed him.

"Come on." he encouraged, tossing me another gummy worm. He stood up and shook the bag enticingly, obviously trying to tempt me to follow him. "It'll be great, I promise!"

I hesitated for a moment, and then carefully followed the youngest brother, wondering just what he had planned. Then he led me to the secure double door, held his hand against the keypad to unlock it, then stood aside and held it open, gesturing for me to go through.

I stopped and looked at him like he was crazy.

Uhhh... where exactly where we going? And was this really a good idea?

I was fairly certain that I was supposed to be in this room for a reason, whether to keep me safe, keep me a secret, or if I was really and truly supposed to be a pet in a zoo. What was Mikey thinking? There were so many problems with this! If I really was a semi-wild animal, as I was trying to make them think I was, it wouldn't be any stretch of imagination that I would take off and bolt the first time I was startled. And what would happen if I was caught out there, if the wrong people saw us? I could just imagine Stockman using this opportunity to ambush us out in the hallway, or Bradford coming up to cause trouble. I still hadn't found out what they were up to, and if we were attacked, I wasn't sure I could...

"Come on, Leo, it's okay." Mikey tried to reassure me with a boyish grin. "You're with me, and I won't let anything happen to you."

I hesitated and looked over at him. His blue eyes met mine, warm and earnest. He tossed me another gummy worm, then held up the bag and shook it, watching me hopefully.

I chewed on the gummy worm he had offered me, studying him with narrowed eyes. There was nothing but affection and excitement on the blonde human's face when he looked at me. If I refused, would he be disappointed? Hurt? I glanced behind me at the safety of the shadow-filled garden for a second. Then, sighing, I clutched my arm nervously as I slunk past him through the doors. They closed behind us, and, now feeling a little exposed, I looked around hesitantly.

Strange. I had been all over this compound multiple times, yet it seemed so different out in the open.

I could see that doorway to the left, where Yoshi's room was to be, was no longer covered in construction tap, and instead sat there, closed and waiting.

"Come on, Leo." I looked back to see Mikey give me a friendly smile and toss me another gummy worm as a reward, then back down the hallway, beckoning me to keep following him. "It isn't far. I promise."

I carefully followed him, determined to try and keep him out of as much trouble as I could in this foolhardy plan. Donnie and Raph were definitely going to strangle him for this when they got back if they ever found out.

True to his word, though, we didn't go far. Just at the end of the hall were heavily reinforced doors, beautifully decorated with the Hamato sigil and Japanese scenery.

Mikey typed a code into a keypad, and pressed his palm against a scanner, and the doors clicked and swung open.

"Welcome to casa de Hamato!" Mikey held opened the door for me, and I hesitantly stepped over the threshhold and looked around. Of the entire building, this was the one area I hadn't explored yet. The Hamato brothers' private quarters.

It wasn't at all I thought it would be. From the traditional and decorative doors, I had been expecting something more... ceremonial, but we entered in what was appeared to be a large apartment. The living room was huge, with a gigantic curved tv screen and a wall covered in DVD and game cases, as well as a large, comfortable looking couch, several overstuffed chairs, and cushions and pillows everywhere.

Mikey bounded past me to a stack of movies sitting on a coffee table, and he grabbed them, whirling about with an excited squeal to show me. "So look what I was able to snag for my favorite turtle brother!" He held up one of the cases and held it up in front of my baffled face. My eyes crossed as I tried to look at the movie art held up only inches from my snout. "Only the entire box collection of director's cut edition Space Heroes live action movies!" He pulled it back and hugged the pile gleefully. "What do you think, Leo? Eleven straight hours of two brothers hanging out, eating popcorn, and watching amazing Captain Ryan heroics in glorious HD, with all the latest special effects!"

I blinked at him. All this, just for a movie night?

Huh. I've never had a movie night before.

Suddenly we were interrupted by the Caramelldansen song.

Blinking, Mikey shifted all the movies to one hand and dug out his phone. He glanced at the screen, winced, and frantically made motions for me to be quiet just before he held it up to his ear and enthusiastically greeted, "Raphie! Bro! How was the flight, dude?" He listened for a second, then nodded. "Uh huh. Uh huh." He winced again and placed the movies down, moving over to the side of the room where a large, fancy hutch made of fine wood was set up. He reached into the apparently open top and pulled out a shallow bowl, hurrying to the kitchen. "Of course I remembered to feed Spike! Did you really think I'd forget?"

Curious, I moved over to the hutch and peeked in.

A well cared-for tortoise with a dome brown, star-patterned shell lay sunning contentedly under a lamp on a rock. The entire large hutch had been converted into a tortoise paradise, with live plants everywhere, a cozy looking cave, a warm rocks, and a wading pool with a small waterfall. It was basically a miniature version of my own sanctuary. That was unsettling.

The small tortoise, Spike, opened his brown eyes, then slowly raised his head, blinked, and stared at me, obviously completely astonished and perplexed by the existence of a giant turtle face peeking over the edge of his world in at him.

The feeling was somewhat mutual. That could've easily been a tiny me in there, if that accident all those years ago hadn't happened.

...It was a weird thought.

"Uh-huh... Yup... Yeah, I know, I will." Mikey came back with a bowl full of freshly cut vegetables, holding the phone up to his ear with his shoulder and still listening. He gave me a friendly wink and reached in to set the bowl of food down in the enclosure for Spike. Then he turned and continued his phone conversation. "... Oh, you know, just a quiet night of watching movies. I got that new Space Heroes set I've been meaning to watch... Uh-huh... Yeah, yeah, I know. Healthy snacks and all that..."

Deciding I had enough of a personal existential crisis for now, I left the pet tortoise behind to eat, and decided to explore a little. It was weird actually being inside a human home, I had usually only observed them from outside through windows.

It was a far cry from the little Lair I had shared with Master Splinter. Reliable electricity, clean furniture lacking any tape or patches, no drafts or smell of sewer..., and despite everything being clean and functional, it still felt like a warm home. My attention was quickly grabbed by the weapons and Japanese scrolls lining the walls, obviously Hamato clan heirlooms, but I could also see pieces of the three brothers as well. Everything seemed to be tweaked or improved by little electronics and gadgets, from the over-complicated clocks on the wall to the elaborate setup of the entertainment center, obviously Donnie's work, and I noticed muscle building magazines, a set of small dumbells and weights set neatly on a shelf against a wall, and the well-used punching bag in the corner, which was all Raph. And it was obvious that the collections of anime figurines and the framed, hand painted pictures lining the wall were Mikey's handiwork.

Looking around, I ended up wandering into the kitchen. Boy, look at that fancy stove! That was a far cry from the rusty old portable stoves and hotplates I had scavenged, fixed, and broken over the years. And I didn't even know what all those kitchen gadgets did. There was a shiny tall black fridge, covered in magnets arranged playfully while holding up pictures, and papers with doodles on them.

Glancing at the pictures, I paused, then looked closer. I noticed a man in one of the pictures from when the brothers were quite young, a tall, handsome man with black hair and blue eyes. He looked at the brothers warmly. Was... was that Hamato Yoshi? I scanned the other pictures, but didn't see him in any of the photographs as the brothers grew older.

What happened? Where was he?

Next to the fridge, I noticed a matching black chest freezer. Curious, I opened it up and peeked in.

My eyes slowly widened.

* * *

"Yup...! I'll make sure to do that... " Mikey was sitting at a table pushed up against the wall, finishing up his conversation on the phone. "Tell Dad that I love him, and that Leo and I are excited to see him! ...You too... See you guys when you get back in a few days! Oh! And guess what?" He paused for a moment. "I wuvs you Waffie!" Then Raph must've hung up on him, because he broke out cackling, looking at his phone screen. He shook his head and began putting his phone away, then he suddenly noticed me peeking over the table's edge at him. "Oh, hey Leo! Sorry about that. Our brothers can a little overprotective sometimes."

My eyes level with the table's surface, I stared at him for a moment, then carefully slipped a flat, square cardboard box up onto the table's surface, put a hand up on it, and then there was a slight scraping noise as I slowly pushed the box across the table towards him.

"Hm?" Mikey reached over to pick up the box, examining it. "A frozen pizza?" He blinked, then broke out into a wide grin and looked at me. "Wait, are you asking me to make you some pizza?"

Hm, let's see here... How exactly did one pull off the 'puppy dog eyes'?

"Dude! Of course!" Delighted, Mikey bounded to the kitchen with the box in hand, and I followed him, watching as he pulled out a metal square appliance I assumed to be a pizza oven, pulling out the tray, opening the box, and putting the pizza in to cook. "You found our stash huh? We could live off pizza, if Donnie would let us!" He laughed, turning about to lean against the counter. "You're definitely a Hamato all right, bro!" He beamed and held out a fist.

I flinched a little at the unexpected movement.

"Oh! Leo!" Mikey's eyes widened, and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Sorry, dude! I just acted without thinking, I didn't mean to startle you! I was just so blown away by the whole pizza thing, and I always brofist with my bros when they do something awesome. You know..." He held both of his fists up, and tapped them together, demonstrating a fist bump, before making a little explosion noise in his throat and wiggling his fingers in mock fireworks. "See? I wasn't trying to threaten you or anything."

I paused, then tilted my head. Mikey was risking a lot to try to make me happy, even making me pizza, one of my favorite foods and a rare treat for me. I... supposed I could thank him for that...

I looked down at my three fingered hand, balled it up in to a fist, and then hesitantly turned to him and shyly held it out.

Mikey inhaled sharply, his blue eyes widening.

Then, ever so carefully, he reached out and gently tapped his fist against mine, his pale human five fingered hand contrasting sharply with my green three wide fingers. Then we both spread our hands and wiggled our fingers like an explosion as we pulled our hands back.

"Duuuuude..." Mikey whispered reverently, looking at me, then down at his hand in awe.

That had been the first time that I had allowed any of the three brothers to touch me.

"Come on, Leo!" Mikey pushed himself off the counter and turned about to gesture eagerly for me to follow him back to the living room, as giddy as if he had just been handed a basket filled with fluffy kittens and puppies and baby chicks. "Let's get the movies going while we wait for the pizza to get done! And don't worry, I'm going to make you all the pizzas you want tonight, bro! And we can also make popcorn and have some ice cream with all the whipped cream and sprinkles, and, ooh! I'm pretty sure I have still have some Halloween candy lying around!"

Well, so much for that promise for healthy snacks he had made on the phone...

I followed him, eager to see where this night would go.

* * *

It was hours later, well into the early hours of the morning, and I was surrounded by empty plates with hints of pizza sauce and cheese still on them, eyes shining as I watched the credits start to roll on the giant tv screen. Oh, bravo! I had never expected the plot twist at the end when Captain Ryan's love interest turned out to be only a hologram programmed by the arch villain to manipulate him. I couldn't wait to see what happened next!

Eagerly, I turned around to watch Mikey put the next movie in, then paused when I saw him.

Mikey was sprawled out on the couch, his blonde hair sticking up everywhere as he snored softly, sound asleep with a box of milk dudes still in his hand.

He... looked so content.

I exhaled slowly, then sat back, leaning my shell against one of the chairs as I watched him for a long moment, the music of the credits playing in the background.

Mikey looked completely at ease as he slept, like he had no worries at all. He... he trusted me completely. I was a mutant turtle, a mere animal with human features as far as he knew, and I had been drugged and dragged off the street only two weeks ago. And yet... he felt comfortable enough around me to let himself become this vulnerable...

I swallowed hard, looking down at my three fingered hands, opening and closing them slowly.

I couldn't stay here. I didn't belong. I _couldn't_ belong. Not in the human world.

But...

I... I didn't want to be alone.

I looked up at Mikey's sleeping form.

In just a few days, I would meet Hamato Yoshi. Then, like I planned, I would leave. I had no choice.

And... I would never see the Hamato brothers again...

I clenched my hand in a fist again, staring at it, then, taking a deep breath, I unfurled my hand and reached over, carefully placing it next to Mikey's hand resting on the couch. I sadly examined them.

Three fingers versus five. Scaley green skin versus smooth pale skin.

The contrast of a mutant monster's hand next to a young hero's?

Swallowing hard, I pulled my hand away, rubbing it ruefully.

The credits on screen finally rolled to an end, and the music stopped, before the screen went back to the title menu, showing an endless loop of the starship _Dauntless_ flying through endless space.

I glanced around and noticed a blanket folded up on the back of a chair. I pushed myself up and walked over to pick it up, rubbing it between my fingers and feeling the warmth and thickness of it, before turning around. I gently took the box of candy from Mikey's sleeping hand and set it aside, before carefully draping the warm blanket over his sleeping form, pulling it up to cover him.

Mikey shifted a little, muttered, and then sleepily cuddled down deeper into the blanket.

I watched him for a moment, then turned and crawled into one of the overstuffed chairs, curling up into it and hoping to get a little sleep myself.

I gave Mikey one last look before I tucked my head down and closed my eyes.

For the first time in my life, a little piece of me wished I was human.

Maybe then I could have actually been their brother...


	13. Fearless

Author Notes:

 _I was asked how Leo moves about, as I often have his brothers glancing down at him as if he's shorter. My apologies, I often write the scene as I see it in my head, and I often don't make things completely clear. In my head, when Leo is around humans and is nervous or trying to act like an animal, he often crouches down, and creeps about with his body low to the ground, like a cat ready to spring. If he's feeling particularly confident and comfortable, or feels curious enough that he forgets himself, he'll walk around like normal. He's starting to feel comfortable enough to start to walk more normally around the Hamatos. Not that he'd ever admit that.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Fearless**

* * *

A loud buzzing noise cut through the air of the apartment, shattering the peaceful silence, quickly followed by sharp pounding on a door, startling me abruptly out of a deep sleep, and I quickly bolted out of the overstuffed chair I was curled up in.

"What the?!" As if more on instinct then actual awareness, suddenly Mikey was kneeling on the couch, the blanket still draped over him as he looked around, obviously only half awake.

"Michelangelo!" A muffled voice called through the door.

"Oh. Crud. Bradford." Mikey sat back and made a face as he yawned, sleepily rubbing his face. Then he stiffened. "Oh! Crud! Leo!"

He tossed the blanket off the rest of the way and looked around frantically for me.

There was another pounding on the door, and another buzz of the doorbell. "Michelangelo, answer this door! Don't make me call your brothers! I will!"

"Eep!" Mikey glanced at the door, then around the room. Another pounding on the door, and he winced, and patted his hands in the air as he whispered loudly, "Leo! If you can hear me... keep on using those elite 'Where's Waldo' skills bro!"

Then he cleared his throat, walked up to the door, took a deep breath and unlocked the security system with a slap of his hand, before opening the door a crack. "Bradford?" he questioned sleepily, suddenly acting much more groggy as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked as he peered out through the door, like he had just been dragged out of bed. "What are you doing here?"

Bradford grabbed the door, trying to push it open a little more as he glared in at the youngest Hamato. "I've been trying to call you for hours! Why haven't you answered?"

Mikey innocently put his foot by the door, keeping it from opening up too wide, and winced as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, glancing back in the room. "I, uh, may have fallen asleep on the couch last night, and my phone was in the charger. I must not have heard it. Sorry."

"You need to be more responsible while your brothers are out, Michelangelo. You're a Hamato, start acting like one!" Bradford tried to look in suspiciously, and his eyes fell on the paper plates. His lip curled in disgust. "Did you really eat all that pizza by yourself?"

Mikey lifted an eyebrow and gave him a look, still holding the door to keep it from opening further. "Please tell me you're not surprised by that."

Bradford looked down his nose at Mikey derisively and gave an unamused growl. "At any rate, I've been trying to get a hold of you to tell you that Darius wants to talk with me later today, so your training session is going to be bumped up to this morning." He gave an annoyed huff. "I was hoping to already have it done with, but you fouled up that plan by your lazy irresponsibility."

"Ah, yeah... my bad." Mikey half heartedly chuckled, then coughed. "Anyways, message delivered. Imma just get ready for the day, brush teeth, shower, you know, all that normal, hygienic stuff, and I'll meet up with you later. Soooo... Dojo in a hour, then? Right. Good. " He tried to close the door.

Bradford caught the door and looked in suspiciously. "Hm. Are you hiding something, Michelangelo?"

"What? Me? No! Of course not!" Mikey gave him the most wide, innocent grin he could muster. "What gives you that idea?"

Bradford glanced around one last time suspiciously, then looked back down at Mikey. "One hour. Don't be late."

"Right-o!" Mikey cheerfully waved at him, and then finally the door clicked shut. Mikey leaned back against, grabbing at his chest and giving a long exhale of relief. Then he perked up and began looking around. "Uh... Leo? Bro?"

I slipped down from my hiding spot on the top of a tall kitchen cabinet, and came up to him, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"Dude," Mikey looked relieved to see me, and ran a hand over his face. "That was a close one." He quickly moved about the apartment, throwing all the paper plates in a pile, then leaned over the sink and threw some water on his face, scrubbing it. He turned and disappeared into a room down the hallway for a second, and came back out with non-pizza-stained pants on, pulling a clean orange sweater over his head.

How many of those did he own, I wondered. It seemed like the only thing he wore.

He opened the door again a crack and peeked out. "Come on. Coast is clear. Let's get you back before anybody notices."

We crept back down the hallway together. After all the greasy pizza last night, I was quite eager for a refreshing swim myself. Mikey pressed his hand on the keypad, opening the doors to let us back in, and I stepped back into my sanctuary, sniffing the air as I looked around.

I paused.

Hm. Something... seemed off. Smelled a little different.

"Here we go, Leo!" Mikey grinned at me. "Home sweet home!" He turned to head towards my tiki hut and the food table by it. "I'm going to check out your food situation for a second. Be right back."

I watched him go, then hesitantly sniffed the air again. I couldn't quite get a handle on just what was bothering me. Frowning, I walked forward, my eyes scanning around to try and spot anything out of place.

I stopped at the edge of the pond, and my eyes narrowed. I crouched down and lightly brushed the mud at the water's edge with the tip of my finger.

"Leo, what's up, bro?" Mikey noticed me, and walked over. Then he stopped, the smile disappeared from his face, and he stood next to me in silence for a moment.

It was faint and incomplete, but there was definitely a the boot print embedded in the mud at the water's edge.

* * *

"And that's why I'm camping in here with Leo now until you guys get back." Mikey explained in an upbeat tone, gesturing to the pile of camping gear and massive pile of snacks he dragged in here. He grabbed a bag of gummy worms and opened it, sitting down and leaning back against my favorite tree while I crouched in a low branch just above his head, watching the video call on the tablet unfold with interest.

The image of his two brothers both looked at one another and frowned on the tablet screen.

"That's definitely a good call. Thanks, Mikey." Donnie looked concerned, turning to fiddle with something off screen. "That print you saw was definitely not from one of the standard uniform boots used by our ninjas. I'll run scans of the photo you sent me, and see if I can't figure out some more clues as to who was poking around Leo's sanctuary."

"So some asshole was sneaking around in there last night alone with Leo?!" Raph snarled, obviously not happy with this revelation. He exhaled, then looked up, obviously seeing me up in the tree above Mikey. "At least he seems to be okay. I swear, if they so much as touched him..."

Mikey coughed, and rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "Wellll... Leo might not've been in here last night."

Donnie paused in whatever he was doing, and looked directly at the screen, eyes narrowing. "Miiiikeeyyy... what did you do?"

"Uh... well... you know how Leo seems really into Space Heroes?" Mikey questioned rhetorically. "And if you're going to watch the Director's Cut Special Edition Box Set, you just HAVE to watch it on a 65 inch OLED HD TV!"

"You snuck Leo into the apartment? Alone?" Donnie squeaked in horror. "Mikey, of all the things that could've gone wrong...! You're supposed to be responsible!"

"I was totally responsible! I wouldn't have done it if it looked like it was stressing Leo out. Which it didn't." Mikey crossing his arms defensively, huffing. "Yes, we had a very nice time, thank you for asking. Leo loved the movies, ate a ton of pizza, and only hid on top of the furniture once, and that was because of Bradford pounding on the door."

"You fed him pizza?" Donnie peered at the screen, obviously extremely concerned. "Mikey! No! How many pieces did he eat?"

"Oh, Donnie..." Mikey leaned forward, grinning. "Leo is _definitely_ a Hamato!" He threw up his hands. "So many pizzas were devoured!"

He beamed up at me proudly and raised a fist. I tilted my head, then leaned down from my perch above him and carefully gave him the fist-bump he was obviously requesting.

The two brothers on screen raised an eyebrow in perfect synchronization.

"I have been teaching Leo the Way of Brohood." Mikey explained to them in a wise and serene tone, holding out his hands to each side with fingers touching. "He has been a most excellent pupil."

Donnie frowned, and leaned close to the screen on their side, obviously trying to examine me as best as he could from that angle. He sat back and sighed. "Well, since that didn't make him incredibly ill, I'm assuming that we can rule out lactose intolerance, then. That's good, I suppose, though I would've liked to confirm that in a more controlled manner." He frowned. "But we are definitely having a long talk when we get back, Mikey! You could've really made Leo sick."

Raph leaned back and shook his head, looking more amused then anything. "It was an incredibly dumb and risky thing to do, Mikey, but you may have accidentally protected Leo in the end, so I guess we can't be too upset." He cracked a knuckle. "And believe me, when I find out who was sneaking in there, I'm going to do more then just have a few words with them."

Mikey shook his head. "There's more, though. Remember I said Bradford was pounding on the apartment door? Well, he came down to tell me that he wanted to change the training session hour to this morning." He leaned forward, looking at his brothers. "But... after Leo found that footprint, I decided that something was up, and that something counted as clan business. So I called him to him know that we were going to have to put off practice until after this was all sorted out. And he flipped out on me!"

"What? Why?" Donnie blinked on the screen, confused. "This definitely counts as Clan Business, so he should realize it takes precedent over training. He's never been upset about it before."

"I know, right?!" Mikey frowned as he dug out a blue gummy worm and twisted to toss it up to me. "I don't know why, but he was absolutely determined that we were going to have that training session this morning. Even when I told him about the footprint, he just told that I was being paranoid, and it was probably just one of ours."

"No, it's obviously not." Donnie frowned. "We don't wear boots like that."

"Heck, we just go barefoot most of the time in the sanctuary." Raph observed.

"I know!" Mikey huffed, lifting up his feet and wiggling the five pink toes on each of them as if proving a point. "But he just wouldn't let it go! He kept going on and on about how I was just making up excuses to get out of my training session so I could stay and play with Leo." He crossed his legs and leaned forward, closer to the screen, blue eyes narrowed. "Something was up. He was like... waaaay more persistent then usual. So I decided to test something, and suggested we compromise."

"You... what?" Raph blinked, and looked a little concerned.

Mikey grinned. "I told him that we should hold the training session here. In the sanctuary."

"You what?!" Raph sounded scandalized. "With Leo?!"

"Bradford knows he can't touch Leo." Mikey scoffed. "That's been made clear. We'd take him apart if he tried." He shrugged. "And that way, I could still watch over Leo, and he could get my apparently suddenly-urgent training done like he wanted. But bros..." Mikey suddenly got a little serious as he looked at the tablet screen. "If you think he was mad before, he got _pissed_ when I suggested that."

"Like... pissed because you were arguing with him, or pissed because something wasn't going according to plan?" Raph narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure the second one." Mikey crossed his arms, nodding. "I obviously caught him by surprise by the offer, and he kept trying to come up with excuses why that wouldn't work. Like, to the point it was getting painfully obvious that he wanted me to come up to the dojo. And not just at any time that would work out, but right at that specific time, in the morning."

"Like he wanted you out of the sanctuary for some reason." Donnie's face hardened.

Mikey nodded his head solemnly.

"Dammit." Donnie hissed under his breath, lowering his eyes and chewing his lip, obviously trying to figure this out. "With Raph and I gone, apparently somebody decided to get bold. The question is, what do they want?" He groaned and ran his hand over his face.

Raph frowned. "So what happened?"

A grin split Mikey's face. "Bradford ran out of excuses, so we ended up having the training session down here." He grabbed the tablet and plopped down on his stomach, kicking his feet up behind him gleefully. "And, bros... let me tell you _that_ story! It was _EPIC_!"

Donnie and Raph glanced at each other hesitantly.

I slipped down and snagged the bag of gummy worms while he was distracted, before scrambling back up to my branch to eat them, determined not to give away any facial expressions or other tells during the retelling of this story.

Mikey propped up the tablet, then tucked his arms under him comfortably as he told the story. "So, like I said, Bradford was mad because I apparently ruined some plan of his, and you know how he is when he gets mad."

"He becomes more of an asshole then he usually is." Raph was leaning forward, eyeing Mikey critically as if searching him for bruises. "He didn't hurt you, did he? If he hurt you..."

"I'm fine, Raphie!" Mikey laughed, eyes sparkling. "And that's the best part of the story!" He pulled out his hands and waved them across the air as if invoking an imagination rainbow. "Imagine this, bros. We were sparring, because training, yo, and he suddenly pulls out his 'Death Dragon' kata. I could tell he wasn't pulling any punches, and was just thinking to myself 'Oof, this one's going to hurt', when suddenly... 'Doink!'" He poked himself right between the eyes in demonstration. "A grape bounces right off his face!"

"A... grape?" Donnie blinked. He obviously wasn't expecting that part of the story. "As in a piece of fruit?"

"Yup! Right between the eyes! It startled him so much, he completely missed in the followup kick, and I was saved!" Mikey recapped gleefully. "We both looked over, and sure enough, there was Leo crouched up on his branch in his tree here, glaring daggers at Bradford with a whole cluster of grapes in hand and ready to go." Mikey twisted about to look up at me as he spoke, and despite myself, I felt a little twinge of warmth in my chest at the pure adoration in those blue eyes. No human had ever looked at me like that before.

I closely examined a gummy worm and ate it, feigning ignorance.

"Leo was protecting you?" Raph sounded surprisingly enamored by the idea.

"Yup! And the best thing was, there was nothing Bradford could do about it, and he knew it! He couldn't go after Leo, after all. Leo is strictly off limits!" Mikey snickered at the memory. "So that's how the rest of the training session went. Every time it looked like Bradford was getting too rough, he'd get hit by another grape. Leo's got some sniper-level accuracy when he throws those things, bros!"

"I'm... not sure we should be encouraging Leo to hide in trees and throw food at people he doesn't like." Donnie frowned, leaning back.

"Psh." Mikey scoffed. "Leo was just being a surprisingly fair and just referee. If Bradford behaved, he was fine. It was only when he crossed the line that he got fruitsmacked."

"I can't imagine Bradford took all this calmly." Raph questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Mikey was quiet for a second, which obviously concerned his brothers. He looked up at me, then at the tablet, now a little more serious. "Bradford got so mad in the end, he actually drew steel on me."

"He _WHAT_?!" Raph was halfway out of his chair in an instant rage.

"Bradford actually drew his sword on you?!" Donnie was equally furious. "During hand to hand practice, without safety equipment?!"

"Yup. And he got about two steps," Mikey continued, "before there was suddenly this really low rumbling noise. Like rolling, 'you can physically feel the vibrations in your chest' primal crocodile growling. Bradford stopped and turned around, and _boom_!" He clapped his hands. "Right there was Leo glaring at him, only somehow he was now in the tree right next to us! Bros, I didn't even see him move! He just was suddenly THERE, like some sorta ghost!" Mikey glanced up at me again, studying me.

I sniffed at the bag of candy, pretending not to notice.

"His eyes were all changed too. They were weird, completely white with no pupils as he glared at Bradford. I've never seen them do that before!" He shrugged and turned back to the screen. "Anyways, Leo crouched down in the tree, freaky white eyes and all, and he let out a really long, loud hiss. Dudes, he was making it very clear that if Bradford got any closer to me, he was going to get his butt kicked, big time."

Okay, yeah, thinking back on it, I just might have let my emotions get the better of me when that Neanderthal had threatened Mikey with the sword... But I had seen the murderous light in the man's cold eyes, and I had acted instantly and without thinking.

I seemed to be acting without thinking far too often lately for my taste.

Raph sat back down and looked up at me, impressed. "Huh. Pretty fearless, aren't you Leo?"

"Leonardo became aggressive?" Donnie was less impressed and more concerned.

"Leo did what he had to to protect Mikey." Raph corrected him, smirking in obvious approval. "Bradford was the one who escalated things."

"Well, he freaked the heck out of Bradford, at any rate." Mikey finally noticed his bag of candy was gone, and reached over to grab a new one from his backpack off to the side, opening it up. "But then Bradford whipped about and pointed his sword at Leo, and _that_ wasn't cool with _me_. So I grabbed my chucks, took a page out of Leo's book, and told him to get the heck away from my brother." He looked thoughtful. "Only, you know, with actual words instead of dinosaur noises."

"Oh gods." Donnie facepalmed. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Totally did!" Mikey said cheerfully. "Both Leo and I were set on a hair trigger to defend each other's honor!"

"And then what happened?" Raph was leaning forward, obviously enjoying the way the story was playing out a lot more then Donnie was.

"Well, Bradford was kinda trapped, I guess." Mikey shuffled around in his bag of gummy worms, looking for an orange one. "If he made a threatening movement towards me, he'd have to deal with Leo, and Leo was looking particularly badass right then. If he went after Leo, I'd mess up his meticulous facial hair grooming with a nunchuck to the face." He found the desired colored gummy worm, and popped it in his mouth, leaning on his elbows as he chewed thoughtfully. "But it turns out that I'm full of all sorts of compromises today, and I offered him another one. Since he seemed so stressed out, I graciously told him we could maybe cut training short today, and he could go relax in a hot tub somewhere, have a nice mudbath or something, where he could deep-condition his beard and hopefully restore some of his usual chipper and pleasant personality." Mikey shrugged. "He took me up on the offer and left."

"And Leo?" Donnie looked up at me, concerned. "How did he react? Was he stressed by this? Did he continue to display aggression?"

"Uh..." Mikey turned to look at me again, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "Well, he watched Bradford leave, then blinked and his eyes went back to normal, which, y'know, good, I guess. I didn't know how to explain to you guys why Leo suddenly lost his pupils. I have to admit, that's a pretty cool move to have, it made him look like Batman. I gotta figure out how he does it." He rubbed his chin, then shrugged. "Anyways, then we ate some ice cream together for breakfast, and afterwards spent the rest of the morning Scooby-Doo'ing it all over the sanctuary trying to see if we couldn't find any more clues as to who was creeping around in here last night, all with no luck, like I told you."

Donnie leaned back and groaned, running his hands through his hair and then down over his face. "What a mess..."

Raph leaned back and smirked, watching me with a new light of approval in his eyes. "Oh, it's fine, Donnie. Us Hamatos watch out for one another, and Leo was just proving that he was a Hamato through and through. He protected Mikey." He shrugged. "Honestly, makes me feel better leaving him and Mikey behind, knowing they've got each others backs while we're gone."

"Speaking of you guys..." Mikey looked between them, obviously a little worried. "You're still going to bring dad back with you, right? Even with everything that's going on?"

Raph looked over at Donnie questioningly.

I tensed just a little.

Donnie closed his eyes, his face tightening as he chewed on his lip. Then he exhaled. "Yeah... I'll feel better with everybody in one area, where we can keep an eye out for trouble." He sat up and looked at Mikey, his face on the screen troubled and worn with care. "I'll see if we can't get our flight to leave sooner, ideally in a few hours. We'll be back tomorrow morning, if all goes well. Until then, I want you and Leo to keep close. Lock down the sanctuary if you have to, and if trouble comes up, call Casey and Angel. At least we know they're loyal."

"Right-o." Mikey saluted, and then looked up at me, thrilled. "You hear that, Leo? Two slumber parties in a row! Ooh!" He sat up as he thought of something. "Donnie made it so the artificial stars in here align with real ones! I can show you all the constellations that I know!"

"He's going to make a bunch up on the spot, Leo." Raph advised me wryly. "Don't believe him."

"Hey, the legend of Justin the Electric Elephanoctopus is a real thing!" Mikey tried to protest his innocence to me with a by-now familiar twinkle in his eyes.

I blinked at him, pausing with a gummy worm halfway to my mouth.

"He shoots laser beams out of his eyeballs!" Mikey squinted, sticking out his tongue as he pantomimed said laser bolts shooting out.

I studied him with narrowed eyes, and slowly ate the gummy worm.

Mikey broke out in an amused cackle.

Donnie glanced over his shoulder at something, then sighed, turning back to us. "We have to go take care of some stuff now." He studied us, worry on his face. "Please... be careful."

"Dude, Leo's got my back, and I got his." Mikey told him confidently. "Just bring dad here safe. I can't wait for the whole family to be together finally!"

"It will be nice." Raph agreed, standing up to pick up the tablet on their end. "See you two stargazers in the morning. Don't stay up too late."

"Wuv you Waffie." Mikey made kissy faces.

Raph snorted, and the screen went blank.


	14. The Memories of Family

**Author Notes:**

 _I was asked if Leo walked normally while with Mikey. Yup, almost his entire time in the apartment, he was curious enough to walk around normally. Also, while watching the movie, I like to imagine that, instead of crouching like he has been doing, he was sitting there cross legged with that stupidly happy grin on face like in the 2k12 show. Also, no, he doesn't have any of his gear on. It was mentioned early on that his swords were taken, most likely by the bounty hunters, and the subject of his mask is actually going to be touched on a little in this chapter._

 _Also, I'm so glad that people are noticing that I'm basing Leo's reactions on actual animal behavior. I was indeed going off of chimp behavior last chapter. We'll have to see how much longer he'll be able to pull this act off. He's gone from silently staring from hiding places to actually interacting with the brothers. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he's growing fond of the brothers._

 _I just need to figure out how to fill conversation scenes with something other then food. Heads up, this chapter isn't going to do that goal any favors._

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Memories of Family**

* * *

As he had promised, Mikey spent the night in the sanctuary with me, happily setting up camp so he could sleep next to my tiki hut. The boot print had left me nervous, and I was highly tempted to try to sneak off and try to scout out a bit more when Mikey was sleeping, but a part of me balked at the idea of leaving him here unprotected. Mikey, for all his carefree cheerfulness, seemed to be as concerned as I was under all his jokes, and constantly kept his nunchucks at hand. That had caught my attention. Though I had known that the brothers were trained ninjas, I hadn't seen them actually carry their weapons of choice around, and I had always been fascinated by anything that had to do with ninjitsu.

Mikey had apparently noticed my curiosity, and gladly showed me some of his moves and techniques, twisting and manipulating his nunchucks as if they were extensions of his very being. He was as agile as a monkey, and just as unconventional, his quick and fluid movements more like a playful game then a serious martial technique. Still, as I watched him, I realized that he could probably be extremely competent and dangerous when he put his mind to it. I could see a few places where he could improve his footwork or followups, and it took all of my willpower not to bring them up, to teach and to learn from these fascinating and endearing humans.

Maybe it was a good thing that my time here was growing short. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this act.

As far as we could tell, though, nothing more happened. The night went by, and we remained uninterrupted. Stockman never showed up, nobody tried to sneak in, and Bradford didn't even call Mikey once, not after that previous morning fracas.

Somehow, the silence didn't reassure me.

* * *

It was later the next day, and Mikey's phone had been constantly buzzing with updates from his brothers on their status of return. It seemed like the trip was a little more complicated then just driving back to the Hamato complex, and things seemed to take a painfully long time.

Finally, though,the entrance door whooshed open, and in strode Raphael, his face weary with all the traveling, but still lighting up with relief when he saw us. Instead of his normal casual clothing, the human teenager had a red bandana tied around his forehead, holding back his short black and red hair, and was wearing a well fitted black and red shinobi shozoku, traditional ninja garb, which was obviously armored in places. I noticed three strips of colored cloth tied around his right upper arm, sea green, burgundy, and blue, as well as a pair of well used and obviously well cared for sai in his belt.

"Raph!" Mikey launched forward to throw his arms joyfully around his brother, wiggling as eager as a puppy. "You're back! How's Dad? Is Donnie with him? Did the trip go okay? Did you bring me back anything?"

Raph merely grunted, returning the hug tightly for a moment, before finally peeling his younger brother off and holding him back for a second as he rummaged around on his belt for a second, answering Mikey's string on questions in short order. "Dad's fine, Donnie's bringing him in now, the flight went without a hitch, and here." He untied two small bags off his belt, bringing them around to hand one to Mikey, then, to my surprise, turning to toss one to me.

I reached up and caught it in one hand before it could hit the ground, and glanced at the colorful paper bag covered in happy cats with various kanji written above them curiously. He had gotten me a present as well?

Mikey had already opened his bag up and peeked in, perking up. "Taiyaki! Awesome!"

Taiyaki? I opened my own bag, reached in, and pulled out what looked like a fish-shaped waffle. I sniffed it, and tilted my head curiously.

Wait, that's right, the Hamato clan was originally from Japan. Master Splinter had lived there with the Hamatos when he was a young rat, before they had moved to America after Tang Shen's death, and I always loved to hear him talk about the culture over there, trying to emulate it as much as I could. I wondered how much time the brothers had spent living over there. Did they consider Japan to be home? I had lived in New York my entire life, but the Hamato brothers had probably been all over the world. It made me wonder, had they come to New York just to find me?

"Try them, Leo! They're really good!" Mikey encouraged me, pulling out one of his own fish shaped waffles and taking a big bite to show me.

I looked at him, then down at the fish-shaped cake I was holding, before tentatively taking a bite. It seemed to be filled with some sort of sweet red bean paste, and was actually quite tasty!

I looked over at Raph, smiled, and gave him a pleased chirping growl to show him my thanks, before I sat down in the grass, crossing my legs and happily munching on the new treats.

"Daw, Waffie! You did a good." Mikey nudged him teasingly, sticking one of his own cakes in his mouth.

The muscular human almost looked shy, watching me out of the corner of his eye as he crossed his arms, a small grin on his face. He was obviously thrilled that I liked his gift. Shaking his head, Raph snorted and gave Mikey a halfhearted shove. "What did I tell you about calling me that? Anyways, I'm going to hang out with Leo for a bit, so go say hi to Dad and help out Donnie a bit."

"'an 'oo." Mikey saluted with a fish cake in mouth, waved at me with a broad grin that wrinkled his freckled nose, then he bounded off.

Raph watched him go with a fond shake of his head. Then he cleared his throat and glanced at me. "Uh... so... glad you like the Taiyaki, Leo." He paused for a second, then carefully walked over, apparently trying to judge by my reactions what an acceptable distance to sit at was.

I watched him. It was almost sort of adorable, the brusk and normally aloof Hamato obviously wanted to be near me, but at the same time he didn't want to spook me by getting closer then I was comfortable with.

He finally settled down gingerly in the grass a only few feet from me on my left, watching my reaction closely.

I watched him sit down while chewing on my fishcakes, and when I didn't show any signs of discomfort, he relaxed, drawing a knee up and leaning an arm on it while he watched me. I noticed he kept fiddling with his right hand, flexing his fingers and rubbing them as if unsure about something.

Finally he cleared his throat and casually rolled his shoulder, trying to act nonchalant. "I suppose I should thank you for keeping an eye on the blonde twerp for me while I was gone, protecting him from Bradford and all that. So... uh... yeah. Good job, Leo."

He ever so slowly extended his right fist towards me, trying to act all blase and casual about it while eyeing me hopefully out of the corner of his eye.

Wait, was this what he was all nervous about? He was hoping for a fistbump like I had given Mikey earlier? Obviously he had been overthinking the concept for a while. I tilted my head, then, holding one of the half eaten Taiyaki's in my mouth, I scooted a little closer to him and reached over to give him the fist bump he had obviously been hoping for, my green three knuckled tapping against his five fingered gloved fist.

He watched, fascinated, then a wide grin crossed his face. Pulling his hand back, he flexed his fingers, examining them, then looked over at me fondly. Then he cleared his throat and straightened up, obviously having displayed enough emotional vulnerability for now. "And don't worry, Leo. I don't know who was sniffing around here, but I ain't going to let anything happen to ya."

I noticed that he was watching the wall of the sanctuary, the rectangle imprint in the wall where I knew the room for Yoshi was on the other side. Was Yoshi over there right now? He had almost been like a mythical character from a fairy tale my whole life so far, and he was most likely just on the other side of that wall at this very moment. It was strange to think I was actually finally going to meet the man, probably within the very hour.

And where would I be tomorrow?

...

I wasn't going to think about that right now.

I finished the last of the Taiyaki, licked the crumbs from my fingers, and peeked into the now empty bag with a twinge of disappointment. That was probably the only taste of authentic Japanese food I would ever have in my life. It had been delicious.

Setting the empty bag aside, I instead turned my attention to Raphael. This was the closest I had been to him yet, and I was intrigued by the human's outfit and weapons. The sais at his belt had well worn red leather wrapped around the handles, and the fine steel of the blades was strong and expertly forged. These were obviously not decorations, and from the way he carried them, he knew how to use them.

His armored outfit was also intriguing, a black gi made of a thick, fine material, with red lining and matching red undershirt. I tilted my head, studying him, and while I was no judge of such things, I thought that it fit his human form well. I could see several neat repair jobs, and I wondered if he had gotten them in battles. I could see a little scar on the bridge of his nose, and had earlier noticed a few on his hands, when he wasn't wearing gloves like he was now. Were there more hidden under each of those patch jobs on the shinobi shozoku?

"Hm?" Raph noticed my curious gaze. He looked down at his clothing, picking at it. "Oh. Yeah. I guess you've only ever seen us in our casual clothes. You've never seen us geared up before, have you?" He tapped on his chest, and I could tell that under the cloth, there was a strong, padded plate of some sort, to help absorb and deflect lethal blows. "This is what we wear when out on missions and stuff, helps protect us. We weren't fortunate enough to be born with such impressive natural armor like you have." He tilted his head towards my shell with a smirk, obviously admiring my green and brown patterned shell. Then he paused, eying my left shoulder. He frowned, and reached over to gently trace the broken edge of my carapace. "I really wish that didn't happen. It... doesn't hurt, does it?"

I blinked at him, then looked back at my shoulder, surprised by the unexpected hand on my shell.

He must've acted without really thinking, because he suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand back. "Uh... sorry!"

Ever since my encounter with Agent Bishop and the EPF, human touch had always made me uncomfortable. Just the thought of five fingered hands on my shell was usually enough to make my scales crawl. So I found it kind of strange when I realized that I was surprisingly comfortable with his touch.

I tilted my head and blinked at him, letting him know he hadn't offended or distressed me.

Raph cleared his throat, pointedly keeping his arms close to him as he changed the subject back on topic. "So... um, yeah. Donnie's currently wearing his gear like this too, you'll see him in a bit. Of course, his is purple instead of red like mine, and Mikey's is orange. We each also got these..." He reached up to the red bandana wrapped around his forehead, and pulled it down over his eyes, revealing two eye holes as it unfolded. His hazel green blinked at me from behind the red mask as he gave a smirk. "Y'know, typical ninja hero gear, I guess."

I studied him, then glanced at the colored bands tied on his upper arm.

"Oh, these?" Raph lifted up his arm and looked them over. "They represent family. It was Mikey's idea, he says its so we can carry those we love into battle with us, even if they can't physically be with us. Sappy crap like that." He pointed at the sea green cloth. "This one is for our mom, Tang Shen." He moved his hand down to the burgundy band. "And this one is Dad." His hand moved again, then paused, and he instead rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "And, um... the blue one is for you, Leo."

Wait. What?

"We, uh, added it when we learned that you existed." He lower his arm and shrugged, turning back to watch the wall. "At first Donnie suggested we make your color green, but Mikey accused him of being racist, assuming you'd like green just because you're a turtle. Donnie corrected him to say that first off, it would be more like speciesist, not racist, and second, no he wasn't." He rolled his eyes at the memory. "It turned into this whole intense debate that was comprised of total and complete stupidness, and so finally I told them both to knock it off, and that your color would be blue." He glanced over at me. "Uh... hope you don't mind."

I stared at the bands on his arm, then up at the one on his face.

I swallowed and lifted a hand slightly, then paused, my three fingers curling slightly as I hesitated. Then, my blue eyes meeting his hazel green, I carefully reached out towards him. His eyes widened and he held his breath, not daring to move as I gently reached over and touched his red mask on his face, examining it closely. I lightly traced the sturdy fabric tied around his face, and took the tail between two of my fingers, feeling it curiously. Then I shifted my attention down to his arm, letting my hand drop to lightly brush the cloth on the other three colors tied there, studying them reverently.

What color would Master Splinter have liked? Probably something natural and earthy, a shade of brown like his fur, or even a white grey like his whiskers.

My fingers paused over the burgundy cloth. Tang Shen had been murdered almost fourteen years ago. And I, of course, had been living down in a sewer for nearly twelve years. But why was Yoshi's color here?

Raph, who had been sitting completely motionless, watching me with bated breath, suddenly shifted a little as he noticed something. "Hey... Leo..."

I paused and looked at him.

He tilted his head towards the wall, and I looked over to see that the rectangle set in the wall had transitioned into a transparent window, allowing us to see the room on the other side.

"Dad's all settled in." Raph's voice was unusually gentle, and he pushed himself up off the ground, standing up. He glanced at me, then reached own and offered me a five fingered, gloved hand. I hesitated for a second, then put my three fingered hand in his and took the offered hand. He used it helped pull me up to my feet, took a deep breath, and carefully and gently patted me on the shoulder in a reassuring gesture. I glanced at the window, then back at him, and carefully mirrored the gesture, patting him on the shoulder. He smirked and shook his head, then turned and beckoned me to follow. Together we walked up to the window.

I had escaped the hell that was the EPF science lab, I had fought gangs, been shot at, stabbed, and shocked. Almost my whole life, I had been in one sort of dangerous situation or another.

There were very few times I could recall that my mouth had been so dry, or my stomach had been filled with a nervous jitters as this moment, looking through a window to finally look upon the man who's blood gave me my humanity.

Both Mikey and Donnie were in there on the other side of the glass. Mikey pressed up at the glass and waved at us cheerfully. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him through the soundproofed glass. He turned and gestured towards Donnie, who looked exhausted and was going over a clipboard. At Mikey's movement, he looked up, and when he saw us, he broke out in a warm, if not weary, grin, obviously glad to see me. Just like Raph's clothing, the chuunin was dressed in a black shinobi shozoku, his decorated with purple lining and undershirt instead of red, with a matching purple headband that could probably be pulled down into a mask like Raph was wearing. A tall and well worn bo staff was strapped easily to his back, obviously his weapon of choice.

I swallowed hard and rested one hand on the glass, looking in at the third human in the room.

I honestly wasn't surprised. From all the clues I had picked up on, I had been expecting something like this to be the case.

But that didn't lessen the sudden painful lump in my chest.

I quietly looked at the hospital bed surrounded by a protective circle of blinking machines.

And there, laying with his eyes closed, motionless and frail under the blanket, was the comatose form of Hamato Yoshi.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 _Finally! It honestly wasn't supposed to take fourteen chapters to get to this reveal. In fact, according to my story map, it should've been nine, ten chapters tops. _

_You know, in the notes of every story I write, I comment with surprise on this phenomenon. You'd think by now I'd be resigned to the fact that I'm easily sidetracked by tiny details like waffle fish, instead of focusing more on the main meat of the story. Writing out a story summary and plan to follow is turning out to be far less useful for keeping me on track then I had hoped. There were several plot points and story ideas that I was planning on adding, but ended up having to scrap already, just because when I came up to that point, having the characters do what was planned would be out of character or not make sense. Which is a shame, because one huge plot point I had to cut involved Leo's cracked shell, and was supposed to be the major bonding point between him and Raph. Instead, Leo now just has a cracked shell as homage to the 2k3 series, and Raph, for now, just gets this little scene here. I'm seriously considering doing what I did with my In Search of Shadows story, and add the scene at the end as a deleted scene, just because it's a neat story plot point, even if it didn't work._

 _Next, Donnie will get his turn for Leo Time, and then things are REALLY going to start getting crazy. I'm guessing we're about at the halfway point of the story? My planning calls for roughly nine more chapters, so we'll assume it'll be fourteen or fifteen, knowing how I write._


	15. Big Brother

**Author Notes:** _Sorry for the little delay, but I had this little, tiny issue where my home was HIT BY A FREAKING TORNADO! Thankfully, nobody was hurt, and my house seems to have escaped damage, but I didn't have power for three days, and have been busy playing the most epic game of Pick up Sticks/Trees/Remains of Neighbor's Houses out of my yard. So that was a thing._

 _Also, somebody asked, so I thought I should clarify where I'm pulling the characters from._

 _Leo- 2k12, with physical/personality traits pulled from 2k3/IDW_  
 _Splinter- 2k3_  
 _Hamato Yoshi- 2k3/2k12-pre-mutation_  
 _April- 2k12/2k3 mixture_  
 _Casey- 2k12/2k3 mixture_  
 _Angel- IDW comics_  
 _Irma- '87/non-evil 2k12_  
 _Stockman- 2k3/IDW comics_  
 _Bradford/Xever- 2k12 (obviously.) Pre-mutation_  
 _Darius Dun- IDW comics_  
 _Agent Bishop- 2k3/IDW comics_  
 _Oroku Saki- He be dead._

 _As new characters are introduced, I'll clarify the version I'm using in the notes._

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Big Brother**

* * *

I sat on the grass in the sanctuary, knees drawn up and chin resting on my folded arms as I stared at the window and the man in the hospital bed on the other side. He had black hair like his sons, and any injuries or bruising from that long-ago accident had long since healed, leaving him looking like he was just resting quietly in the bed. His handsome face was pale against the white pillow and sheets, his muscles relaxed and slack. If it wasn't for the IV lines draped around him, and the breathing tube taped to his face, I would think he was just sleeping.

Could... could that really the great Hamato Yoshi, lying in there? One of the greatest ninjitsu masters in the world, according to Master Splinter?

Master Splinter had loved the man, admired him... All my life, I had only heard of his greatness, his courage, and his compassion, and stories of how he fought with honor to protect his ideals and those dear to him.

It was hard to reconcile the great and noble warrior my Master had painted with that quiet, empty-looking shell of a human laying there hooked up to all those blinking machines.

I exhaled slowly through my nose and absently tapped at my knee with one finger as I stared at that clear wall.

What did I do now?

Even though there was nothing I could do about the situation, I somehow felt like I had let Master Splinter down. Like I had failed him. His greatest wish had been to see his old master again, but he would've been heartbroken to see his dear human in such a condition. I had said I would stay until I met the man, but... it felt like I was leaving things unfinished. Incomplete.

And the Hamato brothers... I couldn't help but feel like I was letting them down as well. Even though I had been in no way responsible for what happened, the day of my mutation, when my new life had begun, had also been the day they had lost everything. They had lost their father, in spirit if not body, and they had been left alone to a cruel world. Their safe haven had been ripped from them that day, inflicting a deep wound that had struck straight at the heart of their family.

And I was starting to realize that they obviously must have hoped that I somehow would be able to patch some of that void. That if they had a new brother, even if he was a mutant animal, it would somehow heal a little bit of that deep wound. They wanted me to somehow make their family whole again.

And I was planning on running away.

I shut my eyes tightly and turned my head to rest my cheek on my arm, feeling cowardly and miserable.

"Leo?"

A familiar, smooth voice called out to me, concerned, and I lifted my head and looked up to see Donnie walking up to me. He was carrying a small electronic device in one hand and a toolbox tucked under his arm. He was still dressed in his battle gear, the black and purple gi complimenting his fair face and black hair. Whereas Raph had looked rough and ready, Donnie looked elegant and graceful.

And tired.

Dark circles hung under his soft reddish-brown eyes, and he moved as if the weight of the world sat on his shoulders.

He glanced back at the window, then back at me with a sad, understanding smile. He gently set his bo staff and toolbox down on the grass, and then, cradling his latest device in one hand, carefully sat down next to me, glancing my way. "Mind if I sit here with you for a bit, Leo?" He settled down and exhaled wearily, tilting his head back and wincing as his neck cracked a little. "Raph and Mikey are running some errands, so I thought it would be a good time to work on this drone I've been building for a bit and spend some time with you." He smiled at me. "How are you doing, by the way? I hear that you and Mikey had quite the adventures while we were gone."

I lay my cheek back down on my arm, watching him. Then I shifted to look at the window and the hospital bed on the other side.

He followed my gaze, and stared at his father wistfully for a long moment, before turning back to me, smiling softly. "Don't worry, Leo. Dad's spirit is strong. He'll wake up one day."

I turned back and studied him quietly. I could see his words for what they were. He spoke with all the reassurance of somebody who's repeated the same mantra over and over, trying to convince himself and others that if he said it enough times, he'd eventually come to believe it.

I closed my eyes, exhaling slowly through my nose. Donnie was trying so hard to keep everything and everybody together. This gap-toothed, generous purple clad human was working himself into exhaustion for his family.

And yet, as tired as he looked, he had opened his toolbox and was currently pulling out a screwdriver, holding the drone upside down as he prepared to work on it. From what I had learned of this brother in my few weeks here, my guess was that the device wasn't even intended to be for himself, but was a useful gift for somebody he cared about.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek for a second, thinking, then finally unfolded my legs and pushed myself up so I was standing.

Donnie glanced up at me, slightly taken aback by my movement. "Hm? Leo? Everything okay?"

I turned away and padded away across the grass towards my hut. He frowned, watching me walk away, then sighed sadly and forlornly turned back to working on his project.

I ducked inside my small abode, digging around in my nest of pillows and cushions on the floor, and finally found what I was looking for.

Donnie blinked up in surprise as I came back and settled back down next to him. I opened the bag of gummy worms I had pilfered from Mikey earlier, dug around until I found a grape flavored one, and then turned and reached out, offering it to him.

Understanding crossed his face, and his mouth curved up in a genuine grin as he reached over to accept it from my hand. "Oh. Um... Thank you, Leo."

I watched as he ate it, then I set the whole bag on the ground and pushed it closer to him.

He blinked, then broke out in a chuckle and looked at me with his warm brown eyes. He held out his hands. "I'm fine, Leo. Honestly."

I pulled up a knee and rested an arm on it, examining him and not convinced. I reached over and nudged the bag.

"You know, too much candy is not good for you. We should be eating healthier snacks, like fruit or vegetables." He rolled his eyes, but smiled as he reached over into the bag and took out another gummy worm. "But thank you for worrying about me."

I blinked at him, then gave him a small, tentative smile, glad I was able to cheer him up a little bit anyways. Then I turned back to watching Hamato Yoshi and his uninterrupted dreaming.

Donnie paused, and set aside the drone, settling instead to watch alongside me. "That door in the back of the room there, that's for the nursing staff." he explained almost absently to me. "As you may have noticed, the wall there is made from a specially created material that can shift from glass-like transparency to opaque in a matter of seconds." He leaned back on his arms. "It used to be just a viewing window into the meditation garden here, able to give us privacy if we desired it, but since we've transformed the garden into your sanctuary, it serves a new purpose to help protect you. When the nurses come in to tend to Dad, it'll shift, so your secret will remain safe." He looked at me, giving me a friendly, gap-toothed smile. "So don't be startled if the walls shift to hide him unexpectedly. It just means the nursing staff has entered to check on him and move him."

As he continued to watch his father's form, the smiling mask gradually melted from Donnie's face, and he looked so miserable and sad, my heart broke for him. I didn't know what to do. I knew all too well myself how losing a father felt. How did somebody comfort a human? Especially if they were a mutant? Biting my lip nervously, I finally grew brave enough to scoot a little closer, and then carefully, hesitantly, reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Donnie blinked and turned his head to look at me in surprise, and I was ready to quickly pull my hand away, wondering if I had only just made him uncomfortable, but then his eyes crinkled up as he smiled gratefully and reached over to put his hand on top of mine. He gave a shaky exhale, then a wry chuckle and shake of his head. "Mikey's really been working on you during the three days we were gone, huh?" He patted my three fingered hand under his warmly. "I'm glad you're feeling more comfortable now, Leo."

Donnie was silent for a long moment, watching the hospital bed alongside me. Then, without turning, he said quietly, "I wish you had known him. It was a hit and run, you know. They never did find out who it was. The person who..." He trailed off, then took a deep breath as he drew his knees up, hugging them as he murmured, "Not that it matters, I guess. It wouldn't change anything. But still... it... I dunno... might give us some closure or something."

I watched at him with sad, worried blue eyes, then back at his comatose father. I didn't remember much about that day, but Master Splinter had remembered it vividly. He had told me that the canister with the green liquid that had changed us, this 'mutagen' Donnie had called it, it had come from that van. The Hamatos must not have seen that. Which was understandable, they were probably focusing on the fact that their father had just been hit by a speeding vehicle.

He cleared his throat, and turned back to watching his father's unconscious form. He was trembling a little under my hand, as if he was fighting hard to keep years of emotions safely in check, as he always had. Finally, he whispered hoarsely, "I miss him, Leo."

I swallowed hard, noticing a tear escape his eye and start to roll down his cheek.

He cleared his throat and quickly wiped it away, his voice growing thick with growing emotion. "Dad would know what to do. He was always so strong, so wise... He always knew what to do."

A lump in my throat at the heartbreak in his voice, I moved even closer to him, gently pulling him to my side and wrapping an arm around him, wanting nothing more then to take all the troubles that weighed on his shoulders and put them on my own shell.

He seemed surprised by my action at first, glancing at my arm around his shoulder with a blink, but then he relaxed and seemed almost grateful for the comforting embrace. "Leo..." he gave a small sniff, looking up at me. Shakily, Donnie leaned into me, and then it was like the floodgates opened. Twelve years of grief and heartache and worries just seemed to break loose all at once, and his shoulders began to heave with sobs, quietly at first, but growing heavier.

I just pulled him in tighter, doing my best to hold him together as he finally allowed himself to crack.

"I'm scared, Leo." he finally sobbed out as he buried his face in the scaly muscles of my arm. "I can't do this anymore! We keep talking about Dad like he might wake up at any time, but I've studied cases like this! After all this time, there's only a fifteen percent chance of him ever waking up The odds of him making a full recovery is almost nothing! I'm scared, but I _CAN'T_ be! I'm the chuunin, the big brother! I have to take care of everybody! I have to be strong!" He reached up and angrily wiped at his tears. "But I keep thinking, what if I mess up? What if Mikey or Raph or you or Dad get hurt, because I made the wrong decision? I'm always afraid that I'm going to let everybody down, but I can't show it that I'm afraid, I have to be the strong big brother. I always have to know exactly what to do, but you know what? I don't always know! I'm a genius, but that doesn't mean I always have all the answers!"

I wrapped both of my arms around him and pulled him in tighter, then pressed my forehead to his and gave a low, mournful little rumble in my chest.

With that sorrow filled low rumble, Donnie clutched at me tighter and his body shook as he let out a hiccuping sob into my armored chest. "Oh, Leo... What do I do if Dad never wakes up? What will I do if he's gone forever? I'm not ready to lead the clan yet, Leo. I don't even want to! I just... I just want to make things! To invent, to create, to _learn_! I have dreams, but I feel like I'll always be pulled in another direction. I feel trapped, Leo. I... I have so many ideas, so many things I could build and discover and make! I don't want to give up my dreams. But... but I'm the big brother, and I HAVE to set aside all my own interests and ambitions."

He clung to me tightly, curled up in my strong arms with his face buried in my plastron. I pressed my chin on top of his head, hoping to give him a little comfort.

For a long time, Donnie allowed himself to let loose the tears that he had fought to hide almost his entire life. Finally, though, the tempest passed, and the sobs began to die into ragged, wet hiccups. Donnie kept his face buried in my embrace, but his hand shakily lifted up to carefully trace the scutes of my plastron, as if memorizing them with touch.

I kept my arms around him and my face buried in his hair. It was as if puzzle pieces I didn't even know I was missing were starting to click into place in my soul, and this human in my arms was one of those most important pieces. But, at the same time, it was strange. His back had no shell, his skin was smooth and scaleless, and human bodies were just so... warm. Master Splinter had been as well, and I supposed it had something to do with being warm-blooded creatures.

"L-Leo... can I ask you something?" He finally sniffed, wiping his face.

I moved one of my three fingered hands holding his shoulder a little, relaxing my grip slightly so he could sit up or move more freely if he wanted.

But he didn't move, continuing to remain curled up in my embrace. He gave a gasping, humorless laugh, though, shaking his head as he covered his face with his hands. "This is so stupid and probably wrong of me to even consider... I mean, I don't even know if you even understand what I'm saying... But... " He took a deep, ragged breath, and was quiet for long moment, then his voice got small. "... Leo... Could you be my big brother?" He pressed his face into my plastron, sniffling. "You... you don't have to actually do anything. It... it just would be really nice to know that I have a big brother."

I swallowed hard, shifting a little to press my cheek against the top of his black hair.

Hesitantly, I took a deep, shaky breath, licked my suddenly dry lips, and began to open my mouth.

Then I lifted my head and tensed up as I heard the doors of the sanctuary slid open, and could instantly sense that it wasn't one of the other two brothers returning.

I growled slightly, shifting to push Donnie behind me protectively.

"Leo? What...?" Donnie sniffed, wiping his face and confused. Then he went rigid as he saw what I was glaring at.

An absolutely huge human man noticed us, and strode over. He was like no human I had seen before, towering with huge, bulking, powerful muscles, but dressed immaculately in a neatly tailored business suit. His square, neatly shaped beard and mustache were greying, as well were the wings of his well groomed hair, and he held a golden monocle in one eye. He somehow looked like a cross between an old southern cotton baron, and a football player. He radiated cold power, strength, and control.

This man was a powerful predator dressed comfortably in a businessman's suit, and he was eyeing us like we were prey.

"Mr Dun! Why are..." Donnie quickly got up to his feet, rubbing at his tear stained face with his sleeve while trying to regain his composure.

"I decided that it was time that I came down and had a talk with you, Donatello. You weren't in the lab, so I assumed you would be in here." the man, who must have been Darius Dun, came to a halt in front of us, standing tall and holding his arm behind himself imperiously.

"If you wanted to meet with me, then you should have called or messaged me and scheduled a time." Donnie growled, wiping a cheek and obviously embarrassed at being caught off guard in such an openly emotional state. "I was having a conversation with my brother Leo." He glared at Darius through tear stained eyes. "One that was meant to be private."

"I... can see that." Darius sniffed disdainfully, eyeing him, the corner of his mouth curling slightly in a controlled sneer.

I did not like the way this human seemed to be judging Donnie, especially not when the purple clad genius was so vulnerable, and moved to stand between them, a low growl rattling my chest as I glared at the huge man.

"Leo, no. It's okay!" Donnie quickly put a hand on my shell, trying to pull me back.

Darius, to his credit, didn't flinch in the slightest at the sight of a mutant turtle bristling in front of him. His arms remained behind his back, and his lips tightened under his well trimmed, square beard as he turned his glance to the purple brother. "Donatello, if your new brother continues to display aggressive behavior towards the staff of this facility, I'm going to have to insist that certain precautions be put in place."

"Oh really?" Donnie's eyes grew hard. "There is only one instance that I'm aware of, and that was when Bradford drew a sword on Mikey. I honestly don't think Leo reacted any differently then Raph and I would have in that situation. He definitely acted with more reservation then Raph would have." He glanced at me, then at Darius, his tear-stained eyes narrowed dangerously and his foot slid over to toe his bo staff, which he agilely kicked up and sheathed it in a holster on his back without looking. "Were there other instances that I'm unaware of?"

"Oh, calm down, Donatello." Darius rolled his eyes haughtily, as if dealing with a petulant child. "You're growing paranoid."

Donnie took a step forward, his jaw muscles tight. "There was an unidentified boot print found in Leo's sanctuary while we were gone, and I've checked through both the camera feed and the door entry logs, and noticed signs that the data logs in both of them may have been tampered with, possibly to cover up any video evidence or unauthorized log in attempts. Somebody is threatening my brother, Mr Dun, and I'm _not_ going to take that lightly."

Darius scoffed, not impressed in the slightest. "Calm down, young master. Nobody is going to harm the mutant." He looked at Donnie deliberately, then tilted his head slyly. "In fact, as I recall, the only injury your dear turtle brother has received so far was a result of one of your own direct decisions, not anything my staff has done." He eyed the scar in my shell pointedly.

Donnie winced visibly, and seemed to deflate a little, his eyes darting involuntarily to my shell for a second in spite of himself.

I put a hand on his shoulder, eyes narrowing at the large hulk of a human in front of us. I had to remind myself that physically attacking the intruder would probably bring more trouble to Donnie then it would solve.

Darius unfolded his arms, bringing one forward to wave a hand through the air dismissively. "At any rate, this is actually why I've come all the way down here in search of you, in spite of my extraordinarily busy schedule. Doctor Stockman has informed me that you have been irrationally stubborn when it comes to some of his requests lately. I have looked it over, and what he is asking for is quite reasonable."

Donnie bristled up, immediately stepping in front of me, hand on his bo staff. "Leo is NOT to be touched! I believe I have made that very clear!"

Darius's lip curled up in contempt. "I have allowed you to waste a considerable amount of the clan's resources to indulge in this pet project of yours, even when it appeared to be nothing more then a fairy tale. All that expenditure will not be spent just for the purpose of putting this mutant in an indoor garden for you to play with. Dr Stockman believes that there is an opportunity here for useful knowledge and research that could be obtained, and I agree with him. As a fellow scientist yourself, you must see his reasoning. All Dr Stockman is asking for is a few blood samples to study, nothing more. Your brother is in no danger."

I felt my stomach involuntarily plummet with fear at his words. I would not let them run tests on me. I couldn't let them! Not after what I went through!

"Leonardo is a Hamato and my brother. He is _NOT_ a lab project for Stockman to experiment on!" Donnie snarled heatedly, his brown eyes flashing and obviously sharing my feelings on the subject completely.

"Donatello, please use that intelligent brain that I know is in there." Darius stepped forward and pressed a finger roughly against Donnie's forehead. I narrowed my eyes and mentally imagined myself grabbing that finger and snapping it off. "'Leonardo' is a mutant, not a human. This is for his own well being, as well as scientific curiosity."

"I am the Chuunin of the Hamato Clan..." Donnie started testily, swatting the hand away from him sharply.

"And I am your guardian." Darius interrupted him sharply. "You are under my authority."

"Not for much longer." Donnie said coldly, arms crossed. "In only a year and a half, I'll be twenty one, and then I'll be able to take full custody of my brothers and the clan."

"Yes. Or maybe your father will finally wake up tonight after all these years. Who knows?" Darius sneered. "But until either of those things happen, I am in charge, and tomorrow morning, Dr Stockman will be allowed in to get his blood samples. Is that understood?"

Donnie's nostrils flared angrily, and he glowered at Darius, bristling protectively in front of me. Then his eyes darted to look at me, and he took a deep breath and forced his stance to relax a little. He glared at Darius. "Let us discuss this matter out in the tea room. I don't wish to upset Leo any further by continuing to argue in front of him."

Darius folded his arms behind his back again imperiously, giving a curt nod. "Very well." He stepped to the side and nodded for Donnie to lead the way.

Donnie took a step forward, but I reached out and grabbed his arm, looking at him pleadingly. I did not want him to leave to face this man alone, without his brothers by his side to protect him. I couldn't follow him out there, not without causing a major incident.

Donnie gave me a gentle reassuring smile, and patted my hand. "It's okay, Leo. I'm going to be just down the hall, I won't be too far away. We Hamatos protect one another. I'm not going to let anybody touch you."

Apparently he misread the reasons behind the worry on my face.

"I'll be back before you know it." Donnie gently pulled away, following Darius out of the sanctuary. "Watch over Dad until I return."

I stood there, unable to do anything as I watched the doors close behind the purple Hamato brother, dwarfed by the huge, heavily muscled businessman at his side like a prison warden.

My teeth clenched, and I flexed my hands in agitated motions. I did not like this. Not at all.

I turned and walked up to the glass window, staring at Hamato Yoshi sleeping there, completely oblivious to the dangers his sons were in. I pressed my forehead against the stone-like glass, tapping my finger against the surface as my mind raced.

Then, after a long moment, I resolutely stood up and took a deep breath, before turning towards the wall with the vent that gave me access to the rest of the compound.

It probably wouldn't work, but... maybe there was something I could do.

I had to try.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

What could have been...

Donnie: *tearfully clinging to Leo* Pls be my big brother?

Inner Logical Leo: *flailing around* Code Purple! Code Purple! Don't give in! We can't! This won't work! We have a plan, remember?! We need to stick to the plan!

Inner Chibi Leo: *quickly buries Inner Logic Leo under a tackle and pins him, Steven Universe-style stars in his eyes**

Actual Leo: ... Okay.

Donnie: *freezes, face still pressed up against Leo's plastron* O_O

Also, I'm going to mention that my update schedule is probably going to remain a little on the slow side, compared to what it was at the beginning of the story. Not only do I have a big mess remaining to clean up and thus less free time, but from here on out, the story is going to get rather intense, and is different then what I usually write. I'm going to take my time and try to get it right. I'm still going to try for at least one chapter a week, though.


	16. Dreams of Family

**Author Notes:** _Thank you so much for all the well wishes! Thankfully, the tornado that hit us was only a EF1, which is a REALLY good thing, considering how many houses it directly hit. The worst injury I heard of was a neighbor needing a few stitches. In the manner of strange tornado stories, the worst hit house was a trailer home, which was lifted up off the foundation, completely flying over the dachshund dog tied up in the backyard while his owner was at work, and landing on the other side. The dog was completely unscathed, though, understandably, a little startled._

 _Also, **ART ALERT** : Dream Dancer has made an absolutely ADORABLE art piece of Leo interacting with each of the Hamato Brothers. I left a link up on my profile, along with the others._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Dreams of Family**

* * *

The tiny yellowish-orange flame dance and flicked at the end of the tiny wooden stick, then greedily engulfed and ignited the wick it had been touched to, leaving a twin glowing and dancing in its wake as it was pulled away.

I shook the match, extinguishing the tiny flame before it could reach my fingertips, and examined the ring of pilfered candles I had set up, a glowing circle of tiny flickering orange wisps. Hopefully nobody would notice that many candles missing out of their supply, at least until tomorrow at the earliest, and even more hopefully, nobody would try to enter this rarely used storage room, made all the more secure by a heavy shelving unit shoved in front of the door. I was going to leave myself particularly vulnerable, and I didn't want to risk somebody walking in on me.

I had to wonder to myself, just what did I hope to accomplish here? Why was I doing this? I hadn't tried anything even close to this, and besides, I was out of practice. I hadn't properly meditated in months, not since Master Splinter had...

I took a deep breath, and stepped over the candles to settle myself down in the middle of the ring of tiny flames, feeling a nervous flutter deep in my chest. I straightened my shell, sitting up tall as I took a deep, calming breath, and crossed my legs as I prepared myself.

I wasn't sure why I was so apprehensive. I had meditated hundreds of times under Master Splinter's direction. It was an activity I normally enjoyed immensely.

But... this time felt different. The small flames dotting around me in the ring of candles crackled with anticipation, almost filling the air with an electric energy. For a moment, I thought I saw the shadow of a rat cast by the dancing flames against the wall, but it was gone before I could even blink.

I shook my head, inhaled deeply and sat back.

I was starting to imagine things. I needed to calm down.

I closed my eyes, rested my hands on my knees, and exhaled slowly, listening to the quiet crackle of the flames around me.

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

Feel the air enter in through my mouth...

Feel it exhaled slowly through my nose...

I felt myself fall deep and deeper into the trance, a mental and spiritual path I traveled with practiced ease. I had feared that I would find the way difficult, being out of practice like I was, but instead I now reveled in the calming familiarity of it.

I slowly slipped away from the mortal world, and felt myself skirting the edge of the astral plane itself.

The first time I had ever managed to visit this otherworldly plane of existence, under Master Splinters watchful guidance, I had truly delighted in the experience. Not just because it was a feat only few ever learned to master, but because it was a trip of the soul to the world of dreams and spirits.

Visiting the Astral Plane proved I had a soul.

It proved that all those humans over the years were wrong. I was more then just an animal, a monster.

I was Leonardo, and I had a soul.

I uncertainly examined the shadow filled darkness around me, the border of the astral plan, and wondered to myself once again just what I had hoped to find here. Enlightenment? Clarity? Guidance?

I sighed. More then likely, I was just wasting my time. I wasn't going to be able to help the Hamatos by finding universal serenity.

Movement on the edge of my vision caught my attention, and I turned to see a shape mostly obscured in the mists around me. Was... there a spirit here? Creatures were rumored to wander this otherworldly plane, both benevolent and malevolent, though I had never come across one before.

My eyes narrowed as I tried to peer through the midnight fog, trying to see what astral creature lurked within, debating whether to approach it and ask for help, or to quickly retreat and give up on this pointless venture.

My heart lurched in my chest, and I froze.

Wait... I knew that shape. It was no human... and it was no astral creature...

There was only one it could belong to, and I had never thought that I would ever see him again.

"Master Splinter?!" I choked out in disbelief, and then, stumbling at first, I quickly caught my balance and broke out into a run through the mists towards the form, towards the beloved sensei I thought I had lost forever.

But the shadow of the humanoid rat seemed to sink deeper into the shadows and mist, disappearing from sight.

"No!" My voice was almost a sob as I recklessly dove forward, desperate to find my lost father, my only friend in the whole world. "Please..." I begged to the shadows, slowing to a stop and peering through the mists in a frantic attempt to spot him again. "Master Splinter! Sensei! Don't leave me alone again!"

I heard a squeak, and froze, then, swallowing hard, slowly turned around.

There, sitting on the ground, a brown furred rat with greying whiskers sat back on his hind legs, sniffing the air with his little pink nose. A surprisingly real and solid creature in this world of wispy fog and intangible lines.

I licked my dry lip, and then shakily took a step towards him, a hand hesitantly reaching out.

Those murky brown eyes, so familiar even in this tiny form, blinked at me, then the rat turned and scurried away.

"No!" I reached out towards him with a hand, pleading after the tiny fleeing form, and once more desperately bolted forward to try and reach him. "Come back! Father! Please!"

But this time, the tiny rat didn't disappear into the shadows around us. He always stayed within sight, as if he were leading me somewhere.

I had no idea where I was anymore. I had previously skirted the edges of the Astral Plane before, dipping into its shallow edges, but never before had I ventured so far inward before. Now, following the spirit of the rat before me, I found myself going further and further in, deep in unknown territory.

This was definitely not the world of mortals. The shadows and mists began to take form, creating smokey trees that combined into dark and star-filled forests, and mountains of glittering ebony and shadowy cliffs towered above us. All sense of direction was quickly lost, and at times, and in the back of my mind, I wondered if I would even be able to find my way back. It didn't matter though. All that mattered to me at that moment was only the small, scurrying rat in front of me, my sense of family that I longed for with ever fiber of my being.

I followed the rat through the trees and watched helplessly as he slipped over the rocky edge of a looming ravine, leading into what looked like a vast and bottomless pit.

"Master Splinter!" I rushed up and peered over the edge.

The shape of the rat had slipped between rocks and crevices, and was carefully picking his way downwards.

I swallowed hard, looking down. The pit was filled with swirling fog, velvet black and dark as a midnight sky. There was an ominous feeling about those shadows down there, and I instinctively knew that if I fell in there, I would be lost forever.

But...

I took a deep breath, sat on the midnight, star speckled grass, and slipped my legs over the edge, carefully feeling around for any footholds. Thankfully, the jutting rocks were solid, and offered enough of a anchor for me to climb down with fairly little trouble. I gulped and risked a glance down into the swirling, bottomless abyss looming endlessly below. I could not fall.

I slowly picked my way down, the small brown rat patiently leading the way. And he was definitely leading me somewhere. He paused to patiently wait when I had to puzzle my way through particularly tricky sections, but quickly moved on again once I had made my way through, a determination and purpose in his movements. I didn't know where he was leading me, or why, but it didn't matter. I would follow him anywhere.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of descending down the seemingly endless cliff face, I eventually noticed a light glowing off in the gloom below us, a bluish glow that grew larger and broader, a beacon in the otherwise swirling gloom. Apparently that was our destination, as the rat was obviously moving us directly in that direction.

As we drew closer, I realized that the shadowy rocks had reached out and formed some sort of island hanging off the rock cliff face, a literal oasis with a shimmery pond of liquid blue light, and beautiful trees that glowed as if filled with a thousand blue fireflies.

I hopped over a rock, following the rat closer to this sanctuary, and finally noticed a human man sitting cross legged at the edge of the brilliant, beautiful water, peering into its depth sadly, as if looking for something.

I swallowed hard.

There was no mistaking it.

The human spirit dwelling on this island oasis was that of Hamato Yoshi.

He looked just as he did in the picture hanging on the fridge I had seen, though his form had the same misty quality of everything in this realm, and was slightly transparent. He was dressed in a burgundy red kimono, with a black circle with the Hamato clan symbol embroidered on the back. He was facing away from us, so I couldn't see his face, but his broad shoulders seemed somewhat bowed with care and weariness.

The rat didn't hesitate for a second, clambering up onto the island and immediately scurrying over towards the human. The human shifted slightly as the brown rat approached him, and he seemed to perk up at the sight, his body language welcoming as the rat scrambled up into his lap before climbing up his robe to perch on his shoulder.

"Ah, there you are, Splinter-san. I was wondering where you went." the man said in a glad but undeniably tired voice, reaching up to gently stroke the rat's head. "I was starting to fear I would once again be left to sit here alone, my old friend."

The rat preened, obviously pleased under his touch, then turned to look back at me, squeaking.

"Hm?" the human man turned, and slate blue eyes blinked in surprise when he saw me peeking out from behind a blue sparkled tree trunk. "Oh... Who... who is this?"

Swallowing hard, I slowly slipped out from behind the tree, clutching my arm nervously, and stepped forward. "Um... hello, Great Hamato Yoshi..." I hoped desperately that he wouldn't be alarmed by a turtle creature trespassing on his island. I never had much luck with meeting humans without them turning hostile, the Hamato brothers were one of the few exceptions, but I really needed to talk to him. I held my hands out to the sides, trying to appear nonthreatening. "Please, don't let my appearance frighten you. I assure you, I am a friend."

The human's eyes, the blue pools so similar to my own, were only filled with a serene warmth, mixed with surprised curiosity and a tinge of weariness. "Then you are most welcome, my new friend." He nodded his head slightly in a welcoming gesture, then gestured towards the ground next to him, inviting me over. "I am curious, who and what may you be?" He paused for a moment as I drew closer, and studied me, looking surprised and intrigued. "You look strangely familiar to me for some reason."

"It's... uh... complicated." I felt awkward as I walked over, carefully lowing myself to kneel on ground next to him. Once settled down before this spirit of a great man, I hesitantly asked, "I don't suppose... you remember buying a pet turtle? For your sons?"

Yoshi blinked, then narrowed his eyes, peering at me closely. Then his eyes widened in wonder. "Wait... Leonardo? Is that really you?"

I swallowed hard and lowered my head, nodding.

He sat back on his heels, looking over me, marveling. "You... have changed." His eyes blinked as he seemed to realize something, and he looked at me in surprised wonder. "I sense my blood now runs through your veins, the same as my sons. How... how can this be?"

I cleared my throat. "As I said, it's... a long story." I swallowed hard, and shook my head. "But that is not why I'm here. I've actually come in hopes of bringing you back."

"Bring... me back?" Yoshi looked confused. He looked around. "To tell the truth, I'm not even really sure where I am, or how I got here."

"We're deep within the Astral Plane. I'm not sure how exactly you got here, but..." I took a deep breath, then set my three fingered hands on the ground, and lowered my head to touch them respectfully in a deep bow. "Great Hamato Yoshi, your sons need you. Please... wake up."

Yoshi looked perplexed. "Wake... up...?" He looked down at his hands, obviously confused. "Am I asleep?"

I nodded, exhaling as I sat back up to rest on my heels, looking at him. "You've been in a coma for twelve years."

Yoshi sat up straight and stared at me, clearly startled. "Twelve... years...? I've been here for twelve years? It... can't be..."

I nodded grimly. "Your sons have been trying to hold the clan together, but they need their father. Please, wake up."

"My sons... They need me?" Yoshi swallowed hard, and turned to look at the rat on his shoulder, "Is... is that what you've been trying to tell me, my old friend?"

The rat Splinter sat back on his haunches, looking at Yoshi with concern, and squeaked.

Yoshi's face firmed up with determination, and I watched as he stood up beside me. "I must go to them then at once." But then he exhaled, and shook his head, looking around. "But... I have been lost for so long... I fear I do not know how to return home."

I glanced at Splinter, then upwards, towards the ceiling of swirling mist obscuring the world above us. "I came down from up there. My guess is that's the way back as well. "

Following my gaze, Yoshi turned to look up the cliff face looming over us. "Perhaps. I... I have tried to climb out before, but..." he exhaled and turned back look to me sadly. "I fear that I no longer have the strength." He straightened his shoulders, and walked to the cliff face, looking determined. "But if my sons need me, then I must try."

I stood up as well, standing next to him, as I looked up at the daunting climb before us. I looked over to the human soul, and noticed just how faded and tired he looked.

I realized with a sinking heart that he would never make it. He would either be forced to return to this island, trapped once more, or, even worse, fall down into the abyss below, and be lost forever. If he could have returned, this remarkable human would have by now.

"Climb on my shell." The decision was an easy one to make. "I can carry you home."

Yoshi looked over at me, his blue eyes blinking in surprise. "Leonardo, the climb will be hard enough for you as it is. I cannot ask you to carry me as well."

"Don't worry. I am a turtle." I smiled reassuringly, reaching over to tap my shell with a finger. "I can carry the weight of the world on my shell if such a task is required of me."

Yoshi looked at me for a long moment, then up at the cliff face. He was obviously torn, and debated inwardly for a long minute. Finally, he exhaled slowly, then turned back to me and nodded. "I see no other way. I must get back to my sons." He held his hands together and bowed slightly. "I do not know why you are here, or how you came to be here, but I am grateful, Leonardo."

I bowed respectfully in return, then paused and watched, startled, as Yoshi's soul faded away, condensing into a ball of white mist, and floated over to settle heavily over my shell. I turned my head to glance back. Despite the fog-like form he had taken, I could feel the weight pressing down, still as heavy as a full grown man.

Splinter, who had scrambled off Yoshi's shoulder to perch on a rock, watching us.

I glanced at him, then bowed respectfully, knowing now why he had led me here. "Please... lead us home, Master."

The rat gave a squeak, and turned to start climbing over the rocks, stopping to glance back and check to see if I followed.

And thus I began to slowly and laboriously climb back upwards. If I had thought the climb down had been difficult, then climbing up, now laden down with the precious burden nestled on my shell, tested the very limits of my endurance. It was a very difficult climb, and at some points, the only anchor points I could find to pull myself upwards were temporary ones I made myself by sliding my hands into jagged crevices and balling up my fists, using nothing but my sheer body strength to hoist myself upwards hand by hand in some places.

At one point, I shifted carefully along an extremely narrow ledge, then glanced up, studying the best path to take next. Splinter waited patiently above, and I finally leapt up, grabbing a ledge with just my fingertips, supporting my whole weight with the precarious hold. I started to pull myself up, but then the astral rock crumbled under my grasp, and with a yelp, I slipped and fell.

Rocks and rubble bounced around me, my shell made a teeth-grating scraping noise against the stones, and my scaled skin tore and scraped painfully as I scrabbled desperately to stop our plunge, Splinter racing down and squeaking in alarm after us.

After a heart-stopping slid that bordered on freefall, I was able to grab a jutting rock, ending our fall with a jarring jolt. Clinging to the rock and exhaling shakily, I risked a glance down to watch the broken rocks I had dislodged fall into the abyss below, then looked back up, wearily noting the distance I had lost in my near fall that I would have to travel up again.

With a growl, I reached up and ignored the pain and tiny cuts, determinedly starting up once more.

The rat peered down at us, concerned, and brushed me with his face as I moved passed him, the momentary contact both electrical and warm and comforting. Then he turned about and scrambled up above us, leading on once more.

I had thought the astral plane to be a purely spiritual realm, but the physical strain seemed very real on my muscles. My muscles hurt, my scales felt tender with the dozens of scrapes and bruises I had earned, and my fingertips felt like they had been worn raw.

Still, I carefully picked my way up, ever climbing upwards, ever bearing the burden I was glad to bear for the sake of the future of the Hamato family.

Finally, midnight black tree roots, speckled with stars, began to appear weaving in and around the rocky cliff face, offering me even more handholds, and the mist thinned out and cleared enough that I could at last see the top of the cliff above us, the odd ebony grass lining the edge like a thin layer of fuzzy hair.

Renewed by the sight, I pushed my aching, crying muscles even farther, eagerly making my way to grab particularly sturdy looking tree root, and using them to climb the last dozen feet or so. Splinter scrambled up behind us now, bringing up the rear and squeaking, encouraging me on as best as he could.

Then my three fingered hands felt grass beneath them, and with an exhausted, shuddering growl, I swung my leg up and managed to crawl the rest of the way, collapsing on my knees and breathing hard, sweat rolling down my scaly skin. I didn't even know one COULD sweat in the Astral Plane!

"Leonardo..." I felt Yoshi's spirit ease off my shell, and he reformed as a human spirit, kneeling besides me with both concern and gratitude on his face, one ghostly hand resting on my shell.

Then his expression changed, growing more distant and confused, and he paused and stood up again, looking around in wonder.

"Wait..." he murmured, his voice slowing down, thick as if he was suddenly falling in a deep trance. "I know this place... I... I'm not supposed to be here."

And, as I watched, he slowly faded away and disappeared.

I looked around, not sure if I should feel confused or alarmed. Was... was that supposed to happen?

I looked around, hoping for answers, but then I noticed that the rat was gone again. My breath hitched as I still struggled to catch it after that difficult climb. No... please... don't leave me...

And then two warm, familiar furry arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me in close to his chest, just like he used to comfort me as a child.

"Leonardo..." the wonderfully familiar voice murmured, the sound rumbling deep in the chest as I leaned against it, breathing in the scent. "Thank you. You have born a tremendous burden, more then any son should be asked to bear, and I am so very proud of you."

I couldn't see his face, but that didn't matter. I reached up to cling at his arm around me, pressing into the warmth and shivering. "Father. I've been so lost without you." I whispered hoarsely.

"Oh my son... You are not alone." The arms tightened around me. "And I will always be there. Even when you cannot see me. I promise."

And then the Astral Plane faded away, along with the arms wrapped around me, and with a gasp, I sudden jerked and woke up, sweat beaded on my forehead as I found myself kneeling back in the dark but jarringly solid and real storage room.

Master Splinter was gone, and I was sitting alone in the dark.

But no... I could still smell his familiar scent all around me.

I ran my hand over my sweat drenched forehead, then looked down at my hand. My skin and fingers bore none of the scrapes and bruises I had endured on my climb, and my body looked none the worse for the wear, though I felt heavy and exhausted, as if the physical exertion had really happened.

I glanced around the dark room, and quickly noticed that the candles had all long burned out, melted down to nubs. I reached out and touched one, and felt it cold to the touch. I rubbed my fingers together, and looked around. I had been deep in meditations for hours, from the look of it.

I unfolded my legs and sat back, closing my eyes as I shakily inhaled, tears running unbidden from my eyes.

Had that really happened?

And, more to the point, WHAT had really happened?

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 _I've had Leo reference it before, but I should probably clarify that when he's talking about turtles bearing burdens on their shells, he's referring to the mytheme of several eastern civilizations that claims that the world is carried on the back of a giant turtle._


	17. Family Completed

_**Chapter 16: Family Completed**_

* * *

I spent several minutes sitting in the middle of the burned out candle ring, legs pulled up tight with my arms wrapped tightly around them, pressing my face into my knees as I tried to process everything. The inexplicable but achingly familiar scent around me was starting to fade away, and I knew I couldn't stay hidden here forever.

I exhaled, winced as I uncurled and stretched out my aching legs, closing my eyes and leaning back.

That... What had happened to me had not been a dream. I didn't know how, or exactly what, had happened, but I realized now what I had to do.

I couldn't run away from this for any longer. It was time to face reality.

I grimaced as I finally pushed myself up to my feet, waiting for a moment until my legs stopped quivering and shaking like jello. Then I turned towards the vent to make my way back to the garden sanctuary to see just what had changed.

I just left the ring of burnt out candles behind me in the old storage room. It would take a lot of effort to clean all the melted wax up to the point that it left no trace, and I had neither the energy or the time to put into the effort to try. The room was seldomly used, and nobody would probably discover it for several days, and by then, even if they did link the candles to me, it probably wouldn't matter.

* * *

I slowly but quietly made my way through the compound as I had dozens of times over the weeks, but as I approached the grate leading to my sanctuary, I could hear a loud commotion faintly in the distance.

I frowned and pulled up, pausing to tilt my head and listen. I could see a faint light up ahead, still soft and tinged with a bit of a pink hue, and I realized that it must be early morning already. Had I really been gone for a full night? Was that what was going on? Had the brothers realized I was not in there?

But no... I could hear several voices, and it sounded like they were in a heated argument. I could hear Raph's voice rather clearly, plus a few voices that were not those of the Hamato brothers.

My jaw clenched up, and I crept forward and peered in. I tensed up when I noticed the scene going on down below in the center of the garden.

A quick angry hiss escaped between my teeth unbidden, but I quickly tamped down the fear and anger and pulled myself together. I glanced about as best as I could, surveying the situation, then nodded, feeling fairly confident that I would be able to slip in unnoticed. My teeth clenched, I slipped the grate off as quietly and subtly as I could, and slid in, carefully picking my way down to the grass below and remaining unnoticed.

"I am not going to ask this again." Dr Stockman snarled haughtily at the three bristling Hamato brothers, all patience clearly worn out by this point. Xever and Bradford were at his side, and the tension crackling in the air between the two sides was apparent, even as far away as I was. "Where is he?!"

I peeked out from the underbrush, and felt my scales rise uncomfortably when I saw that the doctor was holding a large medical briefcase. I realized immediately what was going on.

He was here for my blood, just like Dun had ordered.

And all three of the Hamato brothers were dressed in their battle gear, masks down and looking at the three intruders like veteran hunting cats eyeing unsuspecting rats.

"I know that the mutant is in here somewhere. Where are you hiding him?!" Stockman demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the three brothers.

"And I'm going to tell you once again, Fuck off!" Raph snarled, standing with his strong arms crossed in front of his two brothers, who were both looking coldly and dangerously at the intruders. Donnie had one hand on his Bo, and Mikey already had his nunchucks out, holding them at his side.

Xever had his switchblade out, playing with it casually as he eyed the three brothers. "We are acting under the direct orders of Mr Dun, you know. I'm certain, of course, that you don't want to go against his direct orders." He smirked. "Don't worry, we're not planning on hurting your precious turtle." He gave a leer that undermined his words as he flipped his switchblade skillfully.

"Leonardo is our brother, and you're not going to touch him!" Mikey insisted, narrowing his blue eyes with a hand on his weapons.

"Listen, I am trying to be reasonable about this!" Stockman held the bridge of his nose like he was getting a headache. He looked at Donnie. "If you really care about the mutant, then you'll cooperate with us. You know this, Donatello. We can use these blood samples to help keep him healthy. And the mutant seems to trust you. You can help us keep this as minimally stressful for your 'brother' as we can."

Donnie rolled his eyes, and looked scornfully at the doctor. "Oh, please don't pretend that you've suddenly turned altruistic, Dr Stockman. You have your own selfish reasons behind this, and, as my brothers have made it clear, we Hamatos protect one another." He straightened up, squaring his shoulders. "So, as I have ordered, go back to Mr Dun, and tell him that if he continues to go after my family, then he needs to know that the contract be damned, I am the Chuunin of the Hamato clan, and as I made it very clear. Leonardo is NOT to be touched! By you or any of his minions!"

"In layman's terms, FUCK OFF!" Raph snarled, unfolding his arms.

Bradford stepped forward, a dangerous look on his face as he looked around with a smirk. "You know... I hate for it to go this far, but I was able to draw out the mutant before when he thought that Michelangelo was threatened." He looked back towards the Hamato Brothers, eyebrow raised. "Perhaps such a tactic would work again?"

Raph gave a dry chuckle, and the teen looked up at the much larger adult with no fear in his eyes. "Oh, bring it on, Bradford."

My fists clenched, and I watched this going on with narrow eyes.

I was sore, and I felt completely exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. All I wanted to do right now was find a quiet place to curl up and sleep for hours, though I knew I couldn't just yet.

I didn't have the time, nor the patience to deal with Stockman and his ilk right now.

I turned and silently slipped around the arguing group to my hut, remaining hidden and out of sight as only a trained ninja could. I reached in through one of the openings to grab the Music Cube that Donnie had made for me, and then, almost as an afterthought, as I passed the food station, I snagged a carrot from the waiting veggie tray in the food area. Then I slipped up into the trees, still unnoticed by the two arguing factions.

As things continued to heat up and escalate down below, I quietly popped off a hidden panel on the music cube, deftly manipulated several of the setting knobs hidden within, and then clicked the panel back into place. Normally I'd be extremely hesitant to enact a plan such as this, worried that it would blow my cover, but, right now, I was too tired and emotional to care.

"Listen, I know he's in here somewhere." Stockman was snarling, his hand tightening on the handle of his medical case. "You know as well as I do that I'm going to get blood samples one way or another, so quit acting like stupid, spoiled children about it. You're the Hamatos, for god's sake, start acting..."

A small 'plunk' in the water of the pond behind them cut off his words and caught their attention.

Ripples in the water lazily floated in ever wider circles and disturbed the otherwise calm surface close to the dock.

"It's hiding in the pond!" Xever realized, and clicked his switchblade closed.

"Leo!" Donnie whispered as eyes widened in obvious concern. He took a step forward as well. "No! Stay hidden!"

"We have this, bro!" Mikey added, also sounding worried. "You've been doing so well hiding so far!"

"Bradford, make sure that the brothers don't bother us." Stockman immediately ordered, walking over to the end of the dock and setting the case down, opening it up. "Xever, come help me. We're more then likely going to have to tranquilize the mutant."

"You got it, boss." Xever put away his blade and joined the scientist on the dock.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Raph snarled, trying to push forward, but was was immediately blocked by Bradford. "No! Leo!"

Xever crouched down behind Stockman, who was currently putting together some sort of small, handheld dartgun, and peered down into the water. "Hm... where did the mutant go? I don't see it." He observed, then reached down to poke at something floating in the water. "Just this carrot here."

And then there was a small clunking noise as the solidly built Music Cube landed on the dock directly behind them.

They only had a split second to register that, and then immediately extremely loud and extremely shrill yodeling polka music began blasting out at the loudest possible volume, instantly shattering the quiet atmosphere of the garden, sounding like an entire stadium filled with helium huffing howler monkeys and enthusiastic accordion players.

Popping like a startled cat, Xever yelped out several words in a language I didn't recognize but were probably curses as he leapt away from the loud noises exploding right behind him.

Right into Stockman and his briefcase of medical supplies.

The sounds of the resulting giant splash, followed by churning water and sputtering angry yelled curses, were almost completely overpowered by the Music Cube's continued caterwauling on the wooden dock.

"Make it stop!" Bradford yelled over the noise, clamping his hands tightly over his ears.

Donnie dashed forward and scooped up the Music Cube. A few button presses later, and the noise stopped, leaving behind only the sounds of the waterfall, which sounded almost muted in the aftermath.

All eyes turned up to the tree where I was perched.

I merely crouched on the branch and glared grumpily down at the three henchman intruding the sanctuary.

Stockman swung his soaking wet medical case up onto the dock, climbing up himself and trying to wipe off the excess water. "Xever, you idiot!" he seethed, turning to examine his supplies. "Everything's contaminated or ruined now, thanks to your imbecilic actions!"

Xever scrambled up on the deck himself, and snarled angrily, snapping out his switchknife as he scrambled up to his feet, glaring at me. "I'm going to carve my name into that tortuga's shell so he'll never forget it!" he hissed in rage, taking a step towards me.

The end of a bo staff snapping into place inches from his nose stopped him in his tracks, and Donnie stood there between us, the Music Cube tucked under one arm and holding his extended bo staff in the other. "I don't think so." he said dangerously.

"Dudes, nobody touches our bro." Mikey moved over to stand next to him, blue eyes narrowed, nunchucks tucked under his arms and ready.

"Xever, back down." Bradford sounded annoyed, moving over to help Stockman. "Dun is going to be angry enough about this entire incident as it is." He pointedly looked at Donnie. "We don't need him upset with us as well."

"Indeed." Stockman closed his soggy and disarrayed case as best as he could, and held it against his soaking wet torso. He threw me one last cold look. "This isn't finished. I will be back and I _will_ get my samples."

"Yeah, well, fuck you too." Raph snarled, sais in hand.

The air remained tense as the three intruders stomped away, two of them dripping water behind them. Then the door shut and locked behind them, and then it was like the whole sanctuary breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

Donnie watched them go, then once it was safe, exhaled in relief, twirled his bo staff to flip it back into it sheath with a practiced ease, and looked down at the Music Cube with blatant annoyance on his face. "Darn it, I thought I had programmed all that out of it!" he complained, examining the cube closely.

"Eh, Leo figured out a way to weaponize the screaming polka music." Raph relaxed a bit, sheathing his own weapons and patting Donnie on the back. "I'd be more impressed then upset."

I slid down from the tree I had been perched in, and strode over to the three brothers, looking them over with concern. How long had they been holding off Stockman and his thugs while I was gone? Were they okay?

"Leo!" Mikey ran up to grab my arms. "Bro! Awesome ambush and save, but dude, why didn't you come out earlier? We were looking for you everywhere! We couldn't find you, and we were starting to freak out and think that you had been kidnapped, but then those jerks came in here to try and do just that, so then we knew they hadn't taken you, but we couldn't tell them that, and where were you, bro?!"

I gave him a weary smile, and gave him a reassuring and gentle headbutt, my nostrils flaring slightly as I pressed my forehead against his cheek and breathed in his already familiar scent.

He took that as permission for hugs, and threw his arms around me, pulling me in close as he murmured, "Leo, bro, we were getting worried about you."

I lifted my head and blinked at Donnie, before reaching over to touch his cheek, examining him over with concern.

"What, me?" His reddish brown eyes blinked in surprise, then he chuckled wryly and shook his head. "I'm fine, honest."

My gaze wandered over to Raph.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine too, Leo. Quit worrying."

I snorted, then reached over and grabbed him, pulling both him and Donnie into the hug alongside Mikey. I inhaled deeply, determined to imprint each of their scents deep in my very being.

"Uh... Leo? Bro? You okay?" Raph was apparently startled by my sudden clingy-ness.

"It was pretty intense, wasn't it Leo?" Mikey patted me on the shell. "Don't worry, though. We won't let them get you."

"Right." Donnie exhaled and I let him go as he took a step back, and ran his hands through his hair, starting to pace a little. "Guys, we need to figure out what to do. Stockman will be back before too long, and probably with Dun. They're going to come after Leo again."

"Yeah, well they're not going to touch him." Raph snarled, wrapping an arm around my shell and possessively returning my hug now.

"Agreed," Donnie worried, nodding, "but this isn't that simple. According the guardianship laws our clan is under, I'm not allowed to take full custody of the clan until my twenty first birthday. Darius is the guardian legally appointed by the council, of not only the entire clan, but us as well, including Leo. Of course, according to that contract, he can only declare actions that work in our best interest, but in this instance, he might have a case against us if he claims that it's for Leo's health." Donnie stopped pacing and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Defying him on this matter just might give him a legal case he could use to try and take Leo away from us completely." He looked over at us seriously. "And if the council sides with him, the only way to stop him would be to go against clan laws and trigger an internal civil war in the clan."

"Yeah, well, fuck him!" Raph snarled, not at all conflicted. "Most of the clan worth anything would side with us anyways. We'd kick his ass, and he knows it!"

"It's not that simple, Raph!" Donnie groaned, grabbing his hair and tilting his head back. "People will get hurt or killed! Our clan's honor and prestige would be damaged. It could be years, decades even, for the clan to recover from an event like that."

"So what's the alternative?!" Raph snapped, annoyed. "Let Stockman paw over Leo like he was some sort of lab experiment?! Over my dead body!"

"I know, I know." Donnie agreed, resuming his stressed pacing. "Just... I don't know... Let me think for a moment..."

I tugged lightly at Mikey's sleeve, and the orange brother's worried glance was diverted from his stressed brothers to me. "Hm? Something up, Leo?"

I tugged at his sleeve again and took a step back.

"You want to show me something?" Mikey tilted his head, following me hesitantly but willingly. "What is it, bro?"

Keeping a light hold on the orange sleeve of his combat gear, I led him over to the window looking into their father's room, and the hospital bed within.

Mikey blinked at me, confused, then sighed, turning to look at his father. "Yeah, I know, bro. Everything would be solved if only Dad would just... wake... up?" His eyes widened, and his voice cracked audibly as he noticed a slight movement in the bed.

I looked over at him, watching his reaction as he realized what he was looking at.

Mikey's eyes were wide, not even blinking, and his jaw dropped. Then his mouth opened and shut several times like a fish, as if he were trying to say something but nothing would come out. Finally, his face crinkled up as big bubble tears began to form, and he made a slight whimpering noise in the back of his throat.

I noticed that his knees began to shake, and I quickly reached out and caught him before his legs gave out completely under him. Trembling visibly and clinging to my arms, his only anchor preventing him from completely collapsing, a loud sob escaped his chest, and then he gave a hoarse wail. " _Don~nie_!"

"Mikey?!" Both Donnie and Raph froze at the panic in Mikey's voice.

Mikey put both hands against the wall, pushing himself upwards, and then turned, tears streaming down his face. "Dad's waking up!" he managed to force out between sobs.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

I stepped aside, making room as both Donnie and Raph rushed forward to see for themselves, pressing their hands against the glass to look breathlessly in.

"Dad..." Donnie breathed in disbelief, his chest heaving and his eyes wide.

"It can't be!" Raph's voice cracked with emotion, and then he growled and pushed himself away from the glass, reaching up to wipe the tears starting to stream down his face as he turned and bolted to follow Mikey out the door.

Donnie, after a moment of staring in stunned silence, stumbled back a few steps. I reached out to steady him before he fell, and he shakily patted my hand in gratitude, before turning to run after his brothers, quickly dashing out the door himself.

I watched as the door shut behind them, and then, after only a few seconds, the door to their father's room opened up. All three brothers all but tumbled in on top of one another, then, as one, they all froze, as if they were all either too afraid to approach the bed to confirm their suspicions, or unsure what to do once the truth was revealed.

Then the black haired, blue eyed man in the bed weakly shifted his head to look at the three boys standing awkwardly in the doorway, and blinked at them, obviously confused

That seemed to trigger something in the Hamato brothers. Mikey was the first one to react, leaping forward to throw himself on the bed, curling up as he hugged the man, sobbing unashamedly. Yoshi looked a little startled and confused, looking at this teenager clinging tightly to him, and then Donnie made his way over, obviously speaking quietly and gently through the tears streaming down his face.

Yoshi blinked, confused, and said something in response, looking down at Mikey.

Donnie shakily nodded, moving over to take Yoshi's hand gently and obviously replying in the affirmative, then, in the middle of his explanations, his emotions obviously took over, and he broke down in wracking sobs, clinging to his father's hand and pressing it against his face.

Yoshi moved to pull him in closer, muttering something as he gently pulled his hand out of Donnie's grasp and instead wrapped it around his son's head, pulling him in beside Mikey comfortingly.

Raph was standing off to the side, hugging himself tightly and obviously unsure of what to do, trembling with emotions.

Yoshi smiled gently at him, tears streaming down from his own blue eyes, and weakly lifted his other hand to beckon for him. Raph gave a shudder, took a step forward, then immediately broke into a sob and rushed to the other side of the bed, clinging tightly to the offered hand as if it were a lifeline.

Alone on the other side of the glass, looking in on the scene, I swallowed hard.

A father and his sons, reunited at last.

A wistful smile made its way across my face, as my own tears began to slide down my cheeks.

This... this was the way things were supposed to be.

A family was made whole and complete once more.

And then, though it took every ounce of my willpower, I stepped away from the window, moving back before I was noticed by that perfect, wonderful family on the other side of that wall. Before the humans could notice the mutant turtle looking in on them, interrupting and blemishing their long awaited and well deserved family reunion.

I clenched my teeth, stubbornly wiping the tears from my cheek, and turned to walk away.


	18. Prayers

**Chapter 17: Prayers**

* * *

The rich and mournful voice of a soprano prima donna filled the old toolshed nestled on top of an old apartment building, out of the wind for now and close to the train tracks. The female singer's sad voice rose up even over the sound of the wind moaning through broken glass, clear and vibrant, even with the small crackles and slight static noises that came from the old recording. The words were in some foreign language, probably Italian, but there could be no doubt that the opera singer was absolutely heartbroken.

Absently, I reached out with my foot and tapped the large button on the side of the music cube.

The music changed to a slow country ballad, where the rich baritone voice of a man mourned the lonely nature of his life with a distinct southern twang over the strums of guitar strings.

I lifted my head and narrowed my eyes at the cube suspiciously, and then slowly and deliberately tapped the button with my foot again.

Amidst heavy guitars and drums, an emo rock band began belting out a song about darkness and pain and the general unfairness of life.

Oh, for the love of...

Leaning forward away from the air vent, where I had been taking advantage of what little warm air was coming out as I shivered slightly in the cold air of early winter, I reached out and grabbed the music cube, turning it off as I picked it up and glaring at it.

I just spent a whole day trying to get some desperately needed sleep while huddled up here against the vent in an effort not to freeze to death. It became painfully obvious very quickly just how spoiled I had become by the Hamatos and their warm, quiet sanctuary. I kept jumping at every loud car noise and sound of someone yelling, and I found myself missing the little hut with its hammock and piles of pillows, with only the sound of the waterfall by the pond.

"Listen..." I growled at the inanimate hunk of plastic and metal. "I'm cold, tired, and depressed enough as it is. I don't need you making things worse."

And now I was arguing with a fancy radio. I wasn't even out of New York City, and I was already losing it.

I sighed. Music right now would only potentially draw attention to my hiding place anyways, I supposed. I set the now silent music cube next to a simple pillowcase that I was using as a travel satchel, currently opened to display a lovingly worn out teddy bear and a carefully folded empty Taiyaki bag covered in drawings of happy cats.

Next to the pillowcase, train schedule brochures and schedules were scattered about. As near as I could figure, the train to begin my long journey south would be passing by in a little over an hour. I could easily climb aboard one of the cars unnoticed, and leave New York City and all the humans it held far behind me.

If I wanted to keep the Hamatos and myself safe, I would be on that train in an hour, making my way down to New Orleans, and, from there, through Mexico and eventually deep down into Central America. It was the obvious decision.

I sat back against the wall and picked up my pen again, once again staring at the blank paper of the notebook resting on my knees.

The Hamato brothers and their father deserved an explanation, and I was determined to write each of them their own personal letter, telling them just how I felt, and why I had made the decisions I did.

But the words just didn't want to come out.

I couldn't keep pretending to be their pet forever. Just like they couldn't forever keep pretending I could be their brother, no matter how much we all wished that it could be so. This wasn't some fairy tale or cartoon that could have a happy ending. Cruel reality would eventually have to set in, as it always did, and my existence as a mutant would bring them only trouble.

In fact, that reality already had begun to rear its ugly head back in the sanctuary. The confrontation with Dun and his minions already almost forced the brothers into an impossible choice between protecting me, and the clan's well being. My very existence almost tore a schism in the clan in less then three weeks.

The brothers were the Hamatos, the head family of an extremely powerful clan, and I would only hurt their position. Raph may have claimed that most of the clan would side with them, but, if it came down to it, would they really? I had no doubt that many of them were loyal to the brothers, but what would the clan think about being asked to possibly lay down their lives to protect the Hamato's pet turtle? How much would their friends and allies resent being asked to do such a thing. No, it was obvious that my presence would only undermine the Hamato's authority, and cause them trouble. And while I no longer doubted that the Hamato brothers would be willing to sacrifice everything they had to protect me, I wasn't willing to let them make such a sacrifice.

I already once watched somebody sacrifice their life to save me. If the EPF came after me again, and one of the Hamato brothers ended up...

A lump formed in my throat, and I took a shaky breath, not allowing that thought to finish as I pulled the old blanket up closer around me, shivering.

No. They didn't need a big brother. They didn't need me. They needed their father, and he was back now. That, at least, I had been able to do for them. He could protect them where I could not.

The cold wind moaned overhead, rattling the old, broken windows, and I shivered despite myself.

It wouldn't be that bad, living down in the jungle. I would be warm, at least, and I could spend the daylight hours out in the open and as I wished, without fear of humans. I was strong and clever, and I could probably carve out a fairly comfortable living down there somehow.

I looked down at the blank paper in front of me. Maybe... maybe once I was settled in, I could keep writing letters to the Hamatos. I could even try and send them some souvenirs they might like, if I could snag them and figure out how to mail them. Of course, getting letters in return would be tricky, but I might be able to figure something out. It... it would be nice if I could at least get the occasional letter from them. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone.

And suddenly I realized a tear was running down my face.

Growling angrily, I wiped it away before it could escape and stain the paper.

The sound of voices faintly drifting up from outside caught my attention. I listened for a moment, then set aside the notebook and pen, pushing myself up away from the warm vent and pulling the blanket up tightly around me as I crept up to one of the broken windows to peek out.

There was a group of human children walking down the street, laughing and chatting animatedly with one another, small puffs of condensed air fogging up the air with each breath.

From my hiding place, I watched how easily and casually they interacted, obviously completely comfortable with one another.

There were four of them. Four brothers, perhaps?

One of them skipped ahead, and playfully tossed a basketball to one of the others, who caught it with a laugh.

A small, shy smile flittered across my face as I watched them, fascinated.

I... had never played basketball before. Master Splinter had done his best while raising me, but he was still a very old rat, and most of the games we played were either Go, chess, or a few card games with the dog eared deck of cards we owned, mostly strategy games. I had never experienced the rough and tumble physical games one would play with siblings.

Despite myself, I chuckled and shook my head. I could vividly imagine both Raph and I collapsed against one another on the floor of the basketball court, out of breath and completely exhausted, but at the same time, both of us equally and stubbornly determined to get just one more shot in to break the tie. And then Donnie would come stomping in, scolding us while pushing bottles of water into our hands, while Mikey would pick up the basketball and examine it, cheerfully complimenting us on our techniques, and eagerly offering to show me some of the games he knew as well, once I had caught my breath again.

I closed my eyes, my wistful smile slowly disappearing.

...

I... I couldn't do this.

Oh gods, I didn't want to be alone.

I didn't want to know what would become of me after years of loneliness wore away at my sanity.

And... I wanted to be their brother. I wanted to be their big brother so very badly that it made the core of my very being ache.

Tears pricking my eyes and my breathing growing hoarse, I looked yearningly to my pillowcase with my most treasured possessions, the physical reminders of my memories of the brothers, then to the train schedule laying next to it.

Perhaps...?

With Master Yoshi awake now and able to keep the brothers safe, maybe I could...?

For a little bit, anyways?

Please?

And I honestly didn't know just whether my desperate prayers were for the gods of fate, or for my own stubborn soul to finally relent.

But at that moment, I heard a strange mechanical humming and the human children outside give yelps and cries of annoyance and alarm, and I immediately straightened up and turned back to the broken window.

A large military tank took up nearly the whole road as it noisily rolled its way down the nearly empty street, moving with hardly any care for anything in its way. The boys were now up against the wall, obviously bullied out of the way, and watching it go by with wide eyes.

An involuntary noise made its way in the back of my throat, and I crouched down, my heart pounding wildly.

Emblazoned boldly on the side of the tank were three large letters next to an unmistakable emblem that had long ago been seared into my mind.

The EPF.

Agent Bishop's Earth Protection Force.

My first instinct was to bolt, to run as far away from Agent Bishop and his lab filled with half living creatures floating comatose in tubes of liquid and metal tables with shackles next to trays of saws and drills. They were looking for me. I just knew it, and if they caught me...

But then I saw that escorting the tank were dozens of tiny, raptor-like robots with large, rounded heads.

I blinked, and looked closer. They looked familiar... I had seen a few of those down in the Hamato's lab. They were Dr Stockman's personal project, from what I understood. But there had only been a few of them, not a whole army! Where had all these come from, and, more importantly, why were they down there with the EPF?

Unless Dr Stockman had secretly been working with...

But he if was... then that would mean that most likely Darius Dun would be...

A whole new layer of fear washed over me, and I quickly threw aside the blanket and scrambled to shove the music cube into the cloth bag, leaving behind the train schedules and travel brochures as I bolted out of the toolshed and began racing across the rooftops at almost reckless speeds.

I was such an idiot!

I had thought that with Master Yoshi awake once more, Darius Dun would be taken out of the picture. I hadn't thought that he would actually try to take over the clan by force. He wouldn't have had the resources to do so even if he tried!

But if he had allied with the EPF...

I pushed myself to run even faster, fear making my heart pound wildly in my chest.

Please... let them be okay!

I hadn't even been gone a full day, but if anything had happened to my brothers while I was gone, I would never forgive myself!

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 _Huh. Noticed you kinda switched to possessive pronouns at the end there, Leo..._

 _..._

 _Inner Chibi Leo: *grabs the three Hamato Brothers* I like these. Imma put them in the 'Family' category._

 _Inner Logic Leo: *stops him in a panic* Don't do that! If you put them there, you know as well as I do that we can't ever take them out. It's a forever thing!_

 _Inner Chibi Leo: *pauses and thinks about it* Okay. *After a moment, slowly starts not-stealthily-cat-like pushing the brothers towards the said debated mental Family category*_

 _Inner Logic Leo: *glares and thwaps him with an imaginary rolled up newpaper* Nooooo... Stoppit! We can't! Not if we don't want anybody to get hurt! There's so many reasons why we can't be family! For both our sake and theirs, we can't!_

 _Inner Chibi Leo: *pouts with Big Puppy Eyes* But I waaaant them!_

 _Inner Logic Leo: *crosses arms* Well, there's a lot of things in life we want that we don't get. That's just the way things are. We can't be their brother, as much as we want to. We'll only put them in danger._

 _Real Leo: Wait... Are those... are those Mousers marching outside? But... but that would mean..._

 _Inner Logic Leo: THEY'RE IN DANGER?! *grabs the Hamato Brothers and shoves them firmly in the Family Category protectively* We need to go back and protect our brothers!_


	19. Allies

**Chapter 18: Allies**

* * *

The Hamato Compound was under siege.

They were definitely brazen. It was broad daylight, and the building was surrounded by various tanks, military vans, and black clad armored EPF troopers walking around the courtyard with all the confidence of fully successful conquerors, their weapons hanging loose at their sides. They were ready for a fight if one popped up, but weren't really expecting one to happen. No, they were just there to supervise, to make sure that all went well and that nobody escaped out of the building.

A rat sitting next to a dumpster gave a squeak of alarm and dropped the piece of old pizza crust he had been nibbling on, running away in a panic as three EPF troopers walked around the side of the building, chatting quietly with one another as they patrolled, a loose grip on their guns and not expecting too much trouble at the moment.

They never even saw the shadow slip in behind them and disappear into a loosely attached grate set into the building's brick wall.

Now once crawling silently again in the by-now-familiar ventilation shafts, I immediately saw that things were wrong. Alarms were blaring, red lights flashed, and a pleasant automated female voice was reminding people over the speakers that this was not a drill, that in case of emergencies, the elevator was out of service and to use the stairs, and to follow other emergency protocols.

I studied the area outside the ventilation shafts every time I passed an opening. I didn't see any humans, either EPF or Hamato, which worried me. The ground floor of the dojo is where I would've expected the first line of defense to be stationed, and since it was empty, it meant that the Hamato Clan had truly been caught by surprise, and any attacks were happening deeper within the compound.

My jaw clenched tightly, and my third eyelid had slid into place, turning my eyes white and dangerous.

Darius Dun had made a mistake betraying my family. I would find them, and I would protect them. I would NOT lose another family! Not while I still drew breath!

I only made it one floor down, the barracks floor where the majority of the Hamato ninjas lived, and there I found myself stumbling upon a completely chaotic scene.

Dozens upon dozens of Stockman's robots were swarming one particular set of closed metal doors, chirping and making beeping noises as they crowded around and climbed over one another, chewing at the metal doors and walls with skin-crawling noises of metal crunching through metal and splintering wood.

Concerned, I quickly slunk through the ventilation shafts, trying to see what they were trying so hard to get at.

"Come on, guys! They're going to break through!" I heard somebody snap out in a strained tone. "Get more furniture over here!"

On the other side of the barricaded doors, I peeked through the slatted grate, and saw the human friend of my brothers I had seen before in the lab, Casey Jones, pressed up against the doors with several other Hamato ninjas, straining among a pile of haphazardly placed furniture to try and keep the doors closed against the invading army of robots trying to push and batter their way in on the other side.

There were over two dozen humans trapped in this room, most of them unarmed and all on the verge of panicking. I could see another familiar face in the room, Donnie's girlfriend, April, who was standing with two other girls, one tall and slender, a tough looking woman with purple streaks in her black hair, and the other shorter and dressed in oversized overalls covered in pockets, her scruffy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and thick bottle glasses on her freckled face.

"Come on!" the purple haired woman snapped out, breaking a leg off of a chair. "Grab anything that can be used as a weapon!"

"There's an army of the things out there!" another ninja gestured towards the door in a panic. "And you're telling me we're supposed to hit them with sticks?!"

"We're not going down without a fight!" the purple haired woman pointed her stick at him and snarled.

"Why are the Mousers attacking us anyways?!" The girl in overalls wrung her hands.

"Because Stockman is a traitor sleezeball!" Casey snarled, throwing his shoulder into holding the door shut. "I swear, I'm going to deck the guy as soon as I see him!"

"Not if I get to him first, brother." Purple hair was obviously seething just as much as he was.

I could see that the humans were in trouble, and that they didn't have much time. I pressed up against the small ventilation grate. "Casey!" I urgently hissed out to the closest human that I knew that name of. "Casey Jones!"

Casey paused and blinked. "Wait... guys... Is it just me, or is somebody calling my name?"

"No, I heard it too." Purple hair frowned in confusion.

"Up here." I urged out, tapping against the metal walls of the tunnel I was in.

Casey glanced up at the ventilation pipes by the ceiling. "Uh... Guys? The vents are talking to me."

"Is somebody up there?" April walked under the small grate, narrowing her eyes as she peered up, searching. "Who's there?"

"Don't worry, I'm a friend." I hurriedly reassured them through the grate, certain that they couldn't see me in here. "Listen, I'm trying to find the Hamato brothers. Have you seen them?"

"No. Don't know what the heck's going on." Casey complained, grunting against a particularly violent shove against the door at his back. "Everything was going on as normal, and then the next thing I knew, the alarms were going off, and we suddenly found ourselves under attack from a hoarde of damned Mousers!"

"Mousers?" I glanced back over my shoulder. "Is that what they're called?"

"Yup. Stockman's pride and joy, though where he got so many, I haven't the damndest idea!" Casey snarled, then shot a glance up towards my vent. "Though if you're a friend, like you said, any way you can help us out a bit?"

"Those doors aren't going to hold out much longer." the girl in overalls agreed. "Mousers were engineered to gnaw through any structure, no matter how fortified." She threw up her hands and began pacing. "We're all about to become Mouser chow in a few minutes if we don't do something quickly!"

I quickly ran the layout of this area through my mind. It was a straight run down the hallway towards the elevator, with only a few side passages. I nodded as I glanced down at the pile of furniture used as a barricade. "Okay, here's the plan..." I told them through the vent.

* * *

The Mousers all perked up and stopped their assault on the badly damaged doorway as a metal grate popped out of the ventilation shaft halfway up the hall, clanging noisily to the floor.

I dropped out of the hole it made and, for good measure, picked up the grate and flung it at them like a square frisbee.

The Mousers all gave beeps and squawks of alarm, and as one, turned to begin chasing me.

Good. I had their attention, just as planned.

I turned and ran, the Mousers loudly clanging behind me, and quickly reached the elevator. I grabbed the doors and forced them open, jumping up as high as I could to wedge myself between the two panels of the doors to both keep them wide open and to keep myself up out of the reach of the Mousers' snapping metal jaws, though barely and definitely not for long. The elevator itself was parked and locked on the ground floor just up above us due to the emergency protocols in place, leaving a dark shaft looming down below.

The Mousers crowding under me me jostled one another a little too much, and one gave an alarmed squawk as it was pushed over the edge, disappearing into the darkness. The other Mousers paused to watch it fall with apparent interest, until a faint crunching noise could be heard down below. Then they resumed their hopping up to snap at me.

I grunted as snapping jaws got a little too close to my tail for comfort. "Come on!" I glanced at the door, trusting the humans to do their part before I was pulled down to what would probably be a swift but painful death.

And, as if on cue, the twin doors burst open, and Casey and several of the ninjas gave impressive battlecries as they pushed two tables in front of them in an inverted v shape, rushing forward like a makeshift, human powered plow.

The Mousers crowding the hallway barely had time to turn around and squawk in alarm before they were all bowled over and shoved into the ever-growing pile of flailing metal creatures being pushed before the tables down the corridor. The very same corridor that ended at the elevator, where I conveniently held the doors wide open.

The humans pushing the table all gave one final warlike roar, and then it was like a waterfall of shiny metal pieces as over a hundred Mousers were pushed through the open elevator doors and over the edge, tumbling with alarmed beeps and squawks and bouncing down the elevator shaft, at least a four story drop, before disappearing down into the darkness below.

A few Mousers managed to escape, being pushed into side passages and hallways instead of riding with the main bulk towards the elevator shaft, but the Hamato clan ninjas following behind the main driving force quickly fell upon these few with makeshift clubs, smashing them before they could group together again and become a threat again. The girl in overalls had produced a good sized hammer from somewhere, and was proving to be especially effective.

Still wedged in the door, holding it open, I watched the last of the Mousers fall into the darkness of the mechanical pit, the sound of it smashing below echoing up, then exhaled in relief. It worked. Then I glanced up to eye the humans.

Yup. They were reacting rather predictably.

All of them were staring at me in shock and alarm. April's hands had flown over her mouth, eyes wide, and several of the ninjas with clubs were tightening their grip on them, nervous and muttering among themselves.

"Angel..." Casey leaned over to whisper to the purple-haired woman next to him, not taking his eyes off of me. "Am I crazy, or were we just saved by a giant turtle?"

"Yes." the purple haired Angel leaned to whisper to him. "To both of your questions."

I frowned and glanced down the elevator shaft, looking for a handhold to grab onto as I made my escape. I had danced this dance many times before. I would save some humans, and then there would be screaming and cursing, and then I'd have to quickly get away before the humans I just rescued pulled out the pepper spray or even more lethal weapons on me. This was just the way things were for a mutant. My brothers would have a lot of work in front of them if they expected it to be any different with their clan.

"Leonardo?"

April's reverent whisper of my name caused me to pause and look up at her.

She lowered her hands, stepping forward with, to my surprise, not fear on her face, but eagerness. "Hamato Leonardo, is that really you?"

There was a murmur of surprise among the ninjas at the surname.

I swallowed hard at the full name, feeling a little strange at hearing it said out loud, but slowly nodded.

"Wait, April, do you know him?" Overalls Girl looked between her and me in surprise. Since Purple Hair had been identified as Angel, I wondered if this was April's other roommate, Irma.

April balled up her fists and squealed excitedly. "Leonardo! Ohmahgosh! I can't believe you're really real and here!" She turned towards her confused friends. "Guys! He's the lost Hamato brother!"

Casey blinked at her, then glanced at me. Then back at her. "Uh... Wanna run that one by us again?"

April bounded over to me, obviously thrilled and not afraid of me at all. I had slipped down from my perch between the doors, letting them close behind me, and nervously flinched as she joyfully grabbed my hands in greeting. "This is what Donnie's been up to the last few weeks, isn't it?! They found you at last! Oh, I'm so happy for them!"

"Uh... yeah." I glanced down at her small, delicate human hands grabbing at my large, green ones, a little afraid that if I pulled my hands away, I'd accidentally hurt her. It wasn't an unpleasant touch, I guessed, just extremely strange being touched so casually. "But I'm worried they may be in trouble, and I really need to find them."

"Wait... so you're not kidding? He's really Raph's brother?!" Casey glanced at the humans around him in surprise.

April nodded, turning to them. "Yes! This was before you joined us, Casey, but about six years ago, the clan had a clash with the EPF, and my dad was charged with deciphering some of the files they managed to swipe." She let go of my hand, and rubbed the back of her head, suddenly looking a little sheepish. "I... ah... may have snuck onto his laptop and read some of his reports."

"April!" Overalls-Girl-Possibly-Named Irma scolded her. "Those were confidential files!"

"I know, Irma, (Oh, confirmed!) but I was just a kid, and I wanted to help the Hamatos too!" April defended herself, then glanced up at me. "That's how I learned about you, though, up until now, I was certain that you either didn't exist, or were gone for good!" She gave a happy squeal. "Oh, I'm so happy for Donnie! He never said anything about it to me, but I know your brothers been looking for you ever since they found out!" She turned to the others, and gestured towards me. "You see, the short version of the story is that Leo here used to be their pet, but an accident with some alien chemicals mixed his blood with Master Yoshi's and turned him half human."

"With the human half coming from Master Yoshi." Irma had walked over as well, adjusting her glasses as she walked around me. "Fascinating! You really are a Hamato, then!"

"Uh, yeah. I guess." I eyed her nervously, feeling uncomfortable and not really sure how to deal with this situation. It was so much easier to know how to feel and what to do when humans were screaming and trying to hit me.

"Huh. Wow." Casey tapped his chin, looking at me, intrigued, then lowered his arms and shrugged. "Well then, Leonardo, like I said before, I don't really know where the... er... _your_ brothers are at the moment. I do know, however, that all three of them went out to go talk with Darius Dun about something this morning. Seemed like normal stuff, but then the shit hit the fan and everything went crazy."

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath, extremely worried.

He frowned. "You think Dun's up to something?"

Angel scoffed, toeing one of the smashed Mousers. "This screams of Stockman's handiwork, and if Stockman betrayed the Clan, you know it was on Dun's orders."

I nodded. "And the EPF is involved in this somehow as well."

A worried murmur flowed through the Hamato clan ranks.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." Irma said sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?" Angel asked.

It took me a moment to realize that she was directing the question at me. I looked up to see all the humans looking at me expectantly. I blinked, surprised that the humans would turn to a mutant for answers. "Uh..."

"You are the Hamato here, after all." Angel gave me a smirk.

Oh... well... in that case...

"Head towards the armory and get geared up, take what armor and weapons that you'll need." I nodded towards the Hamato ninjas. "Afterwards, make a sweep of both this floor and the offices below, destroy any Mousers, and assist and gather up any other clan members that you come across. I don't want any groups smaller then five warriors going anywhere. Afterwards, group up in the gymnasium, tend to the wounded if needed, and hold the compound until I join you there."

"Well? You heard the boss." Angel glanced at the men.

"Hai, Hamato-sama!" the ninjas all drew to attention, bowing smartly at me, which startled me quite a bit, and then, like leaves scattering on the winds, they disappeared as only ninjas could, off to do as ordered. In a second, only Casey, Angel, April, and Irma stood around me.

"So, Leo, what are you planning on doing?" Angel turned to me, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"I need more information." I glanced back at the elevator shaft and narrowed my eyes. "And I'm fairly certain that I know where to get it."

I reached over to start prying the elevator doors open again, preparing to climb down the elevator shaft.

Irma crossed her arms. "You do realize there are stairs, right?"

I paused, the doors pried halfway open, then finally weakly shrugged. "Uh... this way's probably faster?"

"That way's DUMBER. And currently filled with Mouser corpses." Irma rolled her eyes and waved for me to follow her. "Come on, I'll show you where the stairs are. They won't slow you down that much."

"I'm going with you." April said with determination, walking up to me. "I just know that Donnie's in trouble, and I'm going to help in any way I can."

"And sorry, but I hafta tag along to watch your back." Casey shrugged. "Raph would kill me if I didn't."

"I have a pretty tough shell." I raised an eyeridge, reaching back to tap at it. "My back's pretty well protected."

"Well then, I'll just watch your soft, fleshy bits." Casey rolled his eyes. "The point is, I need to keep you safe."

"Really, brother? You're going to watch his 'soft, fleshy bits'?" Angel raised an eyebrow at him, amused.

Casey paused and blinked, obviously suddenly realizing how that sounded. "You know what I meant!" he growled, suddenly a little flustered.

Angel coughed meaningfully.

Casey growled and punched her on the arm hard.

She just cackled in amusement, dancing away from him while rubbing her arm.

I swallowed hard, looking around me. Then my jaw firmed up and I strode forward with a new purpose. I had so much more to protect now.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** _To tell the truth, I'm a little nervous about how the next few chapters will turn out. As you can probably guess, things are going to get pretty crazy, and probably my two weak points in writing are romance and action scenes._

 _Which is why I'm writing, of course. I want to practice and get better. I'll try to keep things flowing and entertaining to read, but, be warned, I don't have a lot of experience in fight scenes._


	20. A New Challenger Appears

_**Author Note:** _

_I wanted to thank everybody for all the amazing reviews I've been getting for this story! I get a little happy fluffy feeling every time a notification pops up, no matter how brief the review is. You have no idea how much they thrill me and inspire me to write! I will freely admit that there have been times where I sit down after work, ponder sitting down and marathoning Ghost Adventures for the rest of the evening, and then think to myself instead, 'No, there are people that apparently really want to read what you write for some reason! Don't keep them waiting!' and thus will pull out my laptop and write instead._

 _So I thank you, reviewers, from the bottom of my heart, for motivating me to actually do something mentally stimulating instead of just mindlessly watching men bravely provoke ghosts and then scream like little girls when something actually happens._

 _So, speaking of reviews, there were a few questions that came up that I thought I should clarify._

 _I wasn't too clear about the time passage and how long Leo was gone after waking Yoshi. He was gone for almost a full day. He snuck out in the morning, and spent almost the full day hiding out and sleeping, or, at least, trying to sleep. Poor boy was exhausted! After finally waking up/giving up on sleeping more, he immediately started planning his escape, plotting the best trains to hitch a ride on. That's where we peeked in on him._

 _And since Leo hasn't been beaten within an inch of his life and thrown through a window (yet?), his voice probably still sounds like Jason Biggs, from the first half of the 2k12 show, and not the deeper, gravely Seth Green._

 _And finally, and most importantly, the teddy bear, music cube, and empty taiyaki bag are all safely stowed away in a secure hiding spot on a rooftop close to the Hamato complex, patiently awaiting Leo's victorious return._

 _Now then... extra long chapter, because I'm as eager to get back to the reunion of the Hamato brothers as you are!_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: A New Challenger Appears**

* * *

Slowly cracking open the door of the stairwell, I peered out, sniffing the air cautiously.

Sensing no movement, either from humans or Mousers, I waved for the others to follow as I slipped out into the hallways of the third floor, the floor containing the living quarters of the Hamatos.

...Including a room with a now-kicked in door showing a disheveled, empty hospital bed.

I paused when I saw that, my jaw tightening with anger that was directed at myself almost as much as our foes. I should have seen this coming. I shouldn't have left my brothers or Master Yoshi unprotected, not at such a vulnerable moment.

"Leo?" Behind me, April noticed my agitation.

"They took Master Yoshi." I muttered tightly to the humans following me, feeling the guilt and worry gnaw at me.

The humans behind me all cursed.

"Why?!" April's face darkened as she looked at the trashed and wrecked room. "Why would they stoop so low as to kidnap a comatose man?! Are they trying to blackmail the Hamatos?!"

"Because he's no longer in a coma." I explained as I peeked around the corner, eyeing the twin glass doors that lead into my Sanctuary. "Master Yoshi woke up yesterday morning."

" _ **What?!**_ "

I winced and quickly turned to glare at the humans, who all, as one, covered their mouths and looked properly contrite for the loud outburst in the middle of a stealth mission.

"Master Yoshi is really awake?!" April whispered in a much lower but no less excited tone.

"That's why Dun betrayed the Hamatos!" Angel realized with wide eyes, looking at the others. "He's going to lose his power, and he's desperate!"

I exhaled, turning to walk up to the doors, and noting the signs of intrusion in my garden. I eyed the locked doors, and turned back to Casey. "You're a lieutenant, aren't you? Can you unlock the Sanctuary doors for us?"

"How did you know that I'm... Wait. This is the meditation garden, right?" Casey blinked, and joined me next to the doors. "They closed this off weeks ago to the entire compound." He glanced at the lock, and shook his head. "They upped the security on it as well, it looks like. That's a level five security lock. Only the Hamato family and those personally approved by the council can open those." He turned to me and shrugged. "The brothers pushed for us four to get such clearance, but the council turned down their request."

"So you can't open it?" I frowned. The only other way in was through the vents, and that would require a lot of climbing with four humans. I glanced at the black pad where the Hamatos had always pressed their hands to unlock it, then down at my green three fingered hand.

Only the Hamato family, huh?

Figuring I had nothing to lose, I shrugged and lifted my hand, pressing it against the scan pad. There was a moment as the scanner ran over my palm, and then the light turned green and the door clicked unlocked and slid open.

I blinked, then lowered my hand and looked at it.

Wait. This entire time, could I have just walked up and...?

Really?

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I stepped through the open doors. Figures.

"Weren't expected that?" Angel glanced at my facial expression, amused.

"I'll just say that my life might have been a lot easier if I knew I could do that earlier." I admitted, glancing around my Sanctuary as the humans followed me in. Then I stopped dead in my tracks, any further words I had been about to say dying on my lips.

My beautiful garden sanctuary was in the process of being destroyed.

The flow to the waterfall had been cut off, and the mossy rock that the water once tumbled playfully over was now just sitting there, silent and drying out. The dock had been completely smashed and dismantled, the fragments of boards and wood laying heaped off to the side, and now a large red mechanical pump sat running noisily at the pond's edge, slowly draining the pond and spewing water out in a steady and powerful arc out of a large outtake, turning the once lush, green lawn into a soggy mire of watery mud and upturned grass. Bushes and ferns were ripped up, also heaved into a large pile, leaving empty scars in the earth, and entire flower beds were either mowed down or trampled flat.

I swallowed hard, surprised by how much seeing this hurt.

Hesitantly moving forward, I quickly noticed that my little tiki hut that my brothers had built for me had not been spared. It was absolutely destroyed, shredded pillows strewn among wooden planks and shattered bamboo poles, and there, poking around the dismantled remains of the small chabudai, were the three humans that I had been certain I'd find in here.

My eyes narrowed. Predictable. Dr Stockman, Bradford, and Xever. They were looking for me, no doubt.

Casey noticed them as well, and a wolfish grin crossed his face. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders as he stepped forward. "Oh, believe me when I say I've been looking forward to this for a _long_ time!"

At the sound of his voice, the invading humans turned, finally hearing us over the sound of the loud motor and spray of the water pump.

Bradford's eyes narrowed as he saw the group approaching. "Jones." he spat contemptuously, stepping forward. "How did you...?" He stopped when he saw me, and his eyes widened for a second, then a victorious smirk crossed his face. "Ha! Figures... The Hamato's pet turtle was with you this whole time?"

"I am _not_ the Hamato's pet!" I spat out in a hiss, body low to the ground as I dashed forward past Casey. Bradford's eyes grew huge, caught completely by surprise as I twisted about, my foot spinning in an arc through the air to connect solidly with his bearded jaw with such force that he was knocked clean off his feet and sent flying to the ground. I landed easily, crouched and ready to attack again. "I am their _brother_!"

"Tortuga!" Xever snarled out, snapping out his switchblade and charging. "You and I have a score to _mmph_!"

I never gave him a chance to finish his threat. I was in no mood to banter or show any mercy. With lightning fast reflexes honed over years of battle and practice, I twisted about, his razor sharp blade arcing down to hit armored shell instead of vulnerable flesh. In a flash, I reached out to grab his arm and yank him off balance, and interrupted his uttered threats by grabbing him by the face with my other hand before he fell.

Bradford, by this time, had swung back up to his feet with surprising agility, rage on his face, and he charged as well, moving with all the strength and sure grace of a master of the martial arts.

I threw the startled Xever into his path, causing both of them to collide and stumble with curses, and then, before they knew what was happening, I was behind them, grabbing both of them by the back of the head firmly in each of my large, three fingered hands. I stepped forward between them and lunged downwards, slamming both of their faces into the muddy ground with nose-crunching force.

The whole scene had only taken mere seconds to play out, and before the others could even blink, I was growling down at both Xever and Bradford pinned face down underneath me, a knee in both of their backs and both of them with an arm twisted up painfully behind them in my hands.

"Huh." Casey blinked, then shrugged. "Well then..." He turned towards Stockman. "Dibs on the nerd!"

"Not if I get there first!" Angel launched forward.

Stockman took a step back, glaring at them and holding up his medical bag as a shield. "Don't you delinquents dare touch me!" he hissed fiercely in vain, before being buried under the two siblings, who shoved and punched each other almost as much as the scientist himself.

Irma jogged up, digging in some of her many deep pockets. "I have zip ties and duct tape we can use to tie them up, guys!" she offered cheerfully, pulling out the offered items.

"Uh, do I want to know why you just casually carry things like that around?" Casey asked, now sitting on a fuming but prone Stockman's back, before quickly sticking his tongue out victoriously at his sister.

"I'm an engineer." Irma scoffed. "And our motto is to always be prepared."

"I thought that was the Boy Scouts." Angel mused, coming over to help me secure my two squirming and cursing humans.

"Psh." Irma pressed one balled up hand on her hip as she waved the other derisively in the air. "Those little pretentious punks carry around little swiss army knives. _I_ carry around a portable wielding torch!"

Thus, in a few minutes, Stockman, Brandford, and Xever sat next to one another in the grass, each covered in dirt, bruises, and bloodied faces, fuming silently with their hands securely bound behind their backs. The damned water pump was quickly shut down, stopping the water flow, and leaving the room quiet once more.

"Uh... Leo? You... okay, dude?" Casey noticed something, and hesitantly pointed at my shell. "You got a little something..."

I glanced over my right shoulder to see Xever's switchblade, its sharp point still embedded harmlessly in my shell. I reached over and plucked it out, examining it. Then I knelt down in front of the three tied up humans, my eyes narrowed dangerously and my lips pulled back in a snarl as I fingered the razor sharp knife in one hand. "My brothers! Where are they?!"

"Oh look, it talks now." Bradford sneered at me scornfully, then glanced at my human allies. "So, are there any other new tricks the beast can do? Fetch? Roll over?" He turned his glare back to me. "Play dead?"

"Want me to break his face, boss?" Angel raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

It took me a moment to realize she was referring to me. "Will it inhibit his ability to talk?" I kept my glare on the three tied up humans. "All I want right now is to know where my brothers and Master Yoshi are."

"Eh, it might make it difficult to understand them if they're blubbering through blood and shattered teeth." Casey mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "As tempting as that might be."

"You honestly think you can make us talk?" Stockman sat rigid and proud, still managing to look down his nose at us, even covered in grass and dirt and tied up. "As if you have a chance of getting out of this alive."

"We will never betray Master Dun!" Xever agreed bravely.

April gave a heavy, patient sigh, fingering the bridge of her nose. "I really hate to do this, but I'm afraid we are short on time, and our hand has been forced." She knelt down by the three men, and draped her arms casually over her knees. "So here's one extremely important question you need to answer."

They clammed up and glared at her.

She smiled sweetly at them. "What was the last animal you touched?"

The three human men blinked, obviously caught off guard, and they glanced at one another, confused and unsure.

"Uh... what?" Xever asked, taken aback.

April shrugged innocently. "Like I said, this is only a last resort tactic, so I am sorry about this." She waved a hand, explaining. "Mutagen is a compound that mixes the host's DNA with the residual DNA left from the most recently contacted living creature. That is how Leonardo here became what he is." She looked to the three men with a wicked grin. "And you may not know this, but traces of that mutagen survive in his saliva. All he has to do is bite you and..." She glanced up at me.

I quickly realized her game and saw that this was my cue. I played along, flashing them a wide, threatening grin, showing as many teeth as I could.

She sighed and shook her head sadly and dramatically. "There's no known cure, sadly."

"What utter nonsense." Stockman snorted derisively. "That is not how mutagen is transmitted."

"Are you certain of that, Stockman?" April smirked at him, looking confident and smug. "Absolutely certain?"

He hesitated for just a second, and that was enough for his two companions to notice.

"Shit, what?!" Xever's eyes turned to me, wide with panic.

"She's lying!" Stockman snapped at them angrily, struggling against his bonds. "I've read over all the latest research! That's not listed anywhere as a possibility!"

"You've been looking at the wrong research, man." Casey snickered. "Man, even I know more about this then you do! How's that for embarrassing?!" He threw up an arm and leaned against my arm casually, pointing at me. "Didn't you know that they linked the werewolf to early trials of mutagen gone out of control? I mean, half animal, half human hybrids? Isn't it pretty obvious?"

Scales prickling from the human contact, I gently took him by the shoulders and repositioned him so he was no longer touching me. He didn't seem too perturbed by that, and just leaned over to lean against Angel instead, still watching the three prisoners.

His purple haired sister didn't seem bothered by his weight, and seemed eager to join in the game as well. "And how did lycanthropy spread?" Angel smirked, then opened her mouth and chomped at the air a few times in answer. "Through their bites. Saliva, in other words."

"Of course, that was a primitive form that only transmitted one form. Leo's more refined bite has endless possibilities." April glanced at Bradford. "Don't you own a dog? How fond are you of his coat color?" Then she turned to smirk at Stockman. "Or you'd better pray that a fly didn't land on you at some point without your knowledge. Could you imagine? Being stuck as a half-insect?" She made a squicked out face and gave a shudder of disgust.

"Ooh!" Irma chirped in excitedly, digging in one of her deep pockets. "I have some dice here from my last DnD session! We can roll to see who gets transformed first!"

"No! Keep the mutant away from me!" Xever was apparently completely convinced, squeaking as he tried scooting back away from me in a panic. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Xever!" Bradford snarled at him angrily. "You coward!"

"Hey man, I'm pretty certain that the last thing I touched was some freaky toothed fish down in the market!" Xever turned to fiercely defend himself. "I am NOT turning into some freaky fish face for anybody! Not even Dun!"

"So start talking." My voice was low and dangerous as I crouched next to him, my teeth only inches away from his face. "Before I lose my patience."

"And make it good." Casey added.

Xever eyed me nervously, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. "Okay, man, just... just chill out! I'll tell you everything!" He licked his dry lips, leaning back. "Dun has been working with the EPF for years. They've got an arrangement worked out, a partnership. The bigwigs at the EPF have been tired of the Hamatos being an independent rival when it comes to protecting the earth against all the weird crap that happens. They seem to figure that things would be far more efficient for all those resources and power were to be condensed under one single power. Their own, of course. And Dun was willing to give them that, if they helped him take full control of the clan and all its assets."

"I knew that asshole was up to something!" Angel snarled, her hands flexing as if fighting off a desire to punch something or someone.

"And just how exactly was he going to pull this off? Dun's was only going to be in the picture until Donnie turned twenty one." April growled, arms crossed. "I'm sure that the Hamato brothers would have had something to say about that."

Xever shrugged. "Dun had that all planned out. See, little Donatello was going to suffer an unfortunate 'accident' before he could take over."

"What." April said flatly, the word more of a deadpan threat then an actual question.

Xever was too busy nervously eyeing me to catch the tone of her voice. "I don't know all the details, of course. The boss liked to keep such plans close to his chest, so to speak, but I did overhear talk was that it was going to be a mishap in the lab or something. I think they were going to make it look like it was Raphael's fault, to break him with guilt or something. Tame that temper of his a little and make him more controllable." He smirked a little, as if he were imagining such a scenario actually taking place. "It would've put that red masked hothead in his place, that's for sure. And, failing that, if he remained too volatile to control, they'd make it look like guilt overwhelmed him and he couldn't take it anymore, though there was a little concerned that two deaths might raise more suspicions." He shrugged. "Either way, the older two Hamatos wouldn't be a problem anymore, and Dun figured poor little grief-ridden Michelangelo would be an easy puppet to manipulate as needed."

All three of the prisoners jumped as I finally erupted into a snarling growl and flung his switchblade knife to the side with such force that it embedded itself up to the hilt into a nearby tree trunk.

Xever only had to take one glance at my white eyes, and he yelped, his feet scuffing the ground as he tried to scoot back away from me in a panic."They're still alive! As far as I know, they're all still alive! Please don't bite me, man! I didn't do anything!"

"Then I suggest you keep talking." Angel said coldly. "Why did Dun attack us now, and where are the rest of the Hamatos?"

"Right." Xever whimpered. "Well, all of Dun's planning became moot when Yoshi woke up, so Dun felt like there wasn't any choice but to move fast to take it by force, with the help of the EPF. I know that he has Yoshi over at the EPF building right now under guard. They were going to try to use the old man's sons against him to force him to sign the leadership of the clan over to Dun, but then your brothers escaped Dun's trap!"

"Where are they?!" I snarled.

"All I know is that they got loose somewhere around the dock district. I don't know where exactly! We've been down here looking for you!" Xever pleaded. "We weren't supposed to leave until we found you, under threat of our lives! That's all Bishop cared about! The deal was that Dun would get the Hamatos, and Bishop would get you!"

Stockman smiled cruelly at me as he smoothly added. "That's the only reason why the EPF was willing to risk all this and lend us the use of military force, you know. Because they wanted you!"

I tensed, then stood up and abruptly turned away, feeling like I had been punched in the gut.

Bradford snickered, obviously amused greatly by the look on my face, then yelped as Angel kicked him hard.

"You had better not be hiding anything or lying." Angel growled, walking over to nudge Xever roughly with her toe. "Because trust me when I say that I've spent plenty of time coming up with creative ways to make you sorry you ever existed."

"That's all I know! I swear!" Xever snarled at her.

"Right. Let's drag these pieces of garbage out, and figure out what to do from here." Casey nodded at the others.

I had turned away, and was pacing angrily across the ruined grass.

April stood up as well and walked over to me. I stopped my pacing, freezing tensely at her simple touch on my arm and unable to completely hide the flinch.

"Leo, none of this your fault." she murmured to me. "You heard yourself that Dun was planning on attacking your brothers, even before you came into the picture."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply through my nose, then exhaled slowly and looked over to her.

She gave me a knowing nod and a reassuring squeeze on my arm. "The only thing that you changed is that Dun was forced to show his true hand and make an outright attack, instead of stabbing them in the back when they were least expecting it. We can use that to our advantage."

I was quiet for a moment, then swallowed hard, then nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Leo." she smiled sincerely up at me. "I'm glad that Donnie has a brother like you."

I returned her warm smile with one of my own, and patted her hand gratefully. "And I'm glad Donnie has someone like you." I told her quietly, so the others wouldn't hear.

She paused and blinked at me, obviously trying to figure out just how much I knew.

At that moment, Casey sidled up to us, peering sideways at our prisoners suspiciously. "So..." he murmured in a low voice. "Just so we're perfectly clear on this..." He turned and looked at me pleadingly. "We were completely bullshitting them about the wereturtle bites, right?"

I laughed.

* * *

We had just made our way back up to the second floor, discussing the information we had just learned and what we might do with it, when I sensed somebody approaching. I turned and tensed up nervously as two burgundy clad ninja came running silently down the hallway towards us.

Either not noticing my uneasiness, or tactfully ignoring it, they quickly knelt down respectfully before me. "Leonardo-sama, we have cleared the floors as requested, and managed to find and rescue others from Stockman's Mousers. We believe the building to be completely secured and under your control."

I paused and blinked down at them blankly for a second, then quickly composed myself and cleared my throat, nodding sagely. "Very good. Were there any casualties?" I sincerely hoped the answer would be 'no', and felt greatly relieved when they shook their heads.

"Only minor injuries, Leonardo-sama." That still sounded extremely strange to hear. "Everybody is gathered at the designated location, armed and ready to fight for the honor of the clan."

I nodded. "Well done." I paused. "Doctor Stockman, Bradford, and Xever are tied up down in the stairwell on the third floor. Have them retrieved and quartered in more secure locations until Master Yoshi and my brothers are rescued and we can deal with them properly." Not really sure of the protocols, I gave them a slight bow, hoping I didn't look too awkward.

"Hai, Leonardo-sama!" the two ninjas nodded respectfully from their kneeling positions, then scrambled up, turned, and raced down the hallways.

I turned to the others. "My brothers are somewhere by the docks, and are probably in trouble. I'm going to head out there and try to scout out the situation."

"Oooor..." April offered, "We can just go over to the war room down the hall. We have several surveillance drones set up down by the dock areas. It's a popular place for criminal activity, and the Hamatos like to keep an eye out for things like that. I can pull up video feed to see if there's any clues as to where we might find our boys and what sort of trouble they're in."

"Oh." I blinked, not used to having all these resources at hand. "Okay then, let's do that."

"Well then, come on." Casey nodded, stepping forward to lead the way. "And there's a ton of spare gear and weapons the Hamatos keep in there as well, just in case, so you can help yourself if you want any of it."

We entered into a room that was dominated by a large table in the middle, with screens and computers against one wall.

April immediately went over to a console, quickly typing away. "This should hopefully only take a few minutes. These types of battles are usually pretty conspicuous."

Casey gestured towards a large cabinet with wide wooden shelves against a another wall. "The extra gear in there, Leo, if you want it."

"Thanks." I nodded, going over to look through the drawers.

Oh, this was nice! I quickly found a leather utility belt that looked like it might fit me, as well as elbow and knee protectors that I could probably use. And, looking back in the drawers, there were shuriken, kunai, shukos, and everything that a ninja could possibly desire. I suddenly felt incredibly spoiled.

"Got them!" April suddenly yelped with excitement, and I quickly set aside the gear and joined the others crowding around one of the screens, eager and anxious to see what was happening to my brothers.

"Are they in that building?" I asked breathlessly, seeing a massive army of EPF soldiers, tanks, and hundreds of mousers surrounding an old warehouse, but no signs of my brothers themselves. "Are they okay?"

"Well, I haven't actually spotted the Hamatos themselves. But the Mousers and EPF have something cornered in there, and Donnie and his brothers are the only ones that would garner such a response." April said, looking at me with concern in her green eyes. "They must've holed up in there after escaping Dun's trap."

"And now they're stuck in there, cornered." Casey said worriedly. He glanced at us. "We gotta bust them out!"

I nodded, anxiously drumming my fingers on my arm as I worried and inwardly began to try and sort everything out. Oh, please, let them be unharmed in there!

"WHOA!" Irma shoved all of us to the side and grabbed the edges of the flatscreen TV in both hands. "Look at THAT!"

"What?" Casey looked startled. "What do you see?"

She turned to look at us, her brown eyes shining behind her thick glasses as if it were Christmas, and pointed at the screen. "Guys! That right there is an actual, genuine Utrom Spectrum X war engine!"

We blinked at her, then back at the screen. She was pointing at what looked like a two story tall flat and rounded tank made of exotic material, bearing giant guns and balanced on two mechanical legs.

"Uh, what?"

"I can't believe the EPF managed to get their hands on one of them!" Irma looked both awestruck and offended as she peered at the screen. "The Utrom are an extremely technologically advanced space faring race. Normally they're quite peaceful, but centuries ago, they were involved in a historic war against the Triceratons. The Spectrum X is a relic from that ancient battle, an almost unstoppable destructive mobile weapon. Most of them were either disassembled or are in utrom museums now. To have an actual functioning Utrom Spectrum X in the field?" She threw up her hands. "I can't decide whether that's genius or sacrilege!"

"Irma is absolutely obsessed with Utrom technology." April explained to me with a facepalm and a sigh.

"And there's only two organizations that have any regular contact with the Utrom, the EPF and the Hamatos." Irma looked back over her shoulder and nodded at me. She adjusted her glasses. "So I decided to lend my expertise to the non-asshole group."

"Good choice." I completely understood and agreed, glancing at the screen worriedly. "So my guess is that that Spectrum X whatever isn't going to be easy to defeat."

Irma sighed lovingly. "No, it's an army all by itself."

"So we not only have to deal with the EPF army, and the Mouser army, but now we have an Utrom war machine to contend with as well." Angel frowned. She threw up her hands and began pacing. "Awesome! What else can we throw into the mix to make it more exciting?"

"Well, the good news is that warehouse was constructed at the height of the cold war." April looked at the screen, then at the laptop she had pulled out, obviously gathering further information. "It's built like a vault, which should buy the brothers some time." She chewed her lip worriedly. "But they don't have forever. We need to get them out of there, and soon."

"Just say the word, Leo." Casey growled, eyes narrowing as he glared at the gathered army on the screen. "We'll hit them hard and fast."

I frowned, then shook my head and turned away. "The casualties would be extremely high if we just attacked them head on like that."

"They're in trouble, and they need our help! We're all loyal to the Hamato family." Casey watched me as I strode across the room. "It's a sacrifice all of us are willing to make."

"Well, it's a sacrifice I'm not willing to accept." I examined some maps rolled up in a pile, and selected one. "We need to split up the enemy forces if we can, divide their strength." I carried the map over to the table and spread it, revealing a detailed map of the city. I leaned over it, examining it closely. "And, fortunately, we have the bait needed to do that. There is one thing that they desire to get their hands on just as much as my brothers, if not more."

"What's that?" Irma asked curiously.

"Me." I said simply, standing up a little as I tilted my head and considered a particular section of the map.

"You're seriously not suggesting trading yourself in, are you, Leo?" April growled at me, her eyes narrowed and obviously preparing herself to dish out a verbal beatdown of epic proportions if necessary.

"No." I shook my head absently, arms crossed as I tapped my chin thoughtfully as I studied the city map. "Dun and Bishop would never honor such a deal, and I would be throwing my life away needlessly if I tried such a thing." I uncrossed my arms, pointed at a particular building, one that I personally knew to be an old and abandoned drug lord's hideout and deceptively well-fortified, and glanced at Casey, "Casey, do you think you could take the forces we have, bust out of here, and reach this building?"

Casey looked at the map, considered it for a moment, then shrugged. "Yeah... I don't think that should be a problem." He glanced up at me. "It's kinda in the opposite direction then your brothers, though."

"Yup." I nodded and looked up at him, the barest hint of a sly smirk on my face. "Just how subtle can you be about this?"

He blinked blankly at me. "Is... this a trick question?"

Angel scoffed. "My brother has all the subtly of a rampaging elephant chasing after a marching band."

I grinned at them, nodding. "Yes. I know."

Casey blinked at me, then understanding began to slowly dawn on his face. "I'm going to be a distraction..."

"That's what I'm hoping for." I hoped he wouldn't be offended by the plan. "You'll find that building highly defensible once inside, and you only need to _look_ like you're trying to be stealthy."

Contrary to my worries, a wicked grin crossed his face, and he chuckled darkly and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Oh, have you picked the right guy for the job! I'm awesome at this role!"

"As for the bait to lure them after you," I stepped away from the table and walked across the room as I spoke, going towards the supply cabinet. "Bishop wants me more then anything else. The trick is going to be convincing him that the Hamato clan has decided to prioritize protecting the last Hamato in their possession. If we can pull that off convincingly, he'll hopefully react and pull some of his forces to try and chase you down."

"You talk as if you won't actually be with him." Angel observed shrewdly.

I quickly wrapped the leather utility belt I had found earlier around my shell, finding that it somehow managed to fit comfortably, and began selecting items out of the supply drawers to fill the pouches."No, I'll be going after my brothers." I closely examined a shuriken, turning it around in my hand and finding it to be expertly crafted with the Hamato sigil imprinted on the side. Nice. I pocketed several of them. "They only need to _think_ that I'm with Casey for my plan to work."

"Hm." Casey pondered this for a moment, then held up a finger, asking us to hold for a second. He walked over to the door of the room, said a few words to the guards waiting outside, and then stepped back. In just a few minutes, four Hamato ninjas stepped in.

"You summoned us, Jones-san?" one of the ninjas asked curiously.

"Yup!" Casey nodded, putting his hands behind his back. "I asked for you four, because Leo-sama here has tasked us with a top secret, high priority mission, and I need a single, specialized man to fulfill a very vital task. So... OneTwoThreeNotIt!" He quickly touched his nose with a finger.

The ninjas all looked surprised, but three of the four ninjas caught on quickly, and hurriedly touched their noses as well.

The fourth ninja looked around, looking confused and bewildered. Then, only just then catching on, he squeaked and quickly touched his nose as well, before wilting, already realizing he was too late and had just 'volunteered' for whatever task Casey had in mind.

"Timothy, my man..." Casey said smoothly, sliding over to drape an arm over the nervous ninja. "How do you feel about the color green?"

"Sir?" Timothy glanced up at him uncertainly.

Casey looked over at the other three quicker-witted ninjas. "We need to make brave, selfless Timothy here resemble a turtle as much as possible. Find out if anybody has a ton of makeup, or, I dunno, I think there might be some green paint in one of the storage rooms that you could use? Be creative!"

"Makeup?" Timothy swallowed hard. "Green paint? Uh... Sir?"

"I'm fairly certain that Napoleon has a pair of green onesie pajamas we could use!" one of the ninjas offered helpfully. Timothy shot him a horrified look.

"Perfect!" Casey clapped his hands in approval. "See, that's what I'm talking about. That's the sort of creative thinking that will get you far in the clan! Excellent job, men!"

"We won't let you down, sir!" The three ninjas smartly saluted.

"Uh... is all this necessary?!" Timothy looked even more nervous and unsure as his three companions pounced on him with eager delight and started to carry him out. "Can't I just wear a mask or something?! Guys?!"

"You're doing the clan proud, Timothy!" Casey called out reassuringly after him, then dusted off his hands and rejoined us. He leaned against the table and grinned at me. "Operation Bait and Switch is well underway, Leo."

"Uh... thanks." I blinked at him, then glanced back at the door where the ninjas had just disappeared.

"Leo, this should be helpful as well." April, not batting an eye at what had just happened and obviously long accustomed to Casey Jones, held up a USB stick, which I recognized as the one Irma had found on one very uncomfortable Stockman as she searched him.

"Oh, yeah. You were saying that you thought it might have the programming for the Mousers on it?" I decided to let Casey be Casey and trust him to handle his men as he saw fit, and focused on this bit of news, turning my full attention to April. "Can you do something about the Mouser army then?"

She set her laptop on the table and sat down, plugging in the data stick. She typed a few things in. "Well, it's encrypted, of course, but it shouldn't take me too long to decode it." She studied the program running across the screen and frowned, tapping the top of her screen.

As she worked, I quickly buckled on the knee and elbow protectors, and grabbed a roll of athletic tape.

After only a few minutes, April looked up at me with her final verdict. "Well, good news, I should be able to figure out how to shut the Mousers down with this. Bad news? I'm fairly sure that Dun has some control of most of our network. Any attempts I make to broadcast the signal would probably get caught and shut down quickly."

"And I suppose that you really need to broadcast the signal." I finished wrapping athletic tape around my hands and wrists, and bit off the roll before flexing my fingers experimentally, testing the fit.

"Well, it's either that, or plug into each and every Mouser individually to transmit the shut down code." April sat back and shrugged. "And we're going to need a POWERFUL transmitter, if we want to cover a large area."

Irma was looking thoughtful as we spoke, tapping her chin. Finally, she looked up, and adjusted her glasses slightly. "What about the old Channel 6 News tower? That should still be functional."

"Oh! That would be _perfect_." April breathed. "With that, we could cover the whole city, once I had the code ready."

"Right." I nodded as I walked over to the stands where various weapons waited. I had noticed a nice pair of katanas, and experimentally picked one up, unsheathing it and testing its weight and balance. Then, with a satisfied nod, I resheathed it, picked up the other one, and started to strap them to the back of my shell. "Angel, you're the stealthier Jones sibling, correct? Take a handful of men, and escort April to the Channel Six building. This part of the plan depends on you to remain as invisible as possible, so take only those you trust, and keep to the shadows. Keep April safe at all costs."

"Understood." Angel crossed her arms and nodded.

I glanced down at myself. Let's see here, I had a fully supplied utility belt, some protective gear for my limbs, and two beautiful katana strapped to my shell. Only one more thing left to get and then I'd be ready... I went back to the supply closet, and, after searching the drawers, I found a collection of differently colored silk cloths, spare masks and extra arm bands in case my brothers needed them.

"What about me?" Irma asked curiously. "Just so you know, I'm not exactly a stealthy ninja. Should I go with Casey?"

I shook my head, fingering through the drawer in search of a particularly colored... ah. There. That would work perfectly. "No, you're with me."

"Ah... I'm going to be what?" Irma blinked behind her thick glasses, obviously not expecting that.

I pulled out a small sharp knife, and spread the silk strip on the table before me. "Well, I was just thinking that the Hamato clan could use an Utrom Spectrum X tank thing of our very own." My tongue stuck out slightly in concentration as I began to carefully cut two holes in the soft blue fabric. "I thought maybe you'd like to go shopping for one with me, since you're the resident Utrom expert."

Irma's eyes went wide, and her hands flew to her mouth. She slowly, steadily took a deep breath in and held it for a few seconds. Then she gave an excited jog in place and let all the air out in a high pitched squeal. "Ohmahgosh, you're totally serious!"

I raised my head quickly in alarm as I suddenly realized she was launching herself across the room at me, and held out my three fingered hand just in time to catch her by the face and block her attempt to hug me.

She grabbed my hand, peeling it off her face, and looked up at me with starry eyes. "Leonardo, have I ever told you that you're my favorite Hamato brother?!"

"Uh... we met like... half an hour ago." I blinked at her.

"I know, right! You? Me? It's like it's destiny!" She threw up her hands, and happily danced in a circle. "I'm going to get to touch an actual Utrom Spectrum X with my own two hands! Eeeeeee!"

"Uh... no more squealing, please." I pleaded with her.

"So that's it?" Angel looked around. "Casey's going to keep Bishop's men busy trying to catch Timothy in a turtle costume, April and I are going to hack the Channel Six transmission tower and use it to shut down all of Stockman's Mousers, and Leo and Irma are going to steal an alien war machine and use it to punch a hole for the Hamato brothers to escape through?"

"That's basically Phase One of the plan, yes." I nodded.

"Oh." She thought about it, and shrugged, grinning. "Sounds like a good time all around."

"I know, right?!" Casey sounded thrilled as well, and the siblings gave each other excited fist bumps.

I examined the strip of blue cloth and, satisfied, tied it around my face.

Then, exhaling, I straightened up, twin swords resting easily on my shell once more, and eyes narrowing with dangerous determination through the holes of my blue mask.

I was ready.

"Let's go save my family."

* * *

 **Author Note:** _I might be taking some liberties with Irma's character. Honestly, I don't remember her much from the '87 cartoon, except she was a little boy crazy, and, well, we all know how she ended up in the 2k12 show..._

 _EDIT: OMAGOSH! If you haven't, check out the reviews page._ _KuraiArcoiris has been posting the cutest little drabbles there! I hearby declare the Mikey POV couch scene canon. And the Donnie and Leo with electronics story a canon after-story event._


	21. Rescued

**Author Notes:** _So, as I mentioned, KuraiArcoiris has been posting some absolutely adorable and wonderful drabbles about their take on this universe, and I'll post them all in a chapter after the story is done. There are some seriously cute brotherly fluff in those, and I love them!_

 _But that makes me feel like I should mention, as I've said in my Shadow fics, that if anybody wants to take any of my story ideas and plot points from any of my writings and use them for their own stories, they have not only my permission, but my most sincere and freely given blessing. This is fanfiction, after all, and the whole premise of it is to take ideas or characters you like and explore different scenarios with them. Just knowing that I inspired anybody to even daydream a little with my random writings is both amazing and humbling!_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Rescued**

* * *

The city was quiet and hushed under the lazily falling snow. Even the normal sounds of honking and distant sirens were scarce and far between. There was a tenseness in the cold air, as if the whole city was holding its breath, waiting defensively for the storm to pass.

Which, to be fair, was probably what was happening. There was an army marching through the streets as two powerful warrior factions in the city, the Hamato clan and the EPF, suddenly rose up against one another, throwing themselves against one another in a titanic bid to wrest control. What else could the common man do except huddle indoors and hope that the giants would leave behind only minimal scars on the city they fought over?

"Leo." Casey's voice came in over the headset. "We made it safe and sound to the bunker. For being abandoned, it's actually a pretty snazzy place! There's an old stuffed bear in the corner and everything!"

"Good." I exhaled, my breath leaving puffs of white mist in the cold, snowy air as I ran. "Everybody is safe? How is... Timothy, was it?"

"Oh, he's doing great." Casey's voice grew more muffled as he obviously turned to shout over his shoulder, "Hey! Timothy! Tell Leo hi!"

"Whoooo! Imma turtle! This is _awesome_!" an enthusiastic voice could be hear cheering faintly in the background.

"Yup, see?" Casey's voice grew clear once more, apparently he had turned back to his mike. "He's really embracing his inner turtle." He paused for a moment. "Also, he might be high off of the paint fumes. I'm not entirely sure."

I resisted the urge to sigh as I kicked off of a large pipe set against a wall and launched straight upwards to lightly touch down on the top of a brick wall, where I kept on running silently and skillfully across the narrow ledge as if it merely were a stroll down a sidewalk. "Do you feel like the defenses are sufficient for safely holding out?" I asked into the hands-free mike, turning my head to glance across the tops of the buildings. I noticed the top of the Utrom tank barely visible over the rooftops as it tromped down the street a few blocks away, and changed my rooftop course to intercept it. "It looks like the troops are starting to move towards you."

"Oh yeah, some of them are here already." Casey mentioned, sounding like he was moving over, maybe to glance out a window or something. "Just a few tanks and troops so far, but they're just taking up defensive positions and keeping their distance so far. I think they're waiting for the Mousers to arrive to take out the walls first before moving in."

"April?" I asked as I continued running along the narrow wall top.

"Working on it." April's voice joined us over the headset, the faint sound of rapid keyboard typing in the background. "The Channel Six tower is completely unguarded and quiet, I don't think this place even crossed their minds." She paused for a moment, and there was a flurry of typing, then she added, "I should have the deactivation code ready to transmit in about ten to fifteen minutes. I'll wait for your signal before broadcasting it, Leo."

"Perfect. Irma and I are approaching our target now." I nodded. as I arrived at the very edge of the apartment building. I casually hopped off the brick wall, free falling for a second or two, before landing gracefully on a fire escape landing. Irma squealed with delight in my arms as we did so. I was carrying her bridal style (which was very unfortunately named, in my opinion), and she had wrapped both of her arms around my own and was squeezing my scaled arm tightly. I glanced down at her, skin prickling. "Irma..."

"Oh! Right, right. The agreed upon 'Minimal Touching' clause." She nodded quickly, releasing her death grip. She paused and stared at my scaled, green biceps with utter fascination on her face, then, as if she couldn't resist, reached out with a hand and poked the muscles on my arm, giggling. "It's just... I can't get over how strong and agile you are!"

I growled and decided that, okay, we were close enough to our target. I dumped her quickly but carefully out of my arms onto the fire escape landing, very much so wanting the human no longer touching me, but also not wanting to injure her. "Please... just... Focus on our mission, please." I turned and leapt over the metal railing down to the garbage strewn concrete floor of the alleyway we were in, before creeping up and peering around the corner.

Through the curtain of lazily falling white snow fluffs, a two story tall, rounded war machine marched down on two legs down the wide empty streets like a faceless raptor on the prowl, its heavy footfalls cracking the pavement with each thundering step and sending a couple of stray cats racing in a panic to hide in a alley a few blocks down. I could feel the ripples pulsing through the concrete under our feet from the sheer weight and power of the thing as it moved.

"It's traveling alone and unescorted." I breathed quietly back to Irma. I had expected to have to deal with at least a few troops or Mousers as well. "Is that bad?"

Irma, apparently not willing to just jump off like I had, had just reached the bottom rung of the black metal ladder of the fire escape. She quickly moved up to risk a peek around me. Biting her lip, she adjusted her glasses and studied the situation, before shrugging. "My guess? Due to its size, it can only travel down wider streets, which is why it's taking such a round about path to get to Casey's hideout. More then likely the rest of the troops being sent took more direct routes so they'd arrive faster." She stared up at the approaching machine with an appreciative sigh. "Like I said, this thing is a _beast_. It doesn't need protection!"

"Mm." I absently acknowledged her, only half paying attention now as I glanced back up at the fire escape again. I stepped back, and Irma was quick to take the opportunity to pounce in and take over the premium viewing position at the corner of the building.

"So what's the plan?" she whispered over her shoulder, not taking her eyes from the giant war machine for a second. "Whatever we do, this isn't going to be easy. This is state of the art Utrom tech in front of us, a masterpiece of war technology built for the sole purpose of battling one of the most advanced space faring warrior races known in the nine dimensions, the Triceratons. It is built to excel in both offense and defense, and has few weaknesses. We... should..." She trailed off as the giant war mech slowed down, and stopped right in front of the mouth to the alleyway. She began to back away from the street in a slight panic, pressing tightly against the wall. "Uh... Leonardo?! I think they see us!"

There was silence behind her.

"Leonardo!" Irma hissed, finally breaking her gaze away from the two story tall Utrom War tank, looking around the empty alleyway in a panic.

Then there were solid thuds as two unconscious uniformed humans hit the ground at the feet of the Spectrum X.

Irma jumped with a squeak and a yelp, taking a defensive stance.

I dropped down from atop the mech and landed lightly next to them. "Right," I nodded, grabbing the unconscious humans by the back of the shirts and starting to drag them off the street. "Do you have any more of those zip ties on you? I don't want these guys waking up and blowing our cover too early."

"What... but... it..." Irma sputtered, staring at the bodies, then up at the top of the now-still mech machine, and then finally back at me, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, they're just unconscious, I didn't badly injure them." I reassured the flummoxed human.

As I quickly secured the two unconscious EPF pilots, I glanced around and noticed a cellar door set into the side of a building, held closed only by a rusty chain and padlock. I nodded, and hoisted one of the limp bodies over my shoulder, while dragging the other by the leg. A quick slice of my katana snapped the chain, and I tossed the two unconscious humans down into the cellar. EPF assholes they might've been, I didn't want them to actually freeze to death in an alleyway.

I dusted my hands off. "There. That should hold them until we're done." I turned towards the empty, waiting Spectrum X. "Let's go." I grabbed her by the back straps of her denim overalls and hoisted her up along with me as I quickly scaled up the leg of the mech.

" _HOW?!_ " Irma finally managed to pull herself together enough to demand of me, obviously incredibly insulted at how easy that had been.

"Never underestimate a ninja turtle." I grunted, reaching the top of the mech. I tossed her into the waiting open hatch, and followed close behind.

She raised a finger at me, obviously about to protest the logic of that, but then she realized that we were actually inside and in command of a functional Utrom Spectrum X war mech, the interior around us covered in shiny black screens that lit up with colorful flashing square lights, both on walls and smooth panels. and I could almost physically see the gears in her mind screeching to a halt, then restarting full throttle in this entirely new direction.

Her eyes went huge, and she began inhaling.

"No squealing!" I quickly reminded her.

Her hands flew up and clamped tightly over her mouth, holding in the high pitched squeal of delight. Then she dashed forward to lunge at the controls, pawing over them eagerly, quickly bouncing from one to the other and looking like a kid given free reign in a candy store. "We actually did it! I can't believe this is actually happening!" She held her balled up hands under her chin and gave a little happy dance. "Somebody pinch me!"

"Irma, focus." I sighed. "My brothers are in trouble, remember?" I looked around at all the blinking lights and complicated looking buttons. "How do we get this thing going?"

"Oh! Right, right." Irma stepped back and closed her eyes, exhaling to calm herself. "I can nerd out later." She opened her eyes and looked around. The only seat in this room, positioned right in front of a large screen that acted as a windshield, almost seemed out of place, looking much more like earth-tech then alien, with a steering wheel, pedals, and knobbed levers. "Well, it looks like they modified some of the controls so it would be easier for those of us without tentacles." She held up a hand. "Don't worry, I'll save my horrified reactions to such a sacrilegious act for later. Right now, it's probably a good thing." She examined the modifications closely, then nodded. "It looks like a simple enough modification, operating this should be no different then driving a car."

She darted to a hole with a ladder in the metal floor, dropping to her hands and knees and sticking her head down to look. "Oh, hello beautiful baby!" she breathed, assumably to the engine room down below. "Aren't you a gorgeous thing!" She sat up and grabbed the ladder, already starting to climb down. "So the it looks like the engines and weapons system down here are far less modified and still in their perfect, original Utrom-tech glory." She turned to look at me, clinging to the ladder. "It would probably be best for you to drive, then. I'm fairly certain I can handle the weapons systems, which require a more Utrom-knowledgeable touch."

"Uh... right." I turned to look at the chair. "Um... so it'll be just like driving a car, you say?"

"Yup!" She said cheerfully, then froze as a thought hit her, and she looked sharply back at me. "Uh... You've driven a car before... right?"

"Of course I have!" I scoffed, settling gingerly down in the seat and looking at the wheel and levers around me.

And I had.

Once.

That... had been an interesting day for both me and Master Splinter.

"Oh, good." She exhaled in relief, then disappeared down to the level below. "I'm going try and familiarize myself with everything down here quick. You know where to go, right?"

"Yup." I reassured her, eyeing the setup around me. Oh, thank the gods, this thing had seatbelts. I quickly buckled myself in, then exhaled and nervously put my hands on the steering wheel. For my brothers, I reminded myself.

I accidentally turned on the windshield wipers, which, thankfully, Irma didn't witness, and then I realized that the shift stick was attached to the floor and not the wheel, and managed to shift it into drive.

The Spectrum X lurched forward with a jolt, and swerved awkwardly off to the side, where there was the unfortunate sound of crunching metal underfoot and car alarms suddenly going off.

I winced, and inwardly apologized to the owners of all those parked cars.

"What was that?!" Irma sounded startled down below.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I squeaked, turning the wheel a little too far the other way and instead crossing the street and knocking over a couple of street lights on the other side, sending them crashing into buildings and windows.

Irma's head rose up slightly through the hole in the floor, her glasses glinting with a dangerous light as she peeked over the edge. "Leo, I swear, if you're scratching the paint on this thing..."

"Just... concentrate on getting the weapons system up and running, Irma." I gritted my teeth as I somehow managed to straighten out and get the mech walking mostly down the middle of the street. "We'll be at my brothers' location in only a few minutes, and we need to be ready."

* * *

Somehow, we managed to make a full u turn and make our way back to the warehouse where my brothers were trapped. It hadn't taken me too long to figure out the hang of driving, and we were managing to move in what could pass as a straight line.

My heart felt like it was in my throat, and I couldn't help the worry squeezing my chest as the Utrom war machine plodding loudly back towards the unsuspecting army of waiting tanks and EPF troopers. Mousers were now swarming all over the ruins of the former warehouse like ants devouring a the carcass, the building decimated into a mere pile of broken bricks and dust.

My jaw tightened, and I forced myself to take a deep breath. If they had caught my brothers, then they wouldn't still be trying to further destroy the ruined building. In fact, through the visual screen in front of me, I could see that the Mousers were gnawing at the concrete floor. Didn't April say it was from the Cold War era? There was probably a vault underneath there, where my brothers were most likely hiding in there, safe and sound for the moment.

I hoped.

"EPF-USX One, why have you returned?" a voice broke in over the Spectrum's speakers. "Your orders were to secure the parameters around the rogue Hamato faction and retrieve the stolen specimen."

I ignored the voice, maneuvering the mech casually around the edge of the large parking lot to stand behind the largest and most dangerous looking tank in the group.

"EPF-USX, why are you not responding?" the voice demanded again.

"And why is your walking pattern so erratic?" Another voice over the EPF radio chimed in, sounding outraged. "Agent Henderson, are... are you intoxicated?! _Again_?!"

I reached over towards the com system on the dashboard and flicked it off. Then I sat back in the padded drivers seat and touched the button on my headset. "Show them the better mousetrap." I informed April, then, turning, I called out to Irma down below. "And fire at will."

There was a rather disturbing cackle of glee down below.

Then I watched on screen as all the mousers swarming the building froze in place at the exact same time, then slowly, each of them lowered their heads, as if they were all hit by a sleep gas. Several of them, teetering on the edge the rubble strewn all around them, tipped over unceremoniously.

At almost the same moment, a ball of technicolor energy snapped through the air from our mech and hit the unsuspecting tank in front of us, causing a massive fireball that curled upwards and quickly begin to rain down streaks of fiery debris.

As if that explosion were a signal flare, complete and utter chaos broke loose all around us almost instantly.

Troopers opened fire on us, flashes of brilliant white rhythmically pulsing from the tips of their heavy guns, but, for all I knew, they could have just been shooting theatrical blank rounds at us, for as much effect as it had. I couldn't even hear the pings of bullets hitting us, it was that soundproofed.

In fact, the whole thing felt almost surreal and anticlimactic. As we stomped around the parking lot next to the destroyed warehouse, scattering troops and destroying tanks, I could see the flailing, probably screaming men, the guns being fired at us, the giant explosions our own massive weapons caused, and the general pandemonium and mayhem going on outside.

But inside the tank itself? It was all completely quiet and peaceful. I could even see, out of the corner of the screen, the tips of our giant guns charging up with balls of pure energy, before launching them forward with such a blast that it sent the massive gun recoiling back several feet. But the Utrom war machine was apparently built with the comfort of the pilot in mind, and if I had a cup of tea with me, then the liquid would probably hardly be rippling.

As the chaos reigned soundlessly outside, I decided that maybe tea time, with maybe some swells of classical music playing in the background, wouldn't have seemed too out of place in the quiet peacefulness of this interior at the moment, even as I rampaged and stomped through an entire army like they were tissue paper.

But then we hit a snag.

We had been making pretty good progress, and I was in high hopes that we would soon be able to extract my brothers from whatever trap they had been forced into. I had made note of the small trucks gathering at the edge of the parking lot on either side of us, but there were only six of them, and I written them off as transport vehicles and non-threats, focused on the more heavily armed and dangerous targets in the area. But then harpoon-like projectiles shot out of the trucks, trailing thick metal cables, which quickly embedded themselves in ground around the Spectrum X, and the trucks roared off in circular formation, quickly entangling the two legs of the stolen mech in the cables.

The mech creaked, shuddered as it tried to step forward, and then came to a complete stop.

"Irma!" I snapped out, stepping hard on the pedals and turning the wheel to no avail, only getting a error message for my efforts. "I can't move! Can you take out the trucks?"

"They're too small and moving too fast!" Irma sounded frustrated down below.

Then I saw a semi truck pull up, a _HUGE_ gun bolted down to the flat bed.

"Uh... Irma?"

The gun swiveled on its mount, and aimed at us, the round hole in the mouth of its barrel glaring at us like a pitch black eye.

"Uh, Irma?!" There was a little more worry in my voice. This one might actually hurt!

"It's just a little too far to the left, out of the range of my guns!" Irma sounded a little stressed as well. "You need to turn the mech a few degrees to the left for me to reach it!"

I desperately yanked at the wheel and stomped on the pedal, but the mech just shuddered and groaned, not moving an inch with the cables tangling us.

As with all the others, there was no audible sound when the giant gun fired, a massive plume of fire belching out as the recoil caused the entire semi it was perched on to rock.

But the projectile that crashed into us definitely could be felt, the impact causing a violent shudder that almost knocked me out of my chair and causing a loud clatter and a lot of cursing to be heard down below.

"How many more of those can we take?" I asked, grabbing the back of my chair and standing up, one hand back on the handle of a katana.

"More then you'd think." Irma grabbed the ladder to peer up at me, her face worried. "This is an Utrom Spectrum X, after all. But not a lot. Maybe eight, nine shots before we're in real trouble?"

I gritted my teeth and glanced at the hatch. My entire plan would fall to pieces if I revealed myself now, but then, so would dying. I had to protect Irma. If I went out there, maybe I could get the cables off so she could...

"Leo! Look!" Irma pointed with excitement, and I turned to look at the screen again.

Three figures had just flown out of the destroyed warehouse, and were now streaking along the ground in a dead run, like three ground-skimming comets of purple, red, and orange.

My brothers!

They ran in formation, fast and sure, like wolves on a hunt, then, almost as if an invisible signal was given, they broke apart with purpose in their movements.

Red swerved off the furthest, heading towards the trucks and their tow cables at our feet. A few troopers still stood bravely in his way, but he just spun his sais and quickly twisted about as he descended on them, skillfully sending them scattering. Then he was under us, and I couldn't see him anymore, though, one by one, the cable lines began to go slack.

Purple and Orange moved towards the same target, though Purple kept low to the ground, whereas Orange leapt up, nimbly leapt off a fence and then a street pole, and was soon quickly skimming across a neighboring building top.

Bo staff twirling, Purple swatted, tripped, and flipped anybody in his way with graceful, fluid movements, a dance he had obviously skillfully performed a hundred times before, and then he was at the base of a large, solid electrical pole. He pulled something out of his belt and quickly pressed it against the base of the metal pole, before jumping back and retreating a few steps.

There was a small burst of sparks and smoke, and the power pole gave a shudder, before slowly starting to tip over. Almost as if on cue, Orange leapt of the edge of the building and landed on his feet on the falling pole, skillfully adjusting its falling path, and springing lightly off just before it crashed heavily on the barrel of the large gun that had been shooting at his, causing both the gun and the semi to topped and tipping the barrel to face into the ground just as it fired, with devastating results to not only the asphalt, but the semi bed, and the gun itself.

Orange landed lightly next to Purple as he raced across the ground, and, together, the two brothers leapt, twirled, and danced around both machine and men that were in their way, almost like a playful game. Then they were under us as well, and any troops that were left quickly bolted out, running away as the last of the cables fell away.

"We're free!" I quickly slid back into the driver's seat. "Irma! Clear us a path!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Irma eagerly disappeared down below again.

There were a few smaller screens showing the various security cameras positioned on outside of the mech, and on one of them I noticed my brothers quickly scramble up the body of the utrom machine to perch on top.

I pressed the gas pedal and the Spectrum X lurched forward, and then quickly began moving down a street, Irma firing mostly just to make noise and discourage anybody from following us. Mostly, it seemed like the EPF troops in this area had been soundly beaten, and were either destroyed or retreating, presumably to regroup elsewhere.

* * *

Once it was clear that nobody was chasing us anymore, I slowed the mech down, and then brought it to a complete stop.

"We made it. We have them." I swallowed hard, eyeing the locked hatch, and tried to keep my voice casual. "Well, looks like that was a success. I'm... going to let my brothers in now."

I had been so worried about their safety, and focused on rescuing them, that I hadn't really thought about what I should do when I actually saw them again. What was I even going to say to them?

"Right. There should be a lever on the wall to your right that'll unlock the hatch." Irma peeked up, giving me a knowing grin. She disappeared down below. "I'll give you guys a few minutes to work out all that Hamato brotherly stuff while I check the Spectrum for any damages."

"Thanks." I nodded, took a deep breath, and then reached out and found the lever she spoke of.

There was a hiss and a click as the hatch unlocked, and a metallic creak as it was pulled open.

"...ever it was, it's somebody crazy enough to steal a giant war machine from the EPF." I could hear Raph's voice drift in as the hatch opened, and then my red masked brother was there, dropping down gracefully, before glancing upwards for a second to watch Donnie and Mikey crawl in. "I'll give you two guesses as to who that... could..."

He trailed off as soon as he glanced my way, eyes widening.

"What? Raph?" Donnie asked, as he dropped next to his frozen brother. Then, at that moment, both he and Mikey saw me as well, and, like Raph, they froze in place, Mikey still clinging to the ladder.

Reaching up, I took a hold of my head set and slid it back to rest down on my shoulders, turning in the pilot's seat of an advanced battle mech. I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my head awkwardly as I looked sheepishly at the three wide-eyed, stock still brothers.

"So... uh... I thought that maybe you guys could use some help..."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** _Well, that looks like a good place to leave off a chapter, right?_

 _Let me tell you, I was this close to having Leo pull out a permanent marker and writing 'EPF Assholes' on the foreheads of the unconscious pilots to helpfully identify them to the authorities whenever they finally got rescued from the cellar. But I decided that was too OOC for him. Mikey, maybe Raph, but Leo's not quite that petty._

 _Oh, and I actually had a really complicated plan for Leo stealing the mech, so that's not just me cheating with the 'ninjas' excuse. It was going to resemble the 2k12's plan when they first met Stockman, with a pizza and a beehive and everything. But I like to overthink things when it comes to my stories, and I realized it was December in my story and there wouldn't be a wasp nest available. Then I was going to use a good old fashioned smoke bomb, one of the reasons I had Leo specifically get a utility belt, but then I was thinking that they'd have to air out the mech before using it, and they were in a hurry, and then, finally, I realized that anything that complicated was just going to slow down the story, so I just went with the "Leo's a Mysterious, Badass Ninja, Don't Question It' route. Plus, it amused me how annoyed Irma was over that._

 _Anyways, readers aren't tuning in to see the specifics of HOW Leo steals a war mech to rescue his brothers, only that he steals one and rescues his brothers. And then talks to them._

 _Which, I might add, both of those highly requested things happened in this story, so I honestly don't know why there's going to be people gathering at my door with BIC lighters and torches until I post the next chapter._


	22. Surprising Turns

**Author Notes:** _*taps fingers together sheepishly* So... um... some cliffhanger in the last chapter, huh?_

 _In my defense, I had fully expected to have this chapter completed last Saturday evening, Sunday morning at the latest. It would have been only a day or two of waiting! That's not that cruel!_

 _But then my coworker called in sick Saturday morning, the day I was supposed to have off. And, if we're being honest, 'I can't come in because I want to stay home so I can write TMNT fanfiction' really isn't a good enough excuse to skip out myself, so I ended up working all day. Thus, I didn't get my day off to write like I had planned, and had to get it done in bits and pieces when I had time after work._

 _Being a responsible adult sucks sometimes. 0/10, would not recommend._

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Surprising Turns**

* * *

I gave a nervous, hesitant smile, waiting as my three humans stared blankly at me, and watching their facial expressions desperately for any hint of acceptance as they each processed this understandably awkward moment.

Familiar fears began to knot up my stomach again. Were they disappointed? Would they be upset with me for tricking them for so long? What if they changed their minds? What if they didn't want...

"I _knew_ it!"

And then, all of a sudden, Mikey was there, throwing himself on me with his arms around me, wiggling with joy and hugging me tightly as he squealed happily. "IknewitIknewitI **knew** it!" Then he pulled back, squished my cheeks firmly between his hands, and flattened his face against mine, his blue eyes staring seriously into mine. "Tell us _EVERYTHING_!"

I was startled for a second, but then melted with relief under his touch. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle, reveling in the feeling of his hands on my face. I reached up to lightly touch his own freckled cheek. "I will, I promise. But that might have to wait until we're all back home."

Home.

With my family.

That sounded amazing the moment I said it.

Mikey gave another ecstatic squeal and wiggle of joy, though whether from my words, or the sheer thrill of hearing my voice, I didn't know, and quickly threw his arms around me again, squeezing even more tightly then before.

"Took ya long enough." Raph moved beside us and nonchalantly thwapped me lightly on the back of the head with a hand. He tried to act casual, but his face was split with a wide, elated grin that he obviously couldn't hide, his eyes twinkling.

"Sorry." I loosened my grip on Mikey just enough to rub the back of my head sheepishly. "I can be unhealthily stubborn sometimes."

"Heh." Raph snorted, then reached up and took one of the tails of my mask between his fingers, raising an eyebrow as he examined it, before emotionally clearing his throat. "Nice mask."

I gave him a shy grin. "Well, you know, I've always liked the color blue..."

Raph swallowed hard, then, finally giving in, he reached out and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into a tight hug, his voice trembling a little in spite of himself. "Glad to see you... brother."

I exhaled and closed my eyes, trying to blink back any tears that threatened to escape.

"Leo, your voice is beautiful, and I want to listen to it forever." Mikey informed me, his face pressed in my neck contentedly and muffling his words slightly.

Realizing one brother still hadn't said anything, I hesitantly looked up at Donnie, who was still hanging back, his hands held clasped together with fingers twisting around one another.

I loosened my grip on Raph and Mikey, and looked unsurely at him. "Um... Donnie?" I swallowed hard. "I..."

I trailed off, watching as Donnie stepped forward, and I held my breath as he approached, awaiting whatever judgement the eldest brother would pass upon me.

Raph and Mikey parted slightly to make room as my purple brother moved in and quietly wrapped his arms around me.

I exhaled shakily, and pressed my face against his temple.

"Thank you." he finally whispered, his head leaning against me.

I tilted my head and nuzzled him gently. "What are big brothers for?"

His breath hitched, and, surprised, he pulled back to look at me with wide reddish brown eyes.

I lifted my hand off of Raph's shoulder, moving it up to trace Donnie's cheek as I softly said to him, "I was going to say yes, you know. Back there in the Sanctuary... before Dun interrupted us." I exhaled, then looked at him uncertainly. "If... if you still want me to... that is?"

His expression went blank for a moment. Then he swallowed hard, bit his lip, and finally his whole face scrunched up as big bubble tears formed. He threw his arms around my neck and pressed his face against mine. I could feel the wet tears on his face, rolling down to touch my own cheek, where they transferred to trail their journey instead down my own green scales. "Please." he whispered hoarsely.

"Forever, then." I closed my eyes and promised, squeezing all three of them tightly against my plastron.

"You'd better." Raph growled harshly into my shoulder.

Mikey gave a happy noise and squished in further, wiggling as happily as a puppy. "This... is... AWESOME!" he breathed out in a happy sigh.

I squeezed all three of my brothers closely, my nostrils flaring as I drank in their scents. There was no smell of blood, only the comforting scents of my brothers, mixed a little with musty brick dust and sweat, and I felt the relief flooding through me.

They were okay. My brothers were okay.

"Right." Irma came up the ladder and perched on the edge of the hole, wiping her hands clean on a rag. "You guys worked through the Hamato Brotherly Feels yet? Because I just got word from both April and Casey, and it sounds like the bad guys are on the move."

I frowned, pulling back as I remembered that the danger threatening my family still lurked out there.

"Uh... Irma?" Donnie turned to blink at her, obviously surprised.

"In the flesh." she grinned at him, tucking the rag into one of the back pockets in her denim overalls.

"How...?" Donnie looked between her and me, stepping back and wiping his face, quickly regaining back his composure. "Wait, you've met Leo already?"

"Oh, yeah, Leo rescued everybody when the Mousers attacked the compound." Irma looked at me with bright stars in her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her, silently reminding her that we were under a 'minimal touch' rule. She narrowed her eyes right back, giving me a look that clearly said, 'challenge accepted'.

"Everybody?" Donnie looked concerned. "How... how many is everybody?"

"Literally, everybody. April, Casey, Angel, and almost all of the Hamato Ninjas." Irma went cross eyed for a second as she noticed a smudge on her glasses, and she pulled out the rag again, taking off the thick spectacles and rubbing them clean as well.

My brothers looked at one another, then at me and Irma.

"Aannnd... everybody was okay with Leo?" Raph asked cautiously.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Of course. He's your brother, isn't he?" Irma set the glasses back on her face, blinked through them, and seemed satisfied as to their cleanliness. She glanced back at the brothers, giving them a lop-sided grin. "It was kind of adorable, actually. He kept going back and forth between this weird mix of a calculating chess master and a frantic mother hen running around, going 'Mah baby chicks are in danger! I have to find them!'"

"Hey. I was not!" I protested, embarrassed.

"Daw! You were worried about us!" Mikey was still clinging to my neck and arm, then he paused as he noticed something. "Are you... Ha! You're blushing!" he noticed gleefully, then quickly snuggled me happily. "Aw, don't worry, Leo. We were worried about you too."

I bit my lip, but couldn't hide the pleased feeling the attention brought up.

And then, because apparently the fact that the three Hamato brothers had a mutant turtle for a brother was no longer the most juicy bit of gossip anymore, she turned to my purple brother and threw up her hands excitedly. "And Donnie! Guess what! You almost got assassinated!"

"No kidding, Irma." Donnie scoffed, starting to move about to examine the control boards of the Utrom mech. "The army of Mousers and EPF tanks kind of made that plan obvious. Dun has apparently betrayed the clan, that much became clear when he tried to have us arrested."

"No, the army invasion was apparently Plan B." Irma corrected him. "Plan A was to blow you up in your lab."

" **What**?!" Donnie straightened up and suddenly looked highly offended. "Dun was going to blow up my lab?!"

"With Donnie in it?!" Raph also looked offended, though for more sensible reasons.

"Yup." Irma nodded. "It was part of his plan to take over the clan, but that got ruined, so he apparently decided 'Eff it, I'll just wing it'. Thus, the army." She chuckled evilly, rubbing her hands together. "Xever spilled the beans about everything. It was amazing! He almost peed himself, he was so scared of Leo!"

Mikey paused, then looked up at me. "Please tell me you got video of that."

Raph looked perplexed, looking back between Irma and me. "I have the feeling we mighta missed a few things while trapped down in that bunker..."

"You're not kidding!" Irma agreed.

"We shouldn't keep sitting here, it's too dangerous." I shifted Mikey so he was no longer hanging off my neck, but now more settled across my shell. He seemed delighted when he realized I was going to let him piggyback there as I moved about. "We can fill in my brothers as we move." I picked up Irma by the overall straps again, carried both her and Mikey easily across the floor, and deposited her on the driver's seat of the mech. "You're driving this thing."

"Hm." She looked at the controls in front of her, then up at me. "Yeah... good call."

* * *

"And that, Donnie, is why, for the love of all that is good, you need to teach your brother to drive!" Irma finished her recap, turning in the seat to point at me accusingly. "You said you knew how to drive! My poor Spectrum X!"

"Eyes on the road, Irma." I sighed. Mikey snickered, still clinging to my shell. "And, in my defense," I held up one of my three fingers, "The question you asked was _IF_ I had ever driven a car before. Which I have." I paused, and then guiltily tapped my fingers together. "Once."

"You... only once?" Irma realized in horror. "I could've died in a fiery crash!"

"This mech is powered by Utrom technology. The fuel system isn't even remotely flammable. You know that fully well, Irma." Donnie said absently, tapping his chin as he mulled over the sudden information dump. He frowned, looking up. "I don't like any of this. Even with the Mousers out of commission, we're outnumbered and, except for the mech here, we're outgunned. Most of the clan's big weapons are down in my lab, but with Stockman's level of clearance, I'm not sure I'd trust any of it. He would have had ample time to sabotage anything that could be of use to us."

"Dun really kidnapped Dad?" Raph had one of his sais out, and was spinning it in one hand, obviously agitated.

I felt my plastron tighten a little, and I nodded, eyes downcast. "And he's being held in the EPF headquarters, which isn't going to be easy to get to." I swallowed hard. "It's... it's all my fault. I should've seen this coming. I... I should've protected you all."

To my surprise, Mikey scoffed. "Leo, bro. We're Hamatos." He draped over my shoulder to grab my chin and turn my head to look at him. "This sorta stuff kinda happens to us all the time, to be honest." He flashed me a confident, reassuring grin. "And we always figure out a way to save the day in the end." He paused for a moment, then added with an impish look. "Usually in the most dramatic fashion possible, of course."

Raph sheathed his sai and walked over. "Mikey's right, you know." Then he shrugged with a smirk. "Including the bit about the dramatics." He put a gloved hand on my shell. "We'll save Dad somehow, you'll see."

I looked up at them, gave a shy, thankful smile, and nodded. Then I cleared my throat. "Well, um... I do have a plan, actually."

"Oh?" Donnie looked up curiously.

Feeling a little more confident, I stepped forward towards the speaker, and pressed the call button. "Casey? April?"

"Still here, dude." Casey answered. He, Angel, and April had all been included over the speaker phone during Irma's recap of events.

"Us as well." April chimed in.

"Irma said that you had information about the enemy troops moving out." I adjusted the orange brother on my shell to a more comfortable position as we talked. "I think we're getting close, so I just want to make sure things haven't changed."

"Oh, yeah." Casey spoke up, a little more seriously. "About half the guys surrounding us just up and left." He sounded thoughtful. "I think they've given up on getting us out for now, with the Mousers outta commission, and are just leaving enough of a force in place to keep us hemmed in."

"I'm fairly certain that they're congregating here." Donnie had been studying a map of the city he had pulled up on one of the mech's screens, and pointed to a junction in front of the EPF building. "That's the most defensible location, and the most likely place they'll try and stop us."

"Right." I nodded, and turned back to the speaker. "April, were you successful in your attempts to hack into the EPF's communication lines?"

"Almost." April informed us. "I've gotten into one of the channels, the one used by the lower ranks, but they're not really giving out anything useful that I've caught so far. I've been trying to get onto their more secure channels, but EPF security is tight."

I shook my head. "I only need to know one thing. Are they aware of the fact that my brothers are in the stolen mech?"

"Uh... yeah?" April sounded confused. "Were you trying to keep that a secret? Because they definitely know."

"No, that's perfect, actually." I nodded, pleased.

Donnie tapped the screen in front of him. "We'll be getting within visual range of the gathering EPF forces before too long if we keep going." He glanced up at me. "Are we going to try and muscle our way through them? It'll be a little on the risky side, but the Spectrum X should be able to handle what forces they have assembled, barring any unexpected surprises."

"Like pickup trucks armed with mounted harpoons?" Irma observed dryly from the driver's seat.

Donnie frowned and glanced back at the screen. "Hm. Point observed. It will be risky."

I straightened out my mask a little, and adjusted Mikey on my shell, before turning to glance at my brothers, giving them a dangerous, confident smirk. "Actually, shall we sow a little chaos among the enemy ranks, my brothers?"

Raph blinked at me, then gave an eager grin that matched my own. "Oh, that's what we're best at, Leo!"

"This is awesome." Mikey whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

"What about me?" Irma asked, glancing back from the driver's chair.

I grinned. "It's time for Phase Two of my plan." I announced, turning towards the mech's visual screen.

* * *

"Sir! The stolen mech is approaching at a speed of approximately thirty two miles per hour down Fourteenth Ave. Estimated time of arrival, three minutes forty three seconds and counting." an EPF agent barked out from inside a black van, sitting at an array of screens with a large headset covering both ears.

"You heard her. Get ready, troops!" A sharply dressed EPF commander barked out, striding purposefully as the troops around him lowered their guns and got into position. "Where's Johnson?!"

"Here sir!" came the sharp salute. "All ground mines are strategically placed and fully armed and ready, sir!"

"And the EMP unit?" the commander barked, turning around.

There was another sharp salute. "Fully charged and ready for deployment!"

"Excellent." the commander turned, folding his arms behind his back. "Remember, men, the goal is to disable and recover the stolen mech, not destroy it. There's a lot of taxpayer dollars at stake."

"And the Hamato brothers, sir?"

The commander waved the question off. "It would be preferable to capture them alive, but if they were to perish in the attempt, it would be of no great loss to our cause."

"Uh... sir?" The agent in the van sounded more hesitant this time. "The mech... it's picking up speed."

"They're going to try and ram us, then?" the commander growled, then smirked. "I'd like to see them try to after crossing our mines."

"No. Sir. They're increasing their speed and... they just ran right past the expected turn. They're actually heading away from us now." the Agent lowered her headphones and looked at him, perplexed. "I think they're heading over to the Driscoll Bridge."

"They're heading down into Jersey?!" the commander gawked. "But... but _why_?!"

"I... don't know!"

"But... but..." the commander sputtered, obviously completely baffled, then quickly composed himself and started barking out orders. "Everybody, move! Now! Get to your vehicles!" He began stomping around, shoving people into action. "The Hamato brothers are extremely dangerous, and we can't let them enact whatever plan they're trying for! We need to head them off, NOW!"

There was several minutes of panicked scrambling, and then several military vehicles roared to life, speeding down the road after the fleeing giant mech.

* * *

From atop a nearby building, my brothers and I watched the slightly dinged up mech disappear into the distance.

"I've only known Irma for like, an hour." I mentioned, then glanced at my brothers. "She's going to be cackling evilly the whole time in there, isn't she?"

"Like a caffeinated hyena." Mikey nodded sagely in agreement.

"You know, Leo," Raph watched the EPF drive away with almost a look of disappointment on his face, "when you said we were going to cause chaos, I was hoping for more of the usual kind we cause, with fire and explosions."

"Oh trust me, this move is causing far more chaos then meets the eye here." I glanced down the side of the building, then carefully hopped down the fire escape. "Come on, the coast is clear. Let's move."


	23. Incredibly Dangerous

**Author Note:**

_A few people have asked, so I'll clarify that yup, Leo totally did choose a blue colored mask specifically because that's the color his brothers had picked out for him. I went back and edited that particular scene to make it a little more obvious._

 _And, to be honest, I'll admit that I haven't been very consistent with the characters heights. In the beginning, I had Leo acting more like the Disney Tarzan, low and crouched. That being said, the boy's come a long way from staring suspiciously at his brothers while hiding in a pond, hasn't he? Anyways, I imagine that right now, Leo is the tallest, but not by too much. Maybe half a head over Raph? And Donnie is not far behind. Mikey's the shortest, but he's only fifteen. Mostly I just imagine that only because it makes for cuter cuddles._

 _Now, get ready for a chapter with mostly inquisitive brothers and sadly little plot, because I kept trying to remind them that their dad's in danger and trying to press that there should be urgency and tension as they have to go rescue him, and they were all like, 'yeah, yeah, but *starry eyes* brotherly connections were finally made! So... many... questions!'_

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Incredibly Dangerous**

* * *

Alarms were blaring, sirens flashed, splashing pulses of brilliantly colored lights against walls and trees. There were more than a few tense guards patrolling the EPF headquarter grounds, walking across cement paths that wound through the open snow-covered yard with hands tightly on their guns, but, for the most part, most of the attention seemed to be focused outwards, offensive and towards the city, and not inward, defensive and towards their own building itself.

Just the way I hoped it would be.

My brothers and I were just outside the compound, hidden in an alley, and I glanced around an outer wall surrounding the compound. There were a few guards down the road, standing by the main entrance to the EPF building, but they should be fairly easy to avoid. Turning towards my brothers, I nodded in the opposite direction, towards a side door set into the tall concrete wall topped in barbed wire, and we all quickly moved like one shadow towards it. Once there, Donnie immediately stepped forward to peel off the electronic panel and started pulling out small tools to rearrange the wires inside, while Mikey leapt up into the branches of a tree and Raph crouched by a car on the ground, both scanning the streets in both directions and automatically taking sentry duty.

I watched them, feeling fond warmness and an unfamiliar sense of brotherly pride welling up in my chest.

They were amazing.

I knew that they were skilled, they had to be if the adventures Mikey had told me about were even remotely true, but so far I had only seen them training or wrestling in play. I had been a little worried about this stretch of the plan, this was going to be an extremely dangerous rescue, one that would probably test even my skills to their very limits. I briefly considered sending them with Irma and trying to make a solo attempt of this mission by myself, except I already knew what my brothers would have had to say about that. Raph in particular might've had some colorful choice words for me.

I had the feeling that my days of solo adventuring were now behind me, whether I wanted it or not.

But any worries I held about whether they'd be able to keep up were unfounded. My brothers, all three of them, moved with practiced ease, fluid and silent, and the confident certainty in their body language left no doubt in my mind as to their readiness. My brothers were ninjas, they were highly skilled, and, on the doorstep of the enemies who had betrayed us and stolen our father, they were eagerly on the hunt.

Apparently, though, I wasn't the only one who was a little concerned.

"So... uh... Leo?" Raph asked, risking a quick glance over his shoulder. He gestured towards the katanas on my shell. "You actually got any practice using those?"

It was a fair question to ask of the brother he just learned could even talk a short while ago. "Yes, I'm quite proficient with them, don't worry." I nodded. "I actually owned a pair for years, though not nearly as nice as these." I reached up to feel the wrapped hilts, taking comfort in the feeling of the familiar weight on my shell once more. "I think those bounty hunters took them after they tranq'ed me, probably hoping to sell them, I guess."

Raph's face darkened, and he turned back to watch the street once more. "You want 'em back?" he asked almost too casually. "Because after this is all done, we can go and get them back."

"And commit acts that open the clan up to litigation for unlawful assault in the process, no doubt." Donnie muttered, still in the middle of rewiring the panel. I noticed his shoulders had hunched up slightly at the mention of the bounty hunters.

"Hey." Raph raised a hand, still watching the street. "They break my brother's shell, I break their face. It's only fair."

"Don't worry, it's okay. Like I said, these are much better." I stepped forward and gently brushed Donnie's back with a hand.

He paused and looked up at me, hints of guilt still evident on his face.

I gave him a reassuring smile, and he blinked, then exhaled, relaxing under my touch. He gave a slight nod and a small smile in return, then turned back to the electronic lock.

"Those are just spare blades, Leo." There was a soft click, and the door unlocked with no alarms going off. Donnie stood up and stepped back from the panel, looking satisfied at a job well done, dusting off his hands before glancing at me. "Once this is done, we have some heirloom katanas you can look over for future use, if those are indeed your weapon of choice."

"I don't really need anything too fancy. These are honestly just fine." I moved over to gently crack open the door, peeking through it to the courtyard beyond, making sure no patrols could spot us, before gesturing that the coast was clear.

"You're a Hamato, and our big brother." Donnie answered firmly, putting away the fine tools he had used in a beltpouch as he followed. "You deserve more then just mediocre, basic steel blades."

I remembered seeing some of the more elaborate sets of swords hanging reverently on the walls and on display in the Hamato compound, expertly forged and perfectly balanced, and I almost salivated at the thought that I might actually be able to touch, much less own, a pair as magnificent as some of those. But I merely nodded as if I were just agreeing to humor him.

This next part required the utmost stealth, so no more was said as we moved as one across the grounds like four wisps of wind, not even the crunch of snow under our feet as we stealthily dashed next to some shrubbery, then slipping up to the large, cool, smooth stones of the very building itself.

And not a single soul in the building was aware that the Hamatos had arrived.

"Hey, Leo, can I ask you a question?" Mikey asked as we pressed close against the wall of the EPF headquarters, obviously feeling we were safe enough in our position to resume our chat.

"Of course you can, Mikey." I agreed with his assessment absently, glancing up the looming skyscraper above us as we crept along the perimeter.

"Are you a magic turtle?"

I paused mid-step and looked at him, eyeridge raised. "Uh... no, Mikey. I'm not a magic turtle." I blinked, baffled by the question. "I'm a normal turtle."

At that, my three brothers looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, you know what I mean, guys." I scoffed, rolling my eyes, resuming sneaking against the wall stealthily.

Mikey looked skeptical as he scooted against the wall right behind me. "Dad said that you came to him in his dreams and carried him back on your shell, and that's how he woke up. How'd you do that if you're not a magic turtle?"

Oh. Uh, Master Yoshi remembered all that? I glanced back again, and noticed that Raph and Donnie were now watching me with suddenly peaked interest as well.

"Ah... well..." I cleared my throat, turning back to the path in front of us. "That was actually a long shot I thought I might try. It wasn't magic, but a meditation technique, accessible to anybody willing to learn to meditate properly." I shrugged, trying to act casual. The middle of a rescue mission wasn't the place to distract them with my whole life history, the details could wait. "Frankly, I'm surprised it worked as well as it did."

"You meditated?" Donnie sounded skeptical. "You brought Dad out of a twelve year long coma by just sitting quietly with your legs crossed and your eyes closed?"

"There's more to it then just that. Meditation is an extremely powerful tool in a ninja's arsenal. It helps one find their center and focus one's ki." I frowned, annoyed on their behalf. "I take it that Bradford neglected that part of your ninjistu education." I was certain that if Master Yoshi had be their teacher, they would have learned how to properly meditate.

"I... see." Donnie didn't sound convinced, but then he apparently decided, like a good supportive brother, that he would humor my hobbies, as delusional as he thought they were. He nodded patronizingly. "Well then, Leo, you'll definitely have to show us sometime. It'll be... neat."

Oh, he had *no* idea what they were in for. My brothers were Hamatos, and they deserved every bit of their heritage that was due to them. I had already decided that I would just have to help my brothers catch up on everything that their incompetent teacher had neglected.

At least, until Master Yoshi regained enough strength to teach them himself, that is.

The sound of radio chatter and men talking quietly up ahead caught our attention, and only a minute later, a patrol of six EPF troopers rounded the corner. Heavily clad in black tactical armor with closed faced helmets, they strode down the path in perfect formation, gloved hands ready on their guns and obviously alert.

They continued walking down the path, muttering quietly to one another, and then turned and disappeared around the other side of building, continuing to faithfully patrol on their rounds, leaving an empty, deserted courtyard behind them, nothing but snow covered grass and a shoveled off cement sidewalk.

After a moment, Raph dropped down from the stone window ledge, narrowed his eyes at the corner where the troopers had disappeared, and then signaled the all clear.

Crouched up in a tree, I turned to raise an eyeridge at Mikey, who was once more clinging to my shell. He beamed back at me happily. I gave an amused shake of my head and lightly leapt down from the tree.

Donnie released his grip on the wall where he had been pressed into the shadows and landed lightly, taking off and putting away his clawed Shukos into a pouch on his belt. "We can't stay out here like this. We need to find a way in, and fast." Donnie glanced up at the building.

I noticed a promising looking panel of metal set into the wall, and walked over to stand underneath it, studying it.

"All of the entrances are guarded, though." Mikey frowned, flopping over my shoulder. "We... whoa!"

Mikey clung to my shell, startled, as I leapt up to grab a ledge in the wall and pull myself up to cling to the wall a few feet up. My tongue stuck out slightly as I fished a small knife from my belt, and then Raph gave a startled grunt as he lunged forward and caught the falling metal grate I had just pried from the wall before it could clang against the cement ground.

"My brothers?" I clung to the wall above them, grinning next to a square, dark tunnel leading into the building. "Let me introduce you to the wonder known as the Ventilation System."

"Huh." Mikey leaned over my shell to peer into the darkness. "Cool."

* * *

"So this is why those rookies were having a heart attack." Raph mused as we crawled through the dusty metal tunnels of the air ducts embedded in the walls of the EPF headquarters.

Below us, patrols were thankfully scarce, most of the troops already deployed, though red strobe lights flashed, and mechanical voices reminded everybody at timed intervals that this was not a drill.

I glanced back to look at him questioningly.

He gave me an amused look. "About a week ago, four of the apprentices basically threw themselves at our feet, pleading for mercy and scared shitless. Apparently the brats had been crawling into the vents and sneaking peeks into the woman's locker room, but then they saw a rather stern and lengthy lecture on the wall of the vent, and they were convinced they had been caught." He shrugged. "We gave them to Angel for punishment, if you're curious as to their fate."

"Oh!" Donnie brushed aside a cobweb as he moved. "That's right. I've been drawing up plans to tweak the security of our own ventilation system based on that incident, but I haven't had a Oh my Tesla Coils." Donnie finally connected the dots that Raph had noticed already, and he froze mid crawl as his head shot up, reddish eyes wide behind his purple mask. He looked at me in utter disbelief. "Leo, that was _you_ that left that message?!"

I looked a little sheepish. "Um, yeah. I snuck out. A _lot_."

"Dude, no wonder we couldn't find you at times! You weren't even in the Sanctuary!" Mikey looked amused as he didn't stop even when Donnie blocked his path, crawling over his stopped and stunned purple brother in the cramped metal tunnels to keep going. "And here I though maybe you were half ghost or something. I spent _hours_ looking for you!"

"But... when?! How?!" Donnie grunted indignantly and made a face as Mikey accidentally kneed him in the cheek, then, once the youngest was clear and in front of him, straightening out his ponytail and mask as he still processed this bit of information. "That was supposed to be a secure room!"

I scoffed. "Donnie, I was outside in an alleyway standing by a dumpster and intensely debating my future course of action before the first night passed."

"You were outside?!" If anything, Donnie's voice squeaked even higher at that.

Raph was quiet for a second, then looked at me. "But you came back, though."

"Yeah..." I paused, then exhaled and continued the trek through the cramped metal passageway. "You guys confused the heck out of me." I pondered that statement, then amended with a shrug, "You still do, actually. But now I've sort of resigned myself to that fact of life."

We hit a dead end, and I frowned. From what information we had gathered so far, Dun and Bishop were holding Master Yoshi up in the executive office. On the top floor. Fifty six stories up.

I looked at my brothers, and they seemed to come to the same realization. The vents had gotten us firmly inside, but it was going to take hours to get up there through this maze at this rate.

Then there was a 'ding', and we all froze and crouched low as, through the slats of the metal grates, we could see four black clad EPF officers stepping out of a nearby elevator.

* * *

A few minutes and four unconscious guards stuffed into a bathroom stall later, all four of us stood patiently in the elevator as gentle piano music played alongside the steady beeps as we passed each floor on our way up.

I eyed the shiny black glass lens staring ominously at us where it was embedded in the ceiling nervously. "You're sure that..."

"Yes, Leo, I'm sure I completely disabled the security cameras in here." Donnie sighed, flipping over the security key cards we had nicked from the troopers and examining them closely. "And the three of us are wearing scrambler devices, my own invention of course, which when activated, interferes with security systems, among other things." He glanced at me. "I'll have to make you a set as well and show you how to use it."

"Ah. Thank you." That sounded extremely useful. Mollified, I went back to rocking on my feet in time to the soft elevator music. I had to admit, this was much easier then climbing all the way up through narrow shafts and tunnels in the ceilings and walls.

Mikey leaned against my shell and threw his arms over my shoulders again, peering at me hopefully and apparently trying to memorize every scale on my face. "So, more questions then?"

I eyed the numbers counting up on the digital display above the door, and glanced at the giant panel of buttons displaying a depressingly high number of floors left to go to get to the top. "It looks like we have plenty of time, so sure."

"I got one." Raph's green eyes met mine, and obviously he had been musing over something that confused him. "After Dad woke up, you disappeared." he studied me, looking for some sign of an answer. "We never saw even a glimpse of you yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. Did you crawl out in a vent then as well?' Mikey blinked, and reached over to brush a hand over my snout, exploring it curiously. "Why were you gone for so long? You had us super worried!"

I exhaled slowly, then looked up to him. "I left." I confessed.

"Left?" Donnie looked confused.

"You were going to run away." Raph's voice went flat.

"I was waiting for a train to sneak on." I admitted wearily. "I was planning on going to Ecuador, or somewhere similar."

Mikey froze in his curious exploration, and his head shot up to look up at me, a little panicked. "Leo? Why? Didn't you want to meet Dad, bro? He wanted to meet you!" He paused, and bit his lip, sliding off my shell and wilting a little. "Was... was it something that we did?"

"No!" I hurriedly turned to reassure him in a panic. "I wanted to stay! I wanted to be your brother! I wanted to meet..." I trailed off, trying to get my voice back under control.

"But?" Donnie reached over to put a hand on my shoulder, his eyes searching for an explanation.

I bit my lip, then looked up at the ceiling.

"Leo?" Donnie looked concerned at the expression on my face.

"Agent Bishop is up there." I quietly explained, then turned to look at them gravely, the familiar fear tightening my chest again. "He wants me, and he'll do anything to get to me." I was quiet for a second, then softly added. "And if he thought that you three were in his way..." I involuntarily closed my eyes and shuddered. I exhaled, and hesitantly looked up at my brothers, silently pleading with them to understand.

They were quiet for a second.

"Leo, just _why_ does Bishop want you?" Donnie's voice was low and dangerous.

I shrugged and admitted. "I'm not exactly sure." I lowered my head and swallowed hard. "And I don't really want to find out. The last time I saw him, I was tied down to an examination table, about to be vivisected."

"Vivi-what?" Mikey hesitantly asked.

Donnie's hands were clenched, and head was lowered, leaving his eyes hidden in shadows as he spoke. "Vivisection. Basically dissection, except the specimen is still alive during the procedure."

"Oh." Mikey's face darkened uncharacteristically for only a second, then he quietly moved back over and hugged me tightly. Then he cleared his throat and innocently asked, "So in other words, we're looking for the guy who's soon going to be sporting one of Raph's sai through his face?"

I paused and looked at him.

He shrugged innocently. "What? I'd offer to do it, but dude, you don't even WANT to know how messy nunchucks going through a skull can be."

I blinked, then chuckled, rubbing the back of my head. "I have to admit, you won't hear me complaining too much if something like that happened."

I felt Raph's hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, then was taken a little by surprise when one of his hands moved around the back of my head, and he squished his forehead firmly against mine in an almost possessive embrace. His eyes were closed and he was almost trembling with anger. "He ain't going to have you, Leo." he growled. "The damned EPF ain't touching you ever again. I swear."

"We'd take them apart if they tried." Donnie's face was dark as he agreed, moving in the join the protective embrace, then he added in what could almost be a casual tone, except for how clipped his words were, "We might do it anyways."

"Dun and Bishop aren't going to know what hit them." Mikey gave a wolfish smile. "You don't mess with this family."

I was quiet as I looked down at them, and I suddenly realized something.

My brothers were dangerous. Incredibly so.

Well, for that matter, so was I.

I squeezed my brothers tightly, reveling in their embrace, and when I opened my eyes, they had turned deadly white. Confidence restored, I gave my brothers a crooked, dangerous grin. "Let's go save our father."

A small throaty noise caught my attention, and I glanced over at Mikey questioningly.

"The Batman Eyes." he whispered, looking up at me gleefully,

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 _Next up, it's the big boss fight!_


	24. Wolves and Sheep

**Author Notes:**

Uh... did I mention that I really dislike fight scenes? Oi. I made the mistake of trying to make this fight too complicated, and I ended up with a mess that was completely fragmented and filled with plot holes, and nothing I did seemed to work trying to smooth over the gaps. Finally I had to just give up and simplified things significantly. Alas, that means I had to cut out a large chunk where the Hamato Brothers fight a large group of minions, which disappointed me, because it not only showed how awesome Leo's brothers were, but it gave Leo a taste of 'Teamwork', and, spoilers, he quickly got addicted to the concept. I might add that as a drabble later on. I cut out a few more things, and finally got it to a manageable and understandable fight where, hopefully, readers won't get lost in a complicated mess.

* * *

 **Chapter 23- Wolves and Sheep  
**

* * *

It baffled me how a company who's biggest rival happened to be a clan of ninjas would make the choice to place large, polished mahogany rafters in the ceiling of their head executive office. I mean, I supposed it looked really nice, tying in with the matching dark red wooden paneling lining the walls, but as much as they gave the room a look of sweeping grandeur, the arched rafter beams also gave sneaky, invading ninjas places to perch unseen in shadows and watch the scene unfolding below.

The whole executive office taking up most of the top floor was huge, three walls of tapestries and antiques leading up to a floor to ceiling window that gave an eagle's eye view of the city below. The luxurious, gigantic room felt more like a medieval cathedral then an executive office, which surprised me. I had always associated the EPF with more clean, clinical, modern architecture. There was a giant stone fireplace faced by two deep backed red velvet chairs, in case one wanted to sit back and muse thoughtful into the flames, I assumed, and a long meeting table with rows of straight backed chairs that looked like it should be surrounded with rich evil businessmen for the lead villain of a movie to sneer down upon. The room even had an extremely impressive and fully stocked bar to the side, rows upon rows of expensive looking bottles of various spirits lining shelves behind a long solid marble counter topped with wooden panels matching the walls and rafters.

"...And now they've turned back around, and they're heading downtown! Why?! What could they possibly be up to?!"

It was painfully obvious to everybody that Darius Dun, for maybe the first time in his life, was losing control. The normally giant, heavily muscled man in a well tailored suit stomped around the room, his face red under his greying beard as he paced across the floor, as agitated as a rabid wolf. His hair was disheveled, and his golden monocle dangled from its fine chain, swinging wildly with each abrupt turn. "This makes no sense!" he raged, throwing up his hands. "Nothing they've done has made sense so far! They should be trying to rescue their father! They should be trying to free the rest of the clan to make an attack on us! Not... not take a stolen mech for a joyride around the city!"

"Mr. Dun, contain yourself. They are only three children." Against the large window that dominated the far end of the room was a gigantic, elaborate desk. Behind it sat an all too familiar man, his elbows on the desk and his chin resting on folded hands as he watched the much larger man pace.

My heart dropped in my chest and my breath hitched at that voice.

Agent Bishop...

Despite already knowing that he was up here and having ample time to prepare myself mentally, I still couldn't help tensing up and shrinking back a little at the sight of the cold agent in the flawless and stiff black suit.

It had been years since I had seen him last, but the cold hearted agent hadn't seemed to change at all. The sharp, angular face, as emotionless as if carved out of stone, still looked exactly as he did in my memories and nightmares. His eyes were completely hidden behind large impenetrable pitch black aviator glasses, yet I knew from experience that somehow, behind the shine of that black tint, his stare still cut deep into you, silently dissecting you. There was no escaping that cold gaze. He was a merciless cobra, waiting to strike, and you... well, you were nothing but a mere insignificant little mouse.

There was a little movement at my side, and I glanced over to see Raph creeping forward, fingering his sai with a dangerous glint in his eyes, and muscles bunched and all too ready to spring.

Quickly snapped back to reality, I narrowed my eyes at him and waved for him to stand down and wait.

He narrowed his eyes right back at me, and gestured towards Bishop, then mimed angry stabbing motions with his sai.

I gave him a look that clearly told him that would have to wait, we had a plan, and we needed to stick to it.

He frowned at me, then clenched his teeth, and I could almost hear the silent growl from him as he glared from behind his red mask at the man down below sitting behind the desk. But, for the moment anyways, he held himself in check.

"Do not underestimate the Hamatos, Bishop." Dun turned to snarl at the much calmer and composed smaller human. "Those 'children' have been trained by only the best tutors available since primary school, and they have mastered and surpassed anything that had been thrown at them. Even Bradford, the top martial arts world champion, knows to fear them."

"They are my sons, after all." a tired but serene voice reminded them.

I let a slow breath out through my nose, looking with concern down at the kidnapped patriarch of the Hamato Clan.

Thankfully, it seemed like his kidnappers had put some at least some thought into the care of a man only a day out of a twelve year coma. Master Yoshi was leaning back in a wheelchair, his tired and weak body cradled and supported by padded high backrest, and they had even allowed him a thick blanket to keep him warm. A guard stood on each side, and he was obviously a prisoner, but they seemed to want to keep him alive for now. I studied him worriedly, and was relieved to see no bruises or apparently injuries. He looked tired, but unharmed, and even defiant.

I turned and glanced at Mikey, nodding. He gave a smirk and a salute, and then was off like a silent cat across the rafters. Donnie crept up closer to me and Raph, and the three of us crouched in the shadows, waiting.

"You." Dun turned towards Master Yoshi, strolling up angrily and leaning down to snarl in his face. "What are your sons after?! What is their reasoning behind this... this foolishness?!"

Master Yoshi's steel blue eyes only held disdain as he stared at the giant man, not flinching in the slightest even as angry spittle flecked his cheek. "In case you were somehow unaware of the fact, I, unfortunately, was in a coma until recently. Alas, you would know better then I at the moment."

Dun growled and clenched his fists, stepping back and obviously barely containing his rage. He gave a frustrated snarl and turned away to face Bishop once more instead. "We cannot risk them enacting whatever plan they've set into motion." He roughly grabbed a map of the city off the large meeting table, and strode over to slap it on the desk in front of Bishop. He jabbed his finger down on some locations. "They're heading here, from all reports. Get more men here and here, and we need to get the tanks moving _now_. We can corner them if we hurry!"

Bishop did not look impressed, not even glancing down at the crumpled map as he coldly watched the agitated man over his clasped hands. "We already have all the men we can spare out there, and we're not going to pull any more from the warehouse siege. I will not risk the mutant escaping again."

"You fool!" Dun slammed him hand down against the desk hard enough to rattle the contents. "The Hamato brothers should be our top priority right now! If they escape, we lose everything!"

"The mutant is our _only_ priority." Bishop corrected him sharply, lowering his hands, his face like stone. "The Hamato clan right now is meaningless. They could be completely wiped off the face of the planet, for all I care. Recapturing the mutant is the only thing that matters."

"No! _I'm_ supposed to get the Hamato Clan, remember?!" Dun bristled angrily. "We had deal! You cannot just back out of our agreement!"

"The agreement was contingent on your usefulness." Bishop interrupted him coldly. "Which has been called into question recently."

"How DARE you!" Dun swept his arm in a rage, sending a phone and several desk ornaments flying. "If it wasn't for me-"

"Doctor Stockman's Mousers fell far short of your promised effectiveness, and, once again, I find myself in the position of cleaning up your failures." Bishop snapped, cutting him short. "The EPF is not your personal army to use for your own gain, they are only deployed as _I_ see fit." He stood up as gracefully as an uncoiling snake, his black tinted glasses glinting dangerously at the heavily muscled man towering over him. "Do not forget who your masters are, Mr. Dun."

Dun's nostrils flared and he straightened up, his jaw tightening, but he didn't say anything more.

"That's what I thought." Bishop's lip curled slightly in a sneer.

The guards in the room shifted uncomfortably at the tension running palatably in the air as the two men stared each other down.

" _COWABUNGAAAA_!"

Out of nowhere, Mikey dropped down, landing skillfully on Master Yoshi's wheelchair, kicking off the brakes the moment he touched down and cackling gleefully as he sent the wheelchair speeding away from the startled guards on each side before they could react.

"Hi Dad!" Mikey grinned down at his stunned father.

"Oh. Uh, hello, Michelangelo." Yoshi's hands gripped the padding on the armrests of the wheelchair tightly as it bounced backwards wildly towards the exit comprised of two large wooden doors.

With a snarl, the guards quickly drew their guns and spun around, intent on stopping him, but then they were suddenly buried under the weight of two more forms dropping from the rafters.

"This is more like it!" Raph grinned, his fist slamming down solidly on the jaw of the guard underneath him, knocking him out cold.

"Focus, Raph!" Donnie quickly incapacitated his own flattened guard with a thwap of his Bo staff, and sprung off to quickly chase after Mikey and Master Yoshi.

There were two more additional guards stood by the door, and each of them lifted their guns, ready to stop the wheelchair racing straight for them and the exit. Until, of course, a giant humanoid turtle dropped down, twin swords slicing through the air like silver ribbons. I twisted about and kicked the doors open, and gestured towards Mikey. "This way!"

"They have the mutant?!" Dun snarled. "I _KNEW_ something was going on with him!"

Mikey twisted around on the wheelchair and made a face at him, sticking out his tongue and waggling his finger. "Later, chumps!"

"Activate lockdown procedure code 4F78!" Bishop snapped into his rather fancy looking watch on his wrist.

Red lights flashed, and I yelped and leapt back just in time as a large steel vaulted door sudden slammed down with floor shuddering force, blocking the doorway.

"Crap!" Mikey's eyes went wide, and he hopped off his perch to skid against the floor and quickly bring the wheelchair to a stop next to me.

Raph and Donnie skidded to a halt, glancing up at the metal barrier now in our way. I inwardly cursed, looking around the room and not seeing any other exit. So much for a clean and easy escape.

"Leonardo..." I heard a whisper at my side, thick with emotion, and I glanced over to see Master Yoshi's eyes widen when he looked up at me.

I exhaled and nodded, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. This was Hamato Yoshi, the patriarch of the Hamato Clan, the father of my brothers, and the human that gave me and Master Splinter our humanity. He was actually real and right here, looking at me like he couldn't believe I was here. I had no idea what to say in the situation. How should I even address him?! I cleared my throat, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. "Um, hi. We're... uh... here to rescue you."

"I... can see that." Master Yoshi blinked at me, then his eyes flickered to my brothers. "Thank you... my sons."

I swallowed hard and inwardly wondered if I was included in that.

But then all time for talk was over as Bishop stepped forward, Dun towering a few feet behind him. The EPF agent held a gun casually pointed at us, and looked every inch the man in control.

"Ah, the renowned Hamato brothers, at last. So you've come for your father after all." His normally cold and emotionless face gave the slightest smirk, a look of a hunter's triumph as he stared at me through the black lenses of his glasses. "And I must thank you for bringing along some very important missing property of the EPF. "

I gritted my teeth and clenched the handles of my swords a little tighter.

He smirked coldly at me, and reached up to push his glasses up on his face with one hand, the glare reflecting off them shifting slightly.

An unexpected flash of silver zipped through the air so fast it was almost a blur, and before anything more could be said or done, out of seemingly nowhere, a sai suddenly smashed into Bishop's face with such force that he was knocked off his feet and sent flying back several meters, past a startled Dun, to crash loudly into the wooden high back chairs surrounding the large meeting table.

There was a moment of stunned silence. I stared at the EPF Agent's limp body laying among smashed and overturned chairs, and then turned to look at Raph.

He merely shrugged, twirling his remaining sai and raising an eyebrow at my stunned look. "What? Mikey did tell you that was going to happen."

"I totally did, bro." Mikey agreed amiably.

"Raphael..." Donnie groaned, fingering the bridge of his nose. " _Nooooo_..." He lowered his hand and shot Raph a dirty look. "Look, Leo obviously had a traumatic history with Bishop, and he isn't going to be able get any real sense of closure about that now"

"Oh." Raph blinked, then looked at me sheepishly. "Uh, sorry, Leo."

"No. It's... it's fine." Turning my gaze back to stare numbly at the body, I was still trying to process what had just happened.

After seven years of fear and nightmares... After all that build up, preparing myself to face him once more... and... that was it?

It just felt so... I dunno... anticlimactic.

"After this is all done, try kicking the body a few times." Raph helpfully offered. "I find that sometimes helps."

Yoshi sighed. "Raphael, my son, I see we are going to have some long discussions about the honorable treatment of our defeated foes."

"Ahem." an annoyed voice cleared his throat loudly, and we looked over to see Dun standing there, his demeanor still angry, but now regaining once more a sense of composure and arrogance.

"Ooooh, right." Mikey observed. "We still got him to take care of."

"Dun!" Donnie bristled, holding his Bo Staff. "How could you betray us like this?! After all these years..."

"It was merely business, Donatello." Dun sniffed, narrowing his eyes at us, apparently not bothered in the least that he was outnumbered. "I hope if I taught you anything in the years I've been your guardian, it's that it's a dangerous world out there, filled with only wolves and sheep. The question is, are you a wolf, strong enough to take what you need to survive?" He began to move deliberately towards the back of the room, towards the desk. "Or are you mere sheep, to be herded by those stronger then you, until you're finally devoured?"

"That is the purpose of the Hamato Clan, why we exist." Yoshi straightened up in his chair, looking disdainfully at the giant man. "We protect the sheep from wolves like you."

"Yup, we're the third option." Mikey grinned toothily. "The guard dogs."

"An organization with as much power and connections as the Hamato Clan needs to be led by someone willing to be ruthless, somebody willing to do what must be needed to make the company thrive." Dun turned over his shoulder to correct him scornfully. "Not children and a cripple."

"Hm. From what we overheard, the EPF seems to have a pretty tight leash around your neck." Donnie observed dryly. "So who's the sheep, and who's the wolf in that situation?"

Dun's face went dark, any pretense at civility gone. "Oh, I'll remind the EPF just how useful I am."

"Surrender, Dun." I said darkly, pointing a sword at him. "You're trapped in this room with us, there's no escape."

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Raph added, and it was obvious from his stance which option he was hoping for.

Dun stopped next to the desk, put a hand on the corner of it, and, far from looking worried, actually gave an amused chuckle. "You Hamatos have no idea what you're dealing with, do you? Of why the EPF is so interested in finding your turtle pet?"

"Nobody's touching our _brother_." Donnie emphasized the last word meaningfully as he stepped closer to me protectively.

"Be careful, my sons." Yoshi warned us, his brow furrowed. "There is something terribly wrong with his aura."

Dun laughed and turned to grab the giant, solid wooden executive desk, his muscles bulging as he heaved, lifting the whole thing over his head. "And this is why I deserve to have the Hamato Clan! For the strong deserve to rule the weak!"

Eyes widening, we scattered, Mikey leaping on Master Yoshi's chair and shoving it out of harm's way, as the desk was launched towards us like a giant's thrown boulder. The expensive wooden desk smashed against the wall with enough force to crack the wooden paneling.

"The fuck?!" Raph stared at the desk in disbelief. There was no way that Dun should've been able to lift it, much less toss it with such ease.

Dun flexed his arms, and starting walking towards us. "Impressive, eh? I've become more then mere human." He grinned at me. "It's why the EPF wants you so badly, you know. They've discovered just how useful mutagen can be, what it can do in the right hands."

"What did the EPF do to you?!" Donnie breathed in horror.

"They saw my true potential and unlocked it!" Dun bellowed, his muscles rippling and bulging to the point the seams of his white dress suit began to fray under the strain. "I've become a god, to rule over the mere mortals."

"He's insane." Donnie realized, looking around at us.

"We need to take him down fast." I had already scrambled up to my feet, clutching my swords. "Whatever you do, do NOT let him hit you! He's too strong!"

"So, what's the plan?" Mikey glanced between me and Donnie.

Donnie looked over at me hesitantly.

"You guys ever see sparrows on a hawk?" I asked, glancing at them.

Donnie's eyes lit up, and a confident smirk crossed his face as he grabbed his bo staff from where it had clattered to the floor. "Mikey, push Dad behind the bar, he should be protected back there. This is going to require all four of us."

"On it!' Mikey quickly moved to do as asked.

"Be careful, my sons!" Master Yoshi looked pained as he was quickly moved, obviously frustrated with the limitations of his weakened body."

"Don't worry, we're experts at this!" Mikey winked at him, launching off the wheelchair once it was secured and safe, vaulting over the liquor bar to join us, and turning as he went to call out cheerfully, "And now we have Leo! We can't lose!"

"Such confidence!" Dun snarled, turning to grab one of the chairs by the fireplace and wielding the awkward object as if it were a mere wiffle bat.

"We have a right to be!" Raph grunted, sliding down to duck under the swing of the heavy chair, so close that his hair ruffled a little in the breeze created as it passed over him, then rolled up to slash Dun on the back of the knee with his remaining sai, tearing the fine fabric of the cloth, before nimbly leaping back just in time to avoid the chair smashing into the floor, right where he had been. "We're the Hamatos!"

Turned as he was after his failed attempt at Raph, Dun's side was left exposed, and Donnie took full advantage of that. He easily twirled his bo staff, gracefully sending it over his shoulders and around his arm with such speed that it made the air thrum as it moved. He twisted as he lunged forward, jamming the end of the staff firmly and sharply into Dun's ribs once, twice, three times, then lightly dancing back out of reach as Dun howled in pain and turned to swat at him, flipping his bo around to cheekily smack the back of Dun's hand as it grasped for him, as if reprimanding the man.

Mikey took advantage of the opening this created, leaping off of my waiting shell to launch through the air, clocking Dun hard on the back of the head with both nunchucks as he passed. Each of the blows would've been enough to fell a normal man, but Dun just roared in pain and whirled about once more, only for a sai to sting him in the thigh from the other side.

Thus the fight proceeded. My brothers danced and wove, trading in light hits and darting away before Dun could retaliate. None of the attacks seemed to be seriously hurting him, and he definitely had the advantage of strength, but we had the speed and the numbers to wear him down.

And then, finally, like skilled herding dogs after an ornery bull, my brothers worked him into the perfect position, and I struck, leaping through the air behind him and slashing down with both swords parallel to deliver the final blow.

Snarling and showing no fear of the razor sharp blades, Dun turned and lifted up a single hand, blocking both blades with one bare palm.

My eyes widened.

He... he couldn't possibly...

The sharp edges bite deep into his flesh. Blood trickled down his hair covered forearm in thin ribbons, but he seemed to be completely unconcerned. His other hand shot out, grabbing my by the neck as he ripped me forcefully away from my swords that he kept firmly in his bleeding and deeply wounded hand.

And then, staring coldly at me, Dun tightened his knuckles so hard they turned white, veins and sinew popping on the back of his hand and his arms as he squeezed. I could only watch as the metal blades shattered like silver glass in his grasp.

"Leo!" Mikey cried out.

Dun casually threw me across the room towards the back as if I weighed nothing, away from my brothers. "Stay there for a moment, mutant." He turned and licked the wound on his hand as he walked away, then flexed his fingers experimentally. "I have some loose ends to tie up."

I slammed into a wall with enough force that the impact of my shell cracked the wooden paneling, and slumped to the floor with a groan, my breath almost knocked out of me. I shook my head to clear it and, more then a little dazed, I moved to push myself up, but I stopped and stared in disbelief when I saw his hand.

The wound was already almost completely healed.

"Oh... fuck." Raph cursed under his breath, obviously noticing the same thing.

What did we do now?! We couldn't hurt him!

"Now, I do feel like it's a shame I have to kill you three boys." Dun grin at them, obviously feeling in control once more as he took a menacing step forward. "Especially you, Donatello. It's a pity to waste such genius, and I could really use your talents."

"I'd never work for you!" Donnie snarled, as all three of my brothers crouched defiantly, weapons ready.

"I know." Dun sniffed, then, unexpectedly reached out and grabbed the long meeting table as he passed it, whipping the heavy, solid wooden furniture forward as if he were merely flinging a pillow at them and not a solid wooden table weighing several hundred pounds. My brothers yelped as they were caught by surprise by the speed and strength of his attack, all three of them slammed back and pinned against the wall under the heavy furniture. "And thus you're too dangerous to leave alive."

"My sons!" Yoshi leaned forward, reaching with a shaking arm and desperation in his eyes.

I watched in horror, pushing myself up the rest of the way to my feet. He was going to kill them!

I looked to the side, and saw the broken hilts of my katanas laying among the shards of steel blades. They were now useless.

Gritting my teeth, I clenched my bare fists and turned to take a step towards Dun. There was no way I could beat him, but maybe my life could at least buy my brothers a few minutes to try and get free.

Then my flaring nostrils caught the faintest whiff of a familiar but impossible scent.

' _Leonardo. Fear nothing._ '

I froze, eyes going wide. For a moment, it was almost like I could hear...

I straightened up, swallowing hard as I suddenly realized what I could try and do to save my family.

... Would that work here? In this situation? And could I even do it?

I exhaled, then closed my eyes, calming and centering myself. I needed absolute focus and control if I was going to succeed.

 _Oh, please, Master Splinter, be with me... help me..._ I had never tried this technique before, and if I failed, the price would be too high for me to bear.

The scent drifted past me once more, only momentarily, but stronger this time.

White eyes snapped open, and I stepped forward, now with purpose and determination in each step. "Dun!"

Dun stopped his advance and turned back to look towards me in disbelief. "You're not serious."

"This is your last warning." I snarled, all fear gone at the gentle and almost imperceptible touch of an unseen presence I somehow knew to be next to me. "Stay away from my family."

"Leo! Run!" Donnie grunted, struggling under the weight of the table. "Get Dad and get out of here!"

"How droll. What, are you going to trying punching me or something?" Dun smirked, turning around to deal with what he obviously assumed would be a minor nuisance. "I will need you alive if I'm to negotiate with the EPF, but I'm sure they won't care if I put another break in your shell to match the first."

I kept walking forward, my face set and determined, as I inwardly let my ki rise with each breath, and fall with each exhale, imagine the energy to almost be like water, waiting inside me to work its way up into a tempest. Back and forth. Rise up, then retreat back, only to rise up even high on the next swell.

I slowed to a stop, exhaled slowly, the raised an arm and readied my stance. My left foot shifted almost imperceptibly.

Master Yoshi's eyes widened.

Dun's lip twisted into a sneer as he reached out for me, but by the time he moved, I had already stepped aside. It didn't even look like I had deliberately dodged, it just so happened that he was reaching for me in a spot where I no longer was.

I grabbed his wrist as his arm shot past me, and he roared in pain, his knees buckling as I gave a simple twist, then my other hand moved to jab him sharply in several spots up his arm with one finger, his bulging muscles trembling under each light strike.

I could almost feel the spirit of Master Splinter guiding me, much like he used to do when I was a young student, standing behind me to nudge my stance slightly into the correct position with his own foot, or to gently but firmly guide my hands through the proper motions of the kata.

And I surrendered myself completely to his directions, trusting him as I let my... no... _our_ energy flow back and forth, rising and falling, growing in an intensity far greater then I could've ever produced on my own.

"You are a fool, Dun." I said coldly, twisting his arm slightly, almost gently, in another direction, and he gave a cry as he was flipped forward to land on his face. I released him, stepping back. "You say that physical strength is everything, that it alone gives you the right to rule and control others, to use them and dispose of them at your convenience. But physical strength is an illusion, easily stripped away in an instant."

Dun roared in fury and lunged up to his feet. His left arm was hanging limply at his side, and he stared at it in disbelief. "What... what did you do?!"

I stood there, solid as a rock, staring at him coldly. "Pressure points. Rest assured, I did not severe the nerves, but merely damaged them. They will heal with time. Take it as a warning, and surrender."

Murder gleamed in his eyes.

My foot shifted ever so slightly again on the surface of the floor.

Despite his numbed and useless arm, Dun flung himself at me with a roar. But, once again, I had already casually moved to the side, and he fell in on a spot where I had just been only moments before. This time, he seemed to anticipate this, and tried to twist and punch at me.

Back and forth. My energy rising and falling like the swells of the ocean inside me.

I moved my head and let the attempted blow go past my face, then I reached up and grabbed his thumb, twisting him around once more and seemingly manipulating the whole body of this giant man with just his one digit on his hand, leaving him contorted and roaring in pain. "You see the world in terms of only strength and weakness, but what does that leave you if your own strength is stripped away?" My finger was jabbing lightly up his other arm, and he was howling and writhing in pain. "Who is Darius Dun really, I wonder? Underneath all those muscles, past all that pride and fancy suits, stripped of the power you so desperately crave, who are you really?"

I stepped around and twisted his hand once more before releasing it, and Dun was sent rolling forcefully across the floor.

This time he was slower to get up, panting and covered in sweat. He looked down in disbelief at both of his arms, which hung uselessly by his side, then he looked up at me hatefully, still wheezing and gasping for air.

Back and forth. Rise and fall. A tempest, a powerful and electric hurricane contained and controlled within _._

Dun stood there for a few moment as he tried to catch his breath, staring at me with loathing and rage. I stared back, my eyes silently judging him.

His face twisted up, and he roared and lunged forward once more, apparently unwilling to admit defeat, even as both arms continued to dangle uselessly.

But it wasn't me he lunged for, but for Master Yoshi, still weak and helpless in his wheelchair.

But he only got a few steps, and then I was there right in front of him, crouched low and blocking his path.

He quickly skidded to a halt.

"Just as I thought." I said low and quiet to him. "You are not a wolf."

A hint of fear appeared in his eyes for the very first time.

"You are nothing but a parasite!" My hands were clasped together and pulled back, and I felt Master Splinter's guidance clearly in that moment. My hands snapped forward, and my fingers, pressed together, jabbed him lightly in the stomach.

In that instant, all that energy that had been building up, that had worked its way back and forth into larger and more powerful waves, surged forward like a mighty tsunami, soaring all at once through that simple touch.

It was like an air cannon had exploded. In an instant, a mighty burst of air rippled through the room, causing the tapestries on the walls to violently shudder and all the paintings and wall decorations to clatter loudly and hang askew. Any paper in the room was thrown up, a few of the still standing chairs toppled over, and several bottles behind the bar by Master Yoshi exploded under the shockwave.

And then I was left standing alone, my hand still extended, breathing heavily, the tails of my mask settling back down over my shell as napkins and papers slowly fluttered down around us.

One second, Dun had been standing there in front of me, and the next, he was gone, just gone, as if he had simply vanished.

Only when I looked all the way across the room did I see his body slump to the ground, a large spiderweb of cracks left in the thick glass of the large window dominating the room to testify to the force of his body's impact. He had been thrown back across the room with such force that it had almost been impossible to follow it with the naked eye.

I straightened up and glared at his prone body, my chest still heaving from that sudden exertion.

' _Well done, Leonardo..._ '

For a moment, all was quiet. In the distance, outside I could hear sirens and the thrum of a lone helicopter, but in here, all was surreally calm.

Momentarily, anyways.

"The _FUCK_ you aren't a magic turtle!"

Startled, I turned back to see my humans staring at me.

My brothers had apparently finally managed to shove the table off them, and Raph was gesturing towards the slumped body of Dun.

"Raphael. Language." Yoshi gently reprimanded him. "And that wasn't magic." Yoshi's eyes studied me with a mixture of impressed intrigue and curious pride. "If I'm not mistaken, that was the Tamashī no Ha, a ninjistu technique that uses intense and highly concentrated ki manipulation."

"Wait." Donnie blinked, looking between me and Master Yoshi. "You mean that Ki stuff Leo was talking about is real? How is that even scientifically possible?!"

"Does that mean we get to learn to explode people too?!" Mikey looked a little too excited at the idea.

"I do intend to teach the four of you proper Ki techniques, though not to 'explode people', Michelangelo. What Leo did is an extremely advanced technique." He leaned against the back of the chair, studying me. "I might add that it technique unique to the Hamato clan, one my father taught me, and that I had planned, one day, to teach you boys."

"My... my apologies." I bowed low, still a little short of breath. "It was my first time attempting it, and it was only out of desperation. I'm afraid that I might have been sloppy in its execution."

"Dude. You. Blew. Dun. Up!" Mikey looked amazed. "How could you possibly think that was anything less then amazing and perfect?!"

"Wait..." Donnie glanced at me. "If it's a Hamato technique, how did you know it, Leo?"

"Indeed, I am curious as well." Master Yoshi glanced at me curiously.

I exhaled, then grabbed my arm, rubbing it awkwardly. "Well, um. Master Splinter showed me."

He had shown me both in the past and just now, in the immediate present, I was certain of that. I had seen Master Splinter use the move once to fight off a hulking trophy hunter when I was very little, and over the years, he had slowly taught me techniques that I would need to use it someday, but we had never reached the point where I was ready to try it myself.

But Master Splinter had been given one last chance to protect those he loved most when we needed him.

That was the only explanation I could think of, anyways.

"Splinter." Master Yoshi's eyes went wide, and he breathed out the name almost reverently.

"Wait, Dad's pet rat?!" Raph was completely floored. " He... he was mutated as well?!"

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" Donnie put his hands on his head and paced in a circle. "How could I miss that possibility?! You both disappeared at the same time! Of course there was a possibility that Splinter would've been mutated as well!"

"Wait, so we have even more family?!" Mikey looked hopeful and delighted.

"He..." I searched for the right words to say, then I looked up at them, my voice breaking with sorrow as I shrugged helplessly. "He got sick... and..." I looked down and swallowed hard. "I... I tried... But..."

That was obviously enough, and faces went from surprised excitement to genuine grief. I glanced up, and was a little surprised to see just how intense the sorrow on Master Yoshi's face seemed to be. It was if I told him of the death of a beloved brother.

He looked at me, then swallowed hard and nodded. "It seems like you have quite a story to share with us... my son."

I shyly let go of my arm, glancing at him. "Of course. I owe you that... much..." I suddenly trailed off sharply, my body going stiff.

"Leo?" Donnie apparently noticed the odd look on my face.

I reached up, and carefully plucked the small dart out of the back of my neck, bringing it forward to stare dumbly at it.

" _LEO!_ "

I turned just in time to barely see a hand shoot forward, then it had grabbed my throat and lifted me up in an impossibly strong, iron grip, leaving my feet dangling helplessly an inch off the ground.

"Hello, Leonardo." An all too familiar voice hissed at me, one that shouldn't be talking. "It's time to learn where, and to whom, you truly belong."

Choking for air and clawing at the arm fruitlessly, my eyes widened in horror as I found myself staring into the hateful, single remaining eye of Agent Bishop.

Half of his face had been torn away by Raph's sai, leaving a deep, gaping hole, but instead of showing a gruesome wound of bones and bloodied flesh, the hole and torn skin flaps revealed only jagged steel and sparking wires underneath, a machine merely wearing the mask of humanity.

"He's an android?!" Donnie realized in horror.

"I don't care what he is!" Raph snarled, dashing forward. "You oversized toaster! Put my brother down! NOW!"

I suddenly realized that the helicopter motor that I had been hearing faintly outside had been growing steadily louder and louder. Then it appeared, rising up and hovering just outside the massive window of the executive office, the EPF logo painted on its side and a giant gun mounted to the side and aimed straight towards the building.

" **Shit**!" Raph skidded to a halt, and, grabbing Mikey, who had been charging right beside him, vaulted over the stone bar just as the gun opened fire, taking cover just in time.

There was the sound of breaking glass, and the whole floor to ceiling window seemed to explode and collapse in a waterfall of shimmering glass shards. The room was laid bared to the outside world as it was filled with the pings and explosions of a heavy shower of bullets, shredding everything they touched.

Donnie had quickly launched himself behind the bar as well, the sturdiest cover they could find, and shoved his father over, pushing him to safety as the remaining glass spirit bottles were decimated above them, showering them all in glass shards and expensive liquor.

I couldn't breath, couldn't talk, the hand like a metal vice on my windpipe. I desperately clawed at his arm, trying to hit pressure points, anything, but he ignored my struggles completely.

"Don't ever forget that you will always be the property of the EPF, mutant." Bishop snarled at me, and then pulled out an all-too-familiar device from his belt. "Now let's take you home, where you truly belong."

And then the taser was shoved into my side, and as the electricity surged through my body, I honestly couldn't tell if the heartbroken cry of pain and loss that echoed loudly through the room over the sounds of gunfire and bullets was my own cry of despair... or if it came from my brothers.

My body went limp, and everything seemed to swim and grow foggy.

I was vaguely aware of Bishop throwing me over his shoulder and leaping out to grab a ladder dangling from the helicopter. The gunfire stopped as the winds began to whip around us, and my eyes managed to focus long enough to see the EPF building fading away in the distance.

Three figures stood in the crater left by the broken window, their cries distant and quickly swallowed up by the winds and thrumming helicopter blades.

Purple... Red... and Orange...

Then the vision of the fading three figures were lost as I was dragged up into the helicopter and dropped onto the floor in a heap. Voices were talking all around me, but I couldn't make them out any more. Hands... several human hands... began pawing over my shell and scales, and then I felt the sting of a cold, steel needle in my arm.

And my world became dark...

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 _Leo never really had a chance to play video games, so he wasn't aware that the final boss usually has more then one form. Rookie mistake. Mikey will have to teach him all the video game tropes, so he knows for the future._

 _If he ever gets his turtle brother back, that is._

 _As is probably pretty obvious, I pulled heavily from the 2k12 Splinter's moveset for Leo's Tamashī no Ha, mainly the fight with Leatherhead, and the finishing move for the Rat King. Thus, I can't take full credit for those._

 _And hopefully I'll be back to my 'Once per week' schedule now for the next chapter, which is quite a bit shorter. The final chapter after that, though, is another doozy, though I don't anticipate the level of trouble from that one that this one gave me._


	25. He Came Back

**Author Notes:** _So I finished this chapter, sat back, and proceeded to seriously debate for a while whether to post it or not.  
_

 _I kinda brought this on myself, to tell the truth. I wanted a flashback chapter here to give the story a chance to breath between all that action we just had, and all the action coming up in the next chapter. And I was like 'Mwahahaha, this'll be so sad, it'll be great!'._

 _But then I actually started writing it, and it was like 'Ack! Too sad! Too sad! Abort! Abort!'_

 _On one hand, it's much darker and sadder then anything I've written before, and I wrote 'In Search of Shadows'._

 _But, on the other, I had been planning for this chapter, and basically based everything Leo did and how he acts in this story around it. It explains a lot about why he is the way he is. He's a very traumatized turtle. So, after some feedback, I decided to go ahead and post it._

 _So, what I'm saying is, warning, this chapter be depressing, yo._

* * *

 **Chapter 24: He Came Back**

* * *

You know, it had been winter back then too, all those years ago.

It's eerie how time seems to loop around like that.

It seems so long ago, another lifetime, but, at the same time, like it had happened just yesterday. I was only a child then, tightly clinging to Master Splinter's tail as we traveled so I wouldn't get lost in the dangerous world above ground. We made many trips up to the surface, lurking in the darkness of the cold alleyways, scrounging and digging around in the trashcans and dumpsters for food and supplies.

But, on that day, the hint of brightly colored plastic under a box had caught my childish eyes as I faithfully waited for my sensei to finish sorting through a particularly full and promising large dumpster. Even though I was supposed to wait in that spot and not move, I couldn't resist moving over to take a quick peek.

Master Splinter wouldn't notice if I moved for just a second, right?

To my absolute delight, I found a toy car under the cardboard, slightly dinged up and one plastic window gone, but still a treasure to my child-like mind. Two of the wheels were missing, but I noticed one of them laying on the ground where the car had been, and I quickly bent down to scoop it up with elated childish glee and put it in my woefully oversized patched and stained coat's pocket like it was a diamond treasure I had just found. Eagerly, I set off on a quest to find the fourth wheel. The toy car didn't look too badly broken, and if I found all the parts, there was a good chance I could maybe fix it!

Imagine that, to have a toy car of my very own?! Especially if I could get one that actually had all four working wheels?!

I don't know how long I spent looking, but I was snapped back to reality by a dangerous, low growl. I looked up to see some feral looking stray dogs down the alleyway, baring sharp white teeth and snarling at me.

Scrambling to my feet, clutching the precious toy protectively to my tiny plastron, I looked around and suddenly realized I had accidentally wandered too far away, and was now around a corner and out of sight of the dumpster. I slowly began backing up, trying to remain calm, but keeping one fearful eye kept on the dangerous looking stray dogs. I only had a few steps to go to get back around the corner to the proper alleyway, where Master Splinter was. He would protect me.

The dogs followed me, bodies low to the ground and gleaming white teeth bared. I looked around desperately, and, to my alarm and horror, when I looked, the alley was empty. Master Splinter was no longer by the dumpster!

Where had he gone?! When had he left?! Was he looking for me?!

And then I had no more time to think, as the dogs began barking sharply, lunging forward with salivating, snapping jaws. I gave out a cry and turned to run. I had to abandon my new toy in the effort, but, somehow, I managed to scramble over a tall wooden fence and leave the baying and snapping dogs behind.

Exhaling in relief, I dropped down, intending to find my sensei, but I suddenly found myself standing on a sidewalk out on the street. I realized my mistake immediately as I saw the humans recoiling at my sudden appearance.

There was only a moment of hesitation, and then chaos broke out.

'It's a monster!'

A lady screamed, and a nearby shopkeeper swore and swung his broom the broom he had been using, hitting me in the head with the bristles.

Yelping, I covered my head with my arms and bolted, running in a panic now. Where was Master Splinter?! I had to find him! But everywhere I turned, there seemed to be humans, screaming at me, yelling, calling me a monster. Most ran, but a few tried to tackle or kick me. Dogs barked, wailing sirens and flashing lights began to draw closer, and I was terrified. Darting left and right, I wove through alleyways and even stopped once to try and lift a manhole cover, to try and escape into the sewers like Master Splinter had done so often, but I wasn't strong enough to lift the heavy solid metal cover, and had to quickly abandon it to keep running.

Finally, out of breath and completely lost, I managed to tuck myself under a few broken crates and hid well enough to lose my pursuers. I lay there, huddled and shaking for a long time, even after the yelling, angry human voices had long since faded away, leaving the small street empty and quiet once more.

The cold finally forced me to start moving again, seeping into my small, reptilian muscles, and I carefully slipped out, looking desperately around for any signs of familiar and comforting brown and grey fur. Master Splinter must be so worried about me! I had to find him!

Night was fast approaching, and streetlights began to flicker on as I tried to make my way back to the alley where I had last seen my sensei, hoping to find him there. But, by now, I was so lost, I wasn't even sure I was wandering in the right direction. Nothing looked familiar!

Finally, shivering, I stopped over a street grate next to a few slummy looking buildings for a few minutes, hoping to warm myself up with the steam rising up from below. A startled noise caught my attention, and I quickly turned to see a shocked human man dressed in a tan tweed suit standing in a doorway.

He didn't yell or scream, to my surprise. He... talked to me...

A human had actually taken the time to try and talk to me!

A little nervously, true, but he introduced himself as 'Harry Parker'. When I blurted out that I was lost, he told me he would help me, and even offered to let me come in, have something to eat, and warm up first, before we started looking. He referred to me as 'kid', almost like I was normal! I couldn't believe my luck! Master Splinter had told me that not all humans were bad, but I had never met one as nice and helpful as Harry seemed to be, and I eagerly followed him.

His apartment was... dismal, to say the least. Peeling wallpaper and extremely scarce furniture, but I didn't mind. Compared to the sewers, it was paradise! He heated up some tomato soup out of a can, and gave me a cup of coffee in a stained mug. The soup was thin and watery, and I didn't care for coffee, this particular brew seemed like it had been reheated several times, but I remained polite and thanked him. He told me that it would probably be best to wait until daylight tomorrow to head out to start looking for my home, but until then, he had a spare room where I could rest.

He showed me to the room, and I was so happy to be safe off the streets and warm, that I didn't question him for a moment.

I didn't notice him securely lock the door to the windowless room after he left.

...It only took a few hours for the men in black suits and EPF uniforms to come for me.

You know... thinking back on it... I think I might have seen the barest hint of guilty regret flash across Harry's face when he saw me carried out, now shackled and chained. But any second thoughts the man might have had at betraying the trust of a child was apparently smoothed over when one of the agents handed him a rectangular piece of paper, a check, I assumed, and the look quickly disappeared and turned to one of delighted greed as he looked at the figure printed on it.

I was taken outside and thrown into a cage in the back of a windowless van.

...And there He was.

Waiting in a seat and watching me from behind pitch black aviator shades...

Agent Bishop.

The van door slid shut, locking into place with a click of finality, leaving me sitting small and shackled in a cage, staring at this cold, merciless agent

And that was how I learned of the EPF...

* * *

I never told them of Master Splinter, or even of our connections to the Hamato Clan, though it seems like the latter information was discovered through blood tests anyways. Not even in the very beginning, when they sent in a nice nurse to pretend to be my friend to try and get as much information out of me as they could.

Those weren't my secrets to share. I would not betray Master Splinter.

I was terrified, but, even at that young age, I was also determined to be as brave and honorable as I could be. I would show these humans what a true, honorable warrior acted like.

Imagine my shock when I learned that, somehow, Master Splinter and I weren't the only mutants in the world.

Held captive in the cell across from me was a gigantic mutant alligator. He was HUGE! Nearly eight feet tall when he stood up, and had all sorts of ugly scars covering his thick, scaly hide. The nameplate outside of the giant humanoid alligator's cell said 'Specimen MA-001', just like mine said 'Specimen MT-001', but the guards always called him 'Leatherhead'.

I never really found out where he came from, or how he had come to be mutated. He never spoke, or showed any sign of understanding any attempts at communication. In fact, the only thing that ever seemed to provoke any sort of reaction or response from him was when the guards threw a piece of raw meat in for him, and the brutal scene that followed that was almost terrifying. Most of the time, though, in the short times I saw him, he just lay there passively in the corner of his cell, watching everybody through hooded eyes, including me. The humans were convinced that he had never developed the higher human-like intelligence like I had, and thus, he was often treated as nothing more then a mere animal.

Even so, as the months wore on, I found him to be both comforting and frightening at the same time. He was big and scary, yes, especially to a tiny turtle like myself, but he was also a mutant and a fellow prisoner of the cruel humans. When things started growing too much for me to handle, I would quietly talk to him for hours through the night. My conversations with him were always one sided, of course, but they proved to be cathartic, and, somehow, I didn't quite feel so alone.

I... almost could think of him as my only friend in that horrible place.

...

Over the years now, I've often found myself thinking back to the humans that I met back during that time of my life. The scientist and security guards and even the janitors and other staff. I was just a kid, even if I was a turtle mutant. Did... did they ever regret how I had been treated? How they themselves treated me?

There had been a few humans that looked uncomfortable when I was upset or in pain. Sometimes I thought I caught glimmers of sympathy, or maybe even guilt on their faces, when they thought I wasn't looking. But nobody ever stepped forward to display open kindness, besides a gentle, almost apologetic pat as I was being strapped down to an exam table or something similar.

I've always wondered about them, why they did what they did, even though they obviously knew that some of it was wrong. Were they afraid to speak up, to come to the defense of a terrified and hurting child, because they were trapped there too? Did they have families? It wouldn't have surprised me to learn that Agent Bishop and his ilk would sink to threatening people to work for them. But, still...

They should have at least...

They could have...

...

...I was just a child...

...

But... but I digress. At any rate, most of the humans, especially many of the doctors and scientist, seemed to not be bothered in the least. A few of them, in fact, almost seemed to delight in cruelty. Cold, clinical, they acted like I was nothing more then an object to be studied, poked, prodded, and examined, no matter my fears and pleas. They would run scanners over my body and take x-rays, poke me with needles, take blood and skin samples, force my mouth open and look inside my mouth, and other, almost endless streams of examinations and test, all demeaning and many painful.

Many times, they would even casually discuss their project and what they thought of my biological makeup and inner workings in front of me as if I weren't a frightened child strapped down to an examination table, but just another specimen to experiment on.

Just like I was one of the many cages of mice and rats with shaved fur and wires sticking out of them... the rats especially made my stomach churn...

...

I witnessed many horrors and atrocities in those labs... many of which haunt my nightmares to this day.

But... one day... it finally happened.

I was exhausted and in pain after a day of unusually brutal testing, and had just been placed back in my cell. Agent Bishop had joined the escort of guards and doctors that day, and I realized something was going on by the looks the guards and staff gave me.

And then Agent Bishop informed me as the door was shutting, sealing me once more into my prison, that a decision had been reached.

Two words.

Exploratory surgery.

A team was being assembled as he spoke, and, first thing in the morning, I would be taken into the operating room. It was generally agreed upon that I would most likely survive the procedure, and the knowledge they could glean far outweighed the risks.

I tried not to let my fear show. I tried to be brave. But as soon as he left, and the lights were shut off, only a lone guard left to stand down the hallway, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

For the very first time since I had been captured, I broke down into terrified tears.

As young as I was, I was no longer innocent and naive. After all I had witnessed, I was under no illusions as to what such an operation would do to me. Yes, there was a good chance that I would survive... but would it be worth it? Would I even wake up afterwards?

Or... or was I going to become like one of those creatures or even humans I had seen floating suspended in tubes of yellowish green liquid...? Not alive... but worse.

As the sobs raked my shoulders, I desperately missed Master Splinter.

I...I just wanted to go home.

...

As my sobs echoed through the dark hallways of my prison, lit up only by red exit signs and panel lights, something strange happened.

Across the hallway, Leatherhead moved. He reached under his crude mattress pad and pulled out an object, before turning and tossing it to land on the floor just on the other side of the bars of his cell.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, looking at him, confused.

It looked like he had tossed out a stethoscope, though how he had gotten one and how long he had it kept it hidden, I had no idea. It was such a strange thing to see the seemingly wild and unintelligent alligator mutant do.

And, to my utter shock, he then lifted a clawed, scaly hand to the tip of his snout, almost as if beckoning me to remain silent.

Teary eyes wide with both fear, astonishment, and just a little glimmer of hope, I nodded rigorously.

Leatherhead plopped back down and curled up as he always did, once again seemingly unaware of the world around him as the guard began walking down the hallway, making his rounds as per normal.

As he passed our cages, the human guard paused, noticing the medical object on the ground. Frowning, he walked over to pick it up and examine it, before starting to pocket it, muttering under his breath something about careless doctors.

Then a clawed hand shot between the bars, grabbed him, and smashed his head against the steel bars.

The human went limp immediately without a further noise, and Leatherhead quickly reached out and pulled a keycard from his pocket before dropping his limp body. I could only stare in amazement and wonder as the giant alligator let himself out, and quickly moved over to open my cell door as well.

And then, wonder of wonders, he talked! Leatherhead could talk after all!

His voice low and rumbling, but somehow gentle, the great, giant alligator knelt down and, wiping the tears from my scaled cheek with one gentle clawed hand, promised me that they would not have me. He would not let them.

Standing up, his giant form dwarfing mine, he took me by the hand and quickly began to lead me out, explaining as we went why he had kept up his ruse before, why he had acted the way he did. It was a deception so he could trick the humans to be more careless, and escape at an opportune moment. Unfortunately, this wasn't the best circumstances to escape under, and he hadn't completely worked out all the plan yet, but he could not wait any longer, not after hearing what they were planning to do to me.

And... and he tried. Leatherhead, a mutant I hardly knew, tried so very hard to help me.

We almost made it, too. We even got all the way outside. We weren't in the city anymore, but some secret base of the EPF out in the woods somewhere in the middle of nowhere. But Leatherhead was incredibly intelligent, and had figured out that there were several large lakes nearby. He knew that the ground here was mostly made of limestone, and that was perfect conditions for creating underwater caverns. If we could just get into one of those lakes... We were aquatic creatures, both of us. We could disappear.

It was a good plan, and, like I said, we almost made it.

Dodging pursing agents and guards, we ran through the brush and trees. We came across a cliff at the lake's edge, steep, but the water was deep at the base. We could jump off, and the drop would put us right in the largest of the lakes, where we could swim to safety. The humans wouldn't be able to follow us down there. Not without donning diving gear first, and by then we'd be long gone.

All we needed to do was jump off that cliff ledge before they caught us.

Leatherhead made it.

... I almost made it.

But I didn't.

Leatherhead's was more of an accident then anything. He was actually pushed over and fell while trying to defend me. I reached for him futilely, my last friend and hope disappearing as he fell with a roar to disappear in the deep waters below. I was desperate to follow him, but I was securely trapped in Agent Bishop's grasp.

And... I...

...

They decided to go on with the surgery anyways, as scheduled.

I... I don't really remember clearly what happened next. They had me so heavily sedated... everything was so foggy and far away.

I remember being strapped down to an operating table, with round, bright lights beaming down above me through the haze.

I remember humans all around me, pale green masks over their mouths...

There were trays of cold, metal instruments nearby... needles... scalpels... saws...

They were touching me... So many humans touching me... their five fingered hands grabbing at me and touching my shell and running across my scaled skin...

And He was there... He was always there... staring at me with those black, emotionless aviator glasses.

But then...

Then there was a earthshaking roar... and crashing... and... and screaming...

And gunfire... So much gunfire...

... And then... silence...

* * *

When I finally woke up again... I was in a cold, damp cavern, water from an underground lake lapping gently at my feet, and light filtering in from a brush concealed cave entrance.

And it didn't take me long to notice that next to me lay a massive, grey-scaled form...

...laying so very still...

He had been shot, so many times...

There was so much blood.

He had protected my small, unconscious form with his own body. How he had even escaped with me and carried me to safety like that, I have no idea to this very day.

...

...I... I tried...

I tried so very hard...

But... there was so much blood...

...

He never woke up...

...

...

I never even got the chance to thank him.

* * *

Master Splinter found me down there a few days later. How he did is another mystery that I may never figure out. He was gaunt, his fur matted from neglect, and it was apparent that he had been frantic in his search to find me. Our reunion was heartfelt and filled with tears, both of happiness and grief.

And, finally, we went home. Together. Leaving behind a grave beside an underground lake.

After that, things were different.

Before my capture, we had spent most of our time above ground. Master Splinter had never given up his hope that one day we might find the Hamatos again, and often spoke of the days when we could live alongside the humans.

But after the EPF...

After that... when he thought I wasn't looking... I think I saw resignation in Master Splinter's sad brown eyes.

We spent more time on my training, more time hiding underground. Trips up to the surface became rare, and only at night and with the utmost caution. And while my sensei still told stories about Master Yoshi and Tang Shen and their children... he very rarely spoke of finding them anymore.

Not... not until he became sick... and...

...

You know, I still think of Leatherhead sometimes.

...

...

He... He came back.

...

And... he didn't have to.

He had escaped that hell.

He was free.

...

But still... he came back.

I've thought about that a lot over the years.

...

And... For the first time in my life... I think I understand why.

I know now...

Some things are worth coming back for.

Even if coming back costs you everything.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** _*raises hand solemnly* I, EchoKazul, promise, in the future, to write absurdly fluffy and cute drabbles with Leo being adorably happy and covered in adoring brothers. I'll even work in fluffy ducklings somehow._


	26. The Blood in my Veins

**Chapter 25: The Blood in my Veins**

* * *

Dark...

Everything was so dark...

Warm, familiar arms wrapped around me, and I exhaled in relief and snuggled down further into the embrace. I was a child again, seeking safety and reassurance in my father's strong arms.

"I... I'm scared, sensei." I said hoarsely into the familiar chest, my childish voice was barely more then a whisper.

The arms tightened around me protectively. "Oh, my precious little turtle, I know... I know." A gentle, furred hand brushed over my head. "But, Leonardo, you are not alone. You are never alone..."

The arms loosened a little as a new presence moved towards us, and I peeked out over the worn, burgundy cloth of the sleeve, blue eyes widening when I saw an familiar tall, dark haired human man approach us through the mists of the darkness. Clutching tightly to his robes were three human children, watching us almost shyly as their father gently ushered them along.

They stopped just in front of us, and as the three children peeked out from behind him, watching us the great Hamato Yoshi, tucked his hands into his voluminous robe sleeves and give a respectful bow.

Master Splinter gave them a warm smile and nodded. He looked down at me, his small turtle child clinging tightly to his robes, and gave me a tight hug, before straightening up, and gently pushing me forward.

At his urging, I hesitantly slid off his lap and took a few shuffling steps forward, rubbing my arms awkwardly as I looked at the humans.

The three brothers looked up at their father questioningly, and, at his nod, it was like all restraint was lifted, and the young Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all bolted forward to throw their arms around me, all three of them clinging tightly to me. I hugged them back desperately.

"Hang on, Leo. Please." Donnie pleaded with me hoarsely. "We're coming for you. I promise."

I closed my eyes tightly and nodded. "Then I'll wait forever if I can."

"You'd better." Raph growled into the hug, emotion in his voice.

But suddenly, a sharp rapping noise on glass broke through the darkness, the noise echoing like ripples through a sea of ink, and suddenly any warm comfort I felt from the world of dreams instantly evaporated.

I became aware that my head was lulled forward with my chin resting on my plastron, and everything ached. My eyes fluttered open and blinked until they focused again, and the sight of metal restraints around my ankles and a cold steel floor under my feet greeting me and reminding me once more of where I was.

I was trapped inside a tall cube shaped cage with a glass front, left standing limply in an upright position and held up only by my arms, which were stretched out and securely shackled by metal bars and steel bands to the walls on either side. Multiple needles had been inserted in the thinnest places in my scaled skin of my extended arms, each of which were attached to thin plastic tubing that wound its way through tiny openings in my cage to disappear into blinking medical machines waiting just outside.

They had even taken the precaution to muzzle me, thick straps of leather bound so tightly around my snout that I couldn't even crack open my mouth enough to run my tongue across my dry lips.

Annoyed by the continuous tapping noise that had awakened me, I narrowed my eyes and slowly lifted up my muzzled head to glare at the human scientist who had been tapping loudly on the thick glass panel that separated us, my nostrils flaring and my jaw tightened when I saw him.

Dr. Erik Sacks. In the few days since I had been handed over to his 'care', I had quickly learned to loathe the head scientist. There was something unsettling about him. His skin appeared almost too tight for his face, with sharp cheekbones and a large forehead, and he exuded an almost eerie aura of subdued, nervous energy.

He noticed my gaze and he stopped tapping on the glass that separated us and instead opened his hand to rest against the surface as he examined me. "You are awake then... Wonderful." He absently licked his lips, watching me with an almost hungry fascination.

I didn't like his eyes. They made my skin crawl with their intensity. He was always watching me with those unblinking eyes, no matter where he moved, like he didn't want to miss a moment of my pain and discomfort. Like my misery was something tangible and exquisite and he desperately longed to taste it for himself.

"Dr Sacks." a female assistant in a white lab coat looked up from one of the monitoring screens. "The mutant seems to have fully recovered from the last blood draw, and his vitals show as stable. Once Agent Bishop arrives, we can begin another blood harvest if you wish."

"Perfect." Dr Sacks never looked away for an instant, his intense eyes still locked on me. "Contact Agent Bishop at once and tell him we're ready. I'm eager to continue with this project."

"Yes sir." the assistant began typing at the computer.

Unable to move or speak, I could do little more then clench my fists tightly and glare at him.

Dr Sacks noticed this, and laughed, amused. "Still defiant, are we?" He smirked. "Don't fear, mutant, we won't drain every drop of your blood. Not yet, anyways." He gave a snort. "Such a move would be stupid and short sighted. We want to keep you alive. You are our provisional 'goose that lays the golden eggs', after all. A constant, replenishing source of mutant blood... possibly maybe even of mutagen itself... to harvest at our leisure for years to come if we're careful."

I couldn't help the cold shudder that ran up my spine at his words, and, unable to help myself, my eyes darted to glance at the tall glass tube half assembled in the corner of the room... a glass and metal containment unit perfectly sized to house the body of a mutant turtle...

It would only be a few more days until it was complete... and then...

I closed my eyes, willing myself to ignore that corner of the room, and the future it implicated.

There was another sharp, somewhat annoyed tap on the glass, and, despite myself, I opened my eyes again to glare at the doctor once more. Dr Sacks, satisfied that he had my attention once more, tilted his head thoughtfully, eyes still trained on me. "You really are an amazing creature, you know that? Through you, the world could be ours... We could have all the wealth and power we desire..."

He paused, studying me, then hesitantly reached up to stroke the glass wall of my temporary cage, as if he longed to reach out and pet me. "Just imagine..." He whispered, talking almost more to himself then anything. "If mutagen could take something as insignificant and pathetic as a mere common turtle and turn it into such a dangerous mutant, then what could it do if we used animals that were actually worth something? Mutant tiger soldiers on the ground, agile and powerful hawks to dominate the air, vicious sharks hidden the sea..." He exhaled slowly and stepped back, eyes gleaming. "We could rule the world with such an army... If we could only just unlock the secrets hidden in the blood flowing through your veins..."

Jaw clenched under the muzzle, I could do little more then glare darkly at him from my restrained position.

He noticed my expression, and laughed at my obvious helpless position.

Until a massive explosion off in another part of the building shook the very foundations of the building. That wiped the amused look off his face really quickly.

Lights flickered, glass beakers and vials wobbled and clanked against one another loudly, and dust rained down from the ceiling as Dr Sacks and his few assistants grabbed on to whatever they could to steady themselves.

"What the hell was that?!" Dr Sacks whirled around to demand of his assistants as they leapt up from chairs, clearly panicking.

"I don't know, sir!" one of the lab assistants had lunged forward to begin furiously typing on a laptop. "Maybe there was an accident in one of the chemical storage units..."

"Get Agent Bishop on the line, now!" Dr Sacks snarled.

"I've been trying to get a hold of him!" the first female assistant informed him, her voice stressed. "He hasn't been answering!"

Another loud explosion on the floor just above us sent another shudder through the room, interrupting him, followed quickly by a smaller third one. Light fixtures crashed down, and debris started raining down around the scientists as the ceiling started bowing and sagging ominously.

"Look out!" The assistants quickly scattered in horror. "The ceiling is caving in!"

Then there was a moment of pure chaos as the ceiling gave way, collapsing inwards in an avalanche of concrete, tiles, and debris. There was screaming and yelling, most of the humans rushing for cover or the exit. Several important looking machines were smashed or destroyed, and dust rolled out in billowing waves in all directions.

And, there, in the center of this catastrophe, fell two very familiar humans.

Or, I should probably amend, one very familiar red masked human and one rather stunned-looking EPF android, who was looking particularly disheveled as Raphael crouched atop his chest, using his body as a cushion to soften the landing of the fall.

I couldn't help but grin. My brothers had apparently arrived on the scene.

Raph apparently wasn't feeling the least bit generous towards the EPF agent, I quickly noticed. He had at one point in their fight ripped one of Agent Bishop's arms completely off, and wires and metal sparked from the android agent's empty arm socket as Raph snarled, pressing the missing arm down across the pinned agent's throat menacingly.

"Where. Is. He?!" Raph harshly demanded as he pressed down harder on the dislocated arm. "Where is..." He then apparently caught sight of me in the corner of his eye, and he immediately straightened up, his voice trailing off into a hoarse whisper as he saw me there, muzzled, shackled and caged with needles and tubes in my arm. "... _Leo_?!"

Agent Bishop took advantage of this momentary distraction to slam his remaining fist into Raph's face, the force of it sending him tumbling backwards.

Raph flew back, but quickly rolled back up into a crouch, a trickle of blood trailing down from the corner of his mouth. He exhaled slowly, reached up and wiped the blood away with the back of his gloved hand, and gave Agent Bishop a dangerous smirk. "Wrong move, tincan." Then he lunged forward and charged Bishop, his sais spinning dangerously in his hands as he called out, "Yo! He's down here!"

"Raph! You mean Leo? You found him?!" Mikey's head poked inquisitively down through the giant hole in the ceiling, then his blue eyes widened behind his orange mask as he saw me. "Ohmahgosh, Leo!" He quickly rolled forward and dropped down, landing lightly on a particularly large chunk of cement.

"Where?!" Donnie demanded as he quickly and lightly landed next to him, and he sucked in his breath when he noticed me locked and shackled in the glass box. He quickly scrambled over the debris, Mikey close beside him. "Leo, there you are! Are you all right?"

Relieved beyond measure to see them, I managed to give him a small, weary smile from under the muzzle.

"Leo! Dude! We're here to rescue you!" Mikey pressed up against the glass, looking at me with obvious worry and distress at the situation I was in. "We even snuck in using the vents, just like you showed us!"

"I've got Bishop!" Raph ducked under a punch and twisted to try a kick, which Bishop blocked with a growl. "Get Leo out of there!"

"Right." Donnie breathed, and reached up to touch an earpiece nestled just below his purple mask with one hand while running the other hand over the glass cage, obviously trying to figure out any weak points. "Donnie here." He was obviously talking into the earpiece. "We found Leo on the second floor of the main compound. He's alive and conscious, but he seems to be trapped in a cage of some sort. I want the troops to start disengaging, and instead work on clearing a path for a full withdrawal for our escape once we get him out." He paused at the electronic lock on the door, then released the earpiece as he knelt down, pulling tools off his belt and turning his attention back to me. "Don't worry, Leo. Everything's going to be okay now, we're here. We'll have you free in a second."

I nodded, watching him work with Mikey hovering worriedly over his shoulder. Then movement off in the rubble caught my attention, and I glanced up just in time to see Dr Sacks standing behind an overturned desk behind them, raising a small pistol and aiming it at the back of Mikey's head.

"Mmph!" My eyes widened, and I tugged at my shackles futilely.

But before he could fire, Mikey turned, almost casually flipped up an overturned desk chair with his foot as he did so, caught it, and whipped it through the air at the scientist, who cursed and ducked under the flying chair.

"I got this, bro." Mikey informed Donnie, tossing his nunchucks up out of his belt and expertly catching them, sending them spinning. "Keep concentrating on Leo."

"Thanks, Mikey." Donnie said distractedly, concentrating on the lock.

"I'm warning you, keep away from me!" There was a hint of panic in Dr. Sacks's voice as he scrambled back, hastily trying to bring up his pistol again.

Mikey lightly leapt off a desk, spinning in what almost could be a playful gesture, if it weren't for the deadly accuracy with which his weapons cracked across Dr Sack's gun, sending it flying. "You touched my big bro, dude." He landed, then twisted about, his foot catching the scientist right behind the knee, forcing it to buckle and sending the scientist tumbling with a yelp to faceplant into the edge of a desk. "Just thank your lucky stars that it's me you get to deal with, and not our little Waffie."

"I thought I told ya not to call me that!" Raph snarled, obviously working on trying to rip off Bishop's other arm. Before he could do so, though, Bishop swung up a leg with snarl and caught Raph in the stomach with his knee, before headbutting him. Raph cursed a little, the armor of his battlegear absorbing the brunt of the blow, but still, it caused him to lose his grip on the agent's arm.

"Guys! Focus, please!" Donnie reminded them without turning back to look.

And then everybody was distracted as lights began to flash and alarms began to blare as automated sprinkles flared to life, the foamy droplets spattering against the outside of my glass cage like raindrops and running down in foamy streaks, soaking everybody else in the room. After only a second or two, though, the spray ebbed away to just a dribble, before tapering off completely.

"The heck?!" Raph sputtered, shaking his head and sending foamy mist flying in all directions.

"A fire must have broken out somewhere in the building!" Donnie realized, glancing up from where he was crouched by the cage. "It must've triggered the automated sprinklers, but they should've run longer then that. I think they failed."

"Oh, another piece of defective EPF hardware." Raph turned back to Bishop tauntingly. "Why does that sound familiar?!"

"Shut up." Bishop snarled, obviously unsteady on his feet but still defiant. "You haven't won yet."

"Yeah, yeah, gimme a moment." Raph adjusted the spin of his sai slightly, and lunged forward once more.

Donnie quickly peeled off his foam soaked gloves and turned back to trying to hack the electronic lock, and I could now see a hint of panic in his movements. "That fire could get out of control quickly, and I noticed enough careless storage of chemicals when infiltrating this place to know that we have to get Leo out of here, NOW!"

Almost as if on cue, to punctuate his words, smoke began to curl and waft through the doorway and vents of the far wall.

Shaking foam from his hair, Mikey skipped backwards a few steps, closer to Donnie. "Dee, what can I do to help?!"

Donnie gritted his teeth as he pulled several wires from the lock and hooked them up to his phone. "This lock has some highly advanced security features in it, it's going to take me a bit to crack through them. Just keep the EPF off my back so I can..."

An automated female voice speaking over the blaring alarms interrupted him, her calm voice causing everybody to freeze.

" _Blood draw protocols initiated. Warning, safety parameters have been overridden._ "

My heart felt like it stopped as I felt a familiar click of a nearby motor. Desperately, I tugged and pulled at my restraints, already knowing that it was in vain, already realizing that there was nothing I could do to stop this.

No... not now... Please, not now! Not when my brothers were here! They were so close to rescuing me!

"What does she mean by...?" Donnie was startled by the automated message, and glanced around. Then his eyes widened, and confused concern instantly turned into horror as he noticed that the plastic tubing attached to the needles in my arms was starting to draw velvet red liquid from my veins. He leapt to his feet and slammed his hands against the thick glass in desperation. "No! Leo!"

Dr Sacks had apparently used the cover of the fire system activation to crawl away across the room while Mikey was looking away, and was now standing over one of the few working consoles left in the room. He grabbed a metal sealed container with biohazard stickers on the side, and, clutching it tightly, began to rush towards the open door, where ever-thickening smoke continued to billow in. "Agent Bishop! That should distract the Hamatos for now! I have the mutant's blood samples, let's get away with what we can!"

Agent Bishop glanced at him, then nodded and quickly turned and blocked a sai blow from Raph, before quickly leaping back, kicking a desk in Raph's path as he clung to the stump of his severed limb and limped back a few steps. "Choose, Raphael. You can either keep fighting me and waste precious time, or you can go back and try the help save your pathetic mutant."

"Don't you fucking _DARE_!" Raph roared in rage, his green eyes flashing as he moved for the agent.

" _Warning. Safety Parameters have been overridden. Specimen is in danger of termination._ "

"Raph!" Donnie yelled at him, both he and Mikey desperately trying to break the glass that separated us, "I won't be able to break through the lock in time! We have to break Leo out before too much of his blood is drained!"

Raph skidded to a halt, cursing under his breath and obviously fighting his intense desire to not let Bishop escape. But he settled for flipping the agent the bird as he turned on his heels and, with a snarl, held out his sai and charged the glass wall of my cage, slamming into it with such force that it shuddered, a few cracks appearing in the outer layers of the glass.

A cursory glance, however, showed the cracks to be merely superficial. My prison otherwise held firm.

My blue eyes were almost apologetic as I met theirs. Oh, how I wished I could do something, anything to stop this! My tugs on my shackles grew weaker, and I started feeling light headed as the needles in my arms continued to funnel my life blood from my veins, feeding it into tubes that carried the precious red liquid away.

"Leo!" Raph's voice was desperate as he tried slamming into the glass again, this time with the help of Donnie and Mikey.

"This isn't working!" Mikey coughed through the smoke that was starting to filter into the room.

Donnie was on the verge of panic as he scrambled over the debris to the console where Dr Sacks had started the harvest process. "Dammit, this is encrypted as well! This will take me too long to hack!" He looked up in desperation. "I can't stop the program!"

"Agent Bishop, come on!" Dr Sacks shifted the metal canister in his arms and grabbed the heavily damaged android's single remaining arm. "We have to get out of here!"

Agent Bishop nodded, and looked back over at me as they escaped out through the door into the hallway. "Very well. If we can't have the mutant... then nobody will..."

But Dr Sacks was no longer looking in the room. He was, instead, staring down the hallway with an expression of horror and shock. "Wait. What the...?!".

Then there was the unmistakably loud, thundering ' _Cha-CHOOM_ ' of an Utrom War Laser firing.

A charged flash of deadly hot light shot past the door in a flash of raw energy, the massive beam fully engulfing both Agent Bishop and Dr Sacks as it sped down the hallway.

We didn't even have time to really process what had happened. One second, Agent Bishop and Dr Sacks had been standing in the hallway, and the next, all that was left was charred floor tiles, scorched walls, and destroyed light fixtures hanging from the wall.

"Uh... What was that?" Raph glanced at his brothers with wide eyes.

"Whoa! I think you actually got them!" a familiar Brooklyn voice called out, obvious impressed.

"Told you I could! Like shooting fish in a barrel." a satisfied female voice sounded pleased with herself. "An impressive shot too, if I may say so myself. The projectile shot hardly scorched the walls at all!"

"Guys! There you are!" April peeked around the smoldering doorway and noticed my brothers. She quickly raced into the room, followed by Casey, Angel, and Irma.

"Bosses! The whole building's on fire! You gotta get out of here!" Angel panted. "The mech is parked just at the end of the hall there, we can..." She trailed off when she saw me. "Oh, crap."

"Oh, shit! Leo!" Casey's eyes widened when he saw me. "Is he okay?!"

Blood continued to drain through the tubes, and it was getting hard to hold up my head.

" _Warning. Safety Parameters have been overridden. Specimen's vital readings are dropping below recommended levels._ "

"No! Leo's running out of time!" Donnie turned to them, desperation in his eyes. "Help us, guys!"

"We can't break it!" Raph pounded the glass in frustration with his sai, the sharp noises sending waves through my brain. "The glass is too thick!"

"Here, try this!" Casey skidded to a stop next to a heavy looking cement slab.

All the humans rushed for the slab, working together to hoist it up and, lifting it over their heads, on the count of three, slammed it into the surface of the glass. It cracked the glass more, but didn't break it, merely bounced off.

"No! Dammit! Leo!"

I was so cold. My body was slumping, and everything was growing so hazy and far away. My head lolled forward.

"Leo, hang on!" Mikey begged, throwing his shoulder up against the glass.

I was trying to... Oh, how I wanted to...

But the blood was continuing to drain out of my body through those needles.

My rapid but weak heartbeat felt like a little frightened sparrow fluttering its wings against my ribcage. Darkness threatened the edges of my vision, and the voices around me started sounding like they were coming from underwater, thick through the fog surrounding me and difficult to understand.

"Over here! What if we push this server over?"

"That... that might just work!"

"Come on! We need to tip it over!"

"Hurry guys!"

" _Warning. Safety Parameters have been overridden. Specimen termination is eminent._ "

I fought against it with all my will, but it was too much. The cold darkness finally crept over all my senses, the frantic cries of my brothers and our friends fading away like wisps of smoke.

" **Leo!** "

I was sinking... down... down... The inky blackness was like a sea of nothingness, drowning me in the cold void.

I fought, but I couldn't breath... I couldn't get out...

 _I'm sorry, my brothers... I can't stay..._

 _I'm not strong enough._

I couldn't do anything but sink further away from them.

Floating down into the cold, inky black...

Suddenly, unexpectedly, warm hands plunged down through the dark depths, searching and grasping. They quickly found me and, grabbing me by the shell, began pulling me up, as if hoisting me from the depths of a deep lake.

My head broke the surface of the muddy abyss, and I coughed and gasped. I was still in some sort of foggy void, caught weakly somewhere in what felt like limbo. But those strong hands still had me, and I quickly found myself hugged tightly and cradled tightly against a warm chest, as small as if I were a child once more.

I blinked in confusion for a second, shivering, but slowly exhaled and relaxed, melting into the embrace of the spirit of Hamato Yoshi, pressing into his warm chest and feeling relieved and safe in his arms.

"Shh... It's okay, Leonardo." the voice murmured as the spirit held me close, stroking my head comfortingly. "I have you. Please... hold on just a little longer, my son."

I gave a slight nod against the warm fabric of his thick kimono. Needing the support, I shakily, weakly, lifted up one hand to cling at the soft fabric.

Yoshi gave a low exhale, resting his cheek on the top of my head, and I could almost feel energy transferring over to me, like a warm spark. A small rat with grey whiskers climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Thank you, my brother..." Yoshi whispered to the rat gratefully. "Thank you for leading me to him."

The rat spirit glanced at him, his grey whiskers shimmering like sliver, then he carefully slipped down his arm, and moved to curl up by my head, nuzzling me worriedly.

I couldn't stay here forever. I already knew that.

But I felt their strength, both of them, flowing into me, supporting me, and giving me the chance to hold on just a little longer.

Then the peacefulness was broken with the sound of shattering glass, and I was pulled out of the spirit world and my fathers embraces, and jolted back into a world of pain and noise.

 _"Leonardo! Leo, come on, bro! Please! Come back to us!"_

Somebody was frantically patting my cheeks, voice cracking with fear and panic.

Pulled out of the darkness completely now, my heavy eyelids blinked open, and I found myself back the EPF laboratory, now filled with thick smoke and blaring alarms. I was still shackled, but the glass wall of my cage was destroyed, and the needles in my arms pulled out.

Donatello's terrified, soot-smudged face was peering closely at mine, his hands cradling my face as his mahogany red eyes searched my face worriedly. "Leo?"

Under my muzzle, I gave him a weak smile, and tilted my head slightly to press into the palm of his hand, reveling in the feeling of my brother's hands after those of so many strangers.

"Oh, Leo, thank goodness." He almost sobbed in relief, pressing his forehead against mine. "For a minute, I was so afraid that..." He cleared his throat and moved back, gesturing for Raph to take his place, his voice growing more authoritative. "Raph, hold Leo up while we cut him free. Irma, do you still carry that portable torch?"

"Yes, of course!" Irma flailed about, patting desperately for the right pocket. "Oh! I also have a hacksaw that we can use too, if that helps."

"Why does your supply kit always sound like something straight out of a crime show?" Angel took one of the box cutters and looked it over.

"Hey, they've come in useful so far!" Irma handed Donnie the requested items. "I don't have to explain my hobbies to you!"

"Give it to Mikey." Donnie's tongue stuck out slightly as he pulled his goggles down over his mask and began trying to light the wielding torch. "He can work on the restraints holding Leo's ankles. Hopefully we can-"

He was interrupted as another large explosion rocked the building, causing more debris to shake loose all around us and throwing everybody off balance.

Smoke billowed in, thicker then ever, and, even worse, now orange tongues of flame could be seen curling through the vents of the far wall.

"Dammit." Angel cursed, looking around. "The building is growing unstable, and there's still caches of explosive chemicals in here! We're running on a timer here, guys!"

Donnie turned back to lighting the wielding torch. "You guys get out while you can. Make sure that all the troops are a safe distance away!"

"What?! Nu-uh, no way!" Casey argued hotly. "We're not leaving you behind!"

"We'll get out as soon as Leo's free." Donnie snapped at him, annoyed. He finally got the torch to light up, and quickly began trying to cut through the steel bonds that held my arms stretched. "But you four can't do much right now. I need to get out while you can."

"Donnie, if you think for one moment-" April's fists clenched.

Casey, Angel, Get April and Irma out of here, NOW!" Donnie interrupted her harshly.

Casey and Angel paused and looked at one another, obviously torn.

"That's an order!"

"Ngh... You'd better not make me regret this, Dee!" Casey snarled, obviously unhappy as he moved to obey.

"No, no! I won't leave him!" April argued, backing away.

"I'm sorry, April, we gotta go..." Casey had to physically pick her up and carry her towards the door.

"Donnie! No!" April struggled, panic in her face.

"You guys had better not die! Any of you!" Irma yelled as she was scooped up and tossed over Angel's shoulder. She leaned forward to point a finger accusingly at us, determined to get the last word just before she disappeared around the corner. "I swear, I have an Ouija board back in the office, and I am _not_ afraid to use it!"

Donnie exhaled in relief a little as they left, and concentrated on his work. "Don't worry, guys. It's going to be okay. This should only take a few minutes."

"I don't know if we got a few minutes, Dee." Raph eyed the growing flames, coughing a little.

"Almost... got... it..." Donnie was concentrating as he worked on the thick bars attached to my wrist shackles. Then there was a snap, and I whimpered as the metal gave way and my arm, suddenly free, dropped a little, the movement painful after so long. Raph caught me as I slumped forward, too weak to hold myself up with the loss of support.

"Easy, Leo. I got ya." He murmured gently, reaching up to cradle my face gently with one hand.

"One down, one to go." Donnie quickly moved to start cutting at the shackle on my other arm. Mikey was on his hands and knees, kept diligently working on the chains holding my feet down.

Raph lifted a hand to experimentally run it across my head, tugging a little at the muzzle. "Shit, this is on ya tight."

"We'll get it off once we're safe and outside." Donnie's jaw was tight, and it was obvious that he was stressed. "Right now, we just need to concentrate on getting out!"

"Right." Raph nodded, his hands going back to holding my shell and supporting my weight.

The flames were quickly spreading across the fall wall of the room, crackling and popping ominously, and it was getting hard to breath with the ever thickening cloud of smoke.

I could feel a faint tremor under my feet, the building groaning and protesting in its dying throes. It wouldn't be long until...

... And I suddenly realized that they wouldn't make it in time...

Slowly, trembling, I lifted my hand and pressed weakly against Raph's chest.

"Hm?" Raph glanced at me. "Leo?"

Unable to talk with the muzzle firmly wrapped around my snout, I looked up at him, my eyes silently pleading with him as I feebly pushed at his chest.

He looked confused for a second, then realized what I was trying to say, and his jaw clenched angrily and he clung to me tighter. "No, you idiot, we're not going to leave you behind!"

I closed my eyes, resting my forehead against his shoulder, and then, with all the strength I could muster, I tried to shove him away.

It wasn't very effective, I'll admit. At this point, I was a weak as a kitten.

Raph grabbed at my hand, and glared at me, his green eyes glinting fiercely under his red mask. "Leo, you're our brother." he hissed. "And we don't ever leave family behind! _Ever_! So quit asking!"

And then everybody froze as there was loud, earthshaking groan, which morphed into a deafening roar as the building began to collapse.

"Everybody hold on!" Donnie's voice could barely be heard over the sound of the screeching metal and cement chunks raining down around us.

Mikey was clinging to my leg and yelling something, but I couldn't understand him, and Raph grabbed my head, trying to protect it as sparks and debris rained down around us.

It only lasted a few terrifying seconds, and it almost became impossible to see with the smoke and dust so thick all around us. We were pelted by falling ceiling tiles, and one particularly heavy light fixture smashed into the ground just behind Donnie, but, somehow and thankfully, most of the cave in seemed to be on the other side of the room, where the flames had been at their worst.

Donnie coughed, looking around through the thick smoke and dust. "Everybody... _*cough*_ everybody okay?"

"Dudes..." Mikey panted as he clung to my leg tightly. "That was close!"

"We're all alive for the moment." Raph shook his head, sending soot and dust flying out of his hair. "That's all that matters." He glanced behind us, and noticed that the doorway that lead out to the hall was now just a pile of debis. "Shit. We're trapped!"

"We'll find another way out." Donnie quickly relit the wielding torch and went back to work.

It was only a minute or two later when Mikey, who had kept himself wrapped himself around my leg, finally gave a triumphant cry among the sound of falling chains. "Got it!" he hurriedly pulled the chain free. "Leo's lower half is free!"

And then, almost as if on signal, there was another clunk as the metal bar attached to my shackle gave way under Donnie's torch, and, now completely freed, I stumbled forward. Raph was there, quickly catching me and now bearing my full weight.

"We did it!" Donnie raised the safety goggles, looking relieved.

Mikey coughed, the smoke growing almost unbearable now, and he looked around at the climbing flames, the heat growing in intensity. "Almost, anyways. We still have the little matter of actually getting out of here, bros!"

Raph ducked under my arm and, with Donnie's help, tucked his arms under my knees, hoisting me up on his back. "Don't you worry, Leo, I got you."

It felt strange, being carried like this by a human, but Raph was strong, and my weight didn't seem to bother him too much.

"This way!" Mikey gestured, already scrambling over fallen debris. "I'm pretty sure I saw a door over here!"

Coughing and wheezing through the smoke and heat, sparks floating in the air all around us, my brothers rushed forward, through what looked like a break room, and down another hallway. Desperately, through the blaring alarms and thick veil of smoke, they looked for some way out.

"Over here!" Mikey gestured from up ahead, coughing as he held a door open. "I see light!"

There was indeed light filtering in through the haze of black smoke, and, peering ahead, it seemed to be coming from a large window in an office.

We rushed towards the light, the rooms around us filled with smoke and sheets of orange flames. Mikey grabbed a wheeled office chair as he ran ahead and shoved it forward, leaping up to ride it as it rolled rapidly over the hard tiled floor across the room, then, at the last moment, he leapt off and flipped it up with a kick, before sending it crashing through the glass panes of the window. He hurriedly shoved some of the larger shards of glass remaining out, and leaned out to look down.

"Guys!" He turned back, beckoning us forward. "It's a bit of a drop, but there's water down below! A pond or something!"

"Probably a retention basin." Donnie noted, and made a face. "I'm sure they haven't been following environmental codes, I hate to imagine what pollutants they've dumped in there..."

"No time to be picky!" Raph pushed him forward. He glanced out the window, then quickly slid me off his back. "Hang on, Leo. We're going for a bit of a swim." Before I could even really comprehend what was going on, he had wrapped his arms around me,and leapt out, making sure to twist so he would shield me as much as he could from the impact.

I wanted to tell him that was completely unnecessary. In as weakened a state as I currently was, I was still a turtle, and, if anything, my shell should be shielding him! But, as we fell, I suddenly found myself distracted by how warm and green it was outside.

Huh. This definitely wasn't the area around New York, which was in the middle of winter. It almost looked like we were in the tropics? Perhaps I had made it down to South America after all?

And then my dazed, foggy thoughts were interrupted by a splash, and suddenly we were both sinking under cloudy green water. Thankfully, as far as I could tell, it didn't seem too chemically saturated, but it was still extremely muddy and filled with algae. For a moment, I panicked, realizing I didn't have the strength to swim and wondering if Raph would sink under my weight. Before I could worry too much, though, there were two more splashes, and thick trails of bubbles in the water traced the path of two more brothers. They swam over, and all three of them grabbed me, pulling me up to the surface through the warm, algae filled water.

There was gasping and sputtering as we all broke the surface and bobbed there for a moment, firelight from the building above dancing on the water's surface.

"We..." Donnie stopped and coughed as a wave hit him directly in the face, then shook his head and tried again, yelling over the roar of the flames. "We... we need to get out of here! That building is... _*cough*_... is going to explode!"

"Of _course_ it fucking is!" Raph snarled, grabbing me by the shell and making for the far shore. "Can't anything... * _cough_ *... ever be easy?!"

We made it across the pond, crawled up to dry land, and my brothers grabbed me and lunged for a rocky outcropping.

And just in time too, because then it like a bomb went off.

When Donnie said that the building was going to explode, he hadn't been exaggerating.

I was pressed into the mud as all three of my brothers piled onto me, trying desperately to shield me as the ground violently shook underneath us, and massive roars and fireballs filled the air, as if the fire was a living thing racing up from the pits of hell itself. Trees were flattened all around us as the shockwave passed by over us, diverted only by the shelter of the rocky ledge we were hiding behind. Several spitting, hissing flaming projectiles arced like missiles from the massive plume of fire that rose up into the air.

And then, just as quickly, the intense heat seemed to fall into itself, and disappeared once more, leaving a few fires burning in the grass and foliage around us.

After a few minutes, when nothing more then the crackling fire of the destroyed building could be heard, I felt Mikey shift above me.

"Hm... Hey, guys? I... I think we're still alive?"

Donnie sputtered and pushed himself up, wiping some of the mud off his face, blinking. "We are?"

Mikey sat up and peeked over the singed grass of the rocky ledge, before throwing up his hands in victory. "We totally are! Whoo! We rock!"

Raph grunted and pushed himself up into a sitting position, grabbing me and pulling me up. "Leo! You okay, bro?"

I winced at the movement, but gave a weak nod.

"Oh gosh! Leo!" Donnie quickly moved over, hovering over me worriedly for a moment. "Uh, here..." He grabbed a knife from his belt and reached up to began carefully trying to work out the latches on the straps of the muzzle.

To my relief, I felt it loosen, and then slip off complete as Donnie slid it off, quickly tossing it off to the side. My tongue licked my lips, and I winced as I worked my jaw a few times, the muscles and joints stiff from disuse.

"Leo! Can you still talk? Are you okay?" Mikey moved up to my side, taking my hand worriedly.

I breathed out weakly, leaning into Raph's chest, my voice little more then a weak whisper as a small smile graced my face. "I dunno, guys... Are you certain... that was... dramatic enough?"

All three of my brothers almost melted in relief as they snickered.

Mikey wrapped his arms around my arm, snuggling into my side. "Sorry, bro. I wanted a giant tiger that Raph could wrestle bare-handed, but Donnie said no."

"You have NO idea how difficult it is to find and transport a tiger, not to mention the public image that would put forward." Donnie shook his head balefully, playing along as he quickly examined me. "I'm afraid I just had to veto it."

"Spoilsport." I chuckled weakly.

"Woulda kicked that tiger's ass too." Raph sniffed imperiously as he pressed his forehead against my cheek, squeezing his eyes tightly shut with obvious relief.

I tilted my head to nuzzle him gently, then glanced up at them, sobering up a little. "Master Yoshi?" I weakly asked, worried.

"Dad's safe and sound back at the compound." Donnie reassured me. "If he was able to walk, he'd be wearing out the carpets pacing with worry over you."

"We've all been freaking out with worry." Mikey agreed, reaching up to trace the scales on my face. "I'm so glad we found you in time."

"I knew you would come." I whispered as I closed my eyes, leaning into my brothers, exhausted. "Never doubted it."

"Oh thank goodness. They're over here!" A voice called out loudly, and we looked up to see four humans racing over the grass towards us.

"You're alive!" Casey waved at us.

April rushed over, tackled Donnie, and smacked him on the head. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry." Donnie rubbed his head ruefully, then he looked around. "Did everyone make it out okay?"

Angel nodded. "All troops are accounted for, plus a ton of EPF staff."

Irma leaned over to look at my face with concern. "Leo, you are alright, aren't you?"

"I'm... fine." I gave them a small, reassuring smile as I nodded, then sighed. "Just... really tired..."

"I'm sure. With the amount of blood loss you suffered, I'm really worried about hypovolemic shock." Donnie was obviously concerned. "We need to get you somewhere where I can monitor your vitals." He glanced at the others. "Irma, can you bring the mech around?"

"Can do!" She saluted.

"Yeah, just to warn you guys..." I breathed, eyes still closed. "I'm probably going to pass out again here soon."

"Sleep if you need to, Leo. We got things from here." Mikey informed me as he and Donnie lifted me up, hoisting me onto Raph's back once more. He patted my shell. "The next disk of the Space Heroes is waiting in the blue ray player for you when you wake up, bro."

As Raph carried me, and I felt the steadying hands of Donnie and Mikey on my shell on either side, I couldn't help sighing with a smile on my face as the world began to fade away around me once more. This time, I knew it was okay to let go, just for a little bit anyways.

I may be a turtle, able to carry the weight of the world on my shell...

... But it was nice to know that there were hands waiting to catch me when I couldn't.

* * *

Where... where was I?

I couldn't remember.

"So... Do you have any two's?"

A familiar voice drifted in through the darkness, along with the sound of a small but familiar waterfall. I instinctively knew that some time had passed, though I wasn't quite sure how long. But I felt like I didn't need to be in too much of a hurry to wake up. I was fairly comfortable where I was, and I knew I was safe.

An older male voice answered the query. "Alas, my son, I must tell you to go fish."

"Dammit." Raph grumbled under his breath.

Hm... There seemed to be a familiar soft lump tucked under my arm. Wait... was it? Oh, it was. Huh. They must've found the teddy bear and my other treasures where I had stashed them on a rooftop. That would explain the soft music playing in the background as well, probably the music cube.

"Raphael, language." the older voice chided gently.

"Oh. Uh, sorry dad."

As the card game casually went on in the background, a weight pressed down on my shell as somebody leaned on me. There was a hopeful whisper, "Leo? Bro? You awake?"

Something gently tickled my nose, and I detected the scent of high fructose corn syrup and artificial fruit flavorings.

I wrinkled my nose at the tickle, then, unable to hide the amusement that tugged at the corner of my mouth, I quickly snapped at the dangling gummy worm playfully, pulling it in and chewing on it contentedly.

I swallowed the treat, then my eyes fluttered opened.

Mikey's beaming face filled my vision as he rested on my shell. Close by, watching me with eager and warm expressions, sat Donnie, Raph, and, supported by a bunch of pillows, a smiling Master Yoshi.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Raph raised an eyebrow at me, smirking.

Donnie exhaled, obviously relieved, and he gave me a crooked, gap-toothed grin. "Welcome home, big brother."

And, looking at the faces of those four humans, I felt a warmness spread through my chest. I knew in that instant, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I was finally where I belonged.

I was home.


	27. Epilogue?

**_Several years later..._ **

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Feel the cool air come in through the nose.

Feel the warm air slowly exhale through the mouth.

I was in the Hamato's personal family dojo, seated underneath a well tended Sakura tree on one of the many decorative rugs that covered the floor. Though my eyes were closed, I could sense Master Yoshi meditating calmly beside me, his serenity feeding into and enhancing my own meditative state.

I reveled in the warm aura, and absently let my senses wander just a little to see if...

Yes. Of course he was here as well...

He was always there.

As always, if I concentrated hard enough, ever so faintly, I could sense a third spirit meditating nearby as well. Forever watching over his beloved family.

And, though we never spoke about it out loud, I knew that Master Yoshi could sense the spirit as well, and that he treasured the presence with all his heart.

Even though we were mutants, and they were humans, somehow, we were still family.

I breathed out slowly again, categorizing each feeling welling up in my soul, just so I could relish the sensations I once never even dreamed I could know.

There was a sense of tranquility.

There was a sense of belonging.

There was a sense of HOME.

...

Hm.

There was also the sense of an impish, orange presence trying to sneak up on us.

Master Yoshi continued to sit tall and straight next to me, still in apparently deep meditation, but I could still sense the slight shift as he too became aware of this impending ambush. Although it was imperceptible to anybody watching us, I could almost hear him inwardly sigh with a sense of ever-suffering paternal patience.

'Really, Michelangelo? Have we not discussed this, my son?' I could almost hear him say.

I continued to sit next to him under the Sakura tree, our poses identical with hands resting lightly on the knees, eyes still closed, breathing still slow and synchronized, even though one of us was a green shelled turtle, and the other a burgundy robed middle aged man. At this point, both of us were just waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Silently, brimming with barely contained anticipation and glee, the orange shadow slunk in the rafters above us, sliding closer and closer. I inwardly mused that it was probably a good thing that there had just recently been a good dusting and cleaning up there. A unintentional sneeze would give the sneaky ninja away, after all.

Though now that I thought about it, the whole reason that the thorough cleaning had happened was because of an 'incident' yesterday involving Mikey, an unsuspecting Raph, and several pigeons. Mikey had been sentenced to spend over two hours cleaning the dojo as a result. And he had seemed especially focused on the rafters during that time.

Leaving the path open for a future clean and dust-free stealthy approach...

...

Well played, Mikey.

The orange aura slipped soundlessly into the sakura tree behind us, and crept along a branch, closer and closer.

Ah well. Our meditation hour was almost up anyways. Beside me, Master Yoshi's aura was more amused then anything. He obviously agreed with my assessment.

There was a thump as an orange masked human dropped out of the branches and landed squarely on my shell, wrapping himself as much as he could around me like a happy, clingy starfish. Now nearly twenty one, Mikey had still somehow managed to keep all his boyish charm that was written all over that innocently freckled face. "Leo! Big Bro!"

"Hello, Mikey." I calmly greeted him from my meditative pose, eyes still closed. "Might I inquire as to the emergency that required such an abrupt interruption of my meditation?"

He scrambled up to kneel on my shell and leaned over my head, touching my snout with his nose. "Donnie's just coming back from his date with April!" he informed me. "It's our solemn duty, as his loving brothers, to pester him incessantly about it as he walks in!"

"Oh, Donatello has returned?" Master Yoshi opened his grey eyes and glanced at us.

Mikey glanced up at him and nodded. "Yup! Raph just went to meet him! They're on their way over now."

"Wonderful. It's about time for tea, and I always enjoy having all my sons at my side." he smiled at us, and moved to get up.

I unfolded myself, and Mikey slipped off my shell as I stood up and stretched. Then I turned, and together, we both helped Master Yoshi stand up. He had made a remarkable recovery from his long coma over the years, one that had astounded doctors and experts alike. It was a recovery that he attributed to both sheer willpower and determination, and to the ancient healing techniques passed down through the family. Techniques that I was very eagerly learning to master myself, under his tutelage. Now he reigned over the Hamato Clan once more, leading the clan with a wise and steady hand from its lowest point where Dun had left it, back up to a new height of honor and power. But old scars from that accident all those years ago still remained, and it was very likely that he would forever walk with a limp.

He reached and took the old but lovingly cared for wooden staff that Mikey held out for him, taking a moment to finger it fondly, before straightening up. It was the very staff that Master Splinter had once used. It was odd, because I was fairly certain that I had buried it with my old master. But, strangely, when I finally brought my human family down to see the lair where I had once lived, there it was, leaning against Splinter's old, worn chair as if waiting for us. Now it was one of Master Yoshi's most treasured possessions and, even years later, it was rare to see the patriarch of our clan without it.

'Our' clan.

Heh.

Even after all this time, that phrase still made me break out into a smile.

"Let's go find Donnie and Raph." I glanced at my family fondly. "I'm looking forward to hearing all about everybody's day."

* * *

It didn't take too long to find Donnie, who was already heading over towards our family quarters, walking alongside Raph.

I couldn't help but admire the light spring of his steps, so different from the weighted, weary posture from when they had first found me. The years had definitely been good to my brothers.

Now that I had taken over the responsibilities of Chuunin, Donnie had thrown himself fully into his passions for science and engineering. Free to unbridle the full potential of his genius, he was now doing what he loved, and, though it was at times difficult, he was thriving under the new challenges. No longer ringed by dark circles, his reddish brown eyes now sparkled with life and passion, and he seemed to laugh and smile more easily now. As they walked, he was currently explaining to Raph a new idea or project he was obviously extremely excited about, if the animated hand gestures were anything to go by.

Raph walked easily alongside him, giving the occasional grunt to acknowledge that he was indeed half listening to our genius brother. His hair still spiked and dyed red, he too had grown gracefully into his build. The time spent weight lifting and boxing showed, he was heavily muscled, but his steps were still light and smooth. He was strong and fast, and his wolfish grins were terrifying to behold when we fought Purple Dragons and other street thugs.

Er... not that I went out looking for such fights anymore, of course. It just so happened that Raph, Casey, and Angel were _really_ prone to finding themselves caught up in trouble, and, of course, what could I do except join them and make sure they didn't get in over their heads?

I noticed that both of them still had three colored strips of cloth tied around their arms, just like Mikey, I, and even Master Yoshi constant wore now. As Raph had explained to me all those years ago, it was to honor our missing family members, but now the colors had changed from when I had first seen them. Tang Shen still had her light sea foam green band, of course, but no longer did our family need to wear strips of blue and burgundy cloth. Now, instead, there was a strip of light brown for Master Splinter, and one of dark grey. It had surprised and touched me when my brothers first suggested adding one for Leatherhead.

I unconsciously touched the dark grey band tied around my own arm.

I... I'd like to think that would make him happy. I think he would've liked to have been a part of my family.

"Donnie!" Mikey leapt forward to jump on our purple brother. "Date! Details!"

"Oh, hey guys!" Donnie brightened up, giving us a warm gap toothed grin. He wiggled out of Mikey's grasp to move up to us excitedly. "I have so much to tell you guys! The science convention was amazing!"

"We were just about to head to the garden for tea." Master Yoshi put a hand on his shoulder fondly, then gestured down the hallway. "Join us, and tell us all about it, my son. Tell me, did Miss April enjoy herself at the convention as well?"

"From what Donnie's told me so far, they were both complete nerds." Raph walked over to casually bump up against my scaled shoulder in greeting, before taking his place walking beside me.

"Well, as long as you had a good time, I am glad." Master Yoshi smiled at him as we walked towards the Sanctuary.

"We learned so much!" Donnie enthused, his gait graceful even with Mikey clinging to his arm. "NASA was there, and we got to see some cutting edge space technology, and I even was able to get a one on one chat with the head of the Mars project! I have so many ideas I think I can implement into our own space program!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's good and all, but we need the important details!" Mikey stood on his tiptoes to look seriously in Donnie's startled eyes. "You and April! On a scale of one to ten, how much smoochy face went on?!"

"What?!" Donnie's was startled, then his face went red, and he pushed our laughing little brother away, spluttering. "Mikey! That... that's not an appropriate question to ask!"

"Curious minds want to know!" Mikey danced lightly around him, grinning widely.

"We. Were at. A science convention!" Donnie sputtered indignantly. "April and I are not simple hormone addled teenagers! We... we are intellectuals! At a gathering of fellow intellectuals!

"That's not exactly a denial, Dee." Mikey sang out, his light blue eyes twinkling. "So there _WAS_ some spit swapping going on!"

"Mikey, don't call it that!" Donnie snarled, lunging for him, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Ack! Raphie, help!"

"Ow!" Raph yelped as Mikey vaulted over him in his scramble to get away. "Hey! Don't get me involved in this! I don't want to know about any snogging going on!"

I now knew from experience that it was only going to be a matter of seconds before I was somehow pulled into this fracas as well, and prepared myself accordingly.

But then Master Yoshi stopped short beside me and held up a warning hand.

Instantly we all froze at the signal.

Trouble? Down here, in our quarters?

I glanced at Master Yoshi's narrowed eyes, and followed them up the hallway to the glass doors to the sanctuary ahead of us. I frowned, suddenly realizing that something was off. Something was... wrong.

We all glanced at one another and nodded. Then I leapt up and disappeared into the vents up by the ceiling as my three brothers stood beside our father, ready to move forward.

I did not know how they got in. How they got past our troops and past our security.

But there were intruders in our sanctuary.

* * *

The two doors of the garden sanctuary whooshed open, and Hamato Yoshi strode in, tall and proud with one hand on his walking stick, and his three human sons walking in behind him, hands casually resting on their weapons.

They slowed to a stop, spreading out and ready to confront whoever dared to break into not only the Hamato Compound, but our private quarters.

In the clearing of the sanctuary, a table had already been neatly and elaborately set up for tea, where three women waited for us.

One woman sat elegantly on a cushion by the table, obviously the one in charge. She was an Japanese woman with sharply angled shoulder-length black hair and almond golden eyes, dressed in an elegant black and red silk kimono. She held herself with all the elegance and dignity of an empress.

Behind her, heads bowed respectfully, two women waited, both obviously playing the role of handmaidens. One resembling a pale witch, with dark lipstick and eyeshadow, and long straight black hair. The other woman was Caucasian, plainly dressed with short cropped blonde hair, stiff manners, and an air of uncertainty about this whole situation.

"The great Hamato Yoshi." the woman in the elegant kimono stood up gracefully to give a short but polite bow. "It is an honor to meet the head of the Hamato Clan at last. It is good to see you are in as good of health as the rumors say."

Master Yoshi paused and narrowed his steel grey eyes at her, his voice low and cold. "You play a very dangerous game, young woman. Who are you, and why have you trespassed in my home?"

A slight smile graced her full, dark lips, and woman in the kimono gave yet another polite bow. "Forgive my intrusion, I assure you that we mean you and your family no disrespect, not do we intend to cause you harm. It was imperative that I meet with you and your sons in utmost secrecy to discuss pressing matters pertinent to not only my clan, but yours as well." She gestured towards the two woman behind her. "These are my most trusted servants and dearest friends, Shinigami and Jennika, and have come only to protect my person and my honor. As to who I am..." Here she paused, eyeing Master Yoshi as she straightened up, throwing her shoulders back proudly. "I am Oroku Karai, head mistress and true leader of the honorable Foot Clan."

My eyes narrowed. Well, she had to know that that name wasn't going to go over well.

There was the sound of unsheathing weapons as all three of my brothers bristled up aggressively.

"Oroku?!" Raph snarled dangerously, taking a step forward. "As in Oroku Saki?!" He spat out the name as if it were a curse word.

Karai merely watched him calmly, and nodded. "He was my father, yes."

"He betrayed our father and killed our mother!" Donnie's face was tight with anger. I winced. Of my three brothers, he was the only one who actually remembered that day so long ago, when their mother had been murdered. I knew he still had nightmares about it from time to time.

"And he paid for his dishonorable treachery with his life." Karai said simply, folding her hands together in front of her in a non-threatening gesture. "Blood paid for by blood." She raised an eyebrow curiously. "Or am I now to pay for crimes committed by another when I was but an infant? Is that the Hamato sense of justice, then?"

Master Yoshi was silent, but held up his hand, stopping his sons from advancing. He studied her for a long moment, then quietly asked, "Why are you here, child?"

"I have not come to avenge my father, if that is what you fear." She waved the thought aside as she turned back to the table and gracefully knelt down, taking her place once more. "He was an arrogant fool who put his anger and thirst for revenge above the needs of his clan, and the Foot Clan has suffered grievously for his stupidity. I have no familial love for him, only for my clan." She picked up her cup of tea and gestured towards the waiting cup across the table from her.

Master Yoshi calmly and gracefully took the seat across from her, never taking his eyes off of her. He picked up the cup, but did not drink from it, watching her carefully.

She seemed amused by that, but politely hid it. "No, I have come here, honorable Hamato Yoshi, to discuss the feud between our clans, and to respectfully ask your clan to finally make right the wrongs done against us."

Donnie tightened his grip on his bo and bristled incredulously. " _Our_ wrongs against _you_?! Oroku Saki was the one who..."

"This is not about my father, Donatello-sama!" Karai interrupted him, a little annoyed. "We are past that subject already! The feud between our clans goes back generation, he was merely one tiny blip in a centuries long dispute." She paused, and glanced at the three brothers standing defensively behind Master Yoshi. "Though... you are short one son, Yoshi-sama. I do not see your chuunin, Leonardo?"

All four of them tensed up just a little more.

"Leonardo is none of your concern." Master Yoshi said coldly.

She grew amused once more. "On the contrary, great master, he is very much..." she trailed off, and then blinked in surprise and quickly glanced up towards the tree behind her. Shinigami and Jennika looked confused for a second, then suddenly started, their hands going for what I assumed where hidden weapons as they turned towards the tree, obviously anticipating an attack.

Karai quickly stopped them, and gave an incredulous laugh, peering up into the tree curiously. "Leonardo-sama, I assume?" she called out, and then shook her head in amusement. "My my... there are not very many who can approach me and get so close undetected. You are truly as impressive as the rumors say!" She gestured towards the table. "Come, chuunin, join us for tea. This business very much involves you, and, besides, it's very rude to skulk in shadows while guests are visiting."

I remained hidden in the shadows of the leaves. "If we are talking about proper etiquette," I shot back quietly, feeling no need to stay silent since they were aware of my presence, "Then I believe it is quite rude to sneak into a home without the host's knowledge or permission."

"I am a ninja, my dear Leonardo." She gave me a coy smile. "It is what we do."

"Yes, well, I'm a ninja." I retorted from my hiding place. "Last I checked, 'skulking in shadows' is also something we do."

"Touche, chuunin." She smirked, conceding the point with a nod. "Very well, listen in from where ever you wish."

"He doesn't need your permission." Raph snapped at her defensively. "Leo does his thing, and you damn well better respect that." He fingered his sai dangerously. "And so far, nothing you've said has made me think you've got any right to be in here. Better fix that quick, Oroku."

There was a flash of ice in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared, and instead she tilted her head slightly. "My apologies, Raphael. I was just about to get to that." She turned back to Master Yoshi. "To the point, then. As you well know, the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan have been locked in a feud for nearly as long as our clans have existed." She paused for a second, then continued, her amber eyes on Master Yoshi. "However, nearly one hundred years ago now, there was an attempt to reconcile our two clans. An attempt that would have succeeded, in fact, if it wasn't for the actions of your grandfather, Hamato Yuuta, who insulted the Foot Clan by breaking the terms of alliance before the treaty was even a week old, resulting in war once more."

Master Yoshi frowned, obviously trying to figure out what she was referring to.

Karai lifted her hand, palm up, and the blonde handmaiden, Jennika, stepped forward and produced an old, yellowed scroll, tied in a weathered ribbon with both the symbol of the Hamato Clan and the insignia of a foot stamped on it. Karai took it carefully, and turned to hold it out to Master Yoshi. "I have here the treaty signed by both our ancestors, my Great-Great Grandfather, Oroku Nagi, and your Great Grandfather, Hamato Yoshihama. As the leader of the Foot Clan, I formally demand that you honor the terms of the treaty as your clan promised, and at last restore the honor of both of our clans."

Master Yoshi frowned, but reached forward and took the scroll from her. He turned it over in his hands, looking it over, then, taking great care, he untied the old ribbon and unrolled the old parchment to read it. Then he frowned, reread it once more, and, after a moment, he lowered the parchment and looked up at her, looking perplexed. "I admit, this does bear the official seal of our clan, and does seem to be authentic, but... I... don't understand. The terms listed here... Are you really asking to...?"

She lifted her chin defiantly. "Not asking. Demanding. It is my right. The terms in the treaty are very clear. I am the eldest daughter of the Foot. Thus, as our ancestors dictated, I am to take the hand of your eldest son, your Chuunin, in marriage."

There was a moment of stunned silence as her words sank in.

Then there was a throttled choking noise, like somebody was trying to keep their mouth closed while sneezing, and Mikey's hands flew up to cover his mouth as he tried to keep his laughter in.

Raph and Donnie both looked startled, their postures immediately dropping from defensive to utter disbelief.

"Wait." Donnie lowered his bo staff, looking around, confused. "Let me get this straight. Are you seriously trying to enforce an arranged marriage... with Leo?"

"I believe our mistress made herself perfectly clear." The witch, Shinigami, spoke up, her voice lilting in a strong accent that I couldn't quite place as she tilted her head. "That was the terms of the treaty, no? The one that your ancestors signed, then immediately attempted to discard?"

Master Yoshi frowned, and looked down at the aged paper. "I... do recall my grandfather telling stories of how he was meant to be betrothed in an arranged marriage, but instead eloped with his love, my grandmother, but... I had no idea that this was what he spoke of. I knew of no attempts of a treaty with the Foot Clan."

"Boy, you dodged a bullet there, didn't you, Donnie?" Mikey elbowed him, obviously highly amused by all this.

Oh. Yeah. I supposed that if Donnie were still the eldest and chuunin, he'd be the one left in this awkward predicament. Huh.

"I didn't know that... I would've never made Leo... " Donnie sputtered, flustered.

"I will not force my any of my sons into marriage against their wills." Master Yoshi stated firmly, setting the treaty down on the table. "If peace between our clans is what you desire, then I will be willing to negotiate terms that satisfy both of our clans, as long as you're indeed approaching us in good faith."

Karai narrowed her eyes. "Forgive my blunt words, Hamato-sama, but it was the Hamato Clan that broke this treaty the first time, not the Foot Clan. My honored ancestor was rejected and humiliated, gravely insulting my clan. The actions of your grandfather escalated the war, instead of bringing peace as all hoped. As the great granddaughter of the disgraced bride to be, I will accept nothing less then a fulfillment to the letter of the treaty, as it is written." She reached over and tapped the paper. "It very clearly states that the chuunin of the Hamato Clan will take the eldest daughter of the Foot Clan as his wife. Thus, I have come to claim my birthright and my husband."

Mikey was now perched crosslegged on a nearby rock, eating popcorn out of a bag and watching with interest. My eyes narrowed in an ineffectual glare at him from my leafy hiding place in the tree. Oh, he was enjoying this way too much. Where had he even gotten the popcorn?!

Donnie glanced at where I was hiding, then looked at Karai. "You... ah..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I, um... I don't think you quite know what you're getting into."

"I would not have come here if I was not prepared for any eventuality." Karai said calmly, unruffled.

"Yeah... but... the thing is... Leo... uh..." Raph trailed off, obviously trying to figure out how to explain things.

"Yes." Karai turned to my hiding spot, apparently deciding to include me in this discussion. " Leonardo-sama, you are quite the enigma. I have been left wondering much about you. There were many rumors about the mysterious chuunin of the Hamato Clan, many conflicting, but no matter how hard I search, I cannot seem to find the truth hidden underneath them." She gave a scoff. "Quite impressive, actually. My information network isn't easily fooled."

I remained hidden in the branches and leave, watching this confusing human warily. The rumors she had heard were, of course, intentionally spread by our own operatives. When there were so many theories floating around out there as to who or what the seldomly seen chuunin of the Hamato clan was, or what he looked like, then it was harder for the bits of truth to be picked out. Why would one believe the wild stories that the eldest Hamato brother was some sort of turtle humanoid, when it was much more logical to believe the rumors that he was instead a human who hid himself from shame due to severe burn scars, or some other disfigurement of some sort. And even if one was willing to believe the outlandish tales that I wasn't human, there were a myriad of choices to choose from. I was a yokai, or an alien, a shapeshifter, or even, my favorite, a dragon. Such rumors not only protected my identity, but they had the added bonus of lending mystery and intrigue, creating a myth and legend of the Hamato Chuunin, which, in turn, lent power and prestige to the clan's reputation.

Karai continued, waving her hand dismissively. "I assure you, though, if any of the rumors hold any grain of truth, it matters not. I am committed to this alliance. I do not know the reasons for all the secrecy surrounding you, Leonardo, but you have no reason to fear my reaction to your presence, if that is why you insist on hiding from me."

Raph growled and moved closer to place himself between her and the tree I was in, bristling up protectively. "What makes you think we care about what you think of Leo? He ain't any of your concern, Oroku."

"On the contrary, Raphael-sama, Leonardo is to be my future husband." Karai said smoothly, gracefully standing so she was facing him squarely. "He very much is my concern. Is it so outlandish of me to wish to soothe any fears he might have of me or my intentions?"

"Your intentions?!" Raph said incredulously. "You're the daughter of the murderer of our mom, you're the leader of the Foot Clan, our ancient enemy, and, to top it off, you're an intruder and trespasser who broke into our home uninvited! And ya think its strange we might have issues with your 'intentions'?!"

"I have only come to right what was wronged." Karai crossed her arms, eyes narrowing. "To both of our clans. I wish only for peace, and to claim what is rightfully mine."

"Our big brother is NOT some sort of possession!" Donnie joined in, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You can't just barge in here and claim him just because of a piece of paper!"

"It is a matter of honor!" Karai's lip curled ever so slightly. "And if you Hamatos were even half as honorable as you're always claiming to be, you will uphold your clan's promises! I have every right..."

"No, you don't." Raph interrupted her, his voice low and dangerous. "You ain't going to touch my brother."

"With all due respect, Raphael-sama." Karai's eyes narrowed. "It's not your decision."

"I believe it is mine."

They all turned to see that I was now standing in plain view under the tree. I clenched my three fingered hands and glowered coldly at the intruders. With my twin katana strapped to my shell and a blue mask tied around my face, it was obviously who, or what, I was.

"Dammit, Leo!" Raph made an annoyed noise, gritting his teeth. He gestured towards Karai. "I was handling this just fine! You didn't need to butt in!"

One of her companions, the woman with the short, cropped blonde hair, leapt back and grabbed for the handle of a hidden knife. "Mistress! No!" she gasped as she stared at me, her eyes wide with horror. "You can't do this! He's a-"

"Jennika!" Karai snapped at her sharply, interrupting her. "I warn you, consider your next words carefully."

"I... But..." Jennika's mouth opened and closed, then she straightened up and bowed smartly. "Forgive me, mistress, Hamato-sama. I have shamed myself."

To my surprise, Karai hadn't flinched in the slightest when she saw me. She turned back to me, her face was as controlled and calm as ever, her words measured. "Greetings, Leonardo-sama. I am glad you've decided to properly join us."

"Leonardo, you did not have to expose yourself like this." Master Yoshi looked at me in concern. "This is not a sacrifice I would ask you to make."

My eyes didn't leave Karai's face, searching for any hint of disgust or revulsion. But there was none, only curiosity, which confused me. "Forgive me, Master, but if the proposed treaty between our clans is genuine, as you seem to believe it is, then she has a right to know why such a marriage would not work."

"Oh?" Karai's eyebrow raised curiously, and she stood up gracefully. "And why would you think my mind changed?"

I raised an eyeridge incredulously. "Seriously?" Was she blind? It wasn't obvious that I was a giant, six foot tall scaly turtle?

She merely gave me a coy smile and, like a panther stalking its prey, began walking up to me. My face like stone, I watched her approach, though, inwardly, I wanted nothing more then to scramble back up the tree and hiss defensively at her. She was getting closer. Why was she getting closer?! Most humans would've recoiled away by now!

My brothers shifted a little, obviously growing nervous at her approach. Raph growled and started to move forward, but I held up my hand, stopping him. I was the Chuunin, and this was my battle to fight.

She stopped in front of me, and it took everything in me not to show how unnerved I was by her extreme proximity. Instead, I folded my arms and glared down at her, trying to look stern and in control.

"I was quite aware of the fact that you might not be completely human." she shrugged, looking up at me with those deep, amber eyes. "It did not change my mind then, and it does not now."

I frowned, my eyes searching her face, trying to figure out what she was up to. Most sane women would've run screaming for the hills by now. "As Master Yoshi said, this is not something we will force you to do. If you wish for peace, and maybe even an alliance with the Hamato Clan, there are other paths we can take."

"I will not dishonor our ancestors' wishes." she said firmly. "I know what my duty to my clan is, and where my path to honor lies." She leaned in a little closer, adding coyly. "It is with you, Leonardo."

I frowned, and bristled up a little. Why was she doing this? What did she want? Didn't she realize that she was asking to marry a literal monster?!

I exhaled through my nose, narrowing my eyes dangerously at her. Okay, this shouldn't be too hard. I mean, I scared humans all the time without meaning to! The trick was going to be to not frighten her too badly, not if I didn't want to completely ruin any chance of peace. Just enough to get her to back off. My eyes blinked and turned white, and I called her bluff, leaning in so close that my snout almost touched her nose. "You do not know what you are asking." I said coldly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Leonardo." She murmured as if she could see right through me, looking up at me with those almond golden eyes fringed with thick lashes.

She was so close to me, we were almost touching! I could smell her perfume, though I couldn't quite identify it. It was an exotic scent. Not floral, like many perfumes tried to be, but more... intangible. Like midnight rain in the darkest depths of a forest.

I snorted and looked away, trying not to outwardly show how nervous I was. "Oh, yeah. That's an excellent basis for a happy marriage. Lack of fear."

She studied me for a moment, smiled knowingly, and then, before I realized what she was doing, she grabbed the lip of my plastron and pulled me down, standing on her tip toes to pull me down into a deep kiss.

"Mmph!" My blue eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh, hell no!" Raph snarled, and leapt forward to push us apart. "Get away from him!"

I could only stare as she backed away, smiling at me with those full lips that had just been pressed firmly against mine. Raph bristled up, shoving himself between us protectively.

I... I hadn't even realized that I COULD kiss a human like that. I mean, my mouth was shaped a little differently then a human's, and... and... wow...

"Darnit, Leo!" Donnie threw up his hands and began stalking for the first aid kit hanging on the wall. "Now I have to test for poison!"

"Wait, do you seriously think Karai is trying to poison your brother with a kiss?" Apparently, at some point, Shinigami had moved over to join Mikey, taking the handful of popcorn he had offered her, and she sounded amused by the thought.

The scent of exotic perfume still lingered in my nostrils. A beautiful, attractive human woman... had actually _kissed_ me!

"It's not unheard of for kunoichi to employ such tactics, and I am not taking chances when it comes to my brother's health!" Donnie snapped, opening the well-stocked kit and pulling out several vials. He grumbled under his breath as he walked over and I blinked in surprise, but let him do his thing as he grumpily but carefully swabbed my mouth with a cotton tipped stick.

This was... Wow. I mean, I saw people kissing all the time, Donnie and April for one, when they thought nobody was looking. Sometimes I'd unwittingly stumble across a scene while sneaking around the vents and would have to quickly hurry on, red faced. And, of course, there were all those rom coms that I ended up watching with my brothers and their friends all too often. But... but I never actually expected that I would...!

"Honestly, Donatello." Karai scoffed, but gave an amused grin and made a show of cooperating as he moved over to her next and swabbed her lips as well, leaving a tint of dark lipstick on the cotton tip. "What would I gain from such an act?"

My lips still tingled from the memory of the brief but intense contact, the sensation still lingering on. Was it like that every time humans kissed? Man, no wonder they were so obsessed with it!

"I can't help but wonder what you hope to gain from any of this." Master Yoshi said, his voice carrying an undertone of steel.

Her lips had been so soft and warm... I hadn't expected that. And her natural scent, lingering underneath all that perfume...

"Hang on a second guys." I heard Raph say. "Apparently we need to reboot Leo's brain first."

Then there was a solid thump to the back of my head, and I gave a startled yelp and quickly shot Raph a dirty look, rubbing the back of my head ruefully. He gave me a look. And then I realized that my jaw had been hanging slack for the last several seconds. I had probably looked like a fish gaping out of water! Embarrassed, I immediately straightened up and cleared my throat, my face quickly going stoic once more.

I was the chuunin of the Hamato Clan, dammit, I had to act like it!

"I have nothing but the interests of both of our clans in mind, I assure you." Karai said firmly to Master Yoshi. "I swear on the graves of my ancestors, I mean Leonardo no harm or ill intent. I wish only to restore my clan's honor and bridge peace between us."

"You are after more then simply honor." Master Yoshi observed, his hands folded in front of him. "And, as far as I know, the Hamato Clan has not pursued the war against the Foot since the fall of your father, so you were in no danger from us. What do you truly hope to gain, child?"

Karai's face tightened just slightly.

And that was the crux of it. Even if... if I wasn't a mutated animal, we had literally only just met. I could not let myself be fooled. She was not here because she wanted me specifically. I was just something she was willing to put up with to get whatever she truly wanted. And there was no mistake about it, she wouldn't be here if she didn't want something. But... what?

"There is another." I realized out loud, and suddenly it all started to make sense.

She looked at me, momentarily perplexed as to what I was talking about.

"Somebody else is trying to force you into a marriage alliance." I clarified, moving away from her to stand next to Master Yoshi once more. "Somebody you detest enough that you're desperate enough to marry even a mutated turtle if it means escaping their grasp."

"I am _not_ desperate!" she snapped angrily, offended.

"And I'm not wrong." I observed her lack of denial with a smirk, now the one in control once more.

She paused, then gave an annoyed exhale, blowing a few wisps of her black hair out of her delicate face. "Are you always this aggravating?"

"Lady, you have _no_ idea." Mikey paused from eating popcorn for a moment to chime in with a aura of sympathy. He offered more to Shinigami, adding, "You can't sneak _anything_ past Leo's radar! Believe me, I've tried!"

"So, you decided that this old treaty between our clans was the best opportunity." Master Yoshi observed, quickly picking up on my train of thought with an approving nod. He turned back to Karai, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table with his chin on his folded knuckles as he studied her thoughtfully in this new light. "The Hamato Clan is powerful, and able to offer you protection from your enemies."

Karai stiffened, and her amber eyes flashed angrily. "I would never dishonor the Foot Clan by crawling behind the Hamato Clan and letting them fight our battles for us. I have every intention of fighting my own wars, and, I assure you, I will destroy my enemies, and with my own hands."

"And are we your enemies?" Master Yoshi narrowed his eyes coldly.

Karai lifted her chin, her posture proud. "No." She folded her hands into her kimono sleeves. "I have already told you, my father brought his demise on himself. And I am sincere in my attempt to foster lasting peace between our clans." She paused for a moment, then admitted, "As Leonardo theorized, there is indeed an attempt to force me into a marriage I do not desire, and thus pursuing this alliance has the added benefit of denying my enemies that chance."

"Wow, hypocritical much?" Donnie scoffed from where he sat with several vials of liquid, obviously running tests for poison. "You don't want to be forced into an arranged marriage, so you try to avoid it by forcing Leo into one?"

Karai was quiet for a moment, then looked away, bitterly adding, "The difference is that I mean Leonardo no harm."

And what she left unsaid spoke volumes.

There was a moment of silence. Even Shinigami and Mikey looked serious.

Master Yoshi lowered his hand, sitting back with a nod towards her. "Tell us, then, child. Who is this enemy?"

Karai was silent for a moment, studying him, then she carefully took her place on the cushion across from him once more, picking up her cup of tea. "I'm afraid I do not know who he is, or where he came from. I do not even know what he truly looks like, for he usually hides his face with armor. All I know is that he calls himself Ch'rell, and that he seeks to claim the title of 'The Shredder'."

Master Yoshi straightened up, his eyes widening. "The Shredder?"

"The Shredder is the ancient title for great Foot Clan warlords." Shinigami explained, frowning as she glanced at Mikey's inquiring glance beside her. "It was said that the founder of the Foot Clan, Ashikaga Yuu, was the first to use the name. He was a warrior without peer, and finally it took an entire army to defeat him, though they still suffered heavy casualties."

"To take the title of Shredder, as Oroku Saki once did..." Jennika added quietly, "It means Ch'rell intends to lead the Foot into war."

" ** _I_** lead the Foot Clan!" Karai snarled fiercely. "It is my birthright! And I will not let some upstart no-name walking around in imitation armor take my clan away from me!"

"You are the daughter of Oroku Saki." I realized, glancing at Master Yoshi. "If he marries you, he gains a legitimate claim to the Foot Clan."

Karai's face tightened, and her fists clenched tightly at the fabric of her kimono as she looked away, admitting, " There is a great schism in the Foot Clan over this. There are many who are still loyal to me, but there are others who do not see the disaster and dishonor Ch'rell wishes to bring down upon the clan. They only hear his promises of power and glory, and do not care that everything that our clan stands for, all of our honor, will be lost in blood and destruction."

Master Yoshi frowned, studying her for a long moment. Finally, he nodded, and sat up straight. "Lady Karai, Mistress of the Foot Clan, I will not force my son into marriage against his will. But, in the spirit of the treaty of our ancestors, we will, for the time being, consider any competing claims to your hand to be an insult to our clan's honor." He gestured towards the old paper still laying on the table. "The terms, as you say, are clear, and if this pretender to the Shredder title attempts to challenge us in this matter, then we will have no choice but to defend ourselves and our rights."

Karai paused, and studied him carefully.

He leaned forward, face stern. "But, make no mistake about this, child. This is by no means a settled matter. I am willing to open up sincere and earnest negotiations for lasting peace, and perhaps even friendship, between our clans, but not at the expense of my son."

She stared at him, their eyes locked, and then she nodded.

He dipped his head slightly, and then glanced at her two companions. "Do you have lodgings?"

Karai held her teacup, still looking as regal and imperious as a princess. "Unfortunately, we have not had the chance to make arrangements yet."

Master Yoshi nodded in acknowledgment, obviously already anticipating this. "Then it would be our honor to host you and your companions." He turned to me, and I nodded, pulling a communication device off my belt and turning away to make a few discreet calls.

"You are too kind." Karai said politely. "The Foot Clan is, of course, grateful for your hospitality."

"We will, of course talk later about this Ch'rell, and the future roles of both of our clans." Master Yoshi informed her, and stood up with a wince, leaning on the staff and Raph before straightening out. He gestured towards the escort for them already waiting outside the doors."But for now, we will give you time to settle into your quarters and relax. My men will make sure that you will have everything that you need for your comfort and wants. But, for now, I'm afraid that I must talk with my sons privately."

"Of course." Karai stood as well, and Shinigami and Jennika quickly moved to stand beside her. All three of them bowed. "Thank you once more, Hamato-sama, and I look forward to our talks in the future." Straightening up, Karai paused, then glanced at me with a coy smirk on her lips. "And I must say, I am _very_ much looking forward to meeting with you again, Leonardo."

I blinked at her, my phone still pressed up to the side of my head.

Wait... Was she... flirting with me?!

Then I realized that I had completely blanked out on whatever the cook I was talking to about meals for our guests was saying, and I felt my face heat up a little as I quickly turned away, apologizing into the phone and asking him to repeat himself once more.

Karai laughed, amused, and Raph growled, getting defensive again.

"Alright, princess." he snapped, gesturing for them to follow him as he half escorted, half pushed them towards the doors. "Time for you to get out of here." He opened the door and held it for them. "And I'm only going to warn you once," he growled as they passed. "Try any funny crap like you did in here, and I personally will take you apart. Understand?"

"Do not worry, we are, of course, your guests." Karai said smoothly as she walked past him towards the guards assigned to escort them. "We will respect your home and your rules."

"Yeah, you'd better." Raph muttered, watching them suspiciously.

"Oh, Raphael, don't ever change." Shinigami giggled, obviously amused by his threats.

The door shut behind them, and Raph glared at them as they left.

My brothers, Sensei, and I were left alone once more in the Sanctuary, with only the sounds of the waterfall in the background and a table set up with untouched cups of tea to remind us of what had just happened.

I finished up the final phone call, put away my phone with a sigh, and facepalmed. I quickly held up one finger of my other hand prohibitively in the direction of my orange brother. "Not. One. Word." I warned him without looking up.

"So..." I didn't even need to look up to know that Mikey was grinning from ear to ear as he casually rocked on his feet with his arms stretch behind him. "That was a thing."

"Mikey, this is serious!" Raph snarled, stomping over to join us once more. "How can you be so flippant about it?! The daughter of Saki is trying to force Leo to marry her!"

"Oh, psh, that isn't going to happen." Mikey casually waved off his concern. "Even if she tried, Leo's way too smart for her. He'd figure a way out of it. Plus, Dad would never let it happen!"

His complete and total faith in us and our abilities was somewhat touching, and I wished I felt half the confidence that he did right now. Mostly I just felt like all the air had been knocked out of me, and I didn't know if it was from dread, or excitement, or... both?

Mikey paused, obviously having a thought. He turned to me. "Unless... do you want to marry her, Leo?"

"No!" My face heated up. "No! We just met, I hardly know anything about her! And we're from two different clans, it would never work! Plus, there's the obvious little problem of me being a mutant turtle, and... and... she'd never be happy! I mean, I suppose I will if I absolutely have to, but... No!"

"She's that good of a kisser, eh?" Mikey teased, tongue sticking out.

"Oh gods. Mikey, don't even..." I buried my face in my hands again, green scales flushed with embarrassment. I was NOT prepared for today to happen.

"Well, the good news is that there's no trace of poison." Donnie looked up from his kit, and stood up, brushing off his pants. "So at least we know she wasn't trying to assassinate Leo." He moved over to join us, glancing at Master Yoshi worriedly. "We're not really going to make Leo... marry her, are we?"

"No, that is not my intention." Master Yoshi turned to pat me on the shell reassuringly. He glanced at the direction of the doors, worry on his face. "Though we may be required to play along with the scheme for some time." He shook his head. "I do not like the sound of this 'Ch'rell'. I fear there may be trouble in our future, my sons."

"Yeah, and her name is Karai." Raph grumbled, arms crossed.

Mikey thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Eh, if anything, we can always sic Irma on her if she gets to be too much trouble."

My eyes widened. Ohmahgosh. I hadn't even thought about the overly protective engineer. "Irma!" I held my head and started pacing across the grass, trying to quell the growing panic. "Oh, she is **not** going to take this well!"

"Mikey, no, we are not going to encourage Irma to fight Karai. Karai is obviously a highly trained kunoichi, and extremely dangerous." Donnie rolled his eyes. "Irma has fallen down the stairs on at least three separate occasions because she was watching youtube videos on her phone while walking."

"It would be like setting a tiny Pomeranian on a large, venomous cobra." Raph snorted, obviously in agreement. "Irma wouldn't stand a chance."

"Dudes, you do realize that is Irma we're talking about." Mikey snorted. "I'm fairly certain that she carries at least three different types of explosives in her toolkit. If anything, it'd be more like... I dunno, sending in a Pomeranian armed with a flamethrower to battle that cobra."

"That..." Donnie blinked at him. "A flamethrower? With no opposable thumbs and all that poofy fur? The Pomeranian would be just as likely to set itself on fire as the snake."

"I know, right!" Mikey gestured with both hands as if Donnie had just agreed with him. "It's the perfect analogy!"

"Hm." Raph considered this thoughtfully, then glanced up. "Actually, I think I changed my mind. Can I put my bet on Irma?"

"Ooh! We should totally call Casey and Angel and get them in on this!" Mikey chirped happily. "We can get a betting pool going!"

"Guys, we are _not_ going to set up a gambling ring based on a fight between Leo's love interests!" Donnie glared at them.

"How is this even a conversation?!" I wondered incredulously to myself.

Master Yoshi chuckled and the wide burgundy sleeve of his robe wrapped around me as he pulled me into a comforting hug.

I paused, then swallowed hard, and leaned into the shelter of that thick, warm fabric, feeling my heartbeat calm just a little.

"Fear not the future, my son." He murmured, somehow knowing just exactly what to say to calm me. "You are not alone in facing it."

I was quiet for a moment, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

Then I glanced over towards my brothers.

Donnie. Raph. Mikey.

All three of them looked at me, and finally even Raph uncrossed his arms and chuckled fondly as they moved in to join the hug. In moments, I found myself squished between four humans.

"Don't worry, bro." Mikey squeezed under my arm to snuggle in close, throwing his arms around me. "We've got your back no matter what."

"That's what brothers do, after all." Raph added, reaching up to ruffle my mask.

I gave him a mock annoyed look as I restraightened the strip of cloth, then couldn't help the grin that crossed my face as I snuggled into their embrace.

I may be a mutant, but these were my humans. This was my family, and I now that I had found them, I would fight with every fiber for them. And I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would forever fight with all their hearts for me.

Foot Clan, The Shredder, Ch'rell... Let them all come.

Whatever the future may hold, whatever adventures lay ahead, I knew that I would never face life alone again.

I was were I belonged.

I was finally home.

And our story had only just begun.


	28. Bonus Content and Author Notes

_So, as I mentioned, there were a few plot points I meant to explain, but completely forgot when the time came up. They're too short to actually write a drabble over, so I thought I'd add them here, plus answer some commonly asked questions. To make it more entertaining, I wrote the answers in story mode._

 **Why didn't the Hamato Allies know about Leo?/Why was April and Donnie's relationship such a secret?**

Music and cheering echoed down the hallway of the compound, as faintly, off in the distance, the celebratory party continued long into night.

And the Hamato Clan had a lot to be excited over. Master Yoshi was finally awake after all these years, Dun's plan to take over the clan had been foiled, his henchmen were in jail, the EPF had been defeated in a dramatic rescue of a long lost Hamato brother. Any one of those events would have been a reason to celebrate, but all this happening at once?

Yeah, this party was probably going to last all week!

Hence, the reason I was sitting back in a side room, far away from all the jubilant reverie, with only my few trusted humans surrounding me.

The clan, for the most part, all seemed to be surprisingly okay with me. This still blew my mind. All those humans out there, and not one of them had screamed at me or thrown the nearest convenient item at my face in terror. This was definitely a novel concept for me. But most of the ninja out there seemed to be of the opinion that, yes, I was a mutant, but I was _their_ mutant, a Hamato, and, apparently, a hero.

Of course, when one was a mutant turtle who up until recently was terrified of any and all humans, all that attention quickly could become a bit much. Thankfully, everybody seemed to be pretty understanding about that as well. The clan members cheered me when I made an appearance, but gave me my space when I got overwhelmed by the mass of humanity and had to retreat to a safe space for a bit.

Currently, I was seated in a comfy, overstuffed armchair that accommodated even my shell easily, my legs crossed as I happy nommed on a slice of pizza. Next to me, Master Yoshi was back in his hospital bed, which was raised up so he could sit and watch us all.

"So, I have a question." I chewed thoughtfully, looking around the room. I swallowed and tilted my head curiously at my brothers. "How come you never told your friends about me? I mean, Bradford and Stockman knew, and I could tell right away that you didn't trust them. Why didn't you inform your allies?"

"Oh, I can answer that." April scoffed from where she was leaning against Donnie. She looked up at the genuis in the purple kimono with amusement, and shrugged simply. "It wasn't their secret to tell!"

I blinked, confused.

"We didn't have a choice whether Dun's creeps knew. The bounty hunter bastards that caught you were their employees." Raph explained, eyeing Mikey suspiciously and moving his plate of pizza further away from our youngest brother. Satisfied that his food was safe, he wiped his hands off on a napkin and turned back to me. "But we weren't going to just go blabbing about to you to anybody without your say. I mean, yeah, we trust our friends with our lives, but you didn't know them yet, and you obviously valued your privacy." He shrugged, then absently punched Mikey, who was trying to sneak one of his pizza slices from behind his back.

Mikey yelped, and quickly retreated, rubbing his head ruefully, before narrowing his focus back on Raph's pizza, obviously determined.

"Raph is right." Donnie nodded. "Ultimately, you obviously wanted to remain a secret, and it wasn't our place to give out such privileged information without your consent." He looked thoughtful for a moment, and shrugged. "Of course, if had it turned out in the end that you were unable to talk or communicate clearly, like you led us to believe to be the case for a while, then we might've brought a select inner circle in to help protect you, but we wanted to make absolutely sure first."

"Ah. Yeah." I looked a little sheepish. "Like I said, I am sorry it took me so long."

"Leo, bro." Mikey was crouched, hips wiggling like a cat. "We told you already that we're not mad about that." And then he pounced for Raph's pizza slices, and was promptly flipped and tossed, his attempt foiled. Not discouraged in the slightest, he lay on his back and looked at me. "Technically, we did kinda kidnap you. It was totally understandable."

"So, speaking of secrets, why were you and April being so sneaky about dating, Donnie?" Angel wondered, holding a paper plate and perusing the many boxes containing pizzas of various topping selections on a table thoughtfully.

" _We_ didn't even know about that, and we're you're brothers!" Mikey agreed accusingly, still laying on his back and obviously inwardly pondering his next move.

"Oh, that." Donnie groaned, leaning back against the wall. He grimaced. "Yeah, Dun would've had a fit if he found out about me and April. He wanted to set me up in an arranged marriage, hoping for an alliance with a powerful family."

"Wait, what?" Mikey and Raph's heads bolted up at the same moment, both obviously unaware of this little tidbit of information. From his bed, Master Yoshi shifted and frowned

"You never told us that!" Mikey rolled over to sit up, Raph's pizza apparently forgotten in the moment.

"Apparently, there was no shortage of enterprising fathers salivating at the thoughts of gaining the chuunin of such a powerful clan as a son in law." Donnie brought up a knee, his face darkening at little at the memories.

"And, as the common and lowly daughter of an ordinary, middle class scientist, I didn't quite make the cut." April agreed, sitting up to brush Donnie's hair out of his face. She sighed. "It was tough. Donnie was constantly torn between what he wanted, and what he felt like his duty as Chuunin was. We broke up and got back together several times over the whole thing."

"The more I hear about what Dun was doing, the gladder I am that he's probably going to be in prison for the rest of his life." Casey growled.

"What about Leo, then?" Irma asked, sitting on the floor close to my chair. I glanced down to see her looking up at me worriedly. "He's the Chuunin now. Does that mean he's going to have to deal with an arranged marriage now?"

"No." Master Yoshi spoke up calmly from his bed. "That is not something I would ever force upon any of my sons."

"Psh. Like something like that would ever happen anyways." I scoffed, wrinkling my nose. "Could you even imagine such a scenario?"

Raph suddenly noticed that his plate was empty, and turned to see our orange brother gleefully fleeing across the room with the pilfered pizza slice dangling out of his mouth. He quickly scrambled up to his knees and lunged for him. "MIKEY! You little...! That's mine!"

And the rest of us settled back to watch what promised to be a very good show.

 _A/N In case you were wondering, yes, Raph was able to wrestle his piece of pizza back, and yes, he did eat it while sitting on Mikey's back. He could've just grabbed another slice, of course, but it was the principle of the matter._

* * *

 **Did Leo ever learn to drive?**

"... And slowly straighten the vehicle out, and then put it in park." Donnie instructed from the passenger seat beside me.

The car came to a halt neatly in the center of the four orange traffic cones in the parking garage. I obediently shifted the car into park, before sitting back in the driver's seat, exhaling in relief, my hands resting on the steering wheel.

"And there you go, Leo!" Donnie beamed at me. "Good job!"

"Well, that was disappointingly anticlimatic." Mikey sulked in the back seat.

"What, did you want me to crash?" I blinked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Well, no." Mikey grumbled, slouching down. "But it was still anticlimatic."

"Psh. I figured it was going to be boring." Raph was seated next to Mikey, leaning against the window and playing a game on his phone. "Leo catches onto stuff quickly and is like a super perfectionist, plus Donnie the super genius is the one teaching him to drive. I'm not sure why you thought it was going to be interesting."

I decided to take that as a compliment. "Thank you Raph."

"Alright, so I believe that concludes today's lessons anyways. You passed with flying colors, Leo!" Donnie went over the checklist in his hands. "All that's left is to put the car back in its stall, and then we can go grab some lunch."

I nodded, shifted the car out of park, and turned to look behind me as I prepared to back up.

But when I pressed the gas pedal with my foot, instead of going the direction I was expecting, the car suddenly lurched forward instead, bowling over the traffic cones. Just before I could turn back around and slam on the brakes in a panic, there was the unfortunate crunch of metal and steel, and we came to an unfortunate stop.

I paused, then gingerly lifted my hands off the steering wheel. "Oops."

Raph lurched forward to grab the seats in front of him and stare at what we hit in horror. "My bike!" .

"Oh yeah!" Mikey immediately perked back up. "This is more like it!"

* * *

 **How did Irma react to Karai?**

Karai blinked. "Is she... growling at me?"

I sighed, resigned to the human wrapped around my neck and shell possessively. "Possibly? Its not outside the realm of possibility, anyways."

"Oh, I got your number, girlie." Irma narrowed her eyes at Karai, and hugged me tighter. "You see this?! This right here?!" She leaned forward to flop over my head and cling to me, pointing at Karai as if proving a point. "Yeah, that's right, ya hussy! Feast your eyes on this! I got 'Turtle Touching' privileges! It took me years to earn this right!"

Karai arched an eyebrow and looked at me.

I groaned and facepalmed, my face red. "It's not as dirty as it sounds. I promise."

"Oh. Pity." Karai looked amused.

Irma bunched back down defensively, her glasses glinting dangerously in the light as she glared. "Don't you think I don't know what you're up to." she hissed at Karai. "Just know that I'm going to be watching you like a hawk."

"You know," I mused out loud to nobody in particular, "This is actually going better then I thought it would."

Irma continued to cling to me possessively as she growled and pointed two fingers at her eyes, then pointed them menacingly at the amused Karai as if to solidify her point.

* * *

**Alternate Ending: Leo does not get kidnapped**

_Basically, as I was writing the scene where Leo got kidnapped in Chapter 24, this scene suddenly popped into my head, and thus my muse was almost strangled horribly and murdered for trying to unexpectedly derail my carefully laid out plans at the last moment._

 _The dumb thing is, it's really not all that out of character, and is totally something that would happen, given the chance._

* * *

Master Yoshi looked at me, then swallowed hard and nodded. "It seems like you have quite a story to share with us... my son."

I shyly let go of my arm, glancing at him. "Of course. I owe you that... much..." I suddenly trailed off sharply, my body going stiff.

"Leo?" Donnie apparently noticed the odd look on my face.

I reached up, and carefully plucked the small dart out of the back of my neck, bringing it forward to stare dumbly at it.

" **LEO!** "

I turned just in time to barely see a hand shoot forward, then it had grabbed my throat and lifted me up in an impossibly strong, iron grip, leaving my feet dangling helplessly an inch off the ground.

"Hello, Leonardo." An all too familiar voice hissed at me, one that shouldn't be talking. "It's time to learn where, and to whom, you truly belong."

Choking for air and clawing at the arm fruitlessly, my eyes widened in horror as I found myself staring into the hateful, single remaining eye of Agent Bishop.

Half of his face had been torn away by Raph's sai, leaving a deep, gaping hole, but instead of showing a gruesome wound of bones and bloodied flesh, the hole and torn skin flaps revealed only jagged steel and sparking wires underneath, a machine merely wearing the mask of humanity.

"He's an android?!" Donnie realized in horror.

"I don't care what he is!" Raph snarled, dashing forward. "You oversized toaster! Put my brother down! NOW!"

I suddenly realized that the helicopter motor that I had been hearing faintly outside had been growing steadily louder and louder. Then it appeared, rising up and hovering just outside the massive window of the executive office, the EPF logo painted on its side and a giant gun mounted to the side and aimed straight towards the building.

"Shit!" Raph skidded to a halt, and, grabbing Mikey, who had been charging right beside him, vaulted over the stone bar just as the gun opened fire, taking cover just in time.

There was the sound of breaking glass, and the whole floor to ceiling window seemed to explode and collapse in a waterfall of shimmering glass shards. The room was laid bared to the outside world as it was filled with the pings and explosions of a heavy showers of bullets, shredding everything they touched.

Donnie had quickly launched himself behind the bar as well, the sturdiest cover they could find, and shoved his father over, pushing him to safety as the remaining glass spirit bottles were decimated above them, showering them all in glass shards and expensive liquor.

I couldn't breath, couldn't talk, the hand like a metal vice on my windpipe. I desperately clawed at his arm, trying to hit pressure points, anything, but he ignored my struggles completely.

"Don't ever forget that you will always be the property of the EPF, mutant." Bishop snarled at me, and then pulled out an all-too-familiar device from his belt. "Now let's-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as a heavy, thick glass bottle smashed into his face, spraying amber liquid everywhere. His head was snapped back from the force of the impact, forcing him to drop me to the ground as he staggered back several steps.

"Don't worry, Leo! We found the secret stash of booze kept under the bar!" I heard Mikey call out encouragingly.

The gunner in the helicopter paused to stare at Bishop, dumbfounded by the unexpected attack. The momentary pause proved to be enough of an opening for my brothers, as a second bottle smashed into his helmet with enough force to knock him clean out of his seat to fall back into the interior of the helicopter, effectively ending the barrage of bullets.

I sluggishly push myself up off the floor just in time to see Bishop get full body tackled and buried underneath an angry, charging Raphael, his sai flashing among the snarls and curses. At the same time, Mikey leapt into the helicopter with cackles of glee, disappearing inside, which didn't bode well for any other EPF gunners left in there.

Donnie slid down on the floor next to me, looking me over worriedly. "Are you okay, Leo?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders to help support me. "That was a close one!"

"Don~nie..." I muttered thickly and with some annoyance, feeling the drugs from the dart coursing through my veins and starting to take effect. "I am getting... REALLY... sick and tired... of getting tranq'd..."

Donnie winced, though I wasn't sure if it was from my words, or that really painful sounding crunching noise coming from Agent Bishop that Raph had just caused. "Yeah. I bet." He draped one of my arms over his shoulders and helped me get sluggishly up to my feet. "Come on... let's get you back to Dad where you can rest while I'll go help Mikey with the helicopter. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**Road Map/ Behind the Scenes**

_So, two things I thought I'd share about this story._

 _First off, I mentioned in a few places that this story was actually a little plot thread I had rattling in my brain that basically involved Leo and a family of OC's, which I had no plans of writing. For those curious, the original contained Mai, the goth store clerk who gave baby Leo a peptalk in my one shot, 'Job of Big Brother'. Basically, she was what Master Yoshi ended up being in this story, and it was her brothers that kidnapped Leo and brought him to their family mansion. Yup. The whole story started because people kept asking me for a sequel for Mai, and I allowed myself to muse on such a possibility._

 _But then the idea suddenly struck me that, instead of using OC's, I could turn Leo's family into humans, and that made such sense that plot just basically exploded everywhere! I was able to quickly scribble down a complete road map to a story, sat back, and thought, yeah, I think I can write this! This is something I've never done before, and I was curious to see how much having a game plan written down would help._

 _Turns out... not much at all._

 _On the upside, though, it allows me to share it so you guys can see how much my stories evolve as I write them. Honestly, when I begin writing, many times I'm just as surprised by what ends up happening as you guys._

 _So, kinda an obvious warning, but this isn't an actual story, but just a very rough draft skeleton of a story structure. There is only a summarizing of things I had planned to write. Obviously I had plans to flesh things out with description and details as I actually wrote them, so, right now, it's non-descriptive and not terribly engaging to read. But it's still interesting to read over it again (I abandoned it pretty early on), and see just how certain parts turned out in the actual fic, and which plot points got changed completely._

 _Obviously, the biggest changes I ended up making were the villains, and the scene with Raph and Stockman._

 _I decided to get rid of the Shredder early on, just because there were enough villains on the board. Dun was supposed to just be a board member who was a puppet for Shredder/EPF, but he ended up becoming more then that as I wrote. We didn't need three factions to muddy up the waters, and I realized it could be more interesting later with Karai._

 _And it became quite obvious to me early on in the story that it would be extremely out of character for Raph to trust Stockman's word about anything. There's no reason he wouldn't have called Donnie up and asked him for advice first. Plus, while I was amused by the follow-up scene with Yoshi having a tea party with Leo, the speech felt too much like victim blaming. I didn't like it or what it implied. Thus, I cut out that entire plot thread, which simplified the story immensely. It was probably for the best, it was just unnecessary drama that would've interfered with the fluff and the pacing, and the story was long enough as it was._

* * *

Three boys and their father walk down a street with a new pet turtle. The father, Hamato Yoshi, has a pet rat named Splinter. They discuss what to name the turtle, and since the three boys are named after artists, they decide to name the turtle after one as well, Leonardo. Then the youngest boy, Mikey, runs out into the street. Yoshi rushes after him and pushes him out of the way of a speeding van, but is hit instead. The turtle and the rat are thrown to the gutter, mysterious green canister crashes around them, and they're swept into the sewer.

Years later, Leo is training under Splinter, who is very elderly now. He often speaks fondly of his Master Yoshi, who he learned martial arts from by watching. Leo listens respectfully, but doesn't trust humans at all, and is offended at the thought of being a 'pet'. They live in squalor, and it's cold out. Splinter grows sick, and Leo tries to take care of him the best he can, cutting bananas into small slices for him to eat. Splinter wishes that he could see his old Master one last time, then turns to Leo and starts to wistfully wonder what will happen to his turtle when he's gone. Leo tries to shut down such talk. Splinter mentions that he should look for the Hamatos, as they're family, but Leo scoffs at such a thing. They're human, and they would never see him as anything but an animal. He doesn't need anybody to protect his back. That's what his shell is for! Leo goes out to scavenge for more food, and when he comes back, Splinter is dead.

Some weeks later, he realizes that he's being hunted. He tries to evade his pursuers, but is hit with a tranq dart, and falls off a roof. The last thing he remembers is two humans arguing that the other should have been more careful, the target was supposed to be brought in alive and unharmed, after all. The other comments that accidents happen when you're hunting monsters. Leo drifts in and out of consciousness. He vaguely remembers a voice apologizing to him (Donnie) and reassuring him that he's safe and with family now.

When he wakes up, he finds himself in a large indoor garden, complete with trees and a large pond. There are three human boys nearby talking, and he listens for a little bit. They're talking about him, and he quickly realizes these are the Hamato Brothers, and somehow they know who he was and that he now has their father's DNA. He decides to play the dumb animal and try to escape later. If they were prepared for a turtle, they wouldn't be expecting a ninja. They get excited when he gets up, and try talking to him, but he just watches them warily, then slinks off and slips into the pond, hiding in the water. The brothers are a little disappointed, but understanding, and while Mikey really wants to stay and watch their new 'brother', Donnie says that it's best that they give Leo time and space to get used to his new home first. Before they leave, Mikey says goodbye to the pond, and leaves out some food he says is for Leo.

Leo realizes that there's probably cameras around, so he stays hidden for a while, thinking. He realizes that they must have run medical tests on him if they checked his DNA, and he feels ill thinking of all those humans touching him while he's unconscious, doing who-knew-what with his body without his consent. Even his shell feels clean and freshly scrubbed. He spends some time panicking for a while.

Finally, though, he realizes he's extremely hungry, and creeps out of the pond and grabs the food, pulling it under cover to try and remain hidden from the cameras, as he hasn't quite figured out where they all were yet. He looks down at the cut-up fruit cake, and realizes that it spells out 'Welcome home, Leo'. There's also a small, neat shelter with a hammock inside for him to use if he wished, and a few toys like soccer balls. Leo scoffs that a turtle bowl is a turtle bowl, no matter how big or nice it is.

Later that night, when he's convinced he's figured out where all the cameras are, he picks a blind spot near the ceiling, and crawls up into the vents, determined to escape. While crawling up there, though, he comes across a vent that shows the three brothers sitting around a table, watching monitors. He realizes they're watching his enclosure, and inwardly scoffs, feeling like he had been stuck in a zoo. But then he listens in. Mikey is sitting close to the screen, searching eagerly for any sign of him. Donnie laments the fact that they didn't find him sooner, and is horrified by all the scars he bears from his many battles, attributing them to human cruelty and abuse. Raph snarls, and says that he wished that Leo could speak, if only to help him make a list of who to track down. NOBODY hurts his brothers! Ever! Donnie reminds them that they'll have to be patient with their brother, as he probably doesn't trust humans. Mikey leans forward to touch the screens, still searching, and absently murmurs Oh Leo, if only you knew how loved you are! You're our brother!, and hopes that they can help him be less scared tomorrow. Donnie also casually brings up that he plans on bringing their father to the building in a few weeks, once the hospital bed is set up.

Leo is quiet for a moment, then slowly heads back. He decides that he should at least wait until he meets Hamato Yoshi, if only for Master Splinter's sake.

The next morning, Raph and Mikey visit him. Mikey brings in some gummy worms, and tosses him one as an offering. Leo doesn't react at all, letting it bounce off his face. Mikey doesn't seem bothered, and happily tells him all about their adventures, and Leo is baffled by how talkative he is. Dear Kami, that human boy must have lungs that rivaled his own! 'And that's how I became the Battle Nexus Champion!" Teases Raph about beating him, they start wrestling. Leo watches for a while. Eventually, he picks up the gummy worm and eats it. Mikey notices that, thrilled, pushes a startled Raph into the pond, and zips over to toss Leo an orange one, as those are his favorite. Then he's plowed over by a furious, dripping wet Raph. Leo steals the whole bag of gummies while they fight, and finally Raph pins down Mikey and makes him say how wonderful he is. Once finished, Mikey flips up, covered in grass stains, and acts completely normal, like nothing happened, and begins telling Leo more stories.

The brothers each take turns visiting Leo. Donnie sits in a chair and reads books out loud. Mikey brings him gummy worms and other snacks, and when he noticed that Leo took interest on the Space Heroes cartoon he was watching on his phone, he played that as well. Raph decides to try and teach Leo exercises to keep him healthy, since he knows Mikey is probably sneaking him candy, and Leo decides to play along, as he's been wanting to keep up his training without giving himself away, and this is a good excuse. He and Raph get into a push-ups contest, as Leo is determined that no human could possibly do more push-ups then him, and Raph thinks that Leo is untrained and unskilled, and neither are willing to give in. Finally Donnie and Mikey walk in to find them both almost exhausted, but still doing push-ups. When Mikey learns what they're doing, he declares that he's on Leo's team, and immediately tickle-tackles Raph, which causes him to lose. Leo is surprised and somewhat amused by the brotherly banter. Donnie had packed a picnic lunch, and leaves an offering of fruit a little ways off for Leo, so he would feel more comfortable. Feeling a little cheeky, Leo sneaks around and steals Raph's sandwich, leaving him a few pieces of fruit in exchange. The brothers are amused and encouraged by this.

At night, Leo feels a little claustrophobic, trapped in the room, and decides to scout out the building. He realizes there's a lab, which makes him extremely nervous. It's late at night, and only a single red haired scientist is hard at work. Suddenly, Leo notices a ninja in the shadows, sneaking up on her, and is suddenly torn, not sure what to do. But it turns out to be okay, the ninja is Lieutenant Casey Jones, coming down to retrieve April O'Neil at the behest of their friend Irma, as she's not supposed to be working this late. They mention that April is secretly dating Donnie, Casey is friends with Raph, and they're not sure what their ninja bosses are up to, only that they're up to something secretive, which isn't completely unusual for the Hamato boys.

As he grows more comfortable around them, he really doesn't like the doctors and some of the staff the brothers keep on site, Baxter Stockman, Xever, and Bradford. He feels like they're up to something, and thus keeps up his act of being simple. Plus, on his sneaks around the building, he hears them arguing for more tests to be run on him, which Donnie, who appears to be head scientist, absolutely refuses to do. He will not turn his brother into an experiment.

One day, Donnie and Raph left to go do something with their father, leaving Mikey there alone. Mikey seemed to be up to something, and once night came and all the staff left, he encouraged Leo to follow him out of his enclosure. Leo was very uncertain about this, knowing that medical labs were out there, but Mikey begged him to trust him. Leo decided to, and followed Mikey to a series of rooms that turned out to be Mikey's own apartment within the complex. He explained that all the brothers have their own apartment, just like Leo had his. Giddy that he had his new brother over, he declared a Space Heroes movie marathon night. Donnie called in, and while Mikey was distracted talking to his brother and not trying to let slip the situation, Leo went poking around. He found frozen pizzas in the freezer, and when Mikey hung up, he turned around to see Leo peeking at him over the table, then slowly slid a frozen pizza towards him, giving almost puppy eyes. Mikey is delighted to find out that Leo likes pizza, and promptly pulls out a pizza oven. In his excitement, he tells Leo that he has awesome taste, and asks for a brofist. Leo is startled by the extended fist, and Mikey quickly apologizes and tries to show what a brofist is, tapping his two fists together, then making little explosions and finger wiggles. See? Awesome? Thumbs up. Leo thinks about this for a second, then decides he really should properly thank Mikey for making him pizza and hesitantly offers his fist. Mikey is shocked at the offer, then swallows, and his five fingered human hand gently bumps Leo's three fingered green hand. Then they both do the explosion and finger wiggles. Mikey is over the moon happy over this, as this is the first voluntary touch that Leo's allowed. He also makes popcorn, and they eat pizza and popcorn while watching movies long into the night. After one movie finishes, Leo looks up at the couch, and realizes that Mikey fell fast asleep. He is touched, realizing that Mikey was showing an incredible amount of trust in him, letting him come over and even comfortable enough to fall asleep. Leo is an incredibly dangerous mutant, even without his training, and could easily kill Mikey with little effort, but the human didn't seem to care. After a moment, Leo gets up and carefully covers Mikey up with a blanket.

Donnie and Raph return, and there's a flurry of activity. Then one of the walls of the garden is transformed into a window, and Leo sees Hamato Yoshi, laying in a hospital bed in a coma. Later, Donnie comes out and talks with him, telling him about the accident. He starts growing emotional, and whispers how he misses his dad. Leo, sympathizing as he just lost his own father, slips forward and puts a hand on Donnie's shoulder. Donnie is surprised by the contact, but welcomes it, and slowly, carefully leans in against Leo, telling him how scared he is that his dad will never wake up, and how then he'll be the leader of the clan, and he doesn't want the job, everybody is looking up to him and depending on him and expecting him to lead them all and he's terrified that he's going to mess up. Leo holds him close as he sobs for a while. Then Donnie sniffs, leaning his cheek against Leo's plastron, and says that this is stupid, that Leo probably doesn't understand what he's saying anyways, but... can Leo be his big brother?

Leo stares at him for a long moment, takes a deep breath, opens his mouth, and then Stockman enters the area, looking for Donnie. Donnie is mortified and quickly wipes off his face, standing up and angrily stating that he was having a personal moment. With a sniff of obvious disdain, Stockman says he noticed. Leo doesn't like the condescension on his face while Donnie was so vulnerable, and steps between them, glaring at the scientist. Donnie calmly tells him it's okay, and goes off to tend to his business with Stockman. Leo watches them go, and then turns to stare at Hamato Yoshi laying on the other side of the glass for a long moment.

That night, Leo sneaks out and steals a bunch of candles, all the while wondering just what he thought he was going to be able to do. He finds a safe, secluded area where he won't be seen, and sets up the candles in a circle, before settling into meditation in the middle. . He remembered meditating with Master Splinter, and had been immensely proud of the fact that he could touch the Astral Plane. To wander there proved that he had a soul, and was no less then any human. He settled back and let his mind drift there now, and began searching. It isn't long until he sees a rat, and immediately realizes who it is. Desperate to find his adoptive father, he chases the rat through the twists and turns of the Astral Plane, following it down a steep, rocky crevice. At the bottom, he found a quiet pond in a meadow, and the human man sitting there serenely. The rat scrambles into the man's lap, and he smiles gently at it. "There you are, my old friend." Leo sits next to him, and Yoshi looks at him curiously. After a moment, he blinks. "Leonardo?" Leo affirms this, and Yoshi smiles, saying that he's changed quite a bit. Leo kneels, then respectfully bows to him while he tells him that his sons need him. Yoshi grows sad, and says that he's been trying to find them, but he's so lost, and he's too weak and tired to climb the rocky cliff face back up. Leo tells him not to worry, that he's a turtle, and he can carry the weight of the world on his shell if needed. It is difficult, but Leo manages to climb back up the cliff with Yoshi on his back, Splinter climbing ahead and showing him the way. At the top, Yoshi sighs, "Oh yes... there I am..." and the Astral Plane fades away, and Leo wakes back up in his meditative pose, exhausted with the candles burned out.

He wearily goes back to his sanctuary, and smiles when he sees the three ecstatic brothers embracing a dazed and confused Yoshi, who had just woken up after 12 years. Leo watches them for a long, sad moment. The humans were obviously a family. Would a turtle really fit into such a perfect picture?

Feeling like he had just climbed a mountain, he heads to his hut and quickly falls asleep, worn out by the effort.

When he wakes up the next morning, Mikey is sitting right in front of his face, waiting eagerly with a huge smile on his face. "Leo, bro, I don't know how you did it, but you're absolutely amazing!"Apparently Yoshi remembered a dream where he was lost, but Leo came in and carried him back to them. Mikey takes him back to meet Yoshi for the first time. Leo is shy, uncertain how this man, spoken of with such reverence by Splinter and technically his father, would react to a mutant turtle as a son. Yoshi, very weak from the years of being bedridden, welcomes him warmly. He is rather surprised to learn that Leo doesn't talk, as he did in his dream, but it doesn't matter. He says he now had four sons.

Leo is starting to realize that he should probably let his family know his secret, that he's as intelligent as any human, and is capable of talking, but he's not sure how to bring it up. Donnie wants his father checked out medically, which they can't do with the limited facilities there, so he and Mikey leave, and Raph is left in charge of Leo again for a few days while they head to the hospital.

Leo decides that he'll come clean and tell the Hamato family everything when everybody gets back. However, he notices Raph having an argument with Dr Stockman out in the hallway outside the sanctuary. Stockman seems to be trying to guilt Raph into something, and Raph looks unsure and unhappy. Whatever it is, he wants to wait for Donnie to come back, but Stockman says that it will be too late by then, and he showed Raph a picture of what would happed if 'it' wasn't taken care of immediately, whatever 'it' was. He told Raph that it was the responsible thing to do. Raph looked stressed, then slowly nodded, but then he gives Stockman a dark look, and tells him that if he finds out that he was lying, then the Hamatos would tear him apart. Stockman smoothly tells him that he only serves them.

When Raph comes in to visit Leo, he's obviously hiding something and nervous, though he tries to remain upbeat. Leo writes it off as him just being upset over the argument. Raph is quiet for a moment, then asks hesitantly to see Leo's shell. A little confused, Leo trusts him by now, and doesn't protest his brother closely examining the gouge, as if he's looking for something. He absently wonders if it hurts and Leo fondly headbutts him, trying to cheer him up. As has become custom, he eats the treats that his brother brought him, but he quickly realizes something is wrong as very quickly, his body slows and grows heavy. He realizes he's been drugged, and grows furious. Raph's voice speaks to him as he is surrounded by other people and sinks into darkness, trying to calm him down.

When he wakes up again, he finds himself in his laying enclosure, smelling of medical disinfectant. Raph is there with a bag of treats, smiling and telling him that he was good for his check-up, and deserved a reward. Furious at the betrayal, Leo shoves him away hard and hisses angrily, before bolting into the pond to get away from him. Realizing that Leo is upset, Raph panics, and tries to tell him that the doctors were worried that he might have shell rot, and they just ran a few tests and Raph was just worried about his health, but Leo refuses to listen, hissing at him every time he tries to come closer. He feels panicky and ill again, wondering what the doctors had done to him while he was unconscious and feeling his skin crawl at the thought of their hands on him. He's still feeling wobby and unsteady after the sedatives as well. He decides to make his escape as soon as he can. He will not stay in a place where he could be drugged and experimented on at any time.

Raph is miserable and when the others come back, he confesses to Donnie that he messed up, bad. Donnie storms out with Raph in tow. Once he's convinced the coast is clear, and that his dizziness has disappeared enough for it to be safe, Leo starts to make his escape, planning on leaving and never returning. He gets outside, and starts climbing down the building. But he stops when the side door is opened, and Stockman is thrown out by all three Hamato brothers, who were all clearly furious. Raph especially felt betrayed, and Donnie had to hold him back. All three of them threatened him and told him in no uncertain terms that they would not stand anybody drugging his brother Leo like that again, or tricking them like that. Donnie informs Stockman that he never wanted to see him set foot inside this building again. Leo watches out of sight as the brothers slam the door shut. After a long moment of composing himself and straightening out his clothes, Stockman glares at the door as a ninja clad in black appears next to him. Stockman casually tells the ninja to tell his master that the Foot was going to have to go forward with the plan sooner then they thought. Then they both walk away.

The Foot. Master Splinter had told him about them, how they were the mortal enemies of the Hamatos for centuries, The Shredder killing Tang Shen, the brothers' mother.

Leo was torn. On one hand, if he stayed, he would continue to be little more then a freak exhibit in a turtle bowl, at the mercy of the doctors, and could be drugged and dragged off to be medically prodded and poked again. But... if he left... the Hamato brothers were in danger... Perhaps he could just warn them? But what could they do? Raph was always saying that Hamatos didn't abandon one another, but he wasn't really a Hamato... was he?

Leo went back to his enclosure.

He would protect them..

He still hid from the brothers and hissed grumpily at them whenever they drew near, though, and refused to eat anything they offered, still extremely upset.

Leo decides to try to investigate what's going on. He sneaks through the facility for a few nights, trying to gather information, but finds nothing. While sneaking back, he ends up by a vent leading to a side room set up for their father to sit in a special chair and look out over the garden. His brothers are in there, talking with their father. Raph is looking miserably out to the garden, and Mikey puts a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Apparently there's some trouble at a warehouse by some rival gang, so the brothers head out to take care of it.

Leo watches from his hiding place as Yoshi carefully pours himself two cups of tea, commenting woefully about how he has a long road to recovery ahead of him, and then, to Leo's surprise, looks up to the vent and wonders if Leo was going to join him. Stunned that the patriarch of the clan seemed to know he was up there in the vents all along, and not knowing what else to do, Leo meekly crawls out of the vent and joins him, subdued.

Yoshi only smiles, saying that he figured that Leo wouldn't be held by the garden room for long, and comments that he's probably got the whole compound explored by now.

Leo just sips at the tea silently, inwardly panicking and wondering what he's going to do.

Yoshi sips his tea, and then starts talking about the recent trouble with Raph. He says that Leo's got every right to be mad. He was drugged and put through medical tests without his permission or consent. He also observes that, while Raph made a very bad judgement call, he was still a very young teenager, and he honestly wanted to help Leo. There was absolutely no malice behind his actions, and he had stayed by Leo's side the entire time, guarding him and making sure that the doctors didn't do anything to him. He points out that if Leo led them to believe that he was only an animal, then how could he fault them for thinking he was one?

Leo was quiet for a moment, thinking this over.

The brothers return, and are somewhat startled to find Leo having tea. Yoshi brushes it off, and doesn't mention that Leo came from the vents or has been sneaking around, keeping his secret.

Later, Leo watches Raph sitting miserably on the grass, and makes his way over. He sits close by, but turns his shell towards Raph, still acting miffed. But Raph realizes that even though Leo was still mad, he was apparently giving Raph a chance to apologize. Raph does so, trying to show his feelings as best as he can through body language as well as words, in case Leo doesn't understand speech. Leo finally turns around and gives him a hesitant smile, then hesitantly offers him a fist bump. Raph is greatly relieved, and gratefully holds out his fist as well.

Leo spends some time scouting, trying to find out anything he can about the Foot and their plans, but all seems quiet. Then, while having tea with Master Yoshi, Yoshi frowns and lowers his tea, sensing something is wrong. Moments later, alarms start blaring, startling them both. Stockman enters with some footbots, and they're somewhat startled to see Leo in there, but recover and say it's for the best. Stockman says that he's there for the turtle anyways, and the footbots had to make sure Yoshi didn't miss his appointment with an old friend. Oroku Saki.

When the footbot goes to grab Yoshi, Leo stops it. Stockman laughs, saying that Yoshi has trained his pet well, and Leo coldly says that he's not his pet. He's his son. Stockman is startled, but then snarls and sics all the footbots at Leo. Leo easily takes them down.

Yoshi is startled, saying that Leo fought like a Hamato. Leo tells him that Splinter had learned much from him, and in turn, passed it on to Leo. Yoshi is amazed, and then grieved when he learned of the rat and his death. But it wasn't safe to talk for too long there. Leo carries him out, and sneaks through the compound with him. It's soon very clear that they're under attack.

They come across a room where Xever, along with several Footbots, have surrounded and captured a group of Hamato ninjas and scientists, including April and Casey. Setting Yoshi down, Leo leaps down and rescues them.

Leo demands to know where his brothers are. Nobody seems to know, and they try to figure out what's going on from their captives. At first, they won't talk, but then April finally tells them with an evil grin that she hopes they remember the last animal they touched, and they had better hope that a fly hadn't landed on them at some point (says this to Stockman, of course), as one side effect of being a mutant is that their saliva carries traits of the mutagen, and Leo can turn them into mutant as well if he bit them. Kinda like a werewolf thing. She's completely making it up, of course, but Leo plays along with her bluff, and grins widely, showing his teeth. Irma offers to use some dice she uses for her DnD sessions to help decide who gets bit first.

Xever gives in. When scolded by Stockman, he says that the last thing he remembers touching is some freaky fish in the market, and he wasn't going to turn into a fish-faced freak for anybody! He tells them that Oroku Saki and the EPF have partnered up. Agent Bishop is tired of the Hamato Clan, and hopes to get a powerful ninja clan under his control to replace them, thus he's been supplying Shredder with Footbots, making the Footclan powerful once more. Shredder wants the Hamatos destroyed. Bishop wants Leo to experiment on. Right now, the Footbots are attacking the compound, while Shredder and several elite war machines are ambushing the three Hamato Brothers down by the docks.

Leonardo goes into leader mode without thinking, pulling Casey, April, Irma, and Angel to the war room. April pulls up a screen and they watch as war machines march around where the brothers are held, as well as thousands of mousers. Irma points out one of the larger war machines, saying that it was an army all in itself, and incredibly dangerous, they couldn't fight against that alone, much less the army! Casey is ready to take their full force and go rescue the brothers, but Leo says no, they'll be expecting that. He spreads a map of the city onto a table, studying it. He points out a warehouse on the map, and tells Casey to take most of the force and 'stealth' there, under the pretense that they were escorting and protecting 'the last Hamato', aka Leo. It would divert a large amount of Bishop's forces, and that spot was a highly defendable area, the EPF would have a hard time breaking in. Casey turns around, picks out several men, and then 'one two three not it!' and with that, 'Timothy' is now going to be doused in green paint and a makeshift turtle disguise. Meanwhile, April and Angel would take a few of the most stealthy soldiers, and locate the broadcast station that the EPF was using to control the mousers, and disable it. Irma, to her surprise, was going to go with Leo to rescue the brothers. While Leo is talking, he's walking around the war room, taking supplies and arming himself. He takes a pair of kantanas, buckles them on, and then, spotting a blue cloth, rips off a strip, cuts two holes, and then ties it on.

He will protect his family.

They sneak up, and come across one of the highly dangerous walking tanks. Leo grabs a startled Irma, jumps off onto the top of the walker. He shoves a smoke bomb into the vent, and when the pilot opens the lid, coughing, Leo grabs him, knocks him out, and throws him off, climbing in. He seats himself in the pilot seat, and Irma eagerly begins driving it. They walk into the warehouse where the three Hamato brothers are being held. Raph is furious when he overhears Bradford taunting them that they'll soon be dead along with their father, while Leo would spend the rest of his life as a lab experiment.

Leo casually walks the war machine up behind the only other one as powerful as his own machine. Bradford wonders what this soldier is doing and demands to know, just before Leo starts opening fire, immediately taking out the unsuspecting war machine, and then easily mowing down mousers and chasing off other guards as well. He steps forward and the brothers are able to free themselves, and climb up onto the unexpectedly friendly war machine to the top. Leo, realizing this might be a little awkward, goes to let them in.

They're shocked to see Leo. Leo clears his throat and merely says that he thought they might need some help. Mikey grins from ear to ear and leaps forward to hug Leo, saying that he knew it! Raph lightly thwaps him on the back of the head and asks what took him so long? Leo replies that he's a little stubborn. They continue busting their way out of the trap, easily done now in this war machine.

Once free, they talk about charging in to stop the Shredder. Leo brings up the comm link with the others so far to see how it's going, and his brothers are impressed by his tactical ploys. Leo tells Irma to take the war machine. It would be too loud and obvious to attack Dun and Bishop. Instead, Irma was to take the war machine to a specific place and act like she was defending something. If she got into trouble, Leo showed her that there was a sewer entrance nearby, to take it and follow a particular route to safety. He was not going to play by Dun and Bishop's expected playbook. He would make them think that the brothers were still in the war machine, and guarding something else important. Shredder and Bishop would be caught off guard and unsteady. Meanwhile, the brothers would sneak in stealthily, and attack by foot.

They do so, and there's a fight in which Leo learns just how great it is to fight alongside his family. Shredder is using two katana, Hamato family heirlooms that he had stolen when he betrayed Yoshi, and used to kill Tang Shen. Leo manages to take them from him and vows to return honor to the blades, finally dealing the finishing blow. The battle now down, he is standing up on a balcony, glancing down at his family below, when they suddenly cry out for him to look out behind him. Leo turns just in time to see Agent Bishop firing an energy rifle at him, and to feel the impact of the energy hit his chest, then all went black.

There is an intermediate chapter from Leo's point of view describing his first encounter with the EPF, where Leatherhead sacrifices his life to save Leo's life. He feigned unintelligence, which lulls the guards into a false sense of security, and thus they make their escape attempt. This is where Leo picked up the tactic.

Then Leo wakes up in a temporary glass cage with several needles in his arms attached to tubes, ala Michael Bay's TMNT, where apparently the plan is to try and unlock the secrets of mutagen in his blood. The EPF is building a glass tube for him, where, if their plan goes as intended, Leo would spend the rest of his life, unconscious and kept alive for them to harvest blood. Leo is shackled and muzzled, unable to escape.

But then his brothers burst in, along with the rest of the clan assaulting the rest of the base. Donnie tries to break him free, as Raph and Mikey hold off the scientists. Raph beats Bishop up, leaving him slumped against the wall. Fire breaks out in the building, slowly spreading and filling the room with smoke. Seeing that they're about to lose, Bishop sneaks forward and declares that if they can't have the mutant, nobody will, and sets the termination program into motion. Everybody panics as the machine starts drawing blood, and Leo slowly weakens. They try a few times to break the glass of his cage, but its not working. Finally, Mikey gets the idea to tip over a giant piece of medical equipment. They try, but it's really heavy. Casey, April, and the others come rushing in, and immediately rush to help. All of the humans working together, they tip it over, and the glass shatters under the falling equipment.

Donnie hurriedly pulls out the needles, stopping the blood drain and saving Leo, then begins cutting away at the shackles on Leo's arms, while Mikey starts working on the chains around his feet. Raph tells Casey and Angel to get everybody out of there, the fire is spreading!

It's pretty close, but the brothers manage to free Leo, and they jump out a window just in time for the building to explode in a giant fireball. The brothers shield Leo as best as they can, until the fireball dissipates.

'Oh... uh... here..." Donnie carefully cradles Leo and take off the muzzle. The brothers hover anxiously, wondering if Leo is okay. He smiles weakly, and cracks a tired joke. Relieved, they hug him. He asks about Master Yoshi, and they tell him he's okay. Then he tells them he's probably going to pass out here soon. As Raph carries him, he contemplates that even though he's a turtle and can carry the weight of the world, it's nice having somebody to carry him when he couldn't.


End file.
